Forever Yours
by Danilynn87
Summary: When college student Emma Swan crosses paths with her new teacher's assistant, Regina Mills, will they be able to move passed their different lifestyles in order to stay in each other's lives?
1. Chapter One

_A/N: A lot of people have been requesting this story. I have been working on rewriting it in hopes that maybe someday I could publish this love story, but since I have received so many requests I decided to post it once again. If you already read this story, thank you so much, but I rewrote everything. I extended scenes and added new ones so if you would like to reread this there are new things to look forward too. Thanks again for everyone's amazing support!!_

 _Emma Swan_

The small ding above the old diner rang above my head as I entered. The sound alone caused too many emotions to run rampant across my mind for me to land on just one. The old familiar chime was slowly tugging at the old scars molded into my heart. The past came rushing back with a heavy smack against my forehead. So many wonderful memories from all those years ago, just to be shattered in the end.

 _I'm not that girl anymore_.

So, I wipe away those taunting thoughts and try to focus on the now, but is that any better? The past is suffocating but the present is exhausting. That bone crushing, muscle aching, head pounding type of burned out feeling.

Another trying day of work would be a nice way of explaining my day. I've been in my line of work long enough now to understand that some people just want to abuse the system. These greedy people are only foster parents for the check they receive each month. Is this what our world is coming to now? Self-absorbed humans who don't understand the simple concept of decency. It boggles my brain that these people are inevitably hurting a child and yet they don't even think twice about the welfare of these children. I'm finding it more and more difficult to find worthy enough homes to place these children in. I chose this career after college for one reason and one reason only.

"Hey, Emma!"

My lifelong friend, Ruby Lucas, called out from a booth while waving her hands dramatically in the air. Her overly enthusiastic personality always brings a smile to my face no matter how miserable I am feeling.

Ruby's long chestnut hair was straightened to perfection, laying across her lower back and swept away from her shoulders. A skimpy sheer tank top and short mini shirt to complete her ensemble, making her stick out in this family restaurant like a sore thumb. Some would say that my best friend for over twelve years, dressed a little inappropriately but I hardly notice that anymore.

Ruby's smile shined brightly as I approached her table. She was already sipping some fruity cocktail, that I assume she prepared herself. I attempted my best smile as I slumped down into the uncomfortable leather seat across from her.

 _Our old booth._

"Hey," I groaned miserably as I snatched the menu from the table. My eyes drifted across the small menu even though I already have everything memorized by now.

"Another crazy day?"

"You have no idea." I shook my head trying not to replay the horrific scenes from earlier. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Ruby shift awkwardly in her seat. I peeked over the top of my menu and squinted my tired eyes at her. "What's going on?"

My friend cleared her throat and nodded her head toward the door. I began turning around when I heard her ask, "Isn't that..."

I cut her off immediately, "Yes, it is."

"And that's..."

"Yes," I exhaled knowing all too well who they are. I'm not an idiot, I knew they would be here. They are always here every Friday night. Ruby is the one that's in the dark about it all.

XXXXXXXXX

 _Six Years Ago_

 _Beep beep beep beep_

On instinct my hand flew out from under my pillow and slammed down hard on my alarm clock to stop the obnoxious beeping. Only three more months of this seven-a.m. class and I will be done. I can't wait until graduation day, it's so close I can practically taste the freedom but since it's right around the corner, I'm finding it rather difficult to stay focused in class and I can't deny how lazy I've become.

The sun is barely sneaking up over the horizon, casting a soft orange glow through my bedroom window. I stretch out my sleepy limbs and groan into my fluffy pillow. There's no acceptable reason to wake up before the sun does. Except for this Thursday class, I usually don't allow myself to roll out of bed until at least ten.

After I was finished making myself presentable for the day, I trudged my way to the kitchen to find my two best friends, who are also my roommates, already cleaning up after their breakfast. How the hell do they have time for breakfast this early in the morning? I'm barely strolling in looking like a zombie, complete with bags under my eyes and the incoherent grunts, but these two are bouncing around like they belong in some Disney movie. I wouldn't be surprised if birds were chirping a melody while some squirrels helped them prepare their meal this morning.

"Is it Thursday morning already?" Ruby teased while she gaped at Belle to add more dramatic effect. The shorter brunette simply chuckled softly in response, being the quiet one of our group.

Belle French has been one of my closest friends along with Ruby, since we were sixteen years old. She is definitely the quiet, respectable one of our small group of friends. She's the stereotypical good girl with her nose always stuck in a book, but her wavy, warm brown locks and piercing blues eyes drive all the boys mad. It's too bad she never gives any of them the time of day.

"Ha. Ha." I sarcastically mock while rolling my eyes. "Thank god this class is almost over! I am so tired of it. The professor is boring, the class is way too early and I really don't have any interest in it," I complained as I tramped my way to the pantry to find a granola bar. My go to breakfast since my stomach is still very much asleep.

"But you need this class to graduate Emma. Just hang in there, it's almost over. Besides, I heard that professor is being forced to retire," Belle smiled kindly as she attempted to lighten my spirits.

"Too bad it's after you graduate..." Ruby quipped. She's always been like an annoying little sister to me, full of smart ass remarks.

"Way to pour salt in my wound," I retort dryly. "So, are we still on for drinks tonight?" I asked slinging my backpack over my shoulder and retrieving my keys.

"Thirsty Thursday! You know it!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Alright, see you guys later," I confirmed before I closed the door behind me.

Even though I graduate in May with a sociology degree, I will still need a masters to do anything of importance with my degree. Once I graduate, I will try to find a job that somewhat relates to my future career and then continue taking courses to earn my masters.

I walked into the oversized classroom of Professor Glass. An older man in his late fifties who makes it very clear that he does not care for his personal appearance. His salt and pepper hair is always over grown and tossed around shamelessly, just like his scruffy face that desperately needs a trim.

Every time Professor Glass opens his mouth to lecture, I struggle to keep my eyes open from his monotone voice. This always comes as a shock to me because the man is intoxicated almost every day, I would assume that he would be a little more entertaining with that amount of alcohol seeping through his pours. The only reason why there are any students still here is because this is a mandatory class.

I slid into my regular seat located in the middle of the classroom. I pulled out my notebook and pen, preparing to take notes. I reached inside the front pocket of my backpack and pulled out my glasses. I slid my black framed glasses up my nose then proceeded to pull my long blonde locks into a high ponytail. Once I was settled, I tapped my pen against my notebook waiting for the class to begin.

My eyes were quickly drawn to a brunette sitting next to Glass's desk. I wondered for a moment if she is filling in for Glass today? I scanned the class until I found Glass setting up his projector. I pursed my lips and wracked my brain from our last class...I don't remember him saying we had a guest speaker today.

My eyes shifted back to the young woman. She couldn't be older than twenty-five. Her professionally painted face was smooth and free from any wrinkles. I studied the stranger for a moment, she was actually very attractive. Her sleek, jet black hair was slightly past her shoulders, framing her sculpted jawline. There was something in her big brown eyes that appeared stern but something, in the pit of my stomach, told me there was more than meets the eye. My eyes suddenly fell to her plump lips, well they were hard to miss, from the way they were painted a deep blood red. My eyes continued down as I took in her royal blue dress that was so tight, I wondered if she was able to breathe. Then came those black high heels. The heel was so high and so thin, I wondered how many times she's rolled an ankle in those damn things.

 _Too bad Ruby's not in this class, she would be drooling all over this mystery woman._

"Morning class," Glass started to speak pulling my attention back toward him, "this is Miss Mills, she will be observing and helping out until the end of the semester before she takes over this class in the fall." Miss Mills simply smiled professionally and greeted the class with a small hello before returning to her seat.

Glass began his lecture, but I found myself glancing every so often at the brunette. I bet she thinks this guy is full of shit, just like the rest of us. I watched as the new teacher attempted to mask her facial expressions every time Glass spoke. I could tell she thought he was an idiot. Even though all my friend's tease me, I swear I have this inner super power where I can just read people and this woman, trying to school her emotions, was like an open book to me.

The class resumed with its boring natural state as I tried to remain focused. I kept my hand moving across my notebook just to fight off the sleep that was taunting me in the back of my mind. After three dreadful hours, I was rushing home for my usual nap.

XXXXXXX

Thirsty Thursday was a ritual with my roommates by now. Four years at this college and every Thursday night we attended the same bar and drank until all our inhibitions were out the door. So of course, tonight we were out at our favorite dive bar, The Pub.

 _That's the name of it, just The Pub._

We were in a college town and this hole in the wall bar was all any college student needed to escape from the pressures of lectures, papers and professors. There wasn't much to this overly crowded bar except loud music, concrete floors and walls, a dark atmosphere (so everyone looked decent enough and nobody judged who you took home) and lots of alcohol.

The three of us all stood around a tall table, considering it was a Thursday night, this place was crowded. Everyone was crammed elbow to elbow like a bunch of sardines. The only light in the dark bar was from the flashing colored lights that danced around the room to the beat pounding around us. I could feel everyone's sticky heat radiating off their bodies. It was disgusting but that's college.

A waitress strolled by with a tray of shots which Ruby, Belle and I each grabbed two from. I pulled out some cash and tossed it onto the tray before the girl disappeared.

"I'm telling you Rubes, you would've been all over that new TA," I shouted over the obnoxious music, picking up our conversation right where we left off.

"I need to see this woman," she groaned while bouncing up and down. "Do you think I could get her?" Ruby inquired as she leaned across the table, expressing that I now have her full attention about this incredibly attractive woman.

"I don't know, she kind of seems like a hard ass, maybe a little stuck up." I shrugged my shoulders because I honestly don't know anything about the new teacher except from her stern eyes and cold stance.

"I love a challenge!" The taller brunette exclaimed as Belle rolled her eyes in return.

Ruby lifted her shot glass in the air and slammed back the cool liquid with expertise, showing off her confident side. Since I met Ruby, she has been open and proud about being a lesbian and it always worked in her favor.

"I mean she even had me questioning my sexuality," I stated, prompting all of us to break out into a fit of laughter before tossing back another shot.

"Well I'm glad to see something will keep your interest in that class," Belle teased as her face scrunched from the awful taste of alcohol sliding down her throat.

"Okay now I have to see this woman. Maybe I'll casually meet you after class next week."

"You could," I shrugged.

"Maybe ask her out for coffee? Not drinks right? That would be too presumptuous if she's snotty right? Maybe-"

"Who are you debating with?" I chuckled. "You know I'm not her pimp correct?"

"You have my mind spinning now," Ruby tossed back another shot and shook her head. "If you are thinking about switching teams then she must be something else."

"Shut...up!" I screamed as my eyes caught the familiar brunette being lead to the bar by a very tall woman with beautiful auburn hair.

"What?!" Both girls screeched in unison while their heads whipped around in search for some explanation of my sudden outburst.

"Well Ruby, today's your lucky day. Hot teacher is here!"


	2. Chapter Two

_Regina Mills_

"Do we have to go in? It's a school night and I don't want to be seen with all these college students." I whined as my sister was already climbing out of her car, ignoring my plea and leaving me behind. She slammed the door in the middle of my rant, so I scrambled out of the car, ready to chase her.

"First of all, it's a school night in college, that doesn't count. Second of all, we are celebrating you landing this wonderful job so quickly, you're only twenty-five. And lastly, shut up! You're beginning to sound like our mother!" Zelena demanded as she strolled down the sidewalk, full of confidence and toward the extremely tiny bar.

My mind was quickly sidetracked from the large group of people lingering near the doorway, smoking cigarettes. The cool, crisp evening air was suddenly filled with a thick gray cloud of smoke, making me cringe. I could already feel the bass of the music pumping violently in sync with my heart and I haven't even stepped inside yet. I clenched my fists tightly feeling the overwhelming sensation of anxious nerves crawling slowly up the back of my spine. This is not my scene, it never has been.

"I do not sound like mother!" I snapped once my mind cleared from my slight panic attack and I realized my sister was insulting me. "And I didn't land this job, mother was the one who set everything up," I explained again while walking a little faster to catch up to my older sister.

"She may have set it up sis, but you're the one that went through all those annoying interviews and won everyone over. That was all you darling!"

I felt a small smile tug at the corner of my mouth and soon it spread wide across my face with pride at my sister's admission. Zelena could be a pain in the ass sometimes, but she always has my back and knows exactly when praise is due.

When I achieved my bachelor's degree, I proceeded with my education and received my masters in two years. I continued after that to start my doctorate. I was halfway through when my mother was informed about this new position opening up. The professor was being forced to leave and luckily my mother was well acquainted with most of the faculty.

I followed my sister's lead into the bar, that was more along her style and her idea of an evening of fun. The moment I stepped inside the overly crowded dive bar, a wave of nausea hit me. I was quickly reminded as to why I fought the woman so hard about coming here tonight, but Zelena is exceptionally stubborn. My older sister always wins when we argue, it's those icy blue eyes that always scare me into submission.

My sister curled her fingers around my wrist and dragged me through the over populated bar. I tried my best to mutter a small, excuse me or I'm sorry as I bumped into people along the way. My heart hammered furiously in my chest as the pulsating music grew louder and louder. The air was thick around us, with people perspiring from dancing and their hot breath from shouting over the music. I cringed inwardly and made a mental note to scold my sister on her poor choice of "a fun evening out".

Finally, Zelena reached our destination and forcefully tugged on my arm one last time until I was propped up against the sticky bar top.

"Shots tonight sis!" Zelena beamed before she turned her attention to the attractive bartender.

The man was tall, dark and handsome to say the very least. His popped collar shirt was clinging to his ripped chest. My eyes drifted to his bulging biceps and I wondered if his sleeves might be cutting off circulation for how tight they appeared to be.

I know my boisterous sister and soon that man will be wrapped around her pretty little finger. I watched in amusement as she slid her upper body onto the bar top, indefinitely offering a nice view down her shirt for the young man. She flipped her silky smooth, long brown hair that shined brightly with a reddish tint in just the right light. Just then I felt a light tap upon my right shoulder.

"Hey!" I quickly turned around, startled by the unwanted attention, almost bumping directly into a beautiful blonde. My eyes were instantly drawn to the most stunning green eyes I think I have ever laid eyes upon. Green eyes are such a rarity that I'm finding myself a little lost in the beauty of them. Warm, golden specks are scattered across the green irises, drawing me in. I try to take a step back from her close proximity but there simply isn't enough room and my back is already digging into the counter behind me. "You're the new TA for Glass, yeah?" The stranger shouted as she leaned a little closer into my ear. Her warm breath swept across my ear eliciting a cold shiver to run down my spine.

I gulped down my anxiety of feeling a little claustrophobic and nodded politely. I held out my hand professionally and introduced myself. "Miss Mills."

Her sandy blonde eyebrows furrowed as she stared at my hand in confusion. Has this woman never engaged in the common courtesy of a handshake before? The woman ignored the gesture and pointed to a tall brunette who seemed to have forgotten half her wardrobe before she left this evening.

"This is my friend Ruby..." the blonde then pointed to another brunette who was much smaller. She reminded me of a librarian, all that seemed to be missing were a set of glasses. "And this is Belle."

My eyes shifted back and forth between all three women. I was a little taken back by her boldness to approach me like this. I wouldn't know if this is a common occurrence in a situation like this considering I never go out.

My eyes slowly drifted back to those stunning green eyes, that were watching me carefully. Her porcelain skin was slightly flushed from the number of people pressing into our bodies. A ghost of a mischievous grin danced across her pale pink lips as she stared directly into my eyes, a moment longer than what would deem as appropriate.

"And you are..." my sister questioned staring blankly at the blonde forcing the woman and I to break our intense gaze.

"Emma Swan," she smiled proudly, "I'm in that terrible seven a.m. class. I'm sorry you have to listen to his boring ass all day."

"I don't think that's very appropriate Miss Swan. I will be a member of the faculty come September," I stated firmly, conveying my authority, until my annoying sister placed a shot in my hand, throwing all my credibility out the window.

"Did I tell ya, or what?" Miss Swan asked her friend, Ruby, I believe it was, as she hooked her thumb in my direction. "Well Miss Mills," she mocked, "I graduate in three months and you don't become a professor until after that, so _technically_ you won't ever be my teacher."

My lips twisted as my mind mulled this statement over. She was right. Technically I'm not her teacher as of right now and she will be leaving the campus in three short months. Besides, we are all adults here. My one question is, why does she want to spend her evening with me?

Before I could make an intelligent decision, an older, scruffy looking man, approached us. His eyes were dark brown matching his shaggy hair that was poking out from beneath his beanie. He was sporting a gray ribbed tank top and loose-fitting jeans. My first impression of this man was that he was dirty. I was just about to point him in the opposite direction when he wrapped his arms securely around the blonde, completely distracting me from my previous thoughts.

"For you sweetie," he said while handing the green-eyed girl a mixed drink.

"Thanks baby!" Miss Swan beamed as she leaned over her shoulder. The woman gently cupped the man's square jawline and placed a sweet kiss to his cheek. I tried to mask my face of disgust while I pondered how this beautiful woman was with a man like that.

"Who are these two?" He asked smiling my way, but for some reason I felt an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach about him.

"Oh! This is Mills and..." Miss Swan's eyes shifted back and forth between my sister and I, waiting for one of us to say something.

"I'm Zelena, Regina's sister," Zelena held out her hand politely and the man happily shook it.

"Regina huh?" Emma questioned as a playful smirk slid across her lips. I chose to ignore her exuberant disposition upon learning my name and focused on the interaction between my sister and this man.

"Neal." The scruffy man pulled away from my sister's hand and held his hand out for me.

I hesitated for a moment before I decided on accepting the gesture. I faked the best smile I could manage because I truthfully did not feel comfortable in this situation. In my peripheral vision, I noticed Miss Swan staring at me with a strange look upon her face, but I chose to ignore her, yet again.

"Well now that we are all acquainted..." Belle began but Ruby enthusiastically interrupted, "SHOTS!"


	3. Chapter Three

_Emma Swan_

I watched my not so subtle friend, Ruby, walk around to the other side of the table, wedging herself between Regina and I. A small chuckle escaped my lips which earned myself a sharp elbow to the ribs, which was a warning to keep my mouth shut. I can't tell if this Regina is straight, gay or bi but that doesn't seem to bother Ruby right now, she's on a mission.

Neal quickly returned with a tray full of shots, placing it very carefully onto the table.

"I was taught never to accept drinks from strange men," Regina coldly stated. My eyebrows drew together as I tried to figure out if she was joking, but the bitchy look upon her face is expressing that she's dead serious.

"Free drinks, I'm in," Zelena smiled snatching up a shot glass. When Regina refused to make a move toward the offered drinks, I decided to say something.

"Neal, isn't a stranger. He's been my boyfriend for five years now," I explained while rolling my eyes at the stuck up brunette.

"Besides," Neal wrapped his strong arms around my ribs and rested his chin upon my shoulder, "I only have eyes for this knock out!" His warm lips pressed firmly against my cheek causing me to breakout into a smile. This time it was Regina who was rolling her eyes as she leaned forward, finally accepting a shot.

"You'll learn to ignore their PDA!" Ruby gently bumped Regina's shoulder, throwing her slightly off balance, inspiring my lips to curl into a smirk.

"Or learn to love it. They're quite adorable," Belle gushed smiling up at me. My Belle, she's so sweet, such a genuinely nice person and that's why I keep her around.

"So how long have you all known each other?" Zelena asked before she tossed back her shot.

"Well I've known Ruby and Belle since I was sixteen. They've known each other since they were five. We met Neal when we were seventeen," I explained as I held up a shot glass with my two girls mirroring my image. We clinked our glasses together, smiling proudly over our friendship, before we slammed back another shot.

"I'll go grab you another rum and coke babe," Neal whispered into my ear while I nodded along. It was nearly impossible for me not to notice the way Regina was intently watching us.

"Let's go dance ladies!" Ruby squealed as she reached for Regina's hand. The TA pulled away before Ruby even touched her.

"I don't dance dear," Regina looked back at her sister but Zelena rolled her eyes in return.

 _Dear_? That's weird for someone our age to say.

"My sister is a bore! I had to drag her ass out of the house tonight! Come on promiscuous one," Zelena laughed as she grabbed Ruby's hand to lead her to the dance floor.

Even though Belle is painfully shy, she never refuses dancing when she's had a few drinks. Belle grabbed onto Ruby's other hand as Zelena led them through the crowd. I watched my friends closely before a thick, raspy voice was demanding my attention.

"Does your boyfriend always enjoy cleaning up vomit?" I turned to face the brunette in confusion.

"What?"

"How many more drinks and shots is he going to bring you?" She snapped. At first, I didn't respond as I pondered for a moment what her angle was.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle myself. What's it to you anyways?" I asked feeling a bit defensive.

"None of my concern dear."

There's that _dear_ again.

"Okay..." I didn't know what else to say to this woman. I brought her over for Ruby but clearly, she's not interested. I can't tell if she doesn't like us or just Neal or what her problem is. Either way her attitude is a buzzkill.

"My apologies if this is out of line but you seem like a beautiful, intelligent woman. What are you doing with a man like that, you just seem too good for him." I stared blankly at the woman before me. My mind couldn't grasp what she just said, she doesn't know me, and she certainly doesn't know Neal.

"You don't know him. Don't be so quick to judge. Neal took me in when I didn't have anyone. He kept me going and encouraged me to attend college with Ruby and Belle. He does what he needs to do, to take care of himself and help me out in anyway. If it weren't for him I would probably still be working at Ruby's grandmother's diner, waiting tables."

Regina stared at me intently while I was wishing I could hear what she was thinking. There was an awkward tension building between us, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Sometimes there's a tension when two people hate each other, and you just want to remove yourself from the situation, but this wasn't it. No, this felt different. It was awkward, but I felt something deep down in the pit of my stomach, I just couldn't tell what the sensation was. Regina's eyes scanned my face before she visibly softened.

"I'm sorry, you're right, I don't know either one of you. It's not my place." She faked another smile, but she seemed as though she genuinely cared. "Why did you approach me earlier?" She asked looking a bit more relaxed than a few moments ago.

"Oh," I softly laughed to myself feeling the tension slowly slip away, "I was telling my friends how Glass has a hot new TA. I told Ruby she would go crazy for you and then you came strolling in," I began to laugh a little harder this time as the alcohol started to flow freely through my blood. Regina had confusion written all over her face and if I'm being honest, she looked uncomfortable.

"Is Ruby into woman?" She cautiously asked, the hesitation evident in her voice.

"Yeah of course she is!" I said assuming everyone knew.

"Well I am not dear."

"That's okay, it won't stop her from trying," I teased inspiring Regina's big brown eyes to double in size. "What about your sister?"

Regina was shaking her head no before she started to verbally answer. "I mean, I don't know. She always had boyfriends, but you never know with her. She's the wild and crazy one of the family." We both chuckled at this as we glanced over to discover Zelena and Ruby grinding on one another with two men trying to dance awkwardly with them from behind.

"I think I'm going to keep you around just to torture Ruby." I winked, and I believe I witnessed the brunette blushing.

"Rum and coke, hun," Neal said placing a drink down in front of me. "And red wine for you, from the stranger!" Neal laughed as he placed the wine glass in front of Regina.

She smiled shyly, "Oh um, thank you." I smiled and with my eyes wide, I tried to express, _see he's a gentleman_. I think Regina understood because she smiled and nodded in return.

"Oh, these two are a blast!" Zelena exclaimed as she stumbled back to the table with Ruby and Belle following behind. All three-woman's cheeks were beet red while sweat was beading at their hairline.

"How many shots did you guys do?" Neal questioned in a stern voice.

Belle waved her hand in the air, "Mmmm however many times the shot girls came around." For some reason Ruby and Zelena thought this was hilarious and broke out into a fit of laughter which caused them to grip their sides.

"Looks like I will be driving you home tonight," Regina deadpanned. "Keys," she firmly demanded as Zelena handed over her car keys. "Do any of you need a ride?"

"I usually take them home and they all live together," Neal confirmed, prompting Regina to nod curtly in response.

"Well we should be going. Thank you for the drinks Neal and conversation Miss Swan," Regina politely stated as Zelena walked around hugging everyone goodbye.

"Maybe we'll see you next Thursday..." I suggested.

"Oh no Miss Swan this was a onetime night out for me..."

"Well I was referring to our class," I teased with a playful wink. A deep crimson shade burst across her chest and spread like wildfire up to her cheeks.

"Oh yes, see you then Miss Swan."

"Bye Mills!"

XXXXXXXX

"Mmmm," I moaned as I felt the warm sun beating down upon me. I stretched out my sleepy limbs and rolled over to cuddle into my boyfriend. Instead I was greeted by the crinkling sound of paper and cold sheets. My eyes slowly fluttered open so I could grow accustomed to the bright light. I lifted the piece of paper that was left behind on Neal's side of the bed.

 _Emma,_

 _I had a job that I couldn't pass up this morning. I will be back tomorrow morning and we will spend the rest of the weekend in bed cuddling._

 _Love,_

 _Neal_

I smiled from ear to ear at the letter in front me before folding it up and placing it in my drawer with all his other letters. I flopped back onto my bed and closed my eyes again, trying to stop the little men hard at work, pounding their sledge hammers against my temples. The heavy sound of feet thumping against the hardwood floor resonated in the air, and I knew damn well who it was. Before I even had a chance to open my eyes, Ruby jumped into the vacant spot next to me, just like she always does.

"Morning sunshine!" I groaned and rolled over to face the perky brunette.

"How are you not hungover?"

"I don't know?" She shrugged while turning on her side to face me. "Last night was a lot of fun!" I chuckled softly and nodded along. "That Regina is super-hot. Did you get any info on her for me?"

"Yeah, she informed me that she's straight, but says her sister might be willing to test the waters," I explained.

"Eh, I'm not really into Zelena like that. I mean don't get me wrong she's very beautiful as well, but I don't know. I'm up for the challenge with Regina, I bet I can turn her. Her sister is a blast but Miss Mills...damn!"

"I know she is really sexy," I muttered as my mind replayed last night's events. Ruby and I fell silent for a moment as I thought about the gorgeous brunette. " I got a weird vibe from her though..." I thought back to our uncomfortable conversation while everyone else was off dancing.

"Like what?" Ruby questioned with one eyebrow corked up.

"I don't know how to explain it. She was like jealous of Neal or something. Saying I'm too good for him. I mean she doesn't even know us. She was acting very...protective over me..." I trailed off not knowing how else to describe the tension without sounding paranoid.

"Hmmm. That is weird. Maybe she isn't straight, and she was crushing on you," Ruby winked and started nudging into my side. I was already shaking my head in protest. "I highly doubt that."

"Maybe it's her teacher instincts kicking in..."

"Maybe," I shrugged once again before her constant nudging began to annoy me and I had to start pushing her right back.

"Either way you're getting them to go out with us again!" Ruby demanded forcing me to chuckle.

"Alright. Alright. One condition...go make me some greasy breakfast!"

"How about I buy you some greasy food instead?"

"Now when you say buy, are you referring to us showing up at your grandmother's restaurant and her covering our bill?" I mocked.

"Yeah," she deadpanned.

"Deal!"


	4. Chapter Four

_Regina Mills_

I followed Zelena's lead into an old, run down diner that my sister dragged me to. The restaurant was abnormally small and appeared that the owner hasn't taken the time to remodel the place since the late eighties. Even though the decor wasn't at all what I anticipated, the fresh aroma of coffee and sweet pancakes, left my stomach begging for attention.

Zelena lives in this small town, which is just outside of the university I just started working at. My sister insisted that Granny's, is a diamond in the rough and we just had to eat here.

"No shit!" I snapped my head up to find the flirtatious brunette from last night approaching us rather quickly.

"Ruby!" Zelena exclaimed as she was pulled into a bear hug by the other woman.

Ruby turned her attention toward me with her arms spread wide, but I quickly interjected the hug by sticking out my hand instead. The lanky woman's face scrunched up as she gaped at my hand. She hesitantly reached forward and finally accepted the gesture while flashing my sister a quizzical look.

"Mills!" Miss Swan's cheerful voice boomed from behind her friend.

"Come sit with us, we just walked in," Ruby offered.

I quickly glanced over at my sister in sheer panic. She knows how uncomfortable I was last night, and I know damn well that she knows I rather jump out of an airplane than have to engage in small talk with these women again.

My eyes doubled in size as I tried to plead with her to decline. Zelena smirked her infamous wicked grin and happily accepted the offer, despite my protest. I bit down hard on the inside of my lip to control my mouth from spewing hateful words toward my sister, who I think deserves to be called Judas from now on.

Ruby slid into the booth across from her friend as my sister followed her lead and sat down beside her. Thus, leaving me with only one option. I cautiously sat down next to Miss Swan with a decent amount of space between us. I kept my eyes locked onto my sister the whole time, silently pleading with my mind to develop some sort of super power to light her ass on fire.

"You look nervous Regina, what's wrong?" Miss Swan asked as she turned her body, granting me her undivided attention.

I continued to stare at my sister as I answered, "I just think it's inappropriate that we are spending time together when I am your teacher's assistant."

I always strive for professionalism in any type of social engagement. I have my mother to blame for that. She knew Zelena was wild, crazy and uncontrollable. When I came along she did her very best to control my every move. She was relentless with me. She would never settle for anything less than perfection. I had to receive the highest grades, participate in every sport and after school activities. I needed structure and to remain focused, never allowing anyone to see me as weak.

That's why this situation was unbearably uncomfortable for me. In the eyes of the school, this situation would be frowned upon. That alone was enough to make me want to bolt through that door. Not to mention my lack of friends growing up. I only ever had my sister because my mother occupied every free moment I had with another activity. Now there are these two women seeking my attention and I'm not quite sure how to react.

"Stop over reacting, we are eating breakfast. It's not like I'm going to have my way with you over the desk in front of the whole class," the blonde mocked with an overly confident smirk.

Ruby and Zelena both barked out unattractive laughs at my expense causing my blood to boil. I shot Miss Swan the best stern look I could manage before I picked up a menu in an attempt to ignore the group.

"Yes, Granny of Granny's, is my grandmother," Ruby stated proudly. I stole a small glance at the woman next to me who was also beaming with pride. "Emma worked here as well," Ruby breathed out a small laugh, "well she actually worked, I messed around a lot."

"Yeah, Granny was kind enough to give me whatever shifts I needed, in order to save some money for college. I still come back some weekends and holidays to help out if I need money," Miss Swan explained with a sense of pride. I smiled, admiring the woman's determination and drive. I don't know much about this blonde, but I have a feeling she's a strong independent woman.

Soon our food arrived, and we began to eat while continuing our small talk.

"Are you two from Storybrooke?" Ruby asked.

Zelena and I both shook our heads before Zelena spoke first. "Another small town about a half hour up north. Our father is the mayor actually and our mother enjoys playing the social politics game of Falmouth, Maine."

"So, she must be loads of fun," Miss Swan sarcastically quipped before shoving a forkful into her mouth.

"Well I grew up here with Granny, my mother and father passed away when I was a baby," Ruby explained as we all offered her our undivided attention. "Then this one over here, came crashing into my life at sixteen!" Emma smiled as wide as her cheeks would allow as Ruby gripped her face with one hand and squeezed.

"I was bounced around from different foster families. When I arrived in Storybrooke, the family and I didn't get along very well. They were going to send me back after one year, like most, so I ran off...into Neal," she giggled as she reminisced, "we lived in a car for a year until we were able to get on our feet and Granny offered me a job. The first two years of college I worked my ass off but now I'm finally comfortable."

I was stunned into silence, listening to this beautiful blonde describe her life. She has literally come from nothing, never once was she given a break and now she's about to graduate from college and make something of herself. I hardly know her but I'm even beaming with pride right now.

"Miss Swan, that is an amazing story to hear. I don't know you well, but I am very proud of you," I sincerely smiled at the green eyes sparkling at me with pride.

"What's with the Miss Swan? Can you please call me Emma?"

"I-" again I didn't feel the request was appropriate, "I can try..." I offered with a weak smile.

XXXXXXX

I waltzed into the classroom that will soon be mine, already wishing this class was over. Professor Glass wasn't in just yet, so I made my way to his desk placing my belongings on top. My heart raced causing my breathing to grow erratic, pushing me to the brink of a panic attack.

Zelena and I spent the entire weekend lounging around with Miss Swan, her roommates and her boyfriend. We mostly laid around their apartment, drank wine and watched movies. I've never done anything like that before and I will admit I felt very out of place, but there's something about Miss Swan that makes me feel a bit more relaxed. To my surprise I actually enjoyed her company. She's very easy to get along with and she's the first person besides my sister that I can feel as though I can finally breathe. There's no pressure to be the best, no judgment from her, I can just be me. The real me my mother buried away too many years ago to count.

I noticed a few students shuffling in, so I took a quick glance at the clock. Class starts in ten minutes, but Glass hasn't made his debut yet. He still has a few minutes to make it, but I decided to check my phone in case Glass or someone else called about canceling the class. No messages.

An eerie sensation crept up the back of my neck as a thick tension wrapped itself around me, slowly evaporating the air that surround me. I peeked up through my thick eyelashes to find a set of sparkling green eyes watching me intently.

Miss Swan's long legs were clad in dark denim skinny jeans that hugged every curve in just the right way. Her blonde locks that flowed freely all weekend were now piled high into a messy ponytail. The t-shirt she was wearing was a simple plain, red v-neck, but for some reason held my interest. My eyes began to drift a little lower to the swell of her STOP!

 _What the hell am I doing?_

My eyes flicked back up to her pale face. A goofy grin was plastered across her face causing my body temperature to rise. My heart beat picked up speed as a burst of heat erupted through my blood. I started to panic thinking that maybe she caught me staring. I forced myself to look away from the blonde and check the clock again.

Glass still hadn't made his appearance after ten minutes. I decided I knew the material well enough and I paid attention last week, so I knew where he had left off. I stood abruptly from the desk gathering everyone's attention as my chair scrapped against the tile.

"Class, as you recall from last week, I am Miss Mills. Since Professor Glass isn't here yet, I will be starting class. I do expect everyone's undivided attention."

I found myself slipping into my element fairly quickly. I could tell the students were paying attention as they wrote furiously in their notebooks. Nothing compared to last week with Glass, I think half the students fell asleep right in front of the man.

I remained focused the entire lecture except for one slip up. I regretfully glanced in Miss Swan's direction. She must have slipped on her glasses sometime during my lecture. My mouth went dry and I lost my train of thought for a brief moment. She looked unbelievably sexy in those black frames, staring up at me. I'm unaware of what I have been experiencing lately so I made it a point not to look in her direction again.

There has never been a person who has grasped my attention before with such force. I find my eyes lingering longer than what's appropriate. Every subtle move she makes demands my attention. I find the woman to be riveting, alluring...absolutely infuriating.

The three-hour class passed by very quickly and before I knew it, I was packing up my belongings.

"Mills!" The comforting voice of the blonde echoed as she approached the desk. I kept my eyes locked onto my task at hand.

"Miss Swan, we are in the classroom. _Miss_ Mills is more appropriate." I heard a huff of breath escape her mouth that sounded more like a laugh.

" _Miss_ Mills," she teased, "you are going to do so well next semester. That was the most enjoyable class this year. You kept everyone interested and focused. Great job!"

She placed her hand upon my shoulder, eliciting a sensation I never really experienced before. I couldn't explain the feeling, but it was quickly gone as she pulled away. I looked up into her youthful green eyes and she smiled softly.

"Thank you, Miss Swan, I greatly appreciate the compliment."

"Em-ma!" She joked pointing to her chest.

I waved my hand around us and said, "Class-room," mimicking the teasing taunt in her voice. We both laughed for a moment, enjoying the simplicity of each other's company.

"Wanna grab some breakfast?" She asked earning a quizzical look from myself.

"Breakfast? Didn't you eat this morning?"

"Nah, I never do. Seven is just too early for me to eat."

"Well that isn't healthy. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Especially before a class this long, your body requires the nutrients to keep your mind focus," I explained hoping she will be wiser next time.

Miss Swan rolled her stunning eyes, but I could tell she didn't mean for the gesture to be rude. This woman is always playful and charismatic.

"Thanks for lecture but class is over. Come on I'll drive."

There's something so captivating about this blonde that I found myself nodding along and following the woman out the door before I even had a chance to process my actions.


	5. Chapter Five

_Emma Swan_

"I am stuffed!" I exhaled as I dropped my fork onto my plate causing a loud ruckus.

"You did just eat for a family of four," Regina quipped as she sipped her coffee like she was having tea with the Queen of England.

"I don't know how you're going to survive on just a bagel," I laughed as I reached for my wallet. Regina's cup clinked against its saucer, grabbing my attention. I peered up to find Regina fumbling for her purse.

"How much do I owe Miss Swan?"

"I got this one _Regina_ ," I stressed her name hoping she will finally use mine and stop with all the formalities.

"It's Miss-"

"Stop right there," I held up my hand and watched as she snapped her mouth shut, "we are outside of the classroom. We are Regina and Emma. In class, I will call you Miss Mills but outside of class we will use our names," I stated firmly.

"What if Glass doesn't return and I have to fill in for the rest of the semester?"

"Then when we are in class I will treat you with nothing but respect as my professor. I will not expect any special treatment and you will continue with your favorite _Miss Swan_. But outside of the class we will remain friends." Regina's poise and professional attitude quickly vanished. Something I said must have affected her because I watched as her big brown eyes glossed over. "Are you alright Regina?" She smiled kindly and nodded but the audible gulp attempting to force back any kind of emotion, did not go unnoticed. "Alright..." I didn't want to push the subject and make things more uncomfortable for us, so I stood up and dropped some cash onto the table.

There's something about Regina Mills that I find intriguing. She is definitely stuck up, but something tells me, she doesn't _want_ to be. At first it seemed like it was her upbringing but then as I became well acquainted with her sister and I found that not to be true. The more I'm around Regina, the more I want to get to know her. I recently decided my new favorite hobby is to force this woman to open up to me. I think because she's so closed off and reserved it makes me desperate to pry into her life and beg for more details. I actually enjoy teasing her, making her feel uncomfortable and pulling her from her comfort zone.

Ever since I met Ruby and Neal, I have found that I am living more freely. They both broke down the walls that I built around my heart from being in the foster system. I'm more relaxed and I certainly don't mind saying whatever is on my mind. For some strange reason I find myself having an urge to make Regina act the same way. I want to know all her dirty secrets. I want to turn her into a bad girl and I don't know why. I don't know what's possessing me to feel this way, but I am determined to push all of her buttons.

"Well thank you for breakfast Miss-, uh, Emma," Regina politely stated as she bowed her head ever so slightly.

"No problem. Come on let's walk around town."

"I really should be getting back."

"Do you have somewhere important you need to be?" I could practically see her mind fumbling for some kind of excuse.

"No, I don't believe I do. I just..." she trailed off and I could visibly see how nervous she was, but I wasn't sure why. Does she actually not care for me as much as I thought?

"You just..." I mocked waving my hands around waiting for her excuse.

"Why do you want to spend more time with me?" She blurted out in a rush, taking me by surprise. No one has ever questioned why we were hanging out or why I was friends with them before.

"Because we are friends. This is what friends do." Her perfectly shaped brows pinched together, causing a small vein to pop in her forehead. _She can be super adorable at times_. "You have had friends before, right?" I joked pushing her shoulder lightly. The brunette failed to respond as her lips twisted into a pout. Suddenly, I don't believe this is a joking matter anymore. "Regina?"

"No Miss Swan, you would be the first," she clipped, her words cold and harsh. I winced the slightest bit as a sharp pain sliced through my heart.

"What? How is that possible?"

She cleared her throat and shifted lightly on her feet.

"My mother," she coldly replied as her face expressed sorrow and resentment she has been clearly hanging onto for quite some time now.

"Well come on, we can talk about her as we walk." I began strolling down Main Street slowly, hoping that Regina would follow. After a few moments she rushed to catch up to me.

We walked around town talking about her mother and her controlling ways. She told me about her father and how much she adored the man. I told her about my past and some of the homes I was in. I was even able to bring her into some small shops and convinced her to buy some things for her home. After an hour or so we ended up in front of the town's ice cream parlor.

"Let's get ice cream!" I exclaimed as I ran inside.

"You just ate Emma!" The reluctant brunette called out as she followed me inside.

"There's always room for ice cream and you're getting some!" I demanded.

A young boy stepped out from the back of the shop, tying his apron as he smiled up at us.

"What can I get for you ma'am?"

"Ma'am? What the? I'm twenty-two, kid!" I fired back in annoyance feeling personally insulted as Regina just laughed behind me. The boy's entire face burned bright red and I thought at any moment he might actually cry from embarrassment.

"Whatever," I mumbled and waved my hand trying to brush off the situation. "Rocky Road, you Regina?"

"Um mint chocolate chip please," she shyly said.

"You would, that sounds exactly like what a teacher would order," I teased.

"What does that even mean?" She laughed while shaking her head at my silly banter.

The young boy handed me our ice cream as Regina insisted on paying. I sat down at a table and passed Regina her ice cream as she approached.

"So, ice cream...you know what that means in friend's language?" I playfully teased hoping that maybe this would be a perfect opportunity to learn more about this intimidating woman. She shot me a quizzical look in which I wiggled my eyebrows up and down. "Friends always eat ice cream together on two occasions." I smiled as I held up one finger. "One, during a break up. Always bring your friend ice cream so she can stuff her face, cry and bitch about the douchebag." Her thick lips pursed together as she thought about my explanation, but I think she was trying to suppress a smile. "Two, whenever you eat ice cream together that means you have to talk about sex." I paused knowing this would make her uncomfortable.

I watched those big cocoa colored eyes grow wide as she froze mid lick. She rapidly retracted her tongue and blinked as she replayed my words in her mind.

"I feel as though you are lying," she said as her white pearly teeth sucked in her plump bottom lip. I couldn't help but laugh at how nervous she was.

"Okay. Okay. The first part is true but the second part I made up. But now that is going to be _our_ thing," I winked as the brunette shifted awkwardly in her seat. "So..." I started but I wasn't sure where to begin. I kept my eyes on her for a moment as I gathered my thoughts. "...since you never had friends can I assume you never had a boyfriend?"

I was actually taken by surprise at how quickly she responded.

"Of course, I've had boyfriends. What I meant earlier was I never really had any _real_ friends, that I actually spent time with, they were all simply acquaintances."

"So, tell me when did you lose your virginity?"

She choked. Regina actually choked on her ice cream and I just had to laugh hard at this sight.

"Um, do I... have to answer?" She stuttered barely making her words out.

"Yes," was all I said with a wide grin before continuing to lick my ice cream in triumph. Her cheeks flushed crimson and I was mentally jumping up and down, knowing what I was doing to her.

"I was, uh, sixteen."

"Tell me more about him."

She huffed out a deep breath, staring at me with daggers in her eyes. I stared right back, challenging her.

"Fine." She rolled those intimidating eyes in defiance before she proceeded. "He was seventeen. His name was Daniel and I thought I was in love. My mother found out I was dating him behind her back for six months. She forced me to end the relationship saying I was far too young to be in one. She declared that I needed to remain focused on my studies and activities. While Zelena was off every night with a new guy."

"Why did you listen to her?"

"As Zelena told you, my mother played her social politics game and threatened Daniel's parent's business if we continued to see one another," Regina explained as her face displayed the heartbreak she once felt.

I reached across the table placing my hand on top of hers for comfort. A rush of heat flowed rapidly through my blood just as Regina's head shot up to meet my eyes. I quickly pulled away feeling a bit confused from what I just experienced, along with the panic in her eyes. So, I did my best to ignore the feeling and continued with our conversation.

"So, is he your only one?" I asked finishing off my ice cream.

"Not quite. While I was away at college I slept with this guy, Graham...a lot. That was only for pleasure, we never had an emotional connection. We just called each other whenever we were bored...for all four years." As her mind played back the old memories she began to chuckle. It was a deep, full husky laugh, which I found absolutely adorable and inspired me to laugh along with her. "What about you Miss Swan?" I was about to correct her on the proper name but this time it felt right, like she was teasing me, so I allowed the name to slide.

"Neal. The one and only," I smiled fondly thinking of my amazing boyfriend. Regina had a troublesome look on her face and I couldn't understand why. "What?"

"I'm just shocked. For someone who is so open and honest...and someone who is forcing this conversation, I assumed there would be a lot more on the list," she confessed truthfully.

"I know, I get that a lot actually. But no, I moved so much when I was younger I never really got the chance to know any guys or anyone for that matter. Neal came around when I was seventeen and I've been with him ever since."

She smiled respectfully but for some reason I still feel the unnerving sense that she doesn't care for my boyfriend. I decide to ignore that thought all together.

"Back to my place? Thirsty Thursday!" I smiled, and Regina agreed following me out the door.

XXXXXXXX

Later that evening Regina and I sat on my couch drinking wine and talking about everything we could think of while my roommates were out. The more we talk, the more I'm finding myself intrigued by her life and all her accomplishments. It's not every day you meet a twenty-five-year old that was accepted to teach at a college. Once I was able to break through some of her protective layers that her mother built up, I found her to be very sweet, intelligent and charming.

The lock on my front door softly clicked, breaking us from our conversation. We both turned our heads to find Neal walking through. I jumped from the couch excited to rush over and greet my boyfriend.

His thick strong fingers slid beneath my ass to lift me up as I clutched his scruffy face and pressed my lips firmly against his.

"Hi baby," he mumbled against my mouth as both our lips slipped into smiles.

"Hi," was all that I could say as I resumed pecking his lips aggressively. He chuckled at my attack before setting me back down on my feet.

I turned my attention back to Regina to find her cheeks flushed as she stared aimlessly into her wine glass. I ignored the awkward tension one more time and decided I would ask her about it the next time we were alone. Neal walked into the living room prompting Regina to stand up in a rush.

She politely extended her hand. "Hello Neal, nice to see you again," she greeted my boyfriend with a half ass smile. Neal grinned, thinking he finally won her over and happily shook her hand, even though I could tell the interaction was forced on her end.

"It's nice to see you too Mills!" We all sat back down on the couch just as Neal's phone began to ring. "Excuse me," he said before he left the room to answer the call.

"So, spill it Mills," I whispered leaning into the brunette's personal space. She was quick to pull away, but I pushed forward almost connecting the tips of our noses. "What gives? You still don't like Neal?"

Regina slipped her glass of wine between our faces, pulling a long sip of her beverage between her lips before she started twirling the stem of the glass between her fingers, expressing just how nervous she was.

"I just shook his hand and said hello," she claimed, attempting to defend herself but I wasn't buying it.

"No, there's more to it and I want to know if it's something we can move passed because I want you in my life but Neal isn't going anywhere," I firmly stated.

Regina offered me the best smile she could manage. "Emma I won't come between the two of you. I just need to get to know him. There's something about him that puts me on edge and I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I won't. No offense but I've known you all of one week and him for five years."

"I understand that, as you know I've really never had any true friends. I enjoy your company Emma, I'm not going to cause any problems and risk a friendship."

With those simple words my heart melted for her once again. My eyes drifted up into her big brown eyes trying to see through to her soul. Our eyes locked causing my breathing to become labored. Her eyes shifted down toward my lips eliciting a warm flush to run wildly across my flesh. There's something about her, there's a connection between us. Chemistry, maybe?

"Hey babe, that was August..." Neal explained as he returned from the other room. I blinked rapidly a few times and sat back putting some distance between Regina and I. "...he says he has a great job coming up."

"Well that's great babe," Neal leaned forward and kissed my lips before taking a seat next to me.

"What is it that you do?" Regina asked looking intrigued, more than suspicious, which I was thankful for.

"I usually do construction on homes. Sometimes there are some odd jobs that I do just for the extra cash," he smiled as he took my hand into his.

"Well that's nice," she stated, before she took another sip of wine and I knew she really didn't know what else to say to him.

"Let's get going ladies, I'm sure Ruby is already half in the bag trying to calm her nerves before seeing this one," Neal laughed as he nodded his head toward Regina.

The brunette rolled her eyes in response, yet again.

"She's not my type, dear."


	6. Chapter Six

_Regina Mills_

The days seemed to turn into weeks and the weeks quickly morphed into months. I've spent all my free time over the past two months learning everything there is to know about Emma Swan. I've never known a friendship like this besides my sister. If I were being honest with myself, Emma and I have become inseparable recently.

Professor Glass never returned to class, so I was asked to finish off the school year which I was more than happy to oblige. I was worried in the beginning about my friendship with Emma for no reason because she has proved that we can remain friends outside of class as we are professional in class. She's a very intelligent woman which I'm thankful for. There's no reason why I need to fight some inner morale about special treatment.

Emma and I are both lazily propped up in her bed with our backs against her headboard. I'm grading the final essays before we prepare for finals while Emma is working on an essay for another class. Our legs are both nestled under her blanket while we work in silence. Emma has her laptop resting upon her lap with her fingers furiously typing away. She's wearing her favorite baggy shirt, that belongs to Neal and her hair is piled high into a messy ponytail. She has those damn sexy glasses on and if I wasn't so straight she might be able to turn me. I was in my yoga pants and an extremely soft fleece that Emma kindly borrowed to me. Every so often the smell of vanilla mixed with cinnamon clouds my mind. It's a warming fragrance that I've learned to associate with the blonde now.

Ruby swung open Emma's bedroom door, pulling me from my wandering thoughts. Emma and I both grabbed our stuff securely hoping nothing would fall off the bed, knowing all too well that she is about to jump onto the bed.

"I thought by now you'd be in my bed! She's the straight one!" Ruby teased pointing to Emma.

"As am I dear," I firmly stated as I rolled my eyes at the flirtatious brunette.

After a few weeks of trying to hook up with me, Ruby final gave up. Which I am so thankful for, she's sweet but I don't find her or any woman for that matter attractive. Well that's not completely true...my eyes wandered to the blonde sitting next to me as a small smile forms without my permission.

"What's up Rubes? We are trying to work here," Emma mumble, not bothering to look up from her computer screen.

"Are you guys gonna be locked up in here all day? Let's go do something!"

"Where's Belle? Go bother her," Emma stated staring very intently at her screen, ignoring her friend. Her thumb was tucked securely between her teeth as she read something over. A cute little nervous habit that I have discovered over the last few months.

"She's out...on a date..." Ruby grinned from ear to ear as Emma slowly pushed her laptop aside.

"Get out!" Emma exclaimed.

"Am I missing something?" I questioned in confusion. I don't see why that would be a surprise, Belle is a very beautiful, intelligent girl.

"Belle, is painfully shy, you don't see it because she's comfortable around Ruby and I. She never goes out on dates." The corners of my mouth curled into a frown as I thought about this confession.

"Poor girl is still a virgin," Ruby confessed as Emma quickly whipped a pillow at her face.

"That's not for us to blab about!" Emma scolded.

"Oh, come on! It's Mills for crying out loud. You two tell each other everything," she groaned.

I tried desperately to force back my smile, but I was too ecstatic about having a true friend. Just then I noticed Neal leaning on the frame in the doorway.

"Man, you're lucky I'm so trusting, Emma. You're in bed with Ruby and Mills?" The dirty man laughed as he followed Ruby's previous action and jumped onto the bed.

I'm still not comfortable with this type of situation but I have to be sooner or later because this is how this group of friends are with one another. I'm fine when it's just Emma and I cuddling in bed but I'm still getting to know Ruby and Neal.

Emma leaned forward to place a quick peck to Neal's lips.

"Where's mine?" Ruby pouted as she pursed her lips forward.

Emma gripped her friend's chin and lightly pressed her lips to Ruby's. I fought really hard to mask my emotions as I watched the display of affection. I know it meant absolutely nothing and I couldn't explain the pang of jealously that surged through my body. Maybe I'm just feeling protective. I finally I have a friend and I don't want to lose her, but I have no reason to feel that way, she was friends with all of them way before I came into the picture.

"Mills..." I wonder if we will be that close one day, "Mills..." where we can kiss, and it will be seen as no big deal to everyone around us.

"Regina!" I jumped slightly turning my head toward Emma, immediately noticing how all eyes were on me.

"What?" I snapped coldly feeling the heat of embarrassment creeping up my neck.

"I asked if you were almost done grading those essays? I'm almost done with mine for now. Just need you to proof read it later." I nodded along and counted the papers in front of me.

"Three more," I confirmed.

"Alright you two run along, we will be out as soon as we finish," Emma ordered as she swatted at the two intruders to leave.

Ruby stood from the bed leaving her spot in front of Emma open. Neal crawled across the bed and up Emma's legs, planting one aggressive kiss to her delicate lips. I begged myself to look away, but my head was not cooperating.

"Hurry up," he whispered before he jumped off the bed, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Emma's green eyes shifted so she could study me out of the corner of her eye.

"Why are you so red?" She finally turned her body to face me completely.

I shook my head while dropping my gaze to the papers in front of me. I stuck my pen between my teeth to bite on something to help keep my nerves at bay. Why am I feeling these mixed emotions about this woman? I've never looked at a woman before and thought what it would be like to feel their lips pressed against mine.

Emma ripped the paper out from under me as I fumbled to retrieve it back, clearing my mind from my conflicting thoughts.

"Swan..." I warned as she held the paper hostage behind her back.

"Awww are you jealous Mills? Everyone got a kiss today but you?" She teased in a pouty voice as her bottom lip poked out dramatically.

"Yeah right..." I rolled my eyes as I reached for the essay behind her.

"Or is it because I got to kiss Ruby and you didn't?"

"Don't start putting ideas into that girl's head!" I demanded forcefully.

I reached forward again but Emma fell back causing me to fall on directly on top of her. My body was pressed firmly against hers. The warmth that radiated off this woman was like my own personal blanket. I suddenly felt a rush of excitement flood my veins. Tiny little butterflies erupted in my stomach, so I instantly fumbled backward feeling completely confused by the situation.

There's no way I could feel something more for Emma. She is my friend, my only friend. Emma sat up but continued to move closer until she gently placed a kiss upon my cheek. Her arm stretched forward between us, silently offering my paper back.

"Now you aren't left out," she assured me happily with her infamous goofy grin. I rolled my eyes once more and resumed my work in an attempt to ignore my feelings.

I promised I would edit Emma's paper later because we were both feeling mentally drained and hungry. Ruby and Neal had already started drinking when we finally emerged from Emma's room. It was now eight in the evening, we spent all day in that tiny room working. My vision was actually blurry from staring at the small black words all day.

"Wow you two look terrible!" Ruby confessed through a laugh that quickly morphed into a snort.

"It's the end of the year, what do you expect?" Emma questioned as she sat on Neal's lap.

I chose the love seat across from the three of them to keep a safe distance from the blonde. As I began to sit down the intercom buzzed.

"Hey that should be August, I invited him over and he's bringing pizza," Neal informed us as he stood up forcing Emma to follow.

"Fine, don't cuddle with me!" She mocked as she stuck out her tongue dramatically. Neal just laughed at her playful banter as he went to buzz August up.

"What are you gonna do, leave me babe?" He joked as Emma made her way to my couch.

 _My heart stopped._

"I just might..." she continued teasingly while my body froze as I kept my eyes on her.

"You wouldn't dare! You love me too much..." Emma lifted one leg slowly keeping an eye on Neal.

 _Stay calm. You don't have feelings for her._

"Do I?" She questioned before she crawled very slowly into my lap.

An audible gulp ripped from my throat without my consent forcing me to send a silent prayer that she didn't just hear me. Emma tucked her messy hair into the crook of my neck. Her long legs were folded across my lap as her one arm wrapped around my waist and the other around my chest as she gripped my shoulder.

 _She's just a friend. She loves Neal. She acts the same way with Ruby._

I repeated this over and over again until Neal ran up and scooped the long limbs from my body into his arms. He spun her around the living room as she squealed and held on for dear life. I inhaled sharply feeling as though I could finally breathe again. He set her down gently just as the front door swung open.

"August!" They all shouted in unison as another scruffy man wrapped in black leather entered the apartment.

"Regina Mills, meet August Booth," Neal introduced us as Emma and Ruby ran for the pizza. We shook hands and both said nice to meet you, but again I didn't feel comfortable around him. I really wanted to leave but I know that would be rude, so I fought against my instincts. "Maybe you two will hit it off," Neal suggested taking a bite into his pizza.

"I doubt it, if I couldn't get her...he definitely doesn't have a chance," Ruby elbowed August in the ribs as she laughed.

Why are they all so flirtatious? Especially with me? This baffled my mind, I have never been the object to everyone's affection.

"She's too good for you Booth!" Emma taunted with a mouth full of pizza.

"Sorry Regina but I'm a wanderer anyway," he smiled considerately, and I returned the gesture. August slapped a hand on the back of Neal's shoulder, while both men grinned. "Come on man, if we want to make it there in time, we better leave now." Neal nodded along in return to his friend's suggestion.

August leaned forward and kissed Emma's cheek in a friendly manner. "Bye sweetie, take care," he said while pulling back from the blonde. Emma nodded before turning her attention to her boyfriend.

"Do you have to leave?"

"Yeah babe, this job is going to pay a lot! I can't pass this up," he kissed her passionately causing my stomach turn. "I'll be back before you know it."

Just like that, Neal was out the door, leaving the girls behind.

"Man, him and August have had a lot of jobs lately," Ruby acknowledged while cautiously glancing in Emma's direction.

"Yeah..." Emma trailed off appearing as though she didn't want to continue with this topic of conversation.

"Is this one of those odd jobs? Do you know what they are?" I asked trying not to sound too interested, knowing this is always a sore subject for Emma to discuss.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Fine. We don't have to, but if he's doing something illegal, you don't want that to come back and bite you in the ass. Not when you've worked this hard and come this far."

I know she will probably be angry with me for interfering in her relationship, but I had to say something. I picked up a piece of pizza and made my way to the living room, silently expressing that I wouldn't say anymore relating to this topic.

"She's right Em," Ruby agreed and followed my lead, sitting on the opposite couch.

Emma threw her pizza down like a scolded child and exhaled in an exaggerated manner, letting us know she's pissed at us. She stood up from the bar stool and stomped her way into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.


	7. Chapter Seven

_Emma Swan_

I slammed the door behind me, a little bit harder than I initially intended too. I'm angry with my friends for always passing judgment on Neal, but honestly, I'm angrier with myself than my friends.

I know Neal has dipped his hands into some shady things before. I always just brushed it off and looked the other way. He always insists that once I graduate and we get ahead in life, he will stop. My boyfriend never divulges in the details of what he's actually doing, he always shrugs off the speculation and says it's not that bad or I don't need to worry myself over it.

A light knock suddenly tapped against my door. I don't have to ask, I know it's Regina. If it was Ruby, she would've barged her way through already, as if this were her room. Regina and I have become very close but she's still a little standoffish, thanks to her mother. Although I know Regina has come a long way in a short period of time. I'm so proud of myself for wiggling my way into her life and finally persuading her to open up to me. I've been slowly picking away the icy wall her mother built up around her heart. I'm honored she's a part of my life now and I honestly couldn't imagine a world without Regina Mills.

"Come in Regina," I mocked, prompting the door to slowly creek open. Her raven hair peeked around the corner cautiously before she entered.

"Are you alright Emma?" She asked lingering in the doorway. I mentally laughed thinking how uncomfortable she appears in this situation.

"You can come in all the way." She smiled shyly before she pushed herself off the door and walked over to my bed. She didn't sit down which took me by surprise, instead she made sure to keep a safe distance.

"Are you upset with what I said?"

"I don't understand why you and Ruby are so hard on Neal. He's trying his best for the both of us," I tried to reason.

"I understand that, but he doesn't have to do anything illegal. Do you even know what he's doing?"

"It's none of your business. It's mine, he's my boyfriend. Besides I thought you weren't going to cause any problems between us?" I snapped as my frustrations consumed my actions. I hadn't realized I was now yelling at my friend until I noticed the brunette wince.

"I said I wouldn't and I'm not. I'm just offering some friendly advice. I don't want-"

"I know. I know. You don't want me to get hurt." I exasperate. "Regina I've been with the guy for five years. He's never once hurt me. I'm fine."

"Okay then, end of discussion," Regina replied as her eyes casted nervously toward her feet, but I was still heated.

"Not okay then, because you will still be all judgey every time you see him!"

"Judgey?" She inquired causing her concerned eyes to flick up to meet my gaze.

"Yes! You are always judging him and giving him weird looks!" I retorted. My annoyance was growing rapidly only inspiring my tongue to become more defensive for my boyfriend's sake.

Even though, I know she's right. I know something fishy is occurring behind my back and instead of fixing it, I'm placing the blame on Regina. I'm lashing out all my frustrations on her, knowing how wrong I am, but I can't seem to stop this downward spiral.

"Well I apologize if that's what you think. I am always respectful toward him," she explained as kindly as she could manage, but I could see the hurt building in her eyes. She's trying very hard to be a good friend and I'm being a down right bitch. It's just easier to argue with Regina than face the facts.

"Respectful and genuinely nice are two different things."

"Okay..." she stretched out the simple word as she began collecting her belongings from my bed. "I think it's best if I leave."

I watched in complete silence as she packed her essays away into her folder. I should tell her to stay. I should really tell her I'm sorry, but I'm just too damn stubborn and right now I need to be angry at someone.

She swung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of my room closing the door behind her. Through the closed door I could still hear Ruby ask what's going on, but I didn't hear Regina answer, I just heard her say goodbye.

I threw myself back onto my bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. I'm a horrible person. Why did I have to be so cruel to her? This isn't her fault. I was just so furious because I knew she was right and I felt ashamed for always neglecting Neal's stupidity.

My muscles began to relax as my eyelids grew heavy. I spent my whole day locked away with Regina working on my paper and now I was mentally drained. Now with this small quarrel between Regina and I, I am happily welcoming the sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A distinct sound of shuffling registered in the back of my mind. I begged myself to wake up and face whoever was fumbling through my room. Next came the hustle and bustle of my dresser drawers being opened and closed softly, conscience not to disturb my slumber. My eyes finally fluttered open to find a blur shaped figure rummaging through my room. I rubbed my eyes to regain focus on the sight before me.

"Neal?" I called out, but my voice was hoarse from my sleepy state. I highly doubt my voice was even audible but then the figure before me froze, not moving one single muscle. "Neal?" I tried again as the hooded man turned around slowly.

"Hey baby, go back to bed," he smiled but all I could see was the fear clouding his eyes. I quickly sat up as reality kicked in, he's packing his stuff.

"Neal, what are you doing?" I blurted out.

A cold shiver ran up my spine causing the little hairs on the back of my neck to stand in attention. My heart started racing as my mind shuffled through all the possibilities that could play out right now.

Neal slowly sat down next to me on the bed. His hand cupped my cheek as his rough thumb swept back and forth across my flushed skin.

"I have to go baby," his voice croaked out. Neal's brown eyes welled up with tears and my heart began to pound furiously. I knew something was wrong forcing my breathing to become erratic. My fingers curled around his broad wrist, that was holding my face so lovingly.

"Where are you going?" I calmly asked making direct eye contact, so I could see if there were any lies beneath his future words.

"I have to leave the country. I'm not sure for how long, but I have to, right now." His voice trailed off as his own emotions became far too much.

"What? No! You can't! What happened?"

I was becoming frazzled just thinking about Neal having to leave for any reason. In my mind's eye, I could see my sanity but there was a dark cloud swarming around it.

"Baby some things happened on this job. I think they have August and I on camera. We need to get out of here."

Without any hesitation, I jumped up from my bed and ran to my dresser.

"Then I'm coming too!"

I began pulling clothes from my dresser drawer recklessly. I didn't give a second thought to the random choice of clothing that I anxiously pulled out. The dark cloud was swelling by the second, fully taking over my logical thinking and blurring my vision before me.

Neal gripped my wrist and spun me around to face him. I collided hard against his chest, but my mind didn't register the pain as I peered up into his eyes.

"No, you're staying here. You can't come. I can't involve you in something like this. Besides, you are about to graduate. I can't take that away from you."

This time both of his hands were cupping my face, gently caressing my cheeks. The tears started to flow freely down my face without my permission. The stomach acid was slowly creeping up my chest, threatening at the back of my throat.

"No! I love you! You can't just leave me!" I demanded forcefully even through my voice was trembling violently.

This must be a dream, there's no way my boyfriend of five years is leaving me in the middle of the night. Five long years. He is my world...my everything. I don't even know how I could survive without him. I can't even imagine my life without seeing him every day.

"I love you too Emma. I always will, but I'm no good for you. All your friends know it and I know it."

"But I don't know it," I sniffled, attempting to keep my nose from leaking, but my whole face was already soaked.

"Yes, you do baby girl, you just don't want to admit it," he smiled as he pulled me in slowly to place a gentle kiss to my forehead.

I jerked away hysterically, I can't allow him to leave. Rage began to consume my limbs, forcing me to shove his hands away from me.

"No! Stop it! I'm coming with you. We are soul mates. I will never find someone like you. I will never-" Neal wrapped his strong arms around my body, holding me securely in place so I couldn't pull away.

 _No, no, no, this can't be happening._

"You will love again Emma. Your heart is too big not to. I promise you not a day will go by that I won't think of you. I love you with everything I have and I'm giving you your best chance at life."

My body was in a full-blown panic attack. I was gasping for air as the tears continued falling from my face. I was sobbing uncontrollably. He pulled my body back and placed one more kiss to my forehead before he grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

I tried to chase him, but my legs wouldn't cooperate. There was a missing connection from my brain to my body. I felt sick to my stomach. My quivering legs gave out, causing me to sink down to the floor. I laid on the cold hardwood boards and cried violently until my body couldn't produce another tear.

I pulled my phone from my back pocket and sighed heavily. The bright screen lit up my entire pitched black room. The light was far too bright, forcing my eyes to squint until I could adjust. I scrolled through my contacts, contemplating if I should press the call button or not. Finally, my thumb hit the button and I waited.

"Hello?"

"Neal left me."


	8. Chapter Eight

_Regina Mills_

" _Neal left me_."

Those were the only three words the blonde muttered into the phone. There was an eerie silence on the other end of the line. I was waiting for her to continue to explain what the hell happened since I left her house earlier this evening, but I was greeted with more silence.

"I'll be right over," I demanded before I hung up the phone.

I glanced back down at the bright screen to see it was three in the morning. I was still in my yoga pants and Emma's fleece from the night before. I must have fallen asleep on the couch when I came home after our fight last night.

All the unwanted memories from last night came flooding back. The first real fight Emma and I have had since our friendship has begun. I was completely thrown off by her childish tantrum because I was honestly trying to be a good friend. I could have said some terrible things about Neal but instead I kept my mouth shut for her sake. None of that matters right now though. The anger is slowly dissipating knowing that he left her.

I ran to the bathroom to relieve myself and splash some water on my face to wake up before I grabbed my keys and ran out the door without another thought.

On my drive to Emma's, I stopped at a twenty-four-hour convenient store. I remembered Emma explaining to always bring ice cream when a friend is dumped. So, I went inside and bought a pint of rocky road and a bottle of white wine, hoping the gesture might lighten up her mood.

After Emma buzzed me to come up to her apartment, my mind began to wander. What the hell did that idiot do? How could _he_ leave _her_? I knew she was far too good for the dirty man. I wondered if Emma finally called him out on his illegal activities. I wondered if she's going to blame me for this fight that occurred between the two of them?

I didn't even have to knock, Emma left the door open for me to walk right in. I closed the door behind me and locked it before making my way to Emma's room.

The blonde wasn't in her bed or on the floor. I then proceeded to check her bathroom and that's when I found a ball of long limbs curled into the fetal position with unruly blonde locks all around. _Bastard_! My chest tightened at the sight before me and I swear I felt my heart breaking for her. I couldn't even imagine the pain she was in right now; five years is a long time to be devoted to someone.

I cautiously knelt down beside her and ran my fingers through her tangled curls.

"Emma?"

She slowly turned her face causing my stomach to drop out from under me. Her traditionally paled skin was now red and blotchy from crying. Her once sparkling green eyes were bloodshot and swollen. Her cheeks were stained with track marks from her tears. Tears that he caused.

My blood boiled, but I knew now was not the time to explode on some rant that would inevitably end up with me just bashing her loser ex-boyfriend. So, I did my best to mask my emotions and pulled the bottle of wine out from under my arm and held it up, along with the pint of her favorite ice cream. A shy smile was forming upon my lips while I shrugged timidly. She wiped her nose with the back of her sleeve while she scrambled to sit upright. Emma started to laugh, and I thought this was it, she had lost her mind, she was having a mental break down.

"You remembered?"

"Rocky road?"

"No, I meant you remembered how I told you ice cream is for breakups?"

"Oh," my cheeks flushed at the acknowledgment, "yes of course. Ice cream and bitch about the douchebag," I stated so matter of fact, Emma ended up laughing even harder.

My friend threw her long arms around my neck and squeezed tight, taking me by surprise. Warm vanilla and cinnamon wafted through the air around me. I sighed enjoying the content sensation of being in her arms. A rapid thumping was beating against my chest, but I couldn't tell if it was my heart or hers.

"You're the cutest!" I blushed again but thankfully she was tucked into my neck and couldn't see my embarrassing red cheeks.

"I thought wine would go well with this situation as well."

"Definitely!"

Emma stood from the ground and rushed out of the bathroom, so I waited in her room for her to return. She came back with a bottle opener and two spoons. She yanked the wine from my hand and walked back into the bathroom. I was a little confused why she was heading back to the bathroom, but I followed the blonde anyways. I watched as Emma stepped inside of her tub and sat down crossing her legs. She set the bottle of wine down in front of her and popped the cork with practiced ease.

"Take a seat Mills," she invited me before she took a big sip straight from the bottle.

I hesitantly placed one leg inside of the tub and then the other. I didn't understand why she would suggest we sit in a bathtub when there's a perfectly good bed or couch even, that would be far more comfortable. Reluctantly, I sat down across from the blonde. Emma ripped the pint of ice cream from my clutches, clearly not able to wait another second. Her spoon greedily attacked the frozen treat like it might sprout legs and run off.

"So," I began carefully not wanting to upset her anymore, but I knew we had to discuss the events leading up to this.

"So, douchebag," she confirmed as she shoved a spoonful of Rocky Road into her mouth. I laughed at her boldness and leaned forward to steal a small bite as well.

"Tell me what happened."

XXXXXXXXX

About an hour later, Emma had told her story of Neal's departure and stopped crying once again. Now I believe she is drunk and overly tired because that's what I am.

"Am I allowed to be frank now?" I questioned as I stole another bite of ice cream.

"Frank? Can't you just say honest? Say the word honest Regina," my friend deadpanned as she fought her spoon against the frozen treat.

"I'm sorry that's just the way my mother taught me how to speak. Vocabulary was the key to success in her mind. She would constantly correct me with a new word that would sound more appealing to her snobby friends." Emma nodded along as she continued some struggle that I didn't quite understand with her Rocky Road. "Anyways, if I'm being _honest_ , I know you could do so much better than...him."

"I know you think that, you've said it since the first moment I met you. I don't think you understand though. I grew up in the foster system, I was rejected by so many countless families. I was never good enough for any of them. I was never loved. Then Neal came around. God, Regina he was the first person to show me what true love meant. He never once judged me or tossed me aside or traded me in for someone new. So, I get that you think I can do better but the truth is, I can't."

My heart plummeted just listening to her horrific past. How could nobody ever want this beautiful person. I can only imagine how adorable she was with long blonde hair tied into pigtails. I guarantee she was just as sweet and lovable as a child as she is now. She's the most amazing person I know.

"You can, I promise you Emma. I also vow that I will never leave your side. I am not sure if you are aware, but I am also a lone wolf and I am not that lovable either..."

A thick tension was slowly building around us as her green eyes bore into mine. I needed some sort of distraction from her intense gaze. Sometimes I wonder where my head is at with this woman. I know there's small moments when she looks at me and I feel the whole world stop around me. Everything seems to fade away and all that's left is her.

 _Nope...this is too much._

I yank the bottle of wine from her clutches and swallow a lot more than what would be seen as lady like, ultimately leaving me with huge chipmunk cheeks.

"Trust me Regina, you're lovable." Emma snatched the bottle right back. "Alright enough of this heavy talk. Tell me, what was the first thing that popped in that mind of yours when you first met me at The Pub. Oh and please be _frank_."

"Oh, shut up," I gently push her shoulder and shake my head. "First thing I thought? I don't really remember," I lied remembering I was a little thrown off guard in that moment when I turned around.

"Liar! Tell me!"

"I don't recall, maybe I was wondering if we knew each other and I couldn't place you."

"Another lie! Alright, I'll tell you what I thought when I saw you in class. I said, too bad Ruby isn't here to gawk over her." Emma giggled to herself as a small hiccup escaped her lips. "Okay, now tell me!" I bit my tongue and watched as the blonde leaned a little closer. "Come on, please." I held my ground as her bottom lip poked out for dramatic effect. "Regina Mills!" I bit down on both my lips to keep a smile from spreading across my face. "Why are you being so difficult? Just tell me," she pleaded as her nose drunkenly bumped into mine.

"You have gorgeous green eyes," I blurted out feeling all myself control slip away into oblivion.

A sloppy, crooked grin danced across her lips causing my heart to flutter.

"See, now was that so hard?" I rolled my eyes in response and shoved her away from my personal space. Her proximity and that longing look in her eye was far too much for my drunken state right now. "Regina?"

"Emma?" I retorted as I snatched the ice cream from her death grip.

"I'm really sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have taken my anger and frustrations out on you and that's exactly what I did."


	9. Chapter Nine

_Emma Swan_

Regina's quite cute when she's drunk. She tries to continue with being all prim and proper but fails miserably. I still can't believe she ran over here in the middle of the night just to be by my side. Then on top of it, she showed up with my favorite ice cream and wine, it _almost_ made me completely forgot about my breakup with Neal.

"I'm sorry why are we sitting in a bathtub again?" Regina questioned through squinted eyes triggering me to giggle like some school girl.

"The bathroom is the best place to let out a good cry. Lying on the cold tile and letting all your emotions free from their prisons. Allowing your tears to fall shamelessly, it's the most soothing."

"Right, but that doesn't explain the tub..."

"Oh, I don't know. It felt safe," I muttered and listened to the brunette break out into a fit of laughter. "Have you ever done it in a shower? I feel like you're the type who only has sex in a bed...missionary position," I confessed in hopes to coax the brunette to open up a little more.

Regina huffed her annoyance and shot me a dirty look. "Definitely not dear, I like it anywhere, anytime, any position. Graham was crazy in bed. Ugh," she groaned as her mind slowly slipped into the past. "He was so hot. Those abs went on for days!"

I couldn't help the loud laugh that escaped my mouth. I love when she divulges in her dirty little secrets and it's even better when she's intoxicated like this.

"How about you, Miss Swan?" She ripped the wine from my hand. The bottle pressed into her thick lips before her head fell back to swallow the last of the alcohol.

"I may have only slept with one guy, but we were everywhere," I giggled at the memories before a sharp pain reminded me of his departure. I'm alone now. He left me. I glanced through my eyelashes to discover Regina staring intently with a small pout. Those thick red lips always painted to perfection..."Gina...did you ever experiment in college?"

The intoxicated woman stole my pint of ice cream and scooped a greedy bite into her mouth.

"Like what?" She innocently asked, not bothering to look up from the carton.

I examined the way she slipped another scoop between those sexy lips. She spun the spoon upside down and dragged the cool metal slowly across her wet tongue.

Dear god she's sexy. _Sexy_? I gulped loudly as my mouth instantly dried up from my realization. I reached for the bottle of wine, to wet my whistle but then I remembered she had finished the last drop.

"Did you ever experiment with a girl?" Her squinted brown eyes were now twice the size as she froze with the spoon between her lips.

"Uh...no," she mumbled around the utensil.

"Well that's what college is for right? Experiment. I feel like now's the time."

"I'm not in college anymore Swan."

"I know, and I only have one month left so I better do it now."

"Ruby's in the next room, I'm sure she'd be willing," Regina mocked but I think I saw a flash of jealousy cross her drunk eyes.

"I can't with Ruby, she's like my sister."

"There's another room with another brunette."

"Belle is too prude. I would scare her off so fast," I laughed at the thought of Belle running from me if I ever tried to kiss her.

"Then tell me who would you want to experiment with?" Those big brown eyes rolled dramatically before they locked onto mine.

I shifted, so I was resting upon my knees. I placed my palms flat against the floor of the tub and leaned forward, invading Regina's personal space. I didn't say a word as I looked deep into her eyes. I heard the soothing sounds of her breathing pick up with speed. I couldn't stop myself from shifting my eyes down to see her full chest rising and falling at a faster rate. My eyes flicked back up into her brown irises which were darker now, full of lust and desire. An audible gulp resonated between us as her throat strained to swallow. I swear everything around us stopped. Everything slipped away and all that was left was her and a bathtub.

"Emma," breathlessly fell from her mouth provoking a shiver to run down my spine. "We can't. I don't want to ruin our friendship. You're all that I have."

"We won't ruin anything, if we don't let it. I bet it will bring us closer," I persuaded the woman as I leaned a little bit closer. Her breath hitched and knowing I was doing this to her was beginning to turn me on.

"What if-"

"Stop. No what if's. Right now, in this moment, do you want to kiss me?" She bit her lip not wanting to answer but I needed her validation. I was feeling alone and vulnerable. I needed her right now to take all the pain away, as selfish as that may be. "Well I can tell you, that right now I want to kiss you," I admitted, watching her face flash ten different shades of red. My eyes didn't stray, I continued holding her gaze. "Would you hate me if I kissed you right now?"

Her plump lip was still clenched between her teeth while she shook her head no. I reached up with one hand, placing my index finger below her chin. I used my thumb to pull her lip free from her pearly white teeth. I gently swept my thumb across her bottom lip, feeling the indentation from her teeth against her silky skin. My thumb moved slowly back to her chin as I leaned forward enclosing the space between us. My eyes dropped to her parted lips then back up to her eyes.

I lightly brushed my lips to hers, feeling the weight of the world melt away. Our mouths moved slowly as we took in the moment. The soft snapping of our lips as we moved as one, was the only sound to be heard. I felt high off the sensation alone and I don't believe the alcohol has anything to do with the feeling.

In a snail like pace, not wanting to scare her off, I parted my lips and allowed her tongue to take the lead. We were both slow, gentle and relishing in the moment. Her tongue was like silk as it tentatively swept across mine. We molded together with ease, like we were meant to fit together this way. A soft moan stirred in her throat, traveling through her mouth and vibrating into mine. That's the moment Regina pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as her eyes nervously casted to her lap.

"Why are you sorry? I kissed you."

"I-I...I," she stuttered looking adorably flustered. I ducked down in hopes she would allow our eyes to meet again.

"I enjoyed it," I smiled confidently.

"As did I," she coyly whispered so quietly, I almost missed it. My head fell forward from feeling slightly bashful from her confession. "Maybe a little too much."

I chuckled softly at her admission, partly because she looked absolutely adorable and partly because I was nervous of feeling something more for her. My head was spinning at the thought of having romantic feelings for Regina. I started to feel light headed once I realized Neal just left and I'm already seeking attention from someone else.

I looked back up to find Regina's finger coated in the creamy chocolate. I shot her the most stern look I could manage through my drunken state. In return, Regina flashed me the most confusing smile I had ever seen. It was a cross between innocent and ungodly sexy.

Her finger smeared the melting ice cream down my nose. We both laughed softly at this but soon we fell silent when her mouth ended up around my nose, sucking up the sticky mess. My heart pounded against my sternum while I fought with my lungs to keep my breathing normal. There was a palpable tension between us as we stared into each other's eyes.

 _Fuck, her stares are intense._

Regina's fingertips lightly pressed into my shoulders guiding me to lay back against the tub. Her delicate fingers gripped both sides of the tub as her legs straddled my thighs. The brunette's hands then fell to the tub behind my head.

I studied every move she made with adoration. Each second was tantalizing, and I couldn't process what was happening between us. Her thick raven tresses fell, surrounding each side of her face. She bit her lip once more as she moved in closer, sending a flutter from my stomach down to a place that shouldn't be this excited right now.

 _I could never let her know what that lip bite does to me._

This time she took the lead, connecting our lips once more. I sighed with relief because she honestly takes all the pain away. I know I'm being selfish, relying on her to heal my pain but she's the only one that makes me feel this way.

I was unsure where to place my hands, if I should take control of the kiss or if this should even continue. Kissing a girl was all very new to me...to her, to us. I finally decided to relax and allow my instincts to take control. I ran my fingertips up the back of her neck until I reached her silky strands of hair. Once I was almost at the top of her head I dragged my fingernails back down her scalp gripping a fist full of hair. I tugged gently hearing a sexy moan rip from her lips. Again, Regina pulled her mouth from mine producing a pout at the loss of her warm lips.

"I should be going," she mumbled looking completely dazed.

I couldn't decipher the meaning of the haze clouding over her lazy eyes. Was it from the amount of alcohol she consumed tonight? Was it lust from the intense kiss we just shared? Or was it simply confusion of our situation?

"Please stay. Nothing has to happen. I just..."

A lump was forming in the back of my throat as my sight blurred from unshed tears. My swollen eyes stung from the liquid threatening to be released. I couldn't lose her, not now, not after everything. I know I am being unfair, but I just don't want to be alone right now.

Regina pressed her finger firmly against my lips.

"I know Emma, I'll stay."


	10. Chapter Ten

_Regina Mills_

I followed the stumbling blonde back to her bedroom. The first thing I noticed was her dresser drawers were hanging open and her clothes thrown all around. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon, illuminating a soft orange glow throughout her room.

My head was fuzzy from the alcohol, my body was aching from the lack of sleep and I couldn't wait to crawl into bed. Emma walked around her room closing the drapes to block out any of the light, so we could rest.

We both climbed into her bed, scooting beneath the warmth of her blankets. Emma's bed was always flooded with extra pillows and blankets, making the bed more fluffy and comfortable. Lying next to Emma, in her bed, was nothing new to me. This has become routine over the past month, but right now, it felt different. Something between us changed whether we want to admit it or not. I truly cannot pinpoint what this feeling is, and I don't think Emma understands it either.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by the familiar scent of vanilla and cinnamon invading my personal space. Her long smooth leg was gently gliding across mine in a teasing manner, testing her boundaries. Emma slid on top of my body, pressing her flushed skin against mine. Her hands were supporting her body on both sides of my ribs while her long golden locks were flowing all around our faces, tickling my cheeks.

I opened my eyes to be met with Emma's signature smile. Her stupid, goofy, shit eating grin that I thought I might not see for a long time since he broke her. That grin was contagious, and I tried to fight against mine that was slowly spreading.

We both leaned forward, meeting halfway to connect our lips into a delicate kiss. Only this time the kiss was far more frantic than I anticipated, and I knew she needed me to distract her. She was desperate for my touch because I was her temporary relief from all the pain. To my own surprise, I didn't mind. I could be this for her, I could be a good friend and take away all that heartache, if that's what she needed me to be.

I gripped the back of her neck pulling her in closer, provoking Emma to slowly roll her hips. An electrifying spark burst straight to my core prompting my eyes to fly open.

What is going on with me? Why am I so turned on by a woman? I've never been with a woman before but now I cannot fathom how I was ever with a man. I tried to rid myself from my life altering thoughts, to only focus on this moment.

Emma hummed softly against my lips and I actually felt my heart swell. I ignored the feeling and focused on the task at hand. My fingers slithered beneath her shirt to drag my nails against her silky bare skin. This time her moan was deeper, filled with need. That's when the room became unbearably bright.

"Emma! Do you and your boyfriend always have to be humping like rabbits!" Ruby shouted as she stomped into the room. Our actions came to a screeching halt as Emma reached behind her to lift the blanket over our heads. "Oh, now you cover up? But the last five years, it was all, come watch how bendy we can be, please listen to the disturbing noises our bodies make..."

"Fuck Ruby, shut up!" Emma bellowed from under the blanket.

Emma and I were perfectly still as her forehead rested against mine. The air was thick and the only scent that surrounded our hideaway was stale wine from our breaths. That was until a cold breeze hit us as Ruby ripped the blanket from our hiding faces.

"Mills?! Fuck, Emma!" Ruby screeched in disbelief causing Emma and I to wince from the volume.

Emma groaned as she rolled off my body and the intensity of the situation hit me hard. I wish there was a way to make myself disappear. My whole body was tingling from the embarrassment I felt. The walls felt like they were closing in on me and there simply wasn't enough air to breathe.

"It's not what you think, calm down Rubes," Emma insisted trying to relax the frantic brunette.

"Then what is it?" She snapped looking back and forth between us.

I caught a glimpse of Emma, out of the corner of my eye. The blonde was sitting with one leg up, resting her elbow upon her knee with her head in her hand. She looked utterly exhausted.

"Neal left me. He left the country," she mumbled as a single tear trickled down her cheek.

"Oh girl! I'm so sorry!" Ruby rushed over to Emma's side of the bed. She sat down in front of the blonde, pulling her into a loving hug. I sat up slowly feeling a little too exposed while laying down. Ruby glanced over Emma's shoulder and directly peered into my eyes. "So, then what was going on between you two?"

"Nothing, we were just messing around," Emma casually said as I nodded confirming her admission.

"That looked like a lot more than messing around..." Emma swatted Ruby's arm prompting the brunette to rub the inflicted area. "So, what, you wouldn't hook up with me, but you go for the straight one?" Ruby interrogated with an eyebrow raised toward me.

"I'm not going for anyone. We drank a bottle of wine and Emma suggested we experiment a little. That's all," I firmly stated looking back at Emma for validation.

I desperately tried to gauge her reaction but all I saw was how tired she looked. Dark circles were rapidly forming around her dull eyes. Her face had lost all color from the lack of sleep. I could only imagine how hard her temples are pounding between the alcohol, the tears and sleep deprivation.

"Now that you tested the waters, ready to dive in with me?" Ruby suggested as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Emma instantly shoved the brunette down onto the bed. A small bead of hope sprouted, that maybe Emma was feeling protective over me? Maybe she was jealous with her friend attempting to flirt with me?

"Leave her alone Rubes and please get out. I'm overly tired, I've been up all night."

Ruby stood up from the bed and placed a small kiss to Emma's cheek. For just a brief moment the fun, flirtatious Ruby was gone. Her face grew stern as she peered down at her friend, her eyes were full of concern, painting her to appear as a worried older sister.

"Okay girl, we'll talk when you wake up," Ruby stood from the bed, but before she made it to the door she called over shoulder, "sleep well Mills!"

 _And the free-spirited Ruby was back._

"I shou-"

"Stop right there, Mills! No, you shouldn't be going, lay your ass back down. We are both exhausted."

I pressed my lips into a firm line, watching the blonde snuggle in next to me. I hesitantly slid back down into the warm bed. The tension from our actions was slowly haunting the back of my mind.

No words were spoken, the previous night left unsaid. Emma placed her head next to mine on the same pillow. Her right leg draped across my legs while her right arm rested against my chest. I laid perfectly still focusing on keeping my breathing under control, until her breathing steadied and her limbs relaxed.

I woke up feeling overwhelmed with the heat that suffocated my body. I glanced down to see Emma still glued to my side, she's the reason why it's so hot in here. I didn't have the heart to wake her though. She went through a lot last night with Neal and I know she needs her rest.

I laid still and thought back to this morning's events. I'm beyond confused about the whole situation. I've never felt the urge to kiss another woman before but in that moment, it was like everything I ever thought to be true, slipped away and all I could see was the beauty that is Emma. Even when I first met her I felt a strong connection. I didn't believe it was a sexual attraction but now I'm not so sure about anything anymore. This girl has turned my life upside down and as much as I'm terrified of what's to come, I can't wait to find out.

"Hmmm, you're very cozy," Emma muttered as she stretched her sleepy muscles. I provided her a sheepish smile and she returned the gesture.

"How are you feeling?" I tentatively asked not wanting to upset her.

Emma's sleepy eyes drifted away as she shrugged her shoulders noncommittally. She rolled away from my embrace and refused to answer my question truthfully while avoiding my eyes.

"I'm alright..." she stood from the bed prompting me to sit up, "thanks for last night." My nerves came rushing back, making me feel extremely shy. "I mean it, just showing up in the middle of the night would've been enough. But then you brought my favorite ice cream and wine! Seriously you're the best."

"Of course, Emma, I just want you to be happy. You're my best friend. I'll always be there for you."

Emma placed one knee on the bed and fell to her hands, so we were now face to face. I held my breath from the insecurity of my morning breath.

"Thank you for...distracting me. I know that must have been hard or uncomfortable for you. I know you did it for me, so thank you," her words were so sweet and sincere as she placed a quick peck to my cheek. I felt something stir deep inside and I knew I had to push whatever it was away. Emma stood up again from the bed and checked her phone. "Damn Regina it's three in the afternoon!" My eyes almost fell out of my head as I fumbled for my phone.

"This time Swan I really do have to leave. I have an early class tomorrow and I haven't really been home this weekend." She nodded as she followed me out the bedroom door. As I approached her front door I tuned back around abruptly. "Are you sure you're alright? Do you need me to stay?"

Emma giggled and shook her head. "No, I'll be fine, besides I have my girls here."

"Hey Regina!" Belle greeted me as she strolled out of her bedroom. The smaller woman stopped in her tracks as her eyes took in our appearance. "Did you girls just wake up?"

"Yeah, we didn't sleep last night." The blonde glanced around nervously as she worked up the courage to explain. "Neal left me," she mumbled, not wanting to admit the harsh truth yet again.

I could feel her heart breaking all over again. Belle instantly pulled her friend into a comforting hug. When the smaller brunette pulled away she headed toward the kitchen.

"Come on, I'll make you some hot cocoa with cinnamon. Just the way you like it and you can tell me everything," Belle smiled brightly which helped settle my own anxious nerves about leaving my friend behind.

"See? My girls!" Emma fondly gloated before she pulled me into a hug goodbye.

"Good. I'll talk to you later. Everything will be okay, I promise." She smiled sweetly and nodded along, but I knew she didn't believe in my words.


	11. Chapter Eleven

_Emma Swan_

I turned off my alarm before it even had a chance to sound this morning. Apparently, I didn't need a wakeup call this Thursday morning. I haven't truly slept at all this week. I would maybe get an hour or so here and there, but I've been spending most of my nights tossing and turning. The last good night sleep I had was the morning Regina slept over.

The lovely woman has been calling every day to check up on me and on Tuesday she even brought me dinner. Now it's time for her seven-a.m. class and I'm dreading it. I've been attending all my classes this week but trying to stay focused has been hell.

I just can't wrap my head around the fact, Neal was caught. Five years with that man, wasted. I thought, no, I believed with everything I had that we were going to end up together. I would graduate, we would get married and maybe even have kids after I turned thirty. Now all that is gone, and I'm left with nothing. Nothing but memories that haunt me. My room, my car, my house, are filled with five years' worth of memories.

He even haunts my dreams. I keep having the same reoccurring dream, just when I am beginning to fall asleep. It's of Neal one day coming back to find me and he tells me how sorry he is. That's when I wake up in a cold sweat and that's exactly why I can't sleep. It's the same vicious cycle that I can't seem to break no matter how hard I try. Ruby and Belle are doing their best to keep me occupied but they are just a reminder of him as well.

I reluctantly rolled out of bed, throwing my hair up into a messy ponytail. I walked into my bathroom and stared at my reflection.

 _I don't even know that girl anymore. Fuck, I look terrible._

I tried to put my contacts in, but it was no use. My eyes were too puffy and irritated from all my crying. I slipped my glasses on and continued to prepare myself for another miserable day.

XXXXXXX

I decided this morning I should sit a little closer to the front of the class. I'm having a hard time listening so maybe this will help me stay focused. I heard the all too familiar sound of clicking heels against the tile and I knew my best friend wasn't too far. Hopefully she will cheer me up.

 _Miss_ Mills walked into the class and my first reaction was to swallow...hard.

 _Damn why am I finding her so attractive today? Maybe from that kiss?_

My eyes wandered across her petite frame. She had on a pair of suede boots that ran all the way above her knee with a high heel. A small portion of her olive skin was on display before her black skirt was there.

First of all, that skin peeking out, what a tease! Second, that skirt is a mini skirt, a little on the risky side for school. She wore a silk black blouse that was low enough to see her cleavage popping out, with a maroon blazer over.

 _Why am I checking out my friend?_

Regina strolled effortlessly through the classroom toward her desk but stopped in front of mine first. She placed her fingers on my desk and leaned down for only my ears to hear.

"Are you okay, Miss Swan?"

Her brown eyes were full of concern, but her tone was authoritative. I nodded slowly because my mind couldn't muster up words fast enough. She presented a stern nod in return and made her way to her desk before starting class.

My head was spinning as I watched her walk away. We were drunk and just experimenting, right? So why am I feeling this sudden rush of excitement when I see her? I'm looking at this woman in a whole new light and I swear she's glowing like an angel. This is impossible, there's no way that I'm developing feelings for this woman...my friend.

After three hours of my head bobbing up and down as I fought to stay awake, the class was finally over.

"Miss Swan, a word?" Regina clipped sternly causing me to roll my eyes at the brunette. I gathered my belongings and made my way to her desk. "Are you sure you're okay Swan? You look tired," this time her voice was soothing and more relaxed, sounding more like my friend.

"I am tired. I haven't really slept since you stayed over," I confessed.

Regina's shy disposition was on full display making me smile for the first time this week.

She hastily tried to change the subject, "Did you even pay attention at all today?"

"Nope," I deadpanned.

"Miss Swan!"

"Miss Mills!" I mocked. "What are you gonna do punish me?" I watched as the brunette struggled to remain calm. She made an audible gulp and turned her head, refusing to make eye contact. "So, are you gonna come back to my place and cuddle with me so I can maybe get some sleep?"

"I have a ton of work to get done. We are so close to the end of the semester," her tone snapped back to professional Mills, making my head spin.

I pouted out my bottom lip and sniffled in the most pathetic way. "Please, I'll call you Miss Mills the rest of the day..."

"Ugh, please don't dear," she exasperated while rolling her big brown eyes. I think she likes when I call her that a little too much. "Come on, let's go."

"Thank you," I whispered leaning in to kiss her cheek, but she was quick to pull away and reject my gesture.

"Classroom!" She reprimanded before we headed out the door.

Regina and I went back to my apartment. She tried to work on grading the last of her essays while I attempted to sleep. After a half an hour I couldn't sleep, and she couldn't focus because I was begging her to cuddle with me. She finally gave into my whining and allowed me cuddle into her side as we both drifted off into a deep sleep.

Regina and I woke up around six o'clock in the evening. Seven full, non-interrupted hours of sleep. We lazily stumbled into the living room to find Belle and Ruby eating Chinese.

"There's plenty of food, we made sure to order enough for you both," Belle explained when she noticed us walking in.

"How'd you sleep Emma?" Ruby asked with a mouth full of noodles.

"So good! Seven hours of heaven."

I started to unpack the food as Regina pulled down some plates from my cabinet.

"Looks like Mills is the trick," Ruby winked while both of us rolled our eyes in return.

I loaded our plates up and joined the other two in the living room. It was awfully quiet as we all sat around the living room and ate. I couldn't help but think something was wrong, because Ruby is never one to keep her trap shut.

"So, Emma. There's something you should or well might...want to know," Ruby finally confessed stumbling over her words.

Belle pulled a neatly folded up newspaper out from under her leg, instantly demanding everyone's attention in the room.

"I read the paper this morning and August was in it," Belle began explaining while her fingers fiddled with the edge of the paper.

I dropped my fork and leaned closer to her, holding out my hand, silently demanding the newspaper. Anything they were about to say would have been dead to my ears. I needed to read that paper for myself. Belle reluctantly handed it over before explaining.

"Um Emma, August was caught. Apparently, he had a cousin in Boston who worked at a jewelry store."

"Em, the stuff is still missing and so is Neal," Ruby admitted timidly.

I knew Ruby was having a hard time with this as well. Neal wasn't just my boyfriend. He was best friends with Ruby and Belle as well. We were all inseparable over the years. I'm not sure if my friends are worried for Neal's sake or if they are scared for my sake.

I read the article as fast as my eyes would allow while my heart hammered painfully in my chest. I was mostly scanning to see if Neal's name was mentioned at all in the article. I needed to know if they knew who the other guy involved was. I relaxed a little bit when I didn't see his name. Slowly I exhaled a long, exaggerated breathe of relief.

"August's case should go to trial in the next week or so," Belle explained.

"Do you think he will rat out Neal, to insure a lesser sentence?" I anxiously questioned the girls as my grip on the newspaper tightened in fear.

"I hope not," was all that Ruby muttered.

"Well at least now I know he wasn't lying, and he does love me. He didn't want to leave, and he was giving me my best chance."

Everyone fell silent after that as we tried to continue with our dinner.

XXXXXXXX

The end of May was here before we knew it. Finally, graduation was over and it's time to celebrate with my family. The only family I have, Ruby, Belle and Regina.

Those three have been amazing since Neal left a little over a month ago. I'm forever thankful that they were there for me, to help me get through this rough time. Now it's time for me to stop moping around and start looking forward to my future. I'm going to continue with my plan, get a job related to sociology and work for my masters.

The four of us were back at the apartment discussing what we wanted to do for the remainder of the evening, in honor of our graduation.

"Let's go to The Pub, it's our place," Ruby suggested as she poured four glasses of white wine.

"Shouldn't we do something different? Maybe go somewhere fancy," Belle countered.

"Why don't we just stay in and drink?" I offered because my entire body felt like I was hit by a freight train, after that never-ending ceremony.

"Emma Swan doesn't want to go out? Call an ambulance this girl needs to get to a hospital stat!" Ruby joked pretending to be in a panic as she clenched her chest.

"Shut up! Maybe I'm just over the whole going out scene. I rather just sit at home, drink some wine and talk," I casually explained.

"In all seriousness, are you sure you're okay Emma?" Regina asked in a concerned motherly way, prompting my eyes to roll in annoyance.

"Yes, I'm fine. You know what, let's go to The Pub." I set down my full glass and reached for my keys. I spun the key ring around my finger and smirked. "Who's coming?"

XXXXXXXXX

The bass from the music was pumping hard against my eardrums. My clothes were actually vibrating from the intolerable sound. The flashing lights were in full effect tonight making me feel a little queasy. We squeezed our way through the crowd and found a table in the back corner next to the bathroom and that's probably why this table is still vacant.

"It's packed tonight!" Ruby screamed across the table while leaning forward so we wouldn't miss her words.

"It's probably because of graduation," Belle confirmed.

"So, Belle when are we going to meet this mystery man?" I asked playfully earning a dramatic eye roll from those icy blue irises.

"He's not ready yet."

"He's not, or you're not dear?" Regina asked prompting us to laugh.

"We both aren't. I want to enjoy this time. I'm still getting to know him. I don't want to rush anything."

A waitress with a tray of long colorful tubes walked by, breaking us from our conversation. "Shots girls?" We each took two and tossed some money her way.

"Here's to the next step in our lives. Our future!" Ruby screamed as we all clinked our shots together and threw them back with expertise.

My stomach instantly twisted as my gag reflex flinched. Something didn't sit right with me, I wasn't even sure what kind of alcohol that was. I swallowed quickly trying to force the alcohol back down my throat. I leaned into Regina's side and whispered in her ear.

"Can you hold this, I'm going to run to the restroom." She nodded and held out her hand for me to place my shot in.

The moment I stepped into the bathroom, I exhaled and felt relief from the obnoxious music and dizzy lights. I sluggishly stomped over to the sink and turned on the cold water. The cool liquid was practically evaporating from my cheeks the second I splashed my face. I took a quick glimpse in the mirror to discover how flushed my cheeks were.

I cupped my hand and sipped a little water hoping to calm down whatever this feeling was in my stomach. I took an extra minute or two to relax and breathe slowly before I made my way back to the table.

"You okay?" Regina inquired while handing my shot back to me.

"Of course. What, a girl can't pee?"

She faked a smile, that I am all too familiar with by now, while her eyes were intently focused on only me.

 _Why do her looks make me feel so nervous?_

"Now that you're back," Ruby held up her shot coaxing everyone to follow her lead, "here's to being young and free!"

I was hesitant to take my shot, thinking something was wrong with it from the first one, but I took it anyway. _And I regret it_! I fought back against my reflexes to gag again and swallowed down the nasty alcohol. My whole body buzzed as I shuddered violently.

"What is in those things?" I coughed out.

"Rum," Belle deadpanned as all three girls shot me the same questioning look.

My body broke out into a sweat and for some reason I don't think it has anything to do with the massive amount of people surrounding me.

"Let's dance!" Ruby screamed pulling Belle to follow.

"I'm gonna hang out here. I'm a bit tired."

"I'll stay here with her," Regina insisted as the two brunettes left, barging their way to the dance floor. I swept my annoying long hair to one side and fanned my neck in a lame attempt to cool down my heated body. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. You've asked me like ten times tonight, fuck!" I didn't mean to sound so annoyed but that's exactly how it came out.

"You just seem off, no need to jump down my throat Swan!" Regina wasn't one to let me slide with an attitude since we became so close.

"I know, I'm sorry. I feel like maybe there was something in those drinks. They didn't sit well with me and they definitely didn't taste like rum," I confessed. Regina's brows furrowed, and her lips pouted out as she contemplated my reasoning. Why do those thick lips send my heart into overdrive? "I think I'm just tired. The last few weeks with school ending, exams and Neal. My body is just shutting down," I stammered as I tried to come up with any excuse to my poor behavior.

"Well we can leave if you want," Regina proposed and I didn't hesitate to nod along.

"Yeah, I think it's best. I'm feeling a bit dizzy now." Regina nodded before gripping my hand tightly.

The brunette dragged me through the crowded bar to say goodbye to the girls. Everything felt a little fuzzy which wasn't normal for me after two shots. I don't really remember walking through the bar, I just know I'm standing on the sidewalk with the evening breeze cooling my cheeks.

Regina was fumbling with her purse trying to find her keys when two guys approached us.

"Hey ladies, how are you this evening?" The taller man asked...or maybe it was the smaller guy. I don't really know who's talking.

"Fine. Thank you," I hiccupped generating a dirty look from Regina.

"Would you two like to accompany us for a few drinks?"

"No thank you," Regina sternly stated still rummaging for her keys.

"Just one drink? And then we can give you a lift back?"

"No," Regina replied not giving the men any attention.

"You can choose the bar."

"No."

"How about this one right here? You won't have to walk far."

"Jeez!" Regina yelled in annoyance.

Before I could comprehend what was happening her pouty lips were on mine. Her tongue was invading my mouth aggressively, claiming my mouth and inevitably turning me on. _Damn this is hot_! She abruptly pulled away and glared at the dumbfounded men before us.

"Now, will you please fuck off and leave my girlfriend and I alone?" She snapped.

Both guys walked away with their tails tucked between their legs. An evil smirk slipped across her face, before she finally pulled out her keys and opened the door for me. I stared at my friend bewildered by what just happened.

"What was that?"

"A way to get those guys to leave us alone. Now get in."

I obeyed and quickly climbed into her car. The fresh air helped my mind find my bearings, but now that I'm confined to this car, I'm not looking forward to this ride.

We were almost back to my apartment when Regina pulled into a convenient store parking lot.

"I have to run in really quick, do you need anything?"

"Maybe a ginger ale, to settle my stomach?" I sheepishly asked but she nodded before stepping out of the car.

When we arrived at home, I sprinted straight for my bedroom. I stripped out of my clothes and put on the most comfortable pajamas I owned. Regina was awfully quiet, but she followed closely behind like my damn shadow.

I went into my bathroom and began brushing my teeth trying to rid my mouth of any alcohol. Regina entered a few moments after I did and slumped down on the toilet seat. She was holding a plastic bag, staring blankly at it before she tossed it onto the counter in front of me. I spit out my toothpaste and rinsed my mouth before flashing her a quizzical look.

"Take it," she demanded, a little too cold for my liking.

"What is it?" I picked up the bag and reached inside.

"Take it now."

My eyes went wide, my stomach flip flopped, and I was nauseous all over again. I pulled out the pink box, completely baffled as to why she would buy this.

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"Nope. You've been moody, snapping at me all the time lately, you've been overly tired and feeling nauseous. Take. IT!" She demanded once again with such force I felt like a scolded child.

"I'm not pregnant. I'm telling you something was off with those drinks."

"I'm not telling you again Swan."

"Fine! Move!" I snapped forcing her to stand from the toilet.

I lifted the lid and began tearing through the package.

 _There's no way I'm pregnant._

My hands began to shake as I fumbled to open the box. With trembling hands, I pulled out the white stick. _Why_ _am I shaking so much_? I know it's going to say negative.

Regina turned slightly allowing me some privacy as I pulled my sweatpants down. After I peed on the stick I placed the cap back on and laid it on the counter. Regina turned back around but her cold mask was up, and I couldn't read her expression. This was a first for me, because I can always tell what she's thinking.

"You're going to feel stupid when it reads negative," I said trying to provoke the woman because I needed to know what she was thinking. She shrugged casually but didn't say a word. After a minute I picked up the stick, not looking at it and shoved it in Regina's face, "Look!" I watched her brown eyes shift to the stick and then lock onto mine. Her face was expressionless, the only thing that gave her emotions away was her bottom lip quivered the slightest bit.

"Emma look at it," she calmly whispered as her sorrowful eyes peered into mine.

I quickly whipped the stick around and saw the word, positive, written across the tiny screen.

"No. No, there's no way. There's false positives. I'll take another one," I suggested in complete denial.

"Fine but if that one comes back positive then will you admit it?"

"It won't," I declared coldly as I ripped open another package.

Regina sighed while I wondered why she bought three boxes. Clearly, she knows me and how stubborn I am.

All three tests, all three positive. I paced frantically around my room as Regina sat calmly at the edge of my bed.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?" That's all I've been mumbling for the past half hour.

"Emma come sit down, let's talk about this."

"Talk about what?" I snapped turning my attention back toward the brunette. "I'm not keeping it."

"You're going to have an abortion?" She asked appearing slightly horrified.

"No, but I will give it up for adoption."

"So, you're going to put your baby through exactly what you went through. I thought you hated being in the system?"

"I did, but maybe I can have a nice family all lined up before it's born," I explained with a little hope.

I finally stopped my obsessive pacing and sat down on the bed facing Regina. Her facial features were soft as she offered me a small smile. The compassion in her eyes was the only thing keeping me from having a nervous breakdown.

"Why don't you take some time to think about it. You have nine months to decide. You just found out, allow yourself time to process this situation," her voice was calming and sincere as she placed a hand upon my bouncing knee.

"I can't. Regina this baby will be a constant reminder of Neal. Every time I look at it, I'll see him," I confessed as the tears began to swell in my eyes. "What if I end up resenting the baby?" I stood up and turned away from Regina, so my tears could fall freely without her eyes on me. "No, I can't."

My voice cracked, and I wasn't even sure if she heard what I said. Then she was there, standing in front of me and pulling me into her chest.

"It's going to be okay Emma. I promise. I will be here every step of the way. Whatever you need, I have your back."

She pulled away but laced our fingers together to reassure my mind that she wasn't leaving my side. Regina led me over to the bed and urged me to lay down. I stiffly climbed into bed, but she was right there beside me every step of the way. She covered us with a blanket as I cuddled into her chest. Regina wrapped her arms around me and held me close as I cried my eyes out.

"I'm not ready to be a mother."


	12. Chapter Twelve

_Regina Mills_

One week since Emma took the pregnancy test that has sent her on a downward spiral. She has completely shut down, avoiding our friends and her responsibilities. If she wasn't pregnant, I truly believe she would have avoided food at all cost. Since she graduated, she has the ability to sleep all day. I don't have any classes this summer since I was rushed into the last semester, so I've been finishing up with my doctorate. Any free time I have, the blonde is pulling me into her bed to lay next to her, just so she doesn't have to be alone.

Emma asked me if I would go with her to the first ultrasound appointment and I agreed not wanting to leave her alone at a time like this. At least now she will have a valid confirmation on her pregnancy and also figure out how far along she is.

Now we are just sitting in the waiting room for her name to be called. Her thumb nail was securely locked between her teeth as she nibbles incisively. Her knee is bouncing uncontrollably, infuriating my nerves and driving me absolutely mad. I couldn't take the obnoxious bad habits anymore, so I swatted at her hand, knocking it from her mouth.

"Stop that!" I scolded.

"What?"

"Chewing on your thumbnail."

"Excuse me for being a little nervous."

"Be nervous, don't be annoying," I quipped right back.

"Emma Swan?" A young nurse called out from the doorway, instantly ceasing our bickering.

Everything around us fell silent, as the purpose of our visit was being brought to our attention once again. I reached over to squeeze some reassurance back into Emma's hand as we stood. I followed the two women into a small dark room. A giant television screen was on display in front of the medical bed. Then I spotted the ultrasound machine right next to the bed prompting my stomach to start doing cartwheels as reality kicked in.

"Miss Swan, have you ever had an ultrasound before?" The nurse asked gently as she sat down in front of the machine. Emma only shook her head in response. I sat down in a chair next to the bed, which I can only assume is usually for father's. "Okay well I'm going to walk you through everything so there's no surprises," the woman offered and again Emma only nodded. "Since this is the first ultrasound and the baby is so small we usually have to internally look. I'm going to gently slip this inside and we can get a better look at your baby. The next ultrasound appointment will be external, on top of your stomach, which I'm sure you're more familiar with. I'm going to need you to remove your pants," she handed Emma a paper looking sheet and continued, "place this over your lap and I'll be back in one minute. Would you like your friend to step out with me?"

"Um no it's fine. She can stay," Emma mumbled quietly, confirming how terrified she truly is.

The nurse nodded and stepped out of the dark room without another word spoken. Emma remained silent. Her nimble fingers trembled as she popped the button on her jeans. Slowly, her hips swayed back and forth in an attempt to help peel the skin-tight denim from her body.

 _She won't be wearing those for much longer._

Emma sat back down on the bed, covering herself up with the paper sheet she was offered by the nurse. I rolled my eyes when I realized my view was of her full bottom. I cocked my head to one side as my mind began to register that she has one nice looking as-

"All ready?" The nurse knocked tearing me away from my wandering thoughts.

"Yes," Emma confirmed as she shifted awkwardly on top of the bed.

"Go ahead and lay back."

The nurse sat down, pulling out a long white probe while I examined her every move curiously. To my surprise and clearly Emma's too by her facial expression, the nurse wrapped the probe in a condom before entering Emma beneath the paper sheet. My friend clenched her fist into a tight ball, inspiring my hand to reach out for her to hold, without hesitation she gripped my hand. Her palms were sweaty and clammy exposing how nervous she truly was.

We both watched the screen intently, waiting for the next part that would forever change both our lives.

"Okay, Miss Swan do you see the little bean shaped image on the screen? It's right here," the nurse used the cursor on the screen to draw a line across the baby, "this is your baby. I'm just going to measure it now and determine how far along you are."

My lip began to quiver, warm tears were slowly building in my eyes causing my vision to blur. It took everything in me to pry my eyes away from the screen to check on Emma. I should have prepared myself better.

Emma's bright green eyes were sparkling as they filled with unshed tears as well. Her lips were pressed firmly together as she tried to fight back a smile or a sob, I wasn't too sure.

I leaned over, my lips ghosting over her ear and whispered, "Are you okay?" She instantly sucked the corner of her lip between her teeth and nodded slowly.

"Okay you are all done. From the looks of it, you are around eight weeks. Congratulations," the nurse smiled politely and handed Emma the sonogram of her baby, then proceeded to leave the room.

The room was all too quiet as Emma stared at that picture, completely lost in a daze while she dressed. Her glossy green eyes never left that picture while the doctor spoke to her, or during the whole car ride home and even now, sitting at the kitchen table.

It's a good thing I paid close attention to the doctor's orders on what she should or shouldn't do and the things she should refrain from eating. I also retrieved her prenatal vitamins and set up her next appointment, while she was in a foggy haze from that sonogram photo.

"Em? You really haven't said much, are you okay? Anything you want to talk about?" I asked gently, because this past week I've been walking on eggshells not wanting to stress her out even more.

"I-I, this...this is my baby," she stammered incoherently.

I know she's physically here, but her mind is somewhere far away. I placed the hot cocoa down in front of her and claimed the seat next to her.

"You did that Emma. You created that life." She nodded as a fresh set of tears tumbled down her cheeks.

Just then Ruby and Belle burst through the front door, chatting away, full of positive energy. Hopefully their presence would be enough to lighten the gloomy mood lingering around us.

"You're back!" Ruby exclaimed as they both rushed to the table.

They each took their turn hugging Emma with care before taking a seat. Emma gradually slid the picture to the center of the table. I swear I saw her hesitate before she pulled her hand away from the picture. Ruby rapidly snatched the sonogram first, not able to contain her excitement.

"It's so tiny!" Ruby enthused with the biggest grin. She leaned over in her chair, so Belle could admire the baby as well.

"So adorable," Belle gushed while her index finger skimmed over the baby's outline.

"This just made it so much harder," Emma groaned, wiping away her tears furiously as if they were burning her flesh.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked placing her hand on top of Emma's for comfort.

The spunky brunette handed the picture back over to the mother to be. Emma didn't waste a second, pulling the image closer, so she could examine it all over again. Her eyes drifted over the baby with a heavy heart, forcing my heart to plummet to the pit of my stomach.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I was so set on adoption, but now I'm not so sure I can do that anymore. I want to keep my baby."

Both brunettes squealed with excitement, but I was silent. I know Emma is struggling with this and she has been so back and forth on the decision, that I can't really trust in her words right now.

"BUT," Emma interrupted their screams, "I don't know if I can. Between working full time and going for my masters in the fall, I just don't know."

"You know we will all help out in any way possible, right?" Belle questioned with her genuine sincerity lacing her words and filling in her eyes

"I know girls."

"Emma, you have plenty of time to think about this and what's best for the both of you. Take your time," I proposed which again she only nodded her response.

XXXXXXXXX 

The following week Emma stayed held up in her bedroom with the black and white photo protectively at her side. She ate, which I was thankful for, but refused any of my dietary options that would be healthier for her and the baby. By the second week, she had emerged from her bedroom but lounged around the house, mostly setting up camp on the couch. Still, she continued with junk food and extra carbs to help her sorrow. By the third week, she was starting to act like the woman I remembered.

Now this past week, marks the twelve week point for Emma's pregnancy. She was now entering her second trimester and she was back to her old ways. She was even following _some_ of my suggestions for eating better.

Emma was still back and forth on her decision but I'm trying my best to help her weigh her options and stay neutral to the situation. Even though I want her to keep this baby more than anything. I have spent every day with Emma since summer began and I'm starting to grow attached to the baby she is creating.

My eyelids were beginning to droop despite the fact that we haven't done much today but lay around and watch television. Emma reached between us for the remote. I was actually relieved she was going to turn off the television because I was starting to fall asleep. Instead, my friend took me by surprise and turned up the volume. I furrowed my eyebrows while turning my attention toward her.

Emma didn't say one word, but I could see the determination in her eyes as she gripped the headboard behind me. She leisurely lifted her right leg and swung it across my thighs. In response my eyebrow corked up, bewildered by her boldness to straddle my legs in such a daring way.

"Em-" she pressed her index finger against my lips, successfully shutting me up.

Her long finger dragged down my flesh, over my chin, traveling suggestively until both her hands were at the hem of her shirt. With her eyes locked onto mine, she lifted the material up and over her head, tossing it aimlessly onto the ground. My eyes widen when it finally registered that my best friend was sitting on my lap in just a red lace push up bra and matching thong.

My eyes scanned the gorgeous blonde before me, sending chills to run wildly across my flesh. Her chest was full and spilling over her bra, informing me that she has definitely gone up in size since the baby. My eyes drifted lower to her tight abdomen, no signs of the baby growing inside her just yet. I glanced back up, taking in her toned arms and wondering if she works out when I'm not around.

"My hormones are all over the place," she began in a deep, suggestive tone. "Since you didn't get the hint when I took off my pants an hour ago...I'm in desperate need for some kind of release," Emma stated firmly prompting my body to ignite with heat.

"Emma you have a lot going on, let's not add one more thing to the list. I don't want to ruin what we have," I pleaded desperately, hoping she would understand and not make this situation harder for me.

"What we have is unique and we didn't ruin it before when we kissed. So, I'm asking you to experiment for real this time."

"Em, I...I don't know," I stuttered, realizing I needed to gain back some control. "Can't you just take care of it yourself?"

"I have been and it's not satisfying," she quipped, causing me to swallow the dry lump that was rapidly forming in the back of my throat.

"Can't you find a random guy to sleep with?"

"First of all, because I'm pregnant I find that weird. Second of all, I want you," she demanded.

My entire body went limp as I swallowed hard. It took everything in me to suppress a whimper that was pleading to come out. The way my body was immediately reacting to hers was a dead giveaway that I did want this, more than anything, but I know just how wrong this is.

"I don't know what I'm doing? I've never been with a girl," I tried to inform her, but she wasn't having it. There's a longing look in her eyes and I'm fairly confident she's not even listening to me right now.

"I haven't either, that's why this is perfect. We will figure it out together. We can guide one another."

"Emma-"

"I'll go first if you want."

"You'll what?" I squawked. My voice cracked forcing my cheeks to burn crimson as I tried to keep up with this conversation.

"I'll go down on you first."

"Uhhh," I had no words. I was at a complete loss at her boldness and honesty about the situation.

"Well I'm not going to have you go down on me and then not repay the favor," she insisted. I stared at her blankly not knowing how to process this request. I was frozen in place, stunned by her captivating beauty. "We will go slow, we can start off by just kissing, we are both familiar with that with each other."

I took a deep breath and inspected her light pink lips as they enclosed the gap between us. I became lost in a trance and I couldn't take my eyes off them. The tip of her velvety tongue poked out to wet the soft flesh. Those delectable lips were slightly parted and glistening from her tongue. The moment they connected with mine, I melted into her touch.

It's almost impossible for me to ever deny Emma Swan anything. She has a way about her and I know she has a firm grip on my heart. I'm just not so sure if I can sleep with her and continue denying my feelings any longer.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_Emma Swan_

The expression gracing Regina's face excites me and terrifies me all at the same time. I can't tell if she is holding back because she is scared to be with a woman but then again, she seemed to enjoy that kiss we shared a few months ago. Maybe she just doesn't find me attractive at all? Maybe she has actual feelings for me and doesn't want to end up hurt. I pray that's the reason why.

I've never felt so content with another person before. She makes me _want_ to fall in love all over again, which I never thought possible after Neal left me. She makes me believe that I can keep this baby. I just don't think she could ever return my feelings. I know she's into men, I've heard plenty of stories regarding that topic. I know the only reason why she kissed me a few months ago was because she was trying to be a good friend and help me through my rough night.

I am terrified to push our relationship any further with her, but my need for her is a lot stronger than fear. I thought when I took off my pants an hour ago, that maybe something would happen, but she didn't make a single move, which makes me doubt her attraction to me. I just couldn't hold back any longer, I need her now.

Our kiss started off timid as we both tried to process what was to come. I shifted slightly in her lap, so my hot center was pressed against her smooth thigh.

"You're so wet already," she breathlessly whispered against my lips.

I'm not quite sure if those words were ever meant for my ears, but it was the extra boost of confidence I needed. I pressed forward, instantly deepening the kiss, turning the tempo into a frantic, desperate need for one another.

My hands worked to their own accord, reaching for the bottom of Regina's tank top and in one swift motion I lifted it over her head. Only breaking our kiss for a moment as I tossed the top across the room. Regina's lips found a new destination, latching onto my neck. Her soft lips descended down my sensitive skin. My head fell back from the pleasure as she moved to the swell of my breasts. This bra was barley keeping my chest covered since my breasts have begun to swell from the baby.

My fingers snaked their way to the back of Regina's neck, gripping her firmly, while my other hand held onto the back of the headboard for support. Her fingertips swept carefully across my ribs toward my back before she unclasped my bra. As she slid the red straps down my arms, shivers ran down my spine causing my flesh to breakout in goosebumps. I was so turned on by this woman, but I needed to remain calm. I told her I would take the lead.

I pulled away slowly smirking at the brunette bombshell before me. I slowly slid down her legs and balanced on my knees as I gripped her hips and yanked her down to lay flat on her back beneath me. A sultry, ragged breath escaped her full lips and that's when I knew she wanted this just as much as I do. That beautiful sound filled me with the courage I needed to proceed.

I curled my fingers in the waistband of her shorts in which she lifted her hips, so I could pull them off, taking her underwear along the way. I crawled back up her sun kissed skin and began placing small kisses all around her perky breast and then showed the other the same attention.

I trailed my loving kisses all the way down her stomach and across her waistline. I nipped and sucked on each hip in a teasing manner in hopes that I was turning this woman on in the process. As I started to lower myself her hands cupped my cheeks forcing me to still my actions. My heart furiously hammered in my chest, thinking maybe I pushed her too far. My curious eyes drifted up to meet brown orbs staring intently at me.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked full of concern.

"I've never been more certain."

I turned my head, leaning into the inside of her palm. I placed a reassuring kiss to her warm flesh as she raked her free hand through my hair. Every move she makes is tender and gentle, with my concern as her top priority. My heart was swelling as it beats for the woman below me.

I tried to think about what I would want her to do to me and used that as my guide. I lightly dragged my nails on the inside of her thighs all the way up to the outside of her glistening folds. I wanted her to crave me just as much as I am desperate for her. I needed to tease her.

Regina squirmed beneath my tantalizing touch and I knew she needed some kind of contact. I placed featherlight kisses all around the top of her mound and the outside of her folds. Thick heat radiated off of her center as her desire grew. With an unsteady hand, my index finger skimmed her slit, coating my finger with her desire. She trembled beneath my touch inspiring me to ease one finger into her center, eliciting a sexy gasp from above. The small sound motivated my ego to be a little bolder with the brunette.

"And you said I was wet..." I teased spreading her essence all around her center. Her only response was a low, deep moan that caused my thighs to clench together to suppress my own need. I don't think I have ever been more turned on than in this moment.

"Emma," she began in a trembling breath, but I cut her off by sliding another finger inside her tight walls. Regina instantly released a moan that send another wave of chills to trickle down my spine.

My eyes flicked up just in time to watch her head fall back into the pillow as her back arched off the mattress. I placed another kiss above her bundle of nerves as I moved my fingers to stretch her walls. I smiled against her smooth mound as I pumped my two fingers slowly inside of her. I took in every second and memorized every part of her because I know I am damn lucky to be here right now.

"Emma, I need more," she panted as her hips gyrated frantically in search for more pleasure.

"What do you need? Tell me," I muttered as I picked up my pace.

"I...I...just more," she muttered incoherently.

I slid another finger inside and watched the way her petite body lifted from the bed. _She has to be the sexiest woman alive._ I swallowed hard knowing what I needed to do next. I slowly licked her bundle of nerves, that was anxiously waiting for my tongue.

"Fuck!" She hissed as her nails dug deep into my shoulder.

That's when I lost all control. My tongue was swirling around the sensitive bud and sucking as my fingers slammed aggressively into her tight center.

"Emma," she moaned as her free hand forcefully grabbed a fist full of my hair and held me into place as her hips grew wild. I curled my fingers hoping to hit her sweet spot.

"Right there Emma...don't...stop!" She was completely out of breath as she begged for her orgasm. Her skin was glistening with a slick coat of sweat, the sight alone was making me lose my train of thought. I stroked her sensitive spot inside as I continued devouring her clit. "Emma, I'm..." her body stiffened but I proceeded with my actions not wanting her orgasm to slip away. "Fuck! Emma!" She screamed, reinforcing my decision to turn up the television earlier.

My eyes stayed focused on the goddess below as her orgasm ripped through her body. Her legs trembled violently next to my head causing my heart to pound with anticipation. The warm liquid ran down my hand, turning me on even more.

 _I want to make her feel like this every day._

Regina's body relaxed as I removed myself from her soaked center. I kissed my way back up to her face, planting one rough kiss to her mouth, because I needed to feel closer to her in this moment. She moaned the second she tasted herself on me.

In one swift motion Regina flipped us, pinning me to the mattress below. She hovered over my body and stared directly into my eyes. Her intense gaze left me feeling vulnerable and exposed, in a way I never quite felt before. She placed a gentle kiss to my lips and suggestively rolled her hips against mine.

"You must be dying," she implied in a seductive tone.

"Dying! Please Regina I need it rough and quick!" I begged as I stared up into her sparkling eyes.

Regina didn't waste another minute. She kissed me hard one last time before she slithered her way down my body. There was no teasing or temptation with her. She obeyed my plea and entered two fingers without any delay. The overwhelming sensation was pleasure, pain...it was pure ecstasy.

I was so wet already from watching her body reach its highest climax along with her sexy moans, that her fingers slid in and out effortlessly. I bucked my hips forward and cried out with pleasure. I'm not sure if it was because I'm pregnant or my lust for this woman, or maybe both, but my senses felt heightened and I was already dancing on the edge. Her full lips sucked my clit sending a rush of heat to explode violently through my veins.

"Fuck Regina! You're gonna make me..." I rushed out as my voice shook.

She moaned against my bundle of nerves sending a vibration of pleasure through my body. Each thrust of her fingers hit my most sensitive spot at the same time she licked aggressively. It was a perfect combination to send me over the edge. I gripped her thick raven locks like she had done to me and pulled her in closer as I began to come undone. My hips were in a frenzy as I fucked her face uncontrollably. I never felt an orgasm rip through me quite like this one. Everything around me was a blur and I started to see spots. My body stiffened, and she proceeded to help me ride out my orgasm.

"Gina. Gina. Gina. Fuck! I...I..." I tried to scream but my voice was hoarse from my pleasure.

My mind was in a fog as she licked up my entrance. I pressed my palms to my eyes trying to regain some focus as Regina slipped between my arms and kissed me gently.

"So, is this nickname _Gina_ , going to become a regular thing now?"

I nodded enthusiastically as I tried to catch my breath. She rolled her eyes seeming unamused, but I think the name is cute for someone who is always so prim and proper. "Best. Orgasm. Ever," I panted while gasping desperately for air.

"Seriously?" She questioned in disbelief as her face scrunched up.

"I swear!" I cupped her face and pulled her back in for another kiss. "I've never experienced pleasure like that before."

"Well that I can believe because I felt the same way," she confessed as her cheeks flushed, solidifying her admission. I tried to fight my smile, but I couldn't, this woman makes me feel all mushy and giddy inside.

"Thank you, you are the _bestest_ friend ever," I playfully teased, pulling her into another kiss even though she was laughing at my words.

Regina tried to fight against my kiss while she swatted my upper arm. "You're an idiot."

"Maybe," I shrugged casually, tightening my hold around her waist. "But I'm also kind of a genius for suggesting this."

Her lips pursed out and twisted as she fought against her grin. Regina rolled off my body, but I kept my arms securely wrapped around her, not wanting to pop our intimate bubble. She curled into my side and rested her head upon my chest. This small action caused my entire body to relax to its fullest point of contentment. I haven't felt this calm in a long time and I know it has everything to do with being wrapped in her arms. It wasn't long until we both fell asleep naked and cuddled up into one another.

XXXXXXXXX 

The next few weeks my mind flipped back and forth on my decision regarding the small bean that's slowly making itself known. Every day I glance down and examine the way my stomach is growing. I know most people can't tell, but I can. Sometimes, I feel a heavy weight, like there's a brick resting in the pit of my stomach. I'm sure it's all in my imagination, most likely a symbol of the weight of this situation that I've yet to make a decision on.

My mind was a roller coaster ride of indecisiveness. Some days I'm up at the highest point, enjoying my baby bump, thinking about names and the gender. Then other days I'm crashing down the slippery slope at full speed. I can't focus on anything as everything whips around me. Each day flying by bringing me closer to my due date. Then I reach the bottom of the roller coaster, where I know I can't raise a baby. I never had a mother, so how on Earth do I expect to be one?

"I've got Rocky Road!" Regina called out as she entered my apartment, with her arms filled with groceries.

Four months pregnant and I'm at the stage where I'm no longer tired and nauseous. I'm craving greasy junk food and carbs, but Regina is strict with my diet. At least she brings me ice cream all the time.

"Yessssss!" I ran to the brunette almost knocking her over as I pulled her into a hug.

She chuckled softly to herself and handed me the cold pint with a spoon. I popped the lid off the top and shoved my spoon right in while Regina opened my refrigerator and proceeded to put the other groceries away.

"So, I'm thinking I can mix this with my other favorite thing and be the most satisfied pregnant girl ever!" I exclaimed taking another greedy bite and sneaking up behind the brunette.

"I think the hot chocolate would melt the ice cream," she admitted while closing the refrigerator door.

The moment she turned around she quickly stumbled back, startled by my close proximity. I took the only step forward and smirked confidently.

"That's not what I meant," I dipped my finger into the frozen treat and pushed my finger between Regina's full set of lips. She didn't even hesitate, she sucked my finger clean and smirked mischievously.

"Emma, we just fooled around before I left for the store," she playfully swatted at my arm and stepped out from my trap.

"I know but you know I'm insatiable right now," I followed behind her like a lost puppy and kissed her cheek provoking her to laugh.

"Believe me, I know! I'm the one that's in your bed every night," she confessed as she began to walk away.

I roughly gripped her wrist and spun her around to face me forcing her warm body to press flush against mine. My body tingled from the connection alone. I set my ice cream down on the table and proceeded to kiss her swollen lips from our earlier activities. I took a few steps forward backing her up against the table. As I kissed her deeply I slowly laid her down across my kitchen table.

"Emma, not here," Regina gasped ultimately breaking apart our kiss. I ignored her suggestion and attacked the sensitive flesh below her ear, knowing all too well she could never resist after that.

"Sssshhhh Miss Mills! I'm trying to study," I playfully teased as my fingers found the hem of her skirt.

"Study?" She exhaled trying to contain her excitement while I pushed up her mini skirt.

"Yeah, I'm going to study the way this ice cream melts against your hot body and where my tongue ends up licking it off," I explain in a slow seductive tone. She groaned in response and I smirked knowing what I do to her.

 _God I wish she was all mine._

I placed a small dab of ice cream against her warm flesh, right above her folds and watched as her body shivered from the coldness. My heart hammered with lust as I licked up the Rocky Road from her hot silky bud.

"Jeez Emma! Why do I always walk in on you?" Ruby screamed triggering Regina's body to fly forward. I stumbled back and tried to pull Regina's skirt back down, even though we were already caught. "Are you two together now?" Ruby asked in shock, slamming the door behind her.

"No," we both answered in unison.

"We're just friends," Regina coldly declared as she adjusted her skirt.

A sharp pain sliced through my heart causing me to wince. I have no reason to feel this way, we always say we are just friends, nothing more. I just know my feelings are growing stronger for her and I have no idea how to tell her.

"Friends don't go down on each other on the kitchen table!" Ruby snapped while she crossed her arms firmly over her chest. Her eyes shifted frantically between Regina and I, waiting for an explanation.

"Rubes, this pregnancy is driving my hormones crazy. I just want sex all the time. Regina and I have an understanding," I tried to explain.

"Understanding? What you two need to _understand_ is, this is not what friends do. Emma, we have never hooked up or Belle and we've been friends for years."

"It's different with Regina...I don't know, to us it makes sense. Haven't you heard of friends with benefits?" I had nothing else to say because in all reality, it didn't make sense to me. I still wanted men, but dear god I wanted her too.

"I'm not mad, you two can do whatever you want. In fact, I'd be ecstatic if you two got together, just stop lying to yourselves."

"We are just friends," Regina repeated stubbornly.

Ruby's hands shot up in surrender. "Fine. I guess now would be a good time for a subject change. Anyways I wanted to tell you, I heard August got twenty years in prison."

"What? Are you serious?" Ruby nodded while my mind raced with too many thoughts about my ex-boyfriend. "I'm glad Neal ran off then," I said and for the first time in a long time, there was less pain speaking about my ex.

Ruby nodded and started to walk away to her room. Before she was behind her closed door, she shouted over her shoulder, "Happy Humping, loves!"

XXXXXXXXX 

Later that evening Regina and I were curled up watching television yet again. Regina was focused on the bright screen that was lighting up my dark room. I slowly pulled my tank top up and stopped just below my bra. I studied my stomach that was once defined with tight muscles. Now it's been replaced with a tiny human inside, creating a very small but noticeable bump. As long as I wear loose fitting shirts, I guarantee nobody would even know I was pregnant, but I see it.

I notice the way there's a small pouch instead of abs. I notice the area growing more firm with a protective layer around the baby. I feel the added heavy weight.

My hand slowly sneaks down to my abdomen. My fingers tentative dance across my flesh, my eyes staying glued to the area like an alien might pop out at any second. My index finger draws random patterns across the bump, like I'm testing the waters before I dive right in. My chest constricts knowing there's a baby in there and I hate myself. I hate that I can't make up my mind. It's a poor innocent baby but I can't find the strength to make a decision.

"Do you feel something?" Regina asks ripping me from my emotional inner turmoil.

"What?"

"Do you feel the baby moving?" She nods her head toward my stomach. I blink to regain some focus and find my hand protectively splayed across the baby bump.

"Oh, um no," I stammer wondering how my mind subconsciously decided to lay my hand over the baby.

"Oh," she sounded a little disappointed, but I couldn't pinpoint her emotion. The brunette scooted a little closer into my side, her leg gliding across mine. "You're finally starting to show. Well, I mean, I guess I'm the only one who would notice."

"Yes, you are the only one lucky enough to see me naked."

"Lucky? Oh, please Em, you are always begging for my orgasms," she teased inspiring a carefree laugh to burst from my lips.

"Hey, I don't hear you complaining," I retort. I maneuvered my body, so I could face Regina. Our noses almost touching while her warm breath brushed against my lips.

"I think my tongue might give out soon."

That adorable red muscle poked out between her lips and she playfully squeezed it to make sure nothing was wrong with it.

I giggle like some love-sick teenager and pull her closer into my embrace. "I love this side of you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're so different when it's just us. When we are out there in the world, you're stuck up," this instantly earns me her most strict and pointed glare, "...you walk around with a mask up and walls built up around yourself. Like you're terrified of anyone getting to know the real you. In this room, when it's just us, you're so much fun and relaxed, like you can finally...breathe."

"Well, that's exactly how I feel Em. You're my best friend and I've never felt this content with anyone before. My sister is the only one who knows this side of me. The real me. Well and now you."

 _Best friend._


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_Regina Mills_

"Miss Mills?" I heard her innocent, familiar voice as I was packing up my paperwork. I chuckled softly to myself and shook my head from her playful antics. School starts next week and there were a few things I needed in order before my fall semester starts. "I was wondering if you had any time to tutor me?" I didn't bother looking up, just to tease her a little, like I know she is doing with me. I smiled and proceeded with my actions.

"Tutor you with what, dear?"

"How to properly eat out your best friend?" My head snapped up to discover Emma with that stupid shit eating grin plastered across her face.

"Miss Swan!" I snapped knowing all too well what that name does to her. Just like clockwork, she physically shuddered before me.

"Did I do something wrong? Have I been bad? Are you going to spank me with a ruler?" She attempted her most cute and innocent voice but her giant grin wasn't helping.

"You're impossible," I rolled my eyes while she laughed.

Emma slid onto the edge of my desk and swung her legs like a child. Now that she was officially five months pregnant, her baby bump was visible. Yet, that didn't slow down her sex drive the least bit.

"Have you ever thought about taking me over your desk," she tapped the wooden desk below her, "right here?" I glanced up to meet her green eyes sparkling with anticipation and shook my head once again.

"We don't have time, your appointment is in a half hour," I sternly reminded her. I turned around on my heel, but she was quick to grasp my wrist and pulled me between her legs.

"We can have a quickie," she offered as her mouth went straight for my neck, alternating between kissing and sucking.

 _Why am I always like putty when it comes to this woman?_

"No Swan! We have to meet Ruby and Belle there." I stepped back from her hold before things escalated, like they always seem to do.

"Fine! You owe me when we get home!" She quipped while sliding effortlessly off my desk. "And we will have sex on this desk one day," she demanded before strolling confidently toward the door.

 _What am I going to do with her?_

XXXXXXXXX

I kept a close eye on Emma as we were patiently waiting for the nurse to call her name once more. This has become routine now. We are here at her doctor's office, once a month for her check up to make sure everything is going well with her and the baby.

Today is a big day though, Emma finds out the sex of the baby. She still hasn't been one hundred percent sure on her decision regarding the unborn. Every day I watch her stomach grow and every day I fall more in love with this tiny baby I haven't even met yet. If it's anything like it's mother, I will be madly in love.

"Emma Swan?" All four of us women stood in unison and walked united to the door.

"It's okay if they all come in to find out the gender, right?" Emma shyly asked, while she peered at the nurse for her approval.

"Of course, but once I reveal the gender only one can stay in there. This is a longer ultrasound, I need to measure all the baby's body parts."

"Okay that's fine, thank you."

We all followed behind Emma into the tiny dark room. I claimed my seat in my usually chair as Emma climbed on to the bed. Ruby and Belle stood next to my chair as we waited for the process to begin.

The cold gel was spread across Emma's pale stomach with a probe. Without any delay we heard the rush of the baby's heartbeat boom through the room. Both Ruby and Belle shifted next to me and I could see their emotions written all over their faces. Emma's smile was as wide as cheeks would allow.

"I love that sound," she confirmed proudly.

My hand was reaching out and gently resting upon her shoulder before I could comprehend what I was doing. My skin was itching to touch hers like I'm some sort of addict and she was my drug. In this moment I could feel how we both needed the comfort of each other's touch.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" The nurse inquired as she caught Emma's gaze.

"Yes," Emma confirmed as we all stared at the screen waiting for the gender to be revealed.

"It's a...boy," the nurse exclaimed with so much joy, like she was a part of our close group.

"Awww!" Everyone gushed out together as we watched the beautiful baby boy wiggle across the screen.

Tears were quickly forming in my eyes as I looked over at Emma. Her face was blank as she remained silent. My mind raced as I began to worry, thinking she might be assuming this boy will be just like Neal.

"Okay ladies if you could please step out so we can finish up here," the nurse said while staring at the two brunettes standing.

The nurse knows by now that I'm always here and I'll be the one staying. Ruby and Belle hugged Emma and said a quick congratulation before disappearing out the door.

"Okay this may take a little while, depending on how much this little guy wants to cooperate."

"Well if he's anything like his mother, we will be here for quite some time," I teased.

"Hey!" Emma whined as the nurse laughed at her expense.

The nurse measured his legs, arms, head and torso. We inspected his tiny fingers and adorable toes. When we came across his little nose, I swear all I saw was Emma.

"I love him," I heard Emma mumble to herself provoking my heart to skip a beat.

"I'm having a hard time getting a clear picture of his heart, he won't let me look at the chambers," the nurse explained. "Try rolling on your side please." Emma obeyed as the nurse poured more gel and swiped the probe along the blonde.

"Nope. Okay I'm going to try and move him."

She bounced the probe up and down in an attempt to annoy the baby. I watched as a little foot popped out, raising Emma's stomach slightly on one side.

"Nope he's not cooperating."

"Stubborn, just like his mother," I joked as Emma playfully swatted at my arm.

"That's okay, maybe next time. You're all set. Congratulations on your baby boy!"

XXXXXXXXX 

My head was buried into the pillow next to my best friend. I was half asleep, but I could tell she was thinking hard. Her hand had been slowly drawing circles against her growing baby bump for the past hour now.

"Gina?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm going to keep him," my eyes flew open and I shifted up onto my elbows, so I could gauge her reaction.

"Seriously?"

Every time we talk about this, she always says _maybe_ or _but_. This is the first time she has ever sounded confident.

"I love him so much. I'm keeping him." I leaned in, wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

"I am so happy for you! We will all be here to help. You don't have to worry about a thing," I vowed, and she nodded in return, but something was off. She was abnormally quiet.

"I was thinking...I don't have any good, male role models in my life. The way you talk about your dad makes my heart melt. I want to name him after your dad. Henry." My heart took off racing from the overwhelming amount of joy coursing through my body.

"Are you sure? You haven't even met him?"

"I don't need to meet him to know that he is the reason for your big heart. I know your mother didn't do that, he did. Your love, selflessness and fun side is all him." I pulled her in once more as tears of joy filled my eyes.

"Thank you so much Emma! I love it!"

"Of course. Now I want you to pick out his middle name."

"What? No Emma, you're already naming him after my father, that's more than enough."

"I mean it, I don't know any men worth naming this baby after. Please do this."

"Well the only other good man I've ever known was Daniel."

"Then Henry Daniel Swan, it is!" Emma squealed with excitement.

I watched her hand glide aimlessly across her stomach. The small movement was filled so much love and adoration, I couldn't pry my eyes away. I continued to examine every touch, every rub as she bonded with her baby.

I leaned forward to kiss her cheek, but she moved forcing my lips to land upon hers. My eyes doubled in size from the surprise action. Assertively, she cupped my cheek and pulled my face closer for the most passionate kiss I think we ever shared.

 _She's going to be the death of me._

I pulled away fairly quickly feeling far too many emotions I know shouldn't be.

"Thank you."

"No thank you! You are here for me and this baby every day. I wouldn't have been able to get through any of this without you. I am so proud to call you my best friend."

 _My heart sank. I want to be so much more..._

"I'm going to have to get a new place. The baby needs his own room," Emma mumbled to herself.

"Why don't you move into my place? I have three bedrooms. You can have your own room and we can set up the other room for Henry's nursery. I'm here all the time, it will be nice not having to pay a mortgage for an empty townhouse," I explained gently not wanting to scare her off.

"Are you serious? You would do that?"

"Of course, I would. Anything for this little prince." My eyes focused on the growing baby bump. My heart was beating rapidly for how much love I already have for this baby.

Emma reached across her stomach and placed her hand on top of mine. She guided my hand over the bump and gently placed my hand on top. Excitement flooded my veins while my heart fluttered continuously with love. A swift movement pressed into the palm of my hand. I was tempted to jerk my hand away, but I was also intrigued to feel more.

"Oh wow! Did you feel that? He must really like you," Emma chuckled.

I fought back my tears because there's nothing like feeling a baby kick your hand.

"Awww, he likes the nickname, prince," I smiled as I felt another kick to my hand. "His name is perfect for him. He's so strong already."

"So, you are absolutely sure about this? It's a lot to have a roommate but then to throw a baby in on top of that. We are going to be disrupting your life," Emma attempted to reason.

"You will not be disrupting my life. You will be filling it with such joy. I can't wait to meet this little guy. Besides we are together all the time anyways and we sleep together almost every night. It really won't be that different."

I want to talk to her about being more, but I just can't. I don't want to add any more pressure than she already has going on in her life. The thought of her saying no... I don't think I could handle losing her or this baby. I rather remain friends than risk losing them.

XXXXXXXXX 

Since Emma is moving in, I figured I should probably start working on cleaning out the third room for Henry's nursery. Right now, the room is set up as an office. There's no need for anything in here, I just needed to fill the space when I first purchased my home.

I started moving some of the furniture out of the room when my phone rang. _Zelena_.

"Hello," I answered, wedging the phone between my shoulder and ear.

"Hey sis! You were supposed to call me yesterday. So, what's the gender?" Zelena questioned full of excitement.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry I forgot to call, it was a crazy day, but she's having a boy!" I couldn't contain my own excitement as I screeched into the phone.

"Yay! That's so amazing!" Zelena squealed.

"Guess what, she decided she's going to keep him _and_ she's going to name him Henry after our father."

"Are you serious? That's wonderful news," she sincerely replied. "Is she going to stay in the apartment with the girls?"

"Uh...about that," I began not really wanting to discuss this with her because I knew exactly what she would say.

"What?" She breathed out a deep, frustrated groan and I could only imagine where this conversation is headed.

"She's going to move in with me. I have two extra rooms, enough for her and the baby."

"Are you dense?"

"I beg your pardon?!" I snapped.

"You're an idiot. Do you think this is the best idea?"

"Yes, I do. I'm not worried about the adjustment with having a baby around."

"I'm not worried about that either. I'm more concerned with the fact that you think it's okay to have the girl you have a crush on, move into your home with her baby. What do you plan on doing, raising the baby together and pretend to be a family?"

"I don't have a crush on Emma," I strictly informed my sister.

"Oh, come on! I see the way you two look at one another. It's no secret. Besides, a little birdy told me that she walked in on Emma going down on you!" I groaned in frustration and knew she was never going to let this go.

"I'm going to kill Ruby!"

"That's all you have say?" She screamed through the phone so loud I had to pull the device away from my ear. I sighed because I really didn't know what to say.

"Zelena, its...it's not like that."

"You can't lie to your own sister. I know you and I know you haven't allowed anyone in since Daniel, until now. I know you are in love with her but having her move in won't make this situation any easier. It will only make it harder unless she returns your feelings." I rolled my eyes knowing she couldn't see my frustrations with her.

"No, we can remain friends and I can help out with the baby."

"What happens when she decides one day she wants to move or better yet...what happens if Neal comes back and Emma wants them to all be a happy family and leaves you behind," her words were cold as ice sending a horrible pain right through my heart.

"Emma would never do that to me. She wouldn't take Henry away from me," I demanded.

"You don't know that sis. There's nothing keeping her from picking up and taking that baby with her. Where does that leave you? Especially now that I know you are already attached to him and he's not even born yet," she sighed heavily while I stood there in silence, processing her words.

"I know Emma, she wouldn't take him away from me."

"You better think about this," she commanded.

"I already have, it's already done. She's moving in," this time I had a little more confidence in my words, but I still felt a nagging pain in my heart.

"Mother will murder you."

"I know," I mumbled in defeat.

"I love you Regina, I just want to see you happy."

"I know. Thank you for looking out for me," I meekly replied knowing she truly does have my best interest at heart.

"That's what big sisters are for. Okay keep me updated on the little guy. Love you!"

"Love you too, bye."

I set the phone down and went straight back to work, ignoring my true feelings once more.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_Emma Swan_

"First of all, you're leaving our trio? And second of all, you honestly think it's a good idea to move in together when she's so clearly in love with you?" Ruby quipped as I stared blankly in shock, because I was baffled at her accusation.

"Regina's not in love with me."

"Oh please! She's only comfortable around you. She spends practically every night over here, doing everything and anything you want. Not to mention how she stares at you with such adoration," Ruby rolled her eyes at me but I still wasn't buying what she had to offer.

"Belle?" I asked seeking a second opinion.

"Well she's not the only one, we can tell you love her too," she admitted provoking my stomach to start doing backflips at the thought of Regina Mills being in love with me.

"We are just friends," I defended.

"And we are so sick of hearing that. Just tell her how you feel before you go through with this," Ruby suggested a little calmer than she was a few moments ago.

"No, I'm not going to put any added pressure on the situation. I'm lucky enough that she's offering her house and two extra bedrooms to us."

"Let's be honest, it will only be one room for Henry. You're going to stay in her bed every night." I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head in denial.

"Anyways..." I wanted nothing more than to change this subject because I would give anything to be with Regina but I know it's not in the cards for us. "...Belle it's been like six months, when are we meeting this guy?" She sighed and bit her lower lip, expressing her anguish about her current relationship.

"Alright, _if_ I let you guys meet him, promise me there will be no judgement," she sternly demanded.

Ruby barked out an obnoxious laugh. "Judgement? From who? The lesbian or the girl who's knocked up with her ex's baby and sleeping with her best friend?" I groaned at her admission and covered my face from the embarrassment that is my life.

"My life is so fucked up right now."

Ruby continued with her awful hackling, "Yeah it really is."

"Thanks!" I shot sarcastically causing all three of us girls to laugh out loud.

"Alright, this weekend I will invite him over."

"Can we get a name for right now?" I asked.

"Nah, its better this way," Belle replied, before heading to her bedroom, leaving us behind.

XXXXXXXXX 

It's no wonder why Belle was apprehensive about bringing around her boyfriend. Robert Gold is a professor at the university we attended and he's a good twenty years older than us. I have no right to judge their life while I'm secretly in love with my best friend and continue sleeping with her when I'm straight.

 _Well I guess I'm not straight anymore._

Robert seemed nice enough though. He has been married before, with a son and is now divorced. Belle said she hasn't met his son yet but is nervous because they are close in age. _Awkward_. Either way I support her decision because she clearly loves him enough to stay with him and she's never liked anyone enough to even date.

I officially moved in with Regina two weeks ago and it has been wonderful. We are closer than ever in which I have a love hate relationship with our...whatever it is that we are. I love how close we are. I love how much she loves my son already. I love how everything she does is for my best interest. Then comes the hate. I hate that I can't grow a pair of balls and just ask her where we are. I hate that every time she looks at me she looks just as conflicted as I feel. I hate the idea of actually making her mine and losing her one day, just like Neal. I don't think I could stand that type of heart ache again.

Regina forced me out of the house today, despite my childlike protest. She insists exercise is good for me and the baby. Where I insist eating all day is good for us. So, she bribed me with some of my favorite ice cream at the small shop we always go to. As we ate our ice cream she guided me toward a path around the lake.

When we finished walking two laps we made our way back to the townhouse. I was so thankful to see our townhouse I practically kissed the disgusting sidewalk just outside the doorway. My ankles were starting to swell, and my lower back was stiff and aching.

I groaned and complained like a spoiled brat until we entered our home in which I was instantly greeted with a bunch of overly excited faces. I froze momentarily when I discovered Ruby, her Granny, Belle and Zelena all inside.

"What are you guys all doing here?" I asked in surprise. I leaned against the door and began prying my swollen feet out of my sweaty shoes.

"Well this is kind of like your baby shower. It's not much but we all wanted to show our support," Belle informed me as she wrapped me into a loving hug. My bottom lip pouted out into a frown as I tried to fight back my tears.

 _Damn hormones._

"I'm so happy you are all here. Thank you for all your love and support during this time."

I barely made my words out before Ruby engulfed me into one of her over enthusiastic hugs, followed by her Granny and then Zelena.

"Come sit, we have some adorable gifts we can't wait for you to open!" Ruby exclaimed dragging me into the living room with a contagious smile.

For a moment, I allowed all my fears and reservations about having this baby to drift away. My friends, who are the only family I have were being so supportive that I couldn't allow my negative thoughts to ruin this day.

I sat down with a giddy grin as they all handed me baby blue bags filled to the top with baby stuff. I have never felt so loved than in this moment and I feel like maybe I can do this.

I opened each gift with the constant sound of everyone's cooing surrounding me. Every time my girls gasped a sweet _awwww_ , my eyes filled to the brim with tears. I'm not sure if it's just my hormones raging or maybe the special bond I'm feeling with my baby, either way all this love is a little overwhelming for me.

"I think you have enough clothes and diapers for the first six months," Granny laughed as she cleaned up all the wrapping paper.

I really did, my girls bought every size of clothes and diapers. Along with pacifiers, bibs, bottles and blankets. I just have to purchase the bigger stuff now, like a crib, swing, car seat and high chair.

"Thank you so much girls for coming out, this means the world to me!" I smiled and fought back my insistent tears once again.

I quickly turned my attention to a fluffy baby blue blanket with a monkey embroidered into the material. I ran my hand over the fabric to avoid everyone's intense gaze upon me.

"Thank Regina, she called us all over," Zelena announced catching my attention.

"Excuse me," I softly said as I stood from the couch and made my way to the kitchen.

Regina was in the kitchen cutting the cake she bought that was decorated in baby blue icing with everything baby all over it. I stopped in the doorway, examining the brunette as she cut up the cake and placed each piece on to a plate, followed by a fork and napkin to go along with it. As she finished the last piece, she scooped a piece of frosting from the knife with her index finger, sucking it into her mouth. She must've felt me staring because she stilled her actions as her big brown eyes glanced up through her long eyelashes.

"You're adorable," I smiled as I walked toward her. She finished licking her finger and quickly placed the knife into the sink. I shoved my hands into my back pockets feeling extremely emotional from this baby shower. "Thank you!"

She spun back around abruptly and leaned against the sink. "For what dear?"

"For inviting everyone over, for my cake, my presents, this roof over my head, Henry's nursery...everything!"

"No need to thank me, that's what friends are for." She shrugged her shoulders as if this was all part of her daily routine. I wonder if she actually hears me when I do say thank you.

"Right, about that," I took a step closer enclosing the space between us.

Those brown orbs were burning right through to my soul, igniting my body with heat. I wanted to kiss those full lips, but we never show any type of affection in front of other people. We are strictly friends when we are in public, even though our friends know we hook up. Regina tore me from my thoughts, when she licked her lips silently begging me to kiss them.

 _Fuck it!_

I gripped the back of her neck and pulled her blood red lips to mine. Passion built wildly between us as we moved in sync with one another. An electrical spark zapped through my stomach and down to my core, leaving me wet for more. I whimpered the second her tongue slipped inside my mouth.

"Eh-em," someone cleared their throat rather loudly causing Regina and I to break our kiss and fumble backwards.

"Just wondering where our cake was..." Zelena sheepishly suggested as she made her way to the plates already prepared with cake.

"Sorry, we were just getting them together," Regina stated as she grabbed a couple plates to pass out.

"Were you looking for the cake in Emma's mouth?" I felt my cheeks flush as Regina groaned.

"Zelena, don't start," and with that she was out of the kitchen. I wanted to talk to her about us, but my stupid hormones stepped in the way.

"Emma," Zelena cautiously said, tearing my mind away from my wandering thoughts. With one index finger she pointed to her bottom lip. Then she chuckled to herself and made a swift motion circling around her lips. I furrowed my eyebrows for a second a little confused by her actions. Then it clicked, and I quickly ran the back of my sleeve across my lips. "You might want to use some water and a napkin to scrub my sister's lipstick from your mouth."

I gulped down my nerves but I'm sure my cheeks were a dead giveaway to my embarrassment. They are already pulsating with a burning heat that's causing my hairline to grow moist with perspiration.

"Uh-" I choked on my words as I scrambled to come up with something. "Um, thanks."

Zelena flashed me a wicked grin as she picked up a few plates and left the kitchen without another word. I sighed in relief the moment she was gone.

I followed her instructions and wet a paper towel and began scrubbing away at my lips. I know I need to talk to Regina about my feeling but I'm terrified of losing her. I thought Neal and I were made for each other and we would spend the rest of our lives together but that didn't happen.

 _I should just keep my mouth shut and be thankful for what I have._


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_Emma Swan_

My body flung forward in bed, gasping for air as my muscles trembled in sheer panic. Regina jerked awake as I continued to struggle for oxygen to break through the constricting walls within my lungs. A warm gentle hand rested upon my back, instantly calming all my fears.

"Emma? What's wrong? Is it the baby?" She softly spoke into the night trying to ease my frantic state.

"I-just, the baby's fine. It's not him," I stammered while taking in a few sharp breaths.

"Okay," her hand began rubbing soothing circles against my back knowing that the baby and I were safe. "You're soaked in sweat, are you sure you're okay?"

"I am. I promise. Just a nightmare," I explained between my deep breaths.

Regina climbed out of bed and stumbled across the floor as if she were intoxicated, most likely from the lack of light and her sleepy state. She opened her dresser drawer and pulled out an oversized shirt. She climbed back into bed while I peeled the dampened shirt from my body, understanding her request.

"Thank you," I muttered as she offered me the shirt. I slipped the dry material over my head while Regina pulled my long locks out from the back. Her light touch caused my flesh to breakout in goosebumps while I shivered from my damp skin.

Regina slowly laid back down in the bed. "Come lay down," she suggested through a raspy, over tired voice. I obliged and slid back down into the warmth of the sheets. "Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" Her fingers skimmed across my cheek until they found some stray locks and swept them behind my ear. Sometimes I believe that maybe she can feel the same way about me by the way she gazes into my eyes alone.

"I'm eight months pregnant and I'm not prepared. I don't have a crib or a car seat yet. Can I really do this? Be a mother?" I rambled as all my fears came pouring out of my mouth without a filter.

"Em, this is common. I read this is your nesting period. Every mom has that dream where they feel unprepared and they clean and organize obnoxiously hoping to settle their anxiety about the baby."

"See, even you read the baby books! How am I going to do this?" I whined while burying my face against her chest, to hide away from my cruel reality.

"Emma, I promise, you're going to be an excellent mother. Remember how guarded and broken I was when we first met?"

"You're still guarded."

"With strangers, yes, but with you I'm not. That's because you showed me how much you cared for me. You're going to show this baby so much love. I promise, that's all that truly matters when it comes to being a mother and your heart is so big, he's going to feel overwhelmed with love." I sigh and fight back my tears as she holds me close to soothe my haunting fears. "How about tomorrow we spend the day shopping for the rest of the stuff this baby needs, hmmm?"

Regina places her hand against my enormous baby bump inspiring my son to kick her hand.

"I guess he agrees with you."

Regina rubs lightly against the spot my baby just kicked. His foot pops out again like some alien trying to escape my body. I laugh to myself at how weird this actually looks as his protruding foot glides across my stomach.

"I cannot wait to me this cutie," Regina admits while her hand chases the wandering foot.

"Do you think he'll have Neal's hair color?"

Regina's hand continues to play some game of tag with my son's foot with a permanent smile across her lips.

"Maybe. I hope he inherits your gorgeous green eyes. We need more people in this world with green eyes," she replies never once tearing her eyes away from her game with my baby.

"I hope he takes after me," I chuckle as my hand subconsciously rests against my stomach.

"If he looks anything like you, I'll be screwed," she deadpans while rolling her eyes.

I softly hum my response while nuzzling closer into her chest. Without processing my actions, I lightly press my lips to her chest and exhale with relief. It isn't long before I fall asleep in her arms with her warm hand protectively against my baby.

XXXXXXXXX 

I've been picking up every shift possible at Granny's, trying to save as much as I can before the baby's arrival. I still haven't found a job relating to my degree, but I have been taking a few online courses to help with my masters, until Henry comes.

"This one?" Regina pointed to the most beautiful cherry wood crib I have ever laid eyes on. When I picked up the price tag I thought my jaw was going to come unhinged.

"Are you insane? For a crib?" I squawked as my eyes were glued to the numbers thinking that maybe I misread the price.

Regina ripped the tag from my hands and assessed the price for herself.

"Oh, come now, it's not that bad," she rolled her big brown eyes at me while I huffed in response. "What if I buy the crib because nothing else seems to be good enough for you."

"No! You are not buying this crib, it's way too expensive. Besides you're already letting us live with you. That's more than enough."

"I'm buying the crib Swan and you cannot stop me."

"Seriously? What are you five?"

"No, you're the one that's acting like a child and that's why I refuse to argue with you about this here. I'm buying it, end of discussion."

My attention was quickly drawn to an elderly lady watching us over a set of baby clothes she was holding in the air to examine. I snapped my head towards the woman, inspiring a kind smile to form upon her lips.

"You too are adorable together. My husband and I used to bicker the same way."

"We aren't together," Regina and I said at the same time causing the woman to blush and smile ever wider at us.

"I never said that you were, I assumed you two were friends."

The stranger hastily turned around, finally minding her own business. Regina and I couldn't help but laugh the moment our eyes met.

"Thank you," I shyly whispered.

"For what?" She questioned as one eyebrow raised quizzically.

"For the crib, for everything. Thank you."

"You are more than welcome. Let's finish up, we've been here far too long."

I smiled at my friend and proceeded to follow her around until everything on my list was purchased.

When we arrived at home, Ruby came by to help us set up Henry's nursery. Regina had cleared everything out a couple months ago so all we had left to do was decorate. Regina surprised me one day about two weeks ago, she had painted one wall baby blue as an accent wall. This woman is absolutely amazing.

 _I need to talk to her about us because I don't think I can hide my feelings any longer._

"I can't figure out this damn crib," Ruby scuffed as she threw down the instructions with rage.

"Aren't you a lesbian? Isn't the stereotype, like you can build anything?" I teased as I folded Henry's washed clothes.

"Then you and Regina should have no problem putting this together!" Ruby snapped, glaring back at me in challenge. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head and completely ignoring her comment. "And I swear if one of you say we are _just friends_ I'm walking out of here!"

Regina and I both laughed but the moment our eyes locked onto one another's, we both fell silent. The way her eyes gazed into mine made me believe for just a second, that maybe she could love me back.

"Emma why don't you try working on the crib. Ruby you can help me lift this dresser to the corner and move the rocking chair," Regina delegated in which we both obeyed.

XXXXXXXXX 

After three hours of setting everything up and organizing I felt exhaustion take over. Ruby had left, and I was already in bed. Well Regina's bed...

"You aren't asleep yet?" Regina asked as she tip toed into her room, assuming I would have succumbed to a heavy slumber by now.

"I can't sleep. This guy is in my ribs and in my hips! I'm terrified how big he actually is. I obviously can't sleep on my stomach, I can't breathe if I sleep on my back and my hips fall asleep every time I sleep on my side!" I rambled on from being overly tired and my hormones forcing me to be crabby as hell.

"I'm sorry Em," Regina uttered, lifting the comforter so she could climb in next to me.

"He hates me!" I laughed as I cuddled into her side without a second thought.

"He doesn't hate you," she demanded while wrapping her arms around me. The faint smell of laundry detergent and fresh apples invaded my nostrils and clouded my mind. Regina's scent. I sighed in relief and reveled in her comforting touch around me. "...he's just a pain in the ass like his mother." Regina laughed provoking my playful side to spring to life.

My teeth sunk into her warm flesh of her shoulder eliciting the most adorable giggle to break from her plump lips.

"Well he's going to be stuck with two pains in the ass then!" I retorted.

"I am personally offended," she scoffs teasingly. "I cannot wait for that little boy to come running to me because _you_ are annoying him." She smiled from ear to ear and pressed her nose into mine.

I closed my eyes and inhaled sharply, taking in this wonderful moment between us. Now is the time, I need to confess my true feelings, now more than ever. I take another deep breath as I work up the courage to ask Regina Mills to be mine...or at least maybe one date...

"So, I've been thinking, maybe we should talk about," my words were cut off immediately, as a sharp pain sliced through my lower abdomen.

I flung forward, gripping my stomach for dear life as I held my breath. Regina scrambled to her knees, placing a comforting hand to my back, hoping to relieve some of my pain.

"Are you okay?" Her voice shook with fear, expressing just how concerned she was for me.

"Yeah," I shake my head and take a deep breath as the agonizing pain slowly dissipates. "I think we need to talk about u-" Another sharp blow to my lower abdomen forced my body to hunch over from the excruciating pain. "Shit!" The shooting pain was too intense to move or even breathe for that matter.

"Can you walk? Let's get you to the hospital," Regina was already rushing to my side of the bed to help me up.

"No, it's too soon," I whimpered in a shaky breath.

"Hey, look at me," she held my hand tightly, but I couldn't move from the pain. "Em, look at me," I strained to catch her gaze. "This doesn't mean the baby is coming, we are just going to the hospital to get you checked out. If Henry is ready to make an appearance then that means you get to sleep in peace, without a baby pressing into your sides."

She smiled sweetly attempting to lighten the mood, so I nodded as she helped me up from the bed. She wrapped her arm protectively around my waist as she guided me down the stairs.

"I'm going to call Ruby, I'm sure she would want to know. I'll text Belle later since she's out of town with Robert," Regina informed of her plan as she bent down and slipped my boots on for me.

"Okay," was all I could manage to say as I held on to my round baby bump as fear plagued my mind.

XXXXXXXXX 

Regina made record time, screeching her tires as we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. Luckily, there was valet parking for moments just like this. Regina hopped out of her side of the car and rushed over to mine. Her face was impassive as she held out her hand and helped me out of the car to escort me inside. Despite her emotionless mask, I could still feel just how terrified she was in this moment.

Before I knew it, I was hooked up to machines and baby monitors in my own private room. Regina was pacing around the room while she spoke to Belle on the phone, updating her of my status.

"Uh...Regina?"

A loud pop echoed in the room just before a warm liquid rushed from my between my legs. My face scrunched with disgust as Regina whipped around to check on me.

"What's wrong Em?" She asked holding the phone away from her mouth.

"I think my water just broke."

Regina rushed to my side and fumbled with the remote to hit the call button for the nurse.

"Belle, I have to call you back, it looks like Henry is ready."

My friend ended the call and placed her phone back into her purse. A young blonde nurse with her hair pulled back tight and bright blue eyes entered wearing a warm smile.

"How are you feeling?" She quizzed as she walked to my side to check the monitors. She picked up a sheet of paper as her eyes swept across the information regarding my baby.

"I think my water just broke. Isn't it too early? Is he going to be okay?" I was in a horrific panic and I couldn't control all the questions spilling from my mouth.

The nurse smiled down on me professionally, "I'm going to grab the doctor and we will be right back."

She left the room without acknowledging my spew of questions, making me panic even more inside. I turned my attention to the nervous brunette next to me, hoping she could calm my anxious nerves. Her arms were folded, closing herself off from the world but no matter how hard she tried, I could still see the worry in her eyes.

"Regina?"

She blinked a few times as she stared off at the door where the nurse just disappeared through. She shook her head slightly before returning her attention to me. The brunette grabbed my hand tightly and rubbed my arm for support.

"It's going to be fine Em. Henry is strong enough, you said so yourself, he's huge!" She joked around and smiled, almost convincing me that she believed in her words, but I knew she was holding back her fear for my sake.

The doctor entered my room with a wide smile and the same nurse following closely behind.

"Hello Emma, I'm Doctor Whale and I'm here to help you deliver this baby." I nodded as I watched the man read over the information on the monitors, just as the nurse did moments ago. "So, do you know what you are having?" He asked absentmindedly as he resumed reading the chart.

"Shouldn't you know that kind of information already, if you're going to be delivering this baby?" Regina spat coldly.

"A boy," I quickly interjected.

I shot Regina a scolding glare for being so rude, but she simply rolled her eyes and tapped her fingers against her elbow.

"The gender is the last thing I need to know about," the doctor retorted while flashing Regina a stern look.

"Dr. Whale, isn't this too early for my son? Is he going to be okay?"

The panic was rapidly bubbling to the surface once again. My chest constricted painfully as my mind wandered to the darkest of my fears. What would happen if my baby didn't make it? I don't think it would be possible to leave this hospital without my baby in my arms. There is no way I could move on in life if something happened to my baby boy.

"Well it looks like you are close to thirty-six weeks, that's actually the safe zone for your baby. Everything is developed, the last four weeks are mostly weight development. According to the ultrasound measurements he's around six pounds, which is more than healthy for him to be born."

Regina and I both blew out a heavy sigh of relief as she reached for my hand once again.

"Oh god did I miss anything? Is he here?" Ruby questioned as she came barreling in through the door a frantic mess.

"No, you're right on time," Regina confirmed through a broad grin as Ruby stumbled to my side.

"Oh, thank god! I was so nervous I was going to miss out!"

My former roommate placed a small kiss to my forehead and swept away a few damp locks that were clinging to my temples.

"Your contractions aren't too far apart. I'm going to check to see how far you are dilated and we will take it from there. Also, you are allowed two people in the room when you deliver," the doctor educated me as his eyes met mine for my reply.

"It will just be these two," I verified and smiled up at both of my friends.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_Regina Mills_

"I've never hated Neal more than in this moment!" Emma screamed as she clenched mine and Ruby's hand.

Ruby and I made eye contact and tried to control our unwanted laughter. I was on one side of Emma, holding her leg up to her chest, while she clenched my fingers so tight I was worried they might break. Ruby was on the other side mirroring my image.

Emma had been pushing for the last forty-five minutes and I knew she was reaching her breaking point. It's now two in the morning and she hasn't slept one wink. Especially after the long day we had setting up Henry's nursery, I know she's hardly keeping her eyes open at this point.

"Okay, come on Emma, I really need you to push with everything you have. He's almost there," the incompetent doctor stated.

I really do believe this man is an imbecile. He didn't bother taking the time to read over Emma's chart before he burst through the doors. Highly unprofessional in my opinion.

"I can't," Emma's head aggressively fell back into her pillow, expressing her defeat.

Her golden locks were matted to her head, drenched in sweat. Her usual pale cheeks were the darkest shade of red I have ever seen grace her face. Tears were clinging to her eyes, but she refused to let one single droplet fall.

"Em, you can do this. You are the strongest woman I know. Think of it this way, the faster you get this little guy out, the faster you can go to sleep," I persuaded with a smirk, hoping to raise her spirits just the tiniest bit to push her through this.

Emma offered me a crooked half smile in return and simply nodded. She took a deep breath before leaning forward once again with determination etched into her face.

"On the count of three you're going to push and keep going until he is out. Take a deep breath," Emma took one long deep breath, "One, two...three, push!" The doctor instructed and focused all his attention between her trembling legs.

A deep guttural scream boomed through the room as Emma pushed with every ounce of energy she had left in her. I was completely wrong, this is the darkest shade of red I have ever seen before.

"I see his head, keep going Emma."

Another scream ripped from Emma's lungs encouraging her grip to tighten around my hand. Her leg that was wrapped in my arm was shaking violently causing my heart to break. I wish I could help her in some way. I wish there was a way to alleviate some of her suffering.

"Here he comes," Whale informed us as Emma screamed out one last time.

The new mother fell back as she panted and gasped for air. Then the hustle and bustle of the room fell silent, all that was heard was the heartwarming sound of an infant's cry. Whale held up the tiny, blood covered infant in the most awkward way.

 _I thought you were supposed to be gentle with babies? Idiot!_

"Here's your son," he stated before handing the baby quickly to the blonde nurse.

The nurse wrapped Henry in a blue and white striped blanket. She placed the newborn upon Emma's chest and whispered, "Congratulations."

Emma's tears were finally streaming down her beet red cheeks as she rubbed her son's back gently. I think the moment and flood of emotions were far too much for Ruby or I to speak. We just watched the precious moment unfold before us. Emma pulled Henry closer as she kissed his tiny little head.

"Hi Henry, I love you so much," she declared kissing the tiny nose that resembled hers.

That's when I allowed my emotions to consume me. Tears trickled freely down my face as I leaned in to caress his tiny cheek.

"Emma he's so precious," Ruby cooed as she leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Emma's cheek.

"Thank you!" Emma replied proudly as her eyes stayed glued to the little boy wrapped in blue.

All three of us women were blubbering babies unable to control our emotions. It was such a surreal moment, one minute we were guessing what this baby boy would look like and now he's here and more beautiful than I could have ever imagined.

"I'm going to put a diaper on him, weigh him and take his vitals. Then you will need to try feeding him. We suggest skin to skin contact as much as possible right now. We will bathe him later tonight. Are you breastfeeding or formula?" The nurse began rambling off her instructions as she leaned over Ruby's shoulder.

"I decided formula," Emma incoherently muttered as she continued to stare at her baby with nothing but love.

"Okay I will get that all set up for you," she confirmed as she picked up Henry from Emma's chest and moved to the other side of the room.

"What's skin to skin?" Ruby whispered, leaning forward so no one could hear her question.

"Oh, it's where Henry lays on my chest and just our skin touches. It helps keep the baby's body temperature up and helps with the bonding process," Emma explained through a lazy smile.

"Awww that sounds so sweet. Well why you do that, I'm going to get some coffee, Regina would you like some?"

"Yes, thank you."

Ruby nodded and leaned down to kiss the top of Emma's head. "You killed it girl, so proud of you! Love you!"

"Love you too Rubes! Thanks for being here."

Ruby smiled before she left the room, leaving just Emma and I behind.

"Emma he's perfect. You did a wonderful job, I am so proud of you," I praised as too many emotions were consuming my heart.

I began to lean down to seal my words with a kiss, but I hesitated. I wasn't sure if there were too many people in the room to kiss her lips or if I should just kiss her cheek instead. She must have sensed my confusion because she met me half way and captured my lips into a short but tender kiss.

"Thank you," she muttered as she leisurely pulled away and fell back into her pillow.

A rush of heat dispersed violently through my veins while my heart exploded with love. I wanted nothing more than to say those three little words. I swallowed thickly, fighting back those words that were threatening to escape.

The nurse returned and settled Henry back on top of Emma's chest for some skin to skin contact. The poor girl's head bobbed up and down as she fought against her exhaustion. It wasn't long before the gorgeous blonde fell fast asleep.

"May I take him, since she's sleeping?" I quietly asked the nurse, not wanting to disturb my friend.

The woman smiled and nodded. "He needs to eat anyways. Would you like to feed him?" I smiled with such joy and nodded enthusiastically. "Feed him a little bit, try burping him and then continue feeding him. He will probably only drink an ounce since he's so small."

I nodded vigorously like an idiot, eager to hold this baby I've been waiting eight months to meet. I carefully picked the little bundle of joy up into my arms and rested him against my left forearm. My eyes filled instantly with tears and I knew I would love him as if he were my own.

"Hello, my little prince," I cooed and sat down on the leather reclining chair next to Emma's bed.

I gently placed the bottle between his lips and waited patiently for him to respond. His pale dainty lips that resemble his mother's, began sucking immediately. I felt honored that he felt comfortable enough with me to take his bottle.

After I finished feeding Henry, I changed his diaper and cuddled back into the chair with him nestled securely into my arms. Slowly, I rocked the newborn as I became lost in a trance, inspecting every detail of this boy.

His long brown eyelashes, his tiny nose, the way his eyelids fluttered while he slept, the way his eyebrows scrunched when he dreamed. I thought his mother had me wrapped around her finger, I was in trouble with this one. All my mother's harsh words and criticism washed away with one look from this little boy. I know now what unconditional love is and I know I will never be the same.

"Hey," Emma's raspy voice awakened me from my trance.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I whispered as I continued to rock the sleeping baby.

"Better, now that I've slept. How's our little prince," she asked softly, causing me to freeze immediately.

 _Does she realize she said **our**?_

"He's doing well. I fed him, changed him and now he's sleeping. He should be up in two hours for his next bottle," I explained while my fingers subconsciously rubbed his tiny back.

"You're amazing."

"Do you want to hold him?"

"No, no it's okay. Don't disturb him."

Her green eyes sparkled through her heavy eyelids. A warm smile graced her face as she watched us intently. That overwhelming sensation of tension was rapidly building between us once again and I cannot help but wonder if she feels it too.

"Ruby went home for now. She said she will be back tomorrow evening after work. We might be home by then." Emma nodded along through hooded eyes. "Em?" I hesitantly mumbled knowing my emotions were slowly outweighing my logical thinking. Too many emotions were bubbling to the surface and I knew I couldn't hold back any longer.

"Hmm?"

"I think we should discuss us-"

"Knock knock," a nurse called out, "Oh good you're up. It's time to check your vitals and check on your baby." The nurse fluttered into the room, unaware of the fact that she completely interrupted my words.

Emma smiled at the nurse and allowed the woman to check on her and Henry.

 _Maybe that was a sign, now is not the time._

XXXXXXXXX

Emma and Henry were released from the hospital the very next day. The next few days blew passed us in a hazy fog. Henry was up every three hours during the night and even though Emma insisted that she had the night time feedings under control, I still woke up with them and helped in any way I could.

Motherhood came naturally to the young woman. I watched in astonishment how quickly she adapted to her new life.

I stepped into the living room after a long day at work to find Emma fast asleep on the couch with a tiny infant curled up on her chest. The peaceful tranquility that was radiating off of them was contagious. My heart swelled, and those torturous thoughts invaded my mind once again.

I placed my hand against Henry's back, frowning in the process as I noticed how my hand is practically the same length of his back. He was only six pounds when he was born, making his newborn onesies a little bit bigger on him.

Emma startled in her sleep, instantly wrapping her arms protectively around Henry. My lips curled into an automatic smile at her motherly instincts as her thick long eyelashes fluttered open.

"Hey," I softly cooed to calm her half asleep anxiety.

"Hey."

"You look cozy." I squatted down next to the couch, continuing to sweep my thumb across Henry's back.

"I am. Want to get in on this action?"

I fought back my chuckle, so I didn't disturb the sleeping baby. I nodded motivating Emma to squirm closer into the cushions, so I could squeeze next to her. I rested my head on a throw pillow next to the blonde and draped my leg across hers.

"How are you feeling? Still sore?" I mumbled into her ear.

"Yeah," she sighed while her fingers lightly caressed the jet-black strands of her baby's hair.

"Did you take something? Would you like me to grab you some aspirin?" I began to lift myself from the couch when Emma interrupted me.

"Gina, stop. Can we just relax and enjoy this moment before he wakes up crying again?"

"Of course."

I cuddled back into the blonde provoking a sigh of contentment from her thin lips. Something in her tone was slightly off, but then again, I'm sure it's just exhaustion from not having a full night's rest. Or maybe she was stressed about juggling her masters with a newborn and work. My rambling thoughts were interjected when Emma placed a delicate kiss to my forehead.

"I wish we could stay like this forever."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_Emma Swan_

One month seemed to disappear into an oblivion. Each day blurred into the next until it was time for Henry's one-month checkup. Regina had a class and wasn't able to make the checkup which she continuously expressed how unhappy she was about missing it.

I stepped into the nursery with Henry asleep in his car seat. As I set the car seat down, Regina tumbled in.

"Did you just get back?" She asked appearing a little flustered, which is very unlike her.

"Yeah, we just walked in." I raised one eyebrow and examined her flushed cheeks in amusement. "Are you alright?"

"Yes of course. I just felt guilty about not making the appointment, so I rushed home as soon as class was out," she explained. She instantly bent down in front of Henry's car seat to unbuckle him. "How did everything go?"

"He's perfect. Usually babies drop a little weight when they go home but he's actually maintained his weight."

"That's wonderful to hear," she happily cheered, picking Henry up and kissing his little cheek.

My heart overflowed with so many emotions. I can't believe I found this amazing woman who looks at my son with nothing but love. She has done everything for us and I know I owe her the world. Not to mention, her with my son kind of turns me on.

"Em? Did you hear me?" She asked walking away from the crib.

My eyes flicked to her now empty hands and then back toward the crib. She must have laid Henry down inside, but my mind spaced out once again leaving me clueless as to what just happened right in front of me.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Why don't you go lay down, you look exhausted."

"No, it's fine. I have to clean bottles, finish up my paper for my online class and then I have a shift tonight at Granny's. Which reminds me, are you still free to watch Henry tonight?"

"Emma, I have your work schedule on the calendar, we already discussed this. I take Henry when you're at work in the evening."

"I know I'm sorry," I mumbled waving off my mistake.

Truth is, everything is becoming a little overwhelming. I feel like I'm slowly losing my mind. I'm lucky if I don't have to check my phone more than five times in a row to see what day it is. I try really hard to stay focused on things that are happening around me, but I can't. It's like my mind slowly slips away without my permission to negative thoughts that I fight with myself not to think about.

Her warm, gentle touch lightly rests upon my shoulder causing me to jump slightly, unaware that she was still here.

"I'll do the bottles, you go take a nap," she kindly offered only forcing me to fall in love with her all over again.

I leaned forward to kiss her cheek as a thank you and left the room without another word. I could tell by her cold stare she was about to interrogate me on my odd behavior but how could I answer her when I truthfully didn't understand myself?

XXXXXXXXX 

A soft hum rang in my dreams while featherlight fingertips stroked my tangled curls. I mimicked the sweet sound as I cuddled into the warmth that was surrounding me.

"Emma?" Her gentle soothing tone was waking me from my slumber. "Time to get up, you have work in an hour." My eyes finally fluttered open, trying to focus on the beautiful woman before me.

"Hey," I croaked out before clearing my throat.

"Hey, you," the raven-haired beauty seductively rasped, causing my heart to sputter with lust.

She smiled brightly that brewed an urge deep inside my soul to kiss her, hard. I reached forward behind her neck and locked my hands together, pulling her on top of me. I connected our lips and kissed her with a desperate passion. A deep moan broke in response prompting me to pull her in even closer.

"Em," she groaned against my lips, but I refused to allow her to break our connection, "Emma."

Before I could comprehend the situation between us she was slipping away. A surge of pain and anger burst beneath the surface, something I never really felt toward her before.

"You have to get ready for work."

"Seriously?" I scoffed as I scrambled to sit up in bed. "You never tell me no. What's going on with you? We haven't slept together in months!" I snapped without one actual thought to the repercussions of my words.

Shock, confusion, anger, hurt, all those emotions flashed across her face letting me know just how thrown off guard she was.

"You were very pregnant, and you said it was uncomfortable and you weren't in the mood," Regina's voice was gentle and understanding but that didn't distinguish the fire burning under my skin. I was no longer in control of my anger; the flames were growing rapidly, and I knew all logical thinking was thrown out the window.

"So, what? I'm not pregnant anymore so we are done fooling around? Too busy with Henry?"

 _What did I just say?_

"You need to calm down Swan-"

"Swan?! Oh, I'm Swan now?" A whole new explosion of anger burst through my veins. I couldn't explain this new feeling taking over and I certainly didn't like it but for some reason I couldn't stop it.

"Emma what is the matter with you? You've never yelled at me like this before and I don't appreciate the attitude," Regina declared sternly while she backed up from my face. I felt like a scolded child only adding more fuel to my fire.

"Forget it!" I shot up from the bed and stomped into the bathroom leaving Regina behind.

The other woman didn't wait very long before she followed me. She leaned against the doorframe with her arms folded protectively across her chest, while I started brushing my teeth.

"Are you sure you can handle going back to work right now?"

"Why because I'm an emotional wreck? Anything thing else you would like to point out, captain obvious?" I mumbled around my toothbrush and foamy mouth.

I spun back around knowing I was on a downward spiral and I needed a minute to regain my composure. Embarrassed wasn't a good enough word to describe the way I felt for lashing out on her. I took a deep breath and tried to get a grip on my raging emotions.

"No Emma, it's because I don't think your body is physically ready, you shouldn't be lifting anything."

 _She wasn't fighting back, she was actually being loving and supportive._

"Granny is having me host, so it won't be much strain to my body," I calmly informed the brunette, still refusing to make eye contact from my humiliation.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that," Regina replied as her head fell forward, apparently something interesting was happening with her shoes.

Suddenly I found myself lost in a trance of her beauty. I stared at the brunette intently as my fingers discovered the hem of my shirt and in one swift motion, I lifted the fabric up and over my head. My eyes were quickly drawn to her chest that was rising and falling at a faster rate, but she refused to look up from her fascinating shoes. They must be producing money for how hard she's staring at them.

I shimmied out of my leggings and tossed them aside. I examined the way her dark eyelashes blinked rapidly, her lips twisted into a pout as she bit the inside of her cheek.

What the hell is wrong with me? I was just arguing with her and now I'm desperate for her touch. I'm craving those thick lips to connect with mine. My skin is crawling for those dainty fingertips to create a path up and down my body. I need her to soothe the ache that is pulsating between my legs.

Regina took a long, deep breath and slowly stalked her way over to me. Her eyes were still locked onto the floor as she firmly lifted me up by my ass and slammed me into the wall. Both our breathing became uneven as we stared into one another's eyes. Silky, wet lips crashed against mine into a rough, desperate kiss. Her body pressed firmly into mine, pinning me tightly against the wall. I held onto her face as I return the passionate kiss I was seeking.

Regina was the one to break the kiss. Her sorrowful eyes shifted back and forth pleading to find some answer in mine.

"I want you Emma. Don't you ever think that I don't want you," she kissed me once more, but this time the kiss was gentle and sealing a promise of devotion to me, "but right now you need to go to work. When you get home, we will have some fun," she commanded sending a new wave of arousal to my core.

I nodded not knowing what to say as she placed me back onto the ground. I was truly at a loss for words as my mind spun from the whiplash of emotions along with that steamy kiss. So, I began slipping into my work pants.

"Where's Henry?" I asked a little confused on the time.

"Sleeping in his crib," Regina responded in a flat tone accompanied by a bewildered expression.

So, I did what I have been doing for the past two weeks and walked away trying to avoid any of her questions.

XXXXXXXXX 

My shift at Granny's was fairly easy. Thanks to the older woman, she allowed me to sit down at the register during any down time, so I wouldn't over exert my body. I shouldn't really be working just yet, but I need the money and I am taking it slow.

During those slow periods at work tonight, my mind began to wander. I know I am not the same person since having Henry. My hormones are still all over the place, which is to be expected, but it's so much more than that. My body feels like I'm on the brink of exhaustion all day, to the point where I can hardly function. I feel like a zombie.

The worst part is my lack of interest in anything. My stomach turns just thinking about it, so I force myself not to but it's even when I look at Henry. I know I love him with everything I have, there's no doubt in my mind. I just can't fully enjoy the time I spend with him. I'm the same with Regina as well. I feel like I'm constantly picking fights with her and I know she's never in the wrong. I just can't seem to control my temper.

I'm running ragged. I have my online classes, I just started work and taking care of an infant. I'm drowning. Not to mention I'm actually drowning in bills. Between paying rent, groceries, my online classes, anything Henry may need, I don't think I can stay afloat.

I arrived at home just a little after midnight. I cautiously tip toed through the dark house, careful not to wake Henry or Regina. My feet lead the way straight for Henry's nursery without a second thought.

The moonlight was glowing through the window, but my son's nightlight was the true light through the room. Regina's long back was exposed as she was bent over Henry's crib. I wasn't sure if my son had just woken up or maybe Regina was just putting him down. I lingered in the doorway for just a moment as I took in the private moment.

Regina leaned back with her hand still inside the crib. A proud smile slipped across her face as she peered down on my little boy. My heart skipped a beat watching this small interaction. They are so precious together, I can't seem to get enough of them. Regina must have felt me staring because she peeked over her shoulder like she was expecting me to be here. Our eyes locked into the dead of the night and I found myself frozen.

A sneaky smirk replaced her gentle smile as she stalked her way toward me. There was a hungry, predatory glint in her eyes that kept me locked into place. She leaned in without any hesitation and kissed me tenderly. The weight of the world and everything my mind has been stressing over lifted away. My body melted against her warm frame seeking out her protective side that I knew could save me from my mental torment. Regina didn't bother breaking the kiss as she lead me back to her room...our room.

Once we stepped inside, she guided me backwards toward the bed. Carefully, she laid my body down onto the bed. I expected her to lay on top of me but instead she chose the spot next to me. Her fingertips lightly drew random circles over the top of my exposed chest.

"Emma the doctor said no intercourse for six weeks."

I sighed and turned on my side to face her. She smiled softly filling my heavy heart with guilt.

"I know and I'm really sorry about earlier," I tried to apologize as all my emotions came flooding back.

"It's okay, I know you are going through a lot right now and your body is fighting to get back to normal."

She's so accepting and loving it's killing me that I'm behaving this way. I pecked her full lips, hoping that maybe she could feel my sincerity about the situation.

"Thank you for understanding."

"Of course, that's what I'm here for."

"Gina," I whispered while staring deeply into her enchanting brown orbs. "I really need you right now." I know I sounded desperate, but I didn't care anymore. I needed her like I needed air. I was suffocating without her touch.

"I'm not going anywhere," she pulled me into a hug, but I jerked away.

"No, I _need_ you right now."

"Emma we just said the doctor-"

"You don't have to be inside me to satisfy me."

Her plump bottom lip was sucked between her teeth as she contemplated her options. The struggle was evident on her face, but I could feel her desire for me was slowly outweighing her morals.

Her lips fell to mine in a soft kiss before she whispered against my mouth. "You need to be on top and taking control. I don't want to hurt you." I nodded and eagerly rolled on top of her as I kissed her delicately.

Regina lightly pushed my shoulders, so I was leaning back against her legs. I watched with anticipation as her long-manicured fingers reached for the top button of my work blouse. My eyes never strayed as they watched her slowly unbutton her way down. Once she popped every button, she slid her fingers inside the white fabric. Her fingers lightly trailed up my abdomen teasing my needy flesh until she reached my bra. Each hand cupped my breasts over the fabric and lightly squeezed. My breasts were sensitive and swollen, but Regina knew this and was very aware how she should caress them. She squeezed a little harder sending a warm rush to my center. My head fell back with a small gasp provoking her hips to squirm below me.

Her fingers continued their torturous journey to my shoulders where she brushed my blouse down my arms as her nails faintly scratched my over sensitive skin. I reached behind my back and unclasped the hook while she pulled the bra away from my chest.

Her fingers fumbled as she unbuttoned my dress pants. I sat back and removed my pants as she tossed her own shirt to the ground. I sat back on her thighs and kissed the swell of her olive toned breasts. My heart hammered brutally in my chest from pure excitement. I hastily unclasped her bra and pulled it from her body to see her heavy breasts full of need. My skin was itching to be with her. I felt like a drug addict, twitching for my next fix.

I sucked one perky bud into my mouth and listened for her gasp. A sound I was all too familiar with whenever my mouth was wrapped around her nipples. I used my teeth to suck, nip and bite just to hear more of those deep, sexy groans. I pulled away, rushing to remove her leggings because I couldn't handle being too far from her body in this moment.

As I crawled back up her legs I took a minute to memorize every part of her. I ran my hands up her toned thighs, watching her wiggle beneath me. I sucked in as much air as possible, as my own need was growing frantic. I slid my hands under her petite body, so I could grab her thick ass and hear her yelp in return. I kissed her smooth mound that was always bare, knowing how I often I am down there. I ran my hands over her hips, across her flat stomach to her full breasts. I squeezed both firmly, watching her back arch off the silk sheets below. I rolled her sensitive buds between my fingertips, earning a husky moan. I used my fingertips to glide up to her shoulders and down each arm finding every curve of her toned arms.

I leaned down so my golden locks were a curtain, shielding our faces from the world. A world where we are never who we truly want to be in life. I planted one tender kiss to her swollen lips. I wasn't going to fuck Regina Mills tonight, no, I was going to make love to her.

Regina's nails dragged down my back leaving behind red marks filled with pleasure. I deepened our kiss letting her tongue dominate mine since I'm on top, taking control tonight. Her warm, wet tongue was faint with mint. I moaned into the kiss and on instinct Regina's hips began to move against mine.

I was still swollen and sore from giving birth, but I was soaked with my desperate need for her. I knew my pleasure would wash away any uncomfortable pain that I might be experiencing.

I leaned back slightly finding my rhythm. Regina's hand slipped to my ass, gripping tightly as her other hand found my breast. I picked up speed when I heard her moan a few octaves higher. We were both glistening with sweat as we slid across one another. Our bodies were lined up perfectly as we continued, in sync. A perfect motion that we always found together. Our minds, our bodies coming together as one.

I bit down hard on my lip as I felt my orgasm building deep in the pit of my stomach.

"Keep going," her voice was strangled and barely made it out, but it was enough to send shivers running wildly through my skin.

"Fuck Regina," I groaned as I picked up speed.

I leaned down, attacking her lips with a strong desire to feel the close intimacy we shared.

"Oh god Emma!" She screeched as her nails dug deep into my ass while her palms were pushing down with force, so she could reach her highest climax.

"Fuck," was all I could manage to mumble.

My body stiffened, and my toes curled as I allowed my orgasm to take control. Her hands cupped my face, pulling me in for one last kiss before I buried my face into her neck. I took in her calming sent of apples that was now mixed with sex.

"That...was...amazing," she gasped, struggling to find air between our heaving bodies.

"Mmmhmmm," was all I could mutter. My eyelids grew heavy just as my body went limp. I was too tired to move so I stayed on top of her. I was on the edge of reality and dreamland. "God, I love you."

"I love you, too."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

_Regina Mills_

One horrific week since Emma and I slept together, and I can't help but feel she's avoiding me. No, I know this woman inside and out and she is definitely avoiding me. Either she regrets saying I love you or maybe she was half asleep when she said it and is now feeling embarrassed. Either way her avoidance is a gut-wrenching pain, because I have never loved anyone more than I love Emma Swan.

I was just arriving home from work and the minute I opened the door, I was greeted by Henry's ear-piercing screams from the nursery. I kicked off my heels and slammed the door shut before I took the stairs two at a time.

My heart was racing as I fought against my lungs to calm my breathing. I burst into the little boy's bedroom in a panic, to discover Emma bouncing him up and down, with thick tears streaming down her face, matching her son's.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked gently as I entered the room.

"Take him! I can't. Just take him!" Her voice was shaky and desperate as she held the infant out from her chest. I instantly held out my arms as she quickly placed Henry into my embrace.

"Ssshhh, little prince. What's wrong?" I cooed in a calming voice.

I swayed around the room whispering to the distressed baby. His tiny face was pinched together in a deep shade of red, almost to the tint of purple. He wailed uncontrollably as tears streamed down his face. I rocked the baby gently as I hummed and whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

After twenty minutes of his frantic state, he calmed down. His tiny eyelids drooped closed and soon he was fast asleep, most likely from exhaustion. I laid him gently into his swing and turned it on, to continue the slow rocking feeling in order to keep him calm.

I stepped out into the hall to find Emma crouched down against the wall with her arms hugging her legs close to her chest. Her head was buried but I could still hear her muffled cries.

"Emma? What's wrong?"

I knelt down beside the woman and stroked her back in a loving manner. I hated seeing her so upset like this. I haven't seen her this distraught since she found out she was pregnant.

"I can't. I just can't. He's my son Regina and I can't even comfort my own son!"

"It's okay, the doctor said he's just colicky. They cry constantly, but it will be over in the next two to five months. It'll go by quick, I promise," I reassured the blonde with a kiss to her temple to seal my vow.

Emma brushed me away and stood abruptly, leaving me dumbfounded on the floor. I sat back on my heels and peered up into her tear-soaked eyes.

"No, you don't get it Regina!" She snapped before storming off into our bedroom.

I jumped to my feet, chasing after her and shutting the door behind me, not wanting to wake Henry. "Get what Emma?"

"I can't do this. I can't be a mother! I told you that when I first found out I was pregnant."

"You're a great mother! Henry adores you. Sometimes babies can sense when someone is nervous or overly tired and it just agitates them more. You can't help it, and neither can he," I spoke softly hoping that maybe I could calm her down.

"No! I'm not fit to be a mother. Stop it! I made up my mind!" She bellowed prompting my feet to take a few steps closer toward the hysterical blonde.

"Emma? Made up your mind about what?" I cautiously questioned because I knew in the pit of my stomach that I wasn't going to like this answer.

"I'm doing what I planned to do in the beginning, I'm giving him up for adoption. This is what I wanted to do from the start."

"No don't say that," I quickly answered feeling utterly confused as to what was happening in front of me. There's no way she could actually mean any of this.

"It's because of you, I kept him. If you never would've came into my life, Henry would be with a happy loving family right now!" She spat looking at me with such disgust, I thought I might actually be sick.

"I... Henry is with a happy, loving family."

"We are not a family Regina!" Her hand came flying out, motioning between us frantically. "WE! We aren't even a couple!"

"That doesn't mean I don't love you."

"Ohhhh, so now you say it! But over the last year we never even once talked about it. You made it very clear Regina, we are friends!"

By now she was screaming at me and I just stared blankly in return. I was so taken back by all of this. I couldn't believe one word coming from her mouth. Emma has never behaved this way and I couldn't wrap my head around this argument.

"I told you the other night, I love you," I pleaded hoping she would settle down just the slightest bit, so we could discuss this rationally.

"That was just the aftermath of a good orgasm," she quipped coldly causing me to take a step back from pure shock.

"Why didn't you ever say you wanted more?" I hated that she was pinning this all on me.

"I tried so many times, but we always got interrupted."

"So, you gave up?"

"I'm done Regina. I found a job in Boston as an assistant for a foster system and they will even help pay for the rest of my education toward my masters. I'm going to place Henry up for adoption, like I had planned all along and we will be out of your hair."

My heart beat was growing erratic as my mind tried to ply catch up on her words. My chest constricted so tight, I found it nearly impossible to take in a single breath. Emma had rushed to the closet and dragged her suitcase out, but I refused to believe any of this was actually happening. The unshed tears were burning my eyes as I nervously walked over to her. I placed my hand upon her cheek and cringed when she flinched at my touch.

"Don't say that. You two belong here, with me. Maybe we can talk to someone, maybe this is all part of postpartum?" I tried to reason, but she pulled away as if I burned her.

"Stop it! Even if it is postpartum, I'll deal with it on my own."

"Emma please stop, you're rushing into this, you're going to regret it."

 _This wasn't my Emma standing before me._

"The only thing I regret was not following through with my plan from the beginning. Because now this is a million times harder for me to give him up. I love him with everything I have, but I need to let him go. I need to give him his best chance at life and that's not with me," she cried as the tears streamed down her reddening cheeks.

"That sounds an awful like what Neal said to you the day he left." My lips curled in disgust just thinking about that pathetic excuse of a man.

"Yeah but he was right, I was better off without him. Henry is better off without me and one day he will know that I do love him, and I did this all for him."

Emma was sobbing uncontrollably, and I desperately wanted to console her in this moment. I cupped her cheeks and to my surprise she didn't push me away. My thumbs swept away her tears, while I fought to connect our eyes.

"Please don't do this. I can't lose you or him."

I rushed forward to kiss her lips softly, so she could feel just how much she means to me, but she pulled back once more, crushing my heart even further.

"I've already made up my mind."

"Please don't take Henry away from me. I love him so much. He's mine just as much as he is yours," I begged through my cries.

I was starting to really panic thinking maybe I couldn't convince her to stay and maybe she will take that little boy away from me. My biggest fear was staring me down, and suddenly I was desperate and hysterical just like the woman before me.

Emma was silent, hanging her head low, refusing to look me in the eyes.

"Please Emma, let me keep him. Don't send him into a foster home. Let him stay here with me. This is his home. I..." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, preparing myself for my next choice of words, "I want to adopt Henry." Her red, tear stained cheeks shot up in disbelief.

"You want to adopt Henry?"

"Please, let me. Nobody will ever love him like I do. I have been here since day one. I watched him grow inside of you. I watched him come into this world. I've been here every day since he was born. I deserve him. He's my son too!"

"He would be lucky to call you mom." Her voice was so calm, I felt an eerie sensation creep up the back of my neck. "I never have to worry about if he's happy or being taken care of because I'll know he's with you," her tone completely shifted giving me hope for the first time since we entered this bedroom.

"Then why don't you stay? I could still adopt him or take legal guardianship over him. You can stay here so you won't miss out on his life," I offered with a small smile despite the drops of water racing down my face.

"I can't Regina. I couldn't sit by everyday knowing I signed him away to you. I have to go. I have to stick to my plan. I'm going for my masters and moving to Boston." She turned her back on me and continued packing, without another word spoken.

There's no way I could lose her. I would be miserable without her in my life. I'm in love with those stunning green eyes. I'm obsessed with her adorable carefree laugh. I'm addicted to her playful banter. I am head over heels in love with this woman and I just can't imagine my life without her.

"Emma I'm so sorry I didn't say it earlier. I'm so sorry I didn't make you mine. I love you with all my heart. You're my soulmate." With my own admission I began crying even harder.

"I..." she paused, clearly expressing the internal struggle she was facing. "Thank you for taking Henry. I will have all the legal documents drawn up for you to sign. Just so you know, he is my heart, so my heart is now forever yours," with that she cupped my face and kissed me one last time.

A kiss that would forever be embedded on my lips. It was short but gentle and filled with love as we both cried. She pulled away leaving me fumbling to catch her lips one more time, I just wasn't ready to lose her just yet.

I watched in complete and utter shock as she took her bag and walked out of our room. I watched as she went into Henry's room. She gently picked up her son from the swing. She brought his tiny cheek to her lips and kissed him sweetly. Her lips lingered while she cried hard against her son. "I love you so much baby boy," she gasped.

With trembling knees, she walked over and carefully placed Henry into my arms. My tears were uncontrollable, and I was sniffling excessively trying to prevent more of a mess to my face. Emma was shaking violently as she gazed at us one last time. I tried my best to memorize her green eyes before she turned around and walked out the door and out of our lives.


	20. Chapter Twenty

_Regina Mills_

"The wheels on the bus go round and round. Round and round. Round and round," I sang while gently moving my son's arms in a circulation motion.

One month since Emma left us behind without another glance back. The funny thing is, the day she walked out that door was the last tear that ever fell for her. Henry is my main focus and priority now. I don't have time to worry about that woman.

I don't allow myself to think about what could have been. _We would have been amazing_. I don't allow those haunting nightmares to creep into my mind of the day she left. _The day she broke me._ I don't ever allow those hopeful dreams of her return to ever make an appearance in my mind. _She was my forever._ There simply wasn't enough room for pity or self-wallowing with an infant around. He is my number one.

Instead I focused on my job and my son. _My son._ Emma did send over all the legal documents, signing over her rights to me. I didn't have the heart to take away Swan from his last name so instead I added my last name. My son is now Henry Daniel Swan-Mills.

While I'm at work, I rely on Ruby, her grandmother, my sister or Belle to watch over Henry. They are the only ones I trust alone with my son. Those women have been constantly checking up on me to see how I am doing and making sure Henry is alright as well. Ruby told me she finally heard from Emma a few days ago. She was asking about Henry and I, but Ruby refused to indulge any information about us.

"The horn on the bus goes beep, beep, beep," I tapped my son's nose lightly, but his eyelids were already growing heavy. "Am I boring you baby boy?" I playfully teased inspiring a wide yawn to break from my son.

I swept his thick black hair to one side and ran my fingers over his forehead, down his little button nose, around his thin lips that resemble is birth mother's and across his round chin. I sighed feeling content in this moment as I watched my son drift away into a peaceful sleep.

A stern knock against my front door startled me since I wasn't expecting company. I lifted my sleeping baby into my arms and placed him inside his bouncer. I draped a thin blanket over his stomach and legs before heading toward the door.

The aggressive knock was heard once more before I peeked through the window to discover my mother on the other side. I groaned inwardly and rolled my eyes knowing she couldn't see me just yet.

I unlocked the door and took a deep breath before slowly opening it. The woman stood tall on my porch with a fake smile plastered across her face. She was dressed in her most business-like pencil skirt and blazer like she was on some sort of job interview.

"Hello, mother. What are you doing here?"

I didn't have time for her cold-hearted games. I know her all too well by now.

"What? A mother cannot drop in to see her lovely daughter?" She inquired in her most sarcastic tone.

I stood back allowing the shorter woman to enter without a word to be spoken. My mother has never visited my home, not once. I know she has an ulterior motive for being here. I'm just unsure quite yet what her business could possibly be with me.

I escorted her over to the living room where Henry laid fast asleep in his bouncer.

"Would you like anything to drink mother?" I politely offered but my heart was racing as I watched my mother lean over Henry's bouncer. She peeked over at the small baby before shaking her head and sitting down on my couch.

"No thank you dear. This shall be quick," she confirmed. I nodded and sat down on the floor next to Henry. "So, the rumors are true, you adopted your friend's baby," she spat coldly provoking my temper to boil up inside of me.

"Yes mother. This is Henry, my son," I snapped. The protective mama bear instincts suddenly took over and I knew I had to keep him safe in this moment.

"Well I was going to offer this to your friend when Zelena told me she was pregnant, because I know how you are with your heart. Then I heard she was going to give the baby up for adoption, so I decided to hold off on my offer, until now. Now that I see she ran off and left my poor daughter alone with this baby."

"Mother, I wanted him." I sighed and shook my head because I knew this would be something that she could never understand. "I begged to keep him. He's my son and I love him."

"Love is weakness Regina, you know that. Look what happened to Daniel and now this _girl_ ," she said with so much disgust rolling off her tongue, I physically shuddered. "Now listen up if you would like to remain in this family and inherit our family's money and belongs. You will take this offer. I will give you twenty thousand dollars to place this baby up for adoption."

My heart jumped up into the back of my throat. I clenched my jaw tight as anger pulsated violently through my blood. My fists were gripped securely, leaving indentations of my nails against my palms. My stomach turned as the stomach acid burned my throat.

"What?" I choked out the small word in disbelief.

"Twenty thousand. This boy will ruin your life. No man will ever want you, when you have this child around. You will end up living alone, in poverty."

"Are you insane? Seriously. Do you honestly think I'm going to abandon my child for any amount of money? Then you really don't know me, do you? You can get out of my house and out of my life. Henry and I will be just fine without you or anybody's help for that matter."

"You have no idea the kind of mistake you are making!"

"I know damn well that I'm not making a mistake. I'm choosing my son, love, over money. I know it may be hard at times but that doesn't matter. All that matters is my love for Henry." I stood abruptly and walked to the front door, not allowing her anymore time for discussing this. My mother's heels clicked viciously against my hardwood floors, her own way of expressing just how angry she is with me. I have never felt this kind of power and courage to ever stand up to my mother like this before and now that I have, I don't ever want to stop. "Not get out of my house and out of my life!" I snapped for the first time ever at my mother.

I finally felt proud of myself. I smiled maliciously as she stepped onto my porch. With all the pent-up rage and frustrations, I have felt for this woman over the years, I slammed the door with everything I had. Not once, did I ever feel guilty and not once did I ever look back.

I quickly ran over to my son, scared that I might have woken him from the slamming door. Luckily, he was still sound asleep. I carefully lifted the sleeping baby into my arms and walked over to my couch. I slowly laid down and placed the infant upon my chest.

Too many recent memories of Emma laying on this very couch with this baby sleeping on her chest came flooding back to me. I pushed those thoughts aside and focused on this moment right now.

I kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back softly. The calming scent of lavender filled the air around us from Henry's nighttime shampoo. I smiled and snuggled my sweet baby boy even closer. My fingers dragged slowly across his back as I hummed a sweet melody to keep him content in his sleep.

"Just you and me Henry. I'm forever yours," I promised against the top of his head.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

_Emma Swan_

I settled into my small, one-bedroom studio in Boston. It's taken me some time to grow accustomed to the size, considering the place I had before with Ruby and Belle, and then the townhouse with Regina.

I'm working as an assistant for a foster system, while I'm still attending school for my masters. I mostly just handle filing paperwork and answering phones. I'm simply paying my dues because one day, I want to be able to place children with loving foster families. I don't ever want someone to fear their child won't be taken care of, like I did when I was thinking about putting Henry up for adoption.

My days consist of work, school and minimal sleep. Even if I have a day off and time to rest, I can't sleep. Henry and Regina are always on my mind. It's been almost a year since I left, and I can't help but wonder how big he is now. I constantly dream about how he probably interacts with Regina and how much she loves him.

 _They are both better off without me._

My eyes scan over each piece of mail that I flip rapidly through. Every time I check my mail, my heart flutters with hope, that maybe there will be something about him. I have no reason to feel this way. Regina owes me nothing in life except maybe a free ride to an electric chair for the damage I've caused.

"Are you Emma Swan?"

My head snapped up to find a boy watching me carefully. He must have been around the age of fourteen, so I glanced around looking for a parent or someone older, who should be looking after this boy.

"Yes," I hesitantly confirmed.

"This is for you," he smiled up at me with a goofy grin and handed me a blank envelope.

I snatched the offered mail from the boy, flashing him a quizzical look in the process. My finger sliced through the paper as I ripped the envelope open. I narrowed my eyes at the teenager once again before I peered down into the envelope. My eyes doubled in size when I saw nothing but one hundred-dollar bills lined up. My head shot up, but the kid was already strutting away.

"Hey kid! Where did you get this?"

The boy slowly turned around, he simply shrugged his shoulders with a wide smile and then ran off down the street.

I slammed my tiny mailbox shut and ran upstairs to my apartment. I tossed everything down as soon as I stumbled inside. I hurried to my kitchen and sat down at my counter.

I pulled out all the neat, crisp, one hundred-dollar bills and began to count. When I reached the center of the stack I found a note, but I pushed the piece of paper aside and continued to count not wanting to lose my train of thought.

I sat back in my stool and gasped at the piles of money before me. Five grand. Five thousand dollars, sitting on my kitchen counter. I picked up the note and tapped the paper against the counter, working up my courage to see who on Earth could've sent me this kind of money.

When curiosity got the best of me, I unfolded the paper and read the note.

 _My Emma,_

 _I told you not a day would go by that I wouldn't think of you. I'm so sorry for messing up our lives. I have to find a new place to live but before I go I thought you could use some help. I always want to help you and be there even if I physically can't. I hope this can help with rent or classes, whatever you need. I will always love you!_

 _Love,_

 _Neal_

I read the letter over and over again. He always loved leaving little letters for me to find. I sat back and nervously fiddled with the note.

 _How the hell did he find out where I am currently living?_

I pulled my phone from my back pocket and called Ruby immediately. With each ring blaring on the other side of the line, my heart tightly constricted causing me to wince in pain. My body erupted with heat, like hot lava spewing wildly from the top of the volcano. I brushed my hair to one side in a lame attempt to cool down my neck.

"Hello?"

"Hey," I cleared my throat and tried my best to relax. She was silent, refusing to reply to me. I know she still hates me for leaving. "Um, did you give Neal my new address by any chance?"

"No. Why?" Her tone was short and snippy forcing me to deflate from my own embarrassment.

 _I miss my best friend._

"Well some kid showed up at my new place and handed me an envelope with five grand inside. Along with a note from Neal," I explained in a shaky breath out of fear from what she might say to me.

"No, you said the address was for Henry only," she simply stated.

"Right," I paused because I knew what she would already say to the question that's lingering at the forefront of my mind. "How is he?" I nervously tapped Neal's note against the counter while I held my breath.

"If you want to know then you need to call Regina," the same thing she always says.

"Right," I sighed and wondered if I should even bother with asking a favor, but I knew I needed to at least try.

Both ends were uncomfortably silent for a moment while I debated with my next question. I'm sure she was having her own debate, whether or not she wants to rip into me all over again for leaving them behind.

"Rubes?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to send you the money. Can you please give it to Regina for Henry? Maybe she could use it for food or diapers. Maybe even hold on to it for college one day."

 _College_. An overwhelming sensation of joy filled my heart at the thought of Henry attending college one day and he will with Regina as his mother.

Ruby blew out a long and slow breath, dragging out my anticipation for her answer.

"Yeah I can do that."

"Thank you so much!" I squealed with excitement.

XXXXXXXXX 

It's his birthday, so I bought a small chocolate cupcake with blue frosting, because what kid wouldn't want chocolate. I placed a small candle that's molded into the number one, in the center of the cupcake. I lit the candle and began singing softly to myself.

" _Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Henry. Happy birthday to you."_

A few tears slowly trickled down my cheeks, but I brushed them away, refusing to spoil this moment in honor of my son.

"I hope you are having a wonderful day my sweet boy. I know you are surrounded by the ones that mean the most to you and I know they all love you very much."

My eyes fluttered closed, forcing a few more tears to slide down my face. I took a deep breath and blew out the candle, wishing nothing but the best for Henry.

I slowly peeled my eyes open and watched as the smoke rose sporadically into the air. The grey fog disappeared into nothing as time went on. I don't ever want my baby boy to evaporate from my memories as time progresses.

Ruby nor Belle will tell me anything about my son. I'm done not knowing. I can't go back just yet, but I need to see him. I rush to my closet and rip my jacket from my hanger. I snatch my keys from the bowl next to my door and rush to my car without a second thought.

I drive from Boston to Maine in record time. I honestly don't know what I'm expecting to do. I can't just knock on Regina's door and ask to see Henry, but dear god, I need to see him. I need to see her. My mind was just picturing what Henry might look like now and what Regina might be wearing the entire four-hour trip.

I park just outside her townhouse. It's late and I'll probably have to wait until tomorrow to see them. So, I recline my seat the slightest bit and pull my jacket closer to my body to keep warm. Just then I see Regina stepping outside. I shoot forward in my seat and gaze out my window at the two. Henry is securely placed on her hip while she locks the front door.

When she turns around, I lose all the air within my lungs. She's absolutely stunning. More than my memories allowed me to remember. I can't really see the details of Henry's face, but I know his hair is the same color brown as Neal's.

She is smiling at Henry and scrunching up her nose while speaking animated to him. He's giggling at his mother and staring at her like she's the most amazing thing to walk this planet.

 _She is my son and so are you._

I watch in fascination as she buckles him into his car seat and makes her way to the driver's side. I quickly glance down at my clock, not wanting to miss a thing and note it's eight o'clock in the evening.

 _Where the hell is she taking him?_

She backs out of her driveway and slowly pulls away. I try to be discreet as I start my engine and follow her.

 _Great...now I'm a stalker._

She pulls up to the hometown ice cream parlor and my heart skips a beat. I park my car behind a large truck because my bright neon yellow car sticks out like a sore thumb and she would notice me right away.

I lean my seat back and peek out of my window. She pulls Henry out of his seat and kisses the tip of his nose. He giggles in response before he cuddles into his mother's chest. Regina holds him close with both hands and shuts his door with her foot, so she doesn't have to let him go for one second.

My eyes fill with tears, but I fight them away. She's an amazing mother and this only solidifies that I made the right choice.

 _The ice cream shop should be closed..._

Regina knocks lightly on the door and tickles Henry as she waits for someone to answer. A young boy opens the door and gestures for Regina and Henry to enter. I watch through the window as Regina gazes at her son with pure adoration while he points to a flavor of ice cream. She smiles, and I can't tell, because I'm so far away, but she wipes her eyes as though she's crying.

I don't dare look away. My eyes are glued onto the two loves of my life. I'm biting my thumb subconsciously as my anxious nerves begin to claw at the back of my mind. I want nothing more than to walk in there and celebrate with them, but I can't. It's too soon. I need to finish my degree. There's far too much stuff in my life that I'm trying to work out right now and neither one needs to be dragged into this mess of mine. They are happy without me and that's what I wanted for Henry and Regina.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

_Emma Swan_

 _I began turning around when I heard her ask, "Isn't that..."_

 _I cut her off immediately, "Yes, it is."_

 _"And that's..."_

 _"Yes," I exhaled knowing all too well who they are. I'm not an idiot, I knew they would be here. They are always here every Friday night. Ruby is the one that's in the dark about it all._

I glare at my friend from across the booth as I'm finding it rather difficult to breathe. It's like all the oxygen has been sucked from this room and I'm fighting for my life here. I don't understand why Ruby is acting stupid, I know damn well when I left that her and Belle stayed in contact with Regina and Henry. They wouldn't tell me a thing about Henry. They always told me to ask Regina, which I never had the courage to do. So, when they wouldn't give me answers I decided to drive back every so often and see if I could spot Regina and Henry around town.

I know Regina takes Henry to Granny's every Friday to visit the older woman. I know every year for his birthday they go out alone at night to get Rocky Road. _My_ favorite ice cream which clearly my son inherited from me.

I have been back in town for two months now but haven't reached out to Regina. I'm terrified what she will say or do. I deserve a death sentence, I'm fully aware of this but I still need to speak with her. I _need_ to apologize, and I need her to understand why I've stayed away for so long.

"Why are you playing dumb? I know you know who they are," I declare while turning around to face my friend.

"This is an awkward situation to say the least."

"I know you and Belle stayed in touch with them."

"Well obviously, did you think I was just going to ab-" Ruby abruptly cuts herself off and falls completely silent.

"Go ahead! Say it. Abandon him, like I did."

"I'm not getting into this again. It was five years ago." Ruby huffs out her annoyance and scans over the menu as a simple distraction. It's her grandmother's restaurant for crying out loud, that menu has been embedded into her head since she was five years old. "Have you talked to her since you moved back?" I flash her my best unamused look because I know she knows the answer already.

"If I had, you would have known about it," I deadpan.

"The longer you wait, the harder it's going to be. Not to mention the angrier she will become for you not saying you're back." I groan while deflating back into me seat. I keep my eyes focused on the menu in front of me, not finding the guts to look my friend in the eyes. Ruby finally rips the menu out from under my face. "Go, now!" She snaps while pointing over my shoulder.

I breathe out a shaky breath and stumble out of the booth. My hands were already slick with anxious sweat. My mouth filling with salvia, signaling that I might throw up all over this diner. My legs turn into Jell-O, portraying me to be some baby deer learning to walk for the first time.

Regina has her back toward me while she is bending down, tying Henry's shoe. I swallow hard before I attempt speaking. I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. My heart thumps angrily in my chest, but I clench my fists together and try again. I open my mouth once more...nothing. Henry slowly lifts his head from watching his mother and our eyes lock. My heart sinks.

 _God he's beautiful._

His brown hair is neatly cut but is gently tossed around. His green eyes match mine with little golden specks. I want to kiss his nose that is filled with tiny freckles. His smile, his smile instantly steals all the air from my lungs. I feel l tears rapidly building but I fight them back yet again. We both cautiously inspect each other and then his smile grows wider.

"Hi," he greets me, showing his white baby teeth that are still intact.

Regina whips around abruptly to find out who her son is speaking with. Those familiar, big chocolate orbs double with surprise as she scans my body. I feel the old flame inside of me ignite provoking my heart to brutally attack my chest. She slowly rises with such elegance despite her high heels. The woman steps behind her son and pulls Henry closer into her legs.

"Hi," my voice cracks on the simple little word prompting my cheeks to flush crimson.

I bite down on my lip trying to fight the tears away. She doesn't say one word back, we just stare at one another. I try to express my sorrow while her eyes were challenging, daring me to speak one word and confirm just how much of an idiot I truly am.

I take advantage of our silence to assess the woman that stands before me today. Is she the same woman from all those years ago? Well, she looks the same. Maybe her hair is a little shorter? Her eyes do seem darker, like maybe they are a little wiser.

"Mommy? Do you know her?" Henry asks stretching his neck up toward Regina, full of curiosity.

She smiles down upon him, her face softening as she speaks to her son with tenderness. "I used to."

"I'm Henry!" He pokes out his hand with excitement, but I notice the way Regina squeezes his little shoulders.

"I'm Emma, nice to meet you," I happily introduce myself while I accept his little hand.

The warmth of his touch spreads rapidly through my skin. A sudden urge fills my body and I want nothing more than to reach down and hold him in my arms like I did so many years ago.

"What are you doing here?" Regina snaps, bursting the small bubble Henry and I created.

"I, uh," I glance down at Henry and offer him a weak smile, "I just moved back here."

"I see."

"I was wondering if maybe we could talk?"

"Excuse me?" Her voice is dripping with disdain causing me to recoil.

The hate is evident in her eyes. I can clearly see the way she wants to light my ass on fire. Just then a scruffy looking man with sandy blonde hair approaches. I cock my head to the side as he places his hand upon Regina's shoulder, slightly startling her.

"Hey darling," he whispers while placing a soft kiss to her lips, "is everything alright over here?" It didn't go unnoticed the way Regina stiffened from the interaction. Yet, she still smiled sweetly at the man and nodded. "Well why don't Henry and I wait outside while you finish up in here?" He suggests before kneeling down in front of Henry.

The man covers his hand around Henry's and escorts him out the door. Motherly instincts were on high alert, but I have no right to feel this way anymore. I gave up that right, but apparently my mouth completely forgot about that small detail.

"Is Henry alright with him?"

"Oh no! You don't get to come in here and start demanding to know things about my son. Do you honestly think I would let Henry walk off with a stranger?"

"That's not-"

"What do you want, Miss Swan? Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to let you know I'm back in town. I'm not going anywhere and I would love if we could catch up."

"Catch up? Just like that? I don't hear from you in five years and I'm just supposed to pretend this is all okay?"

"No, of course not! You're getting this all wrong. I'm sorry, I'm very nervous," I rush out as I begin wringing my fingers together while my eyes cast down to the floor from my embarrassment.

Out of my peripheral vision I can see her arms folding protectively across her chest. Her heel is tapping murderously against the cheap tile below. She's a lot more formal than she once was and it's scaring the crap out of me.

The soft bell above the door rings quietly exposing Henry, who is charging toward us with a smile on his face. The stranger is following closely behind the rambunctious five-year-old.

"Mommy, you said we could get ice cream! Let's go!" Henry enthusiastically turns his attention toward me, "you can come to Emma, since you know my mommy."

"No Henry, Emma has to get back to..." Regina glances over my shoulder and she must spot Ruby sitting in the booth behind me. Henry instantly follows his mother's gaze.

"Auntie Ruby!" He squeals as he takes off running to her table.

"I'm sorry darling he just wouldn't stay outside."

"It's quite alright dear. I know how crazy he can get about his ice cream," she smirks inspiring my heart to take off running.

"I'm Robin and you are..." the stranger holds out his hand politely, so I accept the gesture.

"Emma," I reply with a smile, but his face falls as his eyebrows scrunch together.

"Emma? As in Emma Swan?" He questions.

"Robin! Henry is right there, he doesn't need to hear that name," Regina spits coldly.

"My apologies. Well I can understand why there's so much tension here then," he laughs uncomfortably while Regina and I stare at him, unamused. "I'll just go grab the little guy, so we can get that ice cream."

I watch as Robin strolls away and makes small talk with Ruby. They are both acting like they know each other fairly well. She never once mentioned Regina being in a relationship. _Bitch_!

"So, can I assume he's your boyfriend?" I ask casually, or at least tried to.

"That's none of your concern."

"Look Regina I moved back and I'm not going anywhere. I swear. I would really love to spend time with Henry and make amends with you," I took a timid step closer, "I don't deserve another chance. I know this, but I will spend every day proving you can trust me again. I'm not that same person I was five years ago."

She takes an assertive step closer to me, her nose almost brushing against mine. The familiar scent of faint apples mixed with laundry detergent invades my nostrils. All those feelings and memories I buried down for five years come rushing back with vengeance. I miss her plump lips against mine. I miss the way she held me close and all my fears and anxiety washed away. I miss the way her lips twisted into an evil smirk when she teased me. I miss the way she was once mine.

"Don't think I'm going to let you come barging your way into my life again, only to flip it upside down like you did the last time. Fool me once shame on me. You will not fool me again. Now I expect you to stay away from my son. Goodbye Miss Swan," she whispers Swan, so Henry wouldn't hear her, and I can't help but wonder why.

I take a step back not being able to stand that close to her just yet. I turn around and walk back to the booth I share with Ruby because truthfully I don't want to upset her anymore.

When I reach the booth? Henry yanks on my hand and my entire world around me stops. Everything is silent, and I only see him.

"You and Auntie Ruby should come with!" He beams as he looks up into my eyes.

"Wow, he must really like you. It takes him awhile to warm up to people. Hell, it was six months before he talked to me," Robin chuckles to himself, but I ignore him because all I see is my son.

I kneel down so I am eye level with Henry. My palms are sweaty, and my mind is spinning but the warmth of his little hand keeps me grounded.

"Sorry kid, we have some work to get done. Maybe next time okay? We can get your favorite. Let me guess it's..." I slowly tap my index finger to my chin pretending to think extremely hard, "Rocky Road?" Henry's face lights up like a night sky on the Fourth of July.

"Yeah! How'd you know?" He squeals with pure excitement.

I tap my temple and whisper, "Superpower," his green eyes dance with joy and I smile in return. "Now run along, your Mom is waiting for you and we don't want to make her mad," he nods and heads back toward Regina.

"Bye Emma!" He shouts over his shoulder.

"Bye little prince," the words fall from my mouth before I could even register them. Henry slips his hand inside of Regina's and turns around to face me once more.

"Did you hear that Mom? She called me prince, just like you!"

Regina peers down at her son. If I wasn't mistaken her eyes were glossed over but she still smiled. "Let's go get some ice cream."

The three of them walk out the door, hand in hand, and my heart breaks all over again. I wish I could be Robin. I _should_ be Robin right now. I slump back down in the booth and exhale.

"Well that was horrible," I groan while rubbing my palms against my face.

"It could've been worse," Ruby shrugs nonchalantly.

"Why didn't you tell me she had a boyfriend? A little heads up would've been nice!"

"Listen Emma, you walked out of their lives, out of mine and Belle's with barely a goodbye.

Nobody owes you anything. As much as Regina hid it...and well might I add, you still broke her. You three could've been really happy together."

"We still can be," I mutter under my breath.

"Yeah well good luck with that," she rolls her eyes sarcastically and shoves a menu back in front of me. "Now can we please eat? I'm starving."


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

_Regina Mills_

Five long years and this woman shows up out of the blue and pretends like everything is okay. I will not allow her to come and disrupt my life once more. Especially with my son involved.

I still cannot understand how quickly Henry took to his birth mother. Henry has always been a shy little boy who never speaks to strangers, but the moment their eyes connected, it was like their souls connected as well. I was stunned watching the way he interacted with Emma. Maybe he senses some bond with her. She is his birth mother after all and she was around for a little over a month.

 _This is ludicrous, there's no way after one month he still feels a bond with her._

The scorching hot sun from our July weather was a bit much today. So, I decided to keep Henry inside in the air conditioning and watch some movies instead of facing that treacherous heat.

"I'm going to make us some sandwiches, you pick out what movie you want to watch okay honey?"

"Mommy, if I eat my sandwich and my side, can I have some ice cream?"

His green eyes dance with his adorable pout, knowing all too well that I could never truly say no to his face. I pull his little body into my lap and attack his ribs with playful tickles.

"Are you going to eat all your apple slices?"

His giggles burst from his lips as he squirms in my lap to free himself from my torturing fingertips.

"Mommy! Stop!" He gasps for air but I don't quit. The sweet sound of his laughter is music to my ears. It's always the highlight of my day.

"Never! Tell me, will you eat all your fruit?"

"I promise mommy!" He squeals, and my fingers desist.

I pull my son up onto my lap and kiss the top of his head. Henry breathes heavily into my chest as he tries to calm down from his fit of giggles.

"So, I get ice cream?" My son questions again while wiggling his eyebrows. I bark out an uncontrolled laugh from how adorable he is.

"Of course, sweetie." I kiss his forehead one last time before I gently maneuver him to sit down beside me. A soft knock echoed through my house causing my brows to pinch together in confusion. I wasn't expecting Robin until later. "Henry, stay here while I answer the door."

"Okay mommy."

I brush his shaggy hair to one side before I stand from the couch to answer the door. I didn't bother checking to see who was standing on the other side. I jerked open the door to find _her_ behind it.

Long golden locks were pulled back into a high ponytail out of convince from the heat. My eyes drift a little lower to take in the tight white tank top, contrasting beautifully against her sun kissed skin. She is sporting dark jean shorts that expose way too much of her long, toned legs, forcing my feet to stayed glued to the ground.

"Hi," she mumbles as she shifts nervously between her feet.

"What do you want? I told you specifically to stay away!" I attempt to slam the door in her face because that's what she deserves, but she quickly wedges her foot in the doorway.

"Please can we talk?"

"There's nothing to discuss. You have no rights to Henry and I don't want you around my son!"

I push on my front door again, but her foot remains glued to the floor, clearly, she won't be caving anytime soon. No matter how many times I slam this door against her foot.

"Regina please talk to me," she pleads with those sorrowful green eyes, that remind me so much of my son.

I always did have a hard time denying those green orbs anything. Those eyes always shined bright like an open flame and I am the idiot moth that seems to get sucked in every time.

I open up the door just enough for me to squeeze through and step out onto the front porch. I shut the door behind me in hopes Henry won't over hear anything we are about to discuss.

"You abandoned us, Miss Swan. I could understand if it was just me but your child? The one you gave birth to? No! From the day he started growing inside of you, I was there. I watched him come into this world. I rocked him hours upon hours when he was colicky. I watched him grow from terrible twos to treacherous threes to the young boy I have now. He is my everything and if you think I'm going to let you walk back into our lives to hurt him once more than you aren't as smart as you think!"

"Please Regina, I had to do what was best for him. He was too young to know that I left. He knows you are his mother and that will never change. I made the best decision I could for him. I knew he would be better off without me. Look how amazing he is and that's because of you. Not me. I would just like a chance to get to know him."

We both fall quiet for a moment. The silence is unbearable as the tension builds between us. There's far too much history and things that were left unspoken, for either of us to really know what to say or do next.

"Did you get the money I sent for him?" She nervously breaks through the deafening silence, trying desperately to find a common ground where we won't argue.

"Yes. It's put aside for his future," I reply in a stern manner.

"Good, that's what I was hoping for."

More silence consumes us once again. The tension between us is like a thick fog, slowly swallowing us whole and suffocating us.

"You have no legal right to him. I have no obligation to let you see him. Five years Miss Swan, you have been away and then you show up and expect a relationship with him? While you were off being free and single, doing god knows what, instead of being here with your son."

"I was getting my masters! That's what I was off doing. You know that," she hastily snaps back looking somewhat annoyed of my accusations.

"Do I?"

"God Regina, I haven't even looked at another person since the day I left. The night we made love and said I love you was the last time I've been with someone," she confesses but I just roll my eyes in response. "I focused on my masters, worked my ass off, got help for my postpartum and thought about you two every day! That's what I've been doing the past five years!" She snaps just as the front door begins to open. Henry's messy hair pops out around the door as he peers up at me.

"Mom? I'm hungry, is lunch almost ready?"

"I'm sorry Henry, I'm coming in now to make it. Peanut butter and jelly?" He smiles and nods until his eyes land on _her_.

"Emma!" He opens the door wider and steps outside, "did you come to take me for ice cream? I have to eat my sandwich first and then I can have dessert," he confidently informs the woman standing before him.

I gauge the blonde's reaction intently. A hopeful, loving, smile spreads wide across her face ultimately conflicting my feelings toward her.

 _God, I miss her bright smile._

"I'm sorry Henry, Emma was just leaving," I state not allowing myself to look in her direction any longer.

"Aw come on, that's what you guys said last time. Please can we go get some ice cream!" Henry implores with his bottom lip poking out in a full pout.

"Henry," I warn in my most authoritative tone.

"But Mom!" He whines as he stomps his foot hard against the ground.

"Henry, don't argue with your mother. Ice cream can wait for another day," Emma strictly retorts, causing my son and I to both snap our heads toward her.

I don't think she even realized what she was doing until our eyes were glaring at her in shock.

"Fine!"

Henry slams his tiny body against his birth mother's and hugs the woman tightly around her waist. I've never seen Henry so open with a stranger before. He must be sensing some sort of bond with the woman for him to be reacting this way. Watching this scene unfold before me is leaving me rather confused. Love is the first thing that's filling my heart but then jealousy is slowly taking over.

"Promise me you'll take me soon?" He asks gazing up at the blonde as he rests his chin upon her abdomen.

With one arm firmly locked around his back, she runs her free fingers through his hair and smiles.

"That depends, if you listen to your mom and promise to be a good little prince."

"I promise!" He vows before he turns around and runs back inside the house without another word.

I stare at my former friend, dumbfounded by what just occurred. I cannot believe how natural they are with one another and this is only their second time meeting.

Those sparkling green eyes timidly meet mine with a faint smile still gracing her face. I twist my lips as I contemplate my next choice of words. This moment is too overwhelming for me, so instead, I turn on my heel and walk back inside without another word, making sure to slam the door behind me.

I lean my back against the door and take a deep breath. It's too hard for me to be around Emma. She was once the love of my life. I truly believed that we were going to work everything out all those years ago and raise Henry together as a family. Now she's back and apologizing and pleading to see the little boy that should have been _our_ son. She's saying exactly what I had always hoped for but I can't risk my feelings again and I certainly will not allow Henry to be caught in the middle as well.

"Mommy?"

I flick my eyes up to meets my son's worried eyes. He's nervously chewing on his bottom lip as he tries to find the right words.

"Yes baby?"

I push off the door and sweep his hair to one side. His little freckled nose crinkles as he peers up at me in confusion.

"I like Emma, she's really nice."

Whenever Henry wants to ask a question but isn't quite sure how to ask or he's feeling shy, he makes a very obvious statement instead. That's exactly what he's doing now. His curious green eyes are peering up at me waiting for my next move. A hot burning sensation ignites in my chest and rapidly creeps up toward my cheeks. Those eyes are still locked onto mine waiting for an explanation.

"She's...nice," I acknowledge and finally break the intense staring contest.

I step to the side and walk passed my son into the kitchen to prepare our lunch.

"Now that she's living here again, you are friends again." This sounds like he is trying to ask but it's coming off more of a statement.

I sigh as I open the refrigerator and pull out the jelly. The ear-piercing sound of metal scraping grabs my full attention. I whip around to find my son pulling a chair up next to me. He climbs on the chair, pulls the loaf of bread closer to himself and begins untwisting the tie.

"Henry," I sigh heavily dreading this topic of conversation. "Why do you like Emma so much?" I open the cabinet and pull out the jar of peanut butter trying not to seem too interested in his answer.

"I don't know?" He shrugs his little shoulders and offers me a few slices of bread. My lips curl into a frown when I notice the confusion on his face. "She's really nice to me. She like _wants_ to talk to me."

"I _want_ to talk to you," I defend while proceeding to make his sandwich.

"But you're my mom, you have to," he giggles before dipping his finger into the peanut butter jar.

"I don't _have_ to, but I love you and I think you are the most interesting person I know." My beautiful son laughs again around his finger that he's licking clean. "You know you're my best friend, right?"

Henry's eyes light up just like Emma's whenever she became very excited about something. He nods enthusiastically and pops his tiny finger out of his mouth.

"You know you're my best friend, right mommy?"

A carefree laugh bursts from my lips while I nod along as well. I lean down and kiss his temple before handing over his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"I know my sweet boy."


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

_Emma Swan_

I refuse to give up. I will do whatever needs to be done to prove to Regina she can trust me again. I want to be in their lives again. I'm not expecting her to forgive me right away or ever look at me in a romantic aspect ever again. I know that damage I've caused. I just need both of them in my lives again. I could survive knowing that one day we could be friends again. Henry never has to find out who I really am as long as I am allowed in his life. I just need them around. One of these days Regina's not going to be able to turn down Henry's adorable pout and we will go out for ice cream.

I've seen them four times this week alone. Once at the grocery store, Granny's, the park and her house of course. I was stupid enough to let them go once. I won't do that again.

Every year for the Fourth of July, there's always a big celebration in town. There's a carnival with tons of food and rides, along with fireworks tonight, once the sun sets. I'm hoping I will run into Regina and Henry, since I'll be with Ruby and Belle.

The heat was sweltering as it clung desperately to my sticky body. The air was filled with the mouthwatering aroma of delicious food being grilled. The sweet smell of funnel cake drifted through the air every so often, making me seek out a stand so maybe I can purchase one for Henry. Or maybe this was my chance to buy the kid an ice cream like he's been begging for.

"So, six years Belle...do I hear wedding bells anytime soon?" I inquire while playfully nudging her shoulder.

"I hope so. I want to start a family. We already live together I don't see what the big deal is," Ruby and I both smile sympathetically.

This has been a main concern of Belle's for quite some time now. I hope her boyfriend isn't playing games with her heart, but six years is a very long time, especially for a man his age.

"But I want to know about this new woman in Ruby's life..." Belle winks and I think Ruby blushes for the first time ever.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...it's all very new so let's not jinx it, okay?"

I decide this is my cue to bring up the topic of conversation, I'm sure both of these women are tired of hearing me whine about.

"So, um, do you guys think Regina will be here?" I mutter as I shove my hands into the back pockets of my jeans.

"They usually are. We meet them here every year," Belle confirms inspiring my heart to flutter and a shy smile to slip across my lips.

That was until I laid my eyes on her. Then my heart went into over drive, taking off with a speed I was not properly trained for. I've never seen Regina look so casual before in public. Of course, I saw her in t-shirts and yoga pants in bed but never in public.

Regina is wearing very short, light blue, jean shorts. Her tank top is a red sheer button down that contains slits running seductively down the back. Her thick lips are painted ruby red to match her shirt while those raven locks are loose and flowing all around her face.

 _I think I stopped breathing._

"Emma, are you okay?" Ruby asks as she notices how I'm completely lost in a trance.

I swallow hard and nod my head slowly, utterly lost in the beauty that is Regina Mills. Ruby and Belle follow my gaze until they spot Regina and Henry.

"Oh...damn Regina looks good. Do you think she's taunting you?" Ruby laughs as Belle covers up her mouth to stifle her own laughter.

"Not funny guys," I snap and begin making my way toward the pair.

I stop dead in my tracks when I see Robin twirl Regina around and kiss her embarrassingly hard. My stomach turns, and I beg myself to turn away but apparently my brain enjoys the torture.

There is another little boy around Henry's age standing behind Robin. My head tilts to the side as I watch the little boy approach Henry with a wide toothy grin.

"That's Robin's son, Roland. Robin got divorced a year before he met Regina," Belle explains as we resume our journey walking toward the group.

"Hey guys!" Robin greets us first the moment he spots us approaching.

I didn't miss the way Regina's face fell when she noticed me lingering awkwardly behind my two friends.

"Mom can we go on the rides now?" Henry whines in which Regina shoots him a disapproving look.

"Did you even say hello to Aunt Ruby or Aunt Belle? I didn't raise you to be rude," Regina comments.

"I know," Henry mumbles as he moves around to hug all three of us, which took me by surprise. His mother specifically left me out but he still greeted me with a warm hug.

"Um Regina, would it be alright if I took Henry on the Ferris Wheel?"

I knew this wasn't exactly appropriate. I should've asked for consent in private but there were just too many people around.

"I don't think that's-"

"Please Mom!" Henry pleads with his hands folded and his lip in a full pout.

"Okay," she hesitantly mutters but caves immediately once that adorable pout was on full display.

"Thank you," I sincerely state while trying to make eye contact. She avoids my eyes as if I were Medusa, ready to turn her into stone the second our eyes connect.

I reach for Henry's hand and he happily slips his tiny hand inside of mine. Fear crept up the back of my neck at the thought of losing this small boy through the sea of people so I squeeze his hand even tighter.

As we start to walk away, I hear Ruby whispering to Regina. "Don't worry Regina, Emma won't say anything she isn't supposed to."

I hold on tight to Henry's hand as we maneuver awkwardly through the crowd. We wait in silence for a few minutes before it is our turn on the carnival ride. Henry hands the man our tickets in an attempt to act older than her really is. I smile at the little boy and follow his lead.

"So...five years old? Kindergarten is coming up right?" I ask trying to start the conversation as we sit down in our seats.

"Yeah! I'm excited Roland is going to be in my class!"

"Well that's cool. You'll have a friend."

He nods but quickly changes the subject taking me by surprise.

"How do you know my mom?"

"Oh um, we met at the university she works at. We were really good friends."

"That's cool. What happened? Why aren't you friends anymore?"

"Sometimes life just gets in the way," I shrug and try to fake the best smile I can manage.

"Well that stinks. I don't ever want to lose my friends." I nod along and watch the adorable little boy intently. "I think she likes you though."

I freeze. "Uh what?"

"I don't know, she acts different around you. I think you make her nervous. I'm sure she still wants to be friends."

I release a deep breath of relief. Of course, he wouldn't mean anything more than just being friends, he's five.

"So, what do you and your mom do for fun?"

"I like video games, but I only get so much time. We go to the park a lot. We bake, she likes brownies. We get ice cream. There's a lot of ice cream places but she always takes me to the same one. It's old looking but I think it's like our place." My heart is filling with so much joy listening to him rambling on about his life with Regina. "My mom acts strict but she's a softy when it comes to me."

"Oh, you think so?" I laugh, raising one eyebrow skeptically.

"Yeah! She has a hard time telling me no," he smiles brightly and I can't stop my laughter while shaking my head.

 _She used to say the same thing about me._

"You know Henry, I am so happy Regina has you but I'm even happier you have her as a mother."

Hot tears slowly take over my vision so I quickly turn away so he doesn't see. I hastily brush the tears away and take a deep breath to calm myself.

"Yeah, I love my mom. She's the best!"

A large lump is forming in the back of my throat from all these unexpected emotions. I thought I was in control, but I'm just too overwhelmed with the love these two share. This is _exactly_ the life I had hoped for my son.

The ride soon ended, and I held his soft hand as we walked back to the group.

"Did you have fun?" Regina asks as Henry drops my hand and leaps into his mother's arms.

"Yeah! We were so high up. Did you see Mom?" He squeals while pointing back over to the Ferris Wheel.

"I did Henry," she laughs as she kisses his cheek.

A flashback of our former life together comes rushing back before my very eyes. Regina and I were standing in the nursery, she was holding the tiny newborn, kissing his cheek with so much love in her eyes.

I try to wipe away the tear that escaped before anyone saw but I notice Regina watching me intently. She gently places Henry back down on the ground but her eyes never leave mine.

"Daddy can Henry and I go on some rides now?" Roland asks tugging on Robin's shirt.

"Of course, my boy, let's go!"

XXXXXXXXX 

Ruby and Belle went off in search for some drinks and Robin offered to take the boys on the Tilt-a-Whirl. Ultimately leaving Regina and I, standing silently next to the ride.

My heart is pounding just being this close to the woman who took in my son and raised him as her own. I need to say something, anything to her so maybe she can understand why I'm trying so hard to be a part of their lives.

"He's amazing Regina. He's so polite, well behaved and so smart for his age. Seeing you two together, is all that I dreamed of and more. Thank you for letting me take him on the ride."

"Well it seems I won't be getting rid of you as quickly as I thought."

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere. I promise, and I will prove it to you."

We both fall silent for a brief moment. The small cages zipping past us, forcing gusts of wind into our faces. The screaming and laughter of children as they whip around the ride echo all around us but she is my main focus.

"So, you had mentioned the other day postpartum, so I was right? You did have it?"

"Yes, I did. I went through a really hard time the first year I was gone. I was prescribed medication and I went to a therapist once a week to try and cope, with everything. After a year I was taken off the medication because I was doing much better. I still saw the therapist every other week, but that was my choice, to help deal with leaving you and Henry behind," I pause and turn to face her so maybe she can understand better. "I loved both of you with everything I had. It was the hardest decision I ever made but I know now, it was for the best. You two deserved better. I wasn't in the right mind to raise him alone. I was too young, selfish and foolish."

"You weren't alone Emma," she mumbles never once making eye contact with me.

"I know that now, I was too stubborn to see that then." She simply nods. I can tell she was fighting her own battle within. I think she wants to believe in my words but it's too hard for her and I don't blame her the least bit. "I know this isn't the time or place, I just felt like you needed to know. I still love you both so much."


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

_Emma Swan_

The warm evening air wraps around my limbs like a cozy security blanket. I sigh feeling content and stare up into the evening sky. The sun was slowly descending turning everything in its path into a warm pink and orange hue. I fight against my instincts, trying to still my bouncing legs but I am too anxious.

After we spent the evening together at the carnival, I asked Regina again at the end of the night if I could take Henry out for ice cream. I swore I would never reveal my true identity and I was more than thrilled to just have him apart of my life, just the same as Ruby and Belle. I even offered for her to come along that way she was there and could keep an eye out for her son. The way her face paled and fear flashed across her eyes, I had an inkling that maybe she didn't want to be alone with me just yet. Either way, she agreed to the outing.

I check my phone for the time yet again and note it is five to seven. We agreed to seven but if I know Regina, she we will be here any second. I find it endearing that she had suggested the home town ice cream parlor that her and I always went to, from the first time we met and all throughout my pregnancy.

The sound of rolling tires against the street catches my attention. My head snaps up to find her familiar black sedan pulling up next to the sidewalk. Without another thought I jump to my feet and skip to the edge of the sidewalk, not being able to contain my excitement.

Regina steps out of her car and walks behind the vehicle to the door behind the passenger's side. She opens the door and holds out her hand for support, so Henry can jump out of his booster seat.

"Hey kid!"

My heart flutters so fast I thought the damn thing might actually leap from my chest. A tingling warm sensation courses through my veins when I see Henry's wide goofy smile slip across his face. The little boy charges into my legs and wraps his tiny arms around my waist.

"Hi Emma! Thanks for finally taking me for ice cream!"

I rub his back gently as I return the hug through misty eyes.

"You're welcome. You should really thank your mom for letting you come!"

Henry pulls away as Regina bends down so they can be eye level. My former friend anxiously sweeps his hair to one side and fakes a smile. I can tell this whole situation is making her a little skittish, I just wish I could comfort her like I used to.

"Thanks mom!"

"You're welcome sweetie. Now you be good for Emma. Remember your manners. I'll be back in one hour to pick you up."

"Okay mommy," he nods as she pulls him into a hug.

Regina holds his head in both her hands and gazes deep into his eyes before she places a small kiss to his forehead.

"I love you my little prince," she whispers while her lips linger just a little bit longer.

"I love you too mommy!" He beams as she stands back up.

"I will be back at eight. Please call me if you need anything," she pleads as I smile in return. I can't help but love the way she's so protective over him.

"I promise he will be just fine. It's only an hour and if he wants to come home early, I will call you," I assure her.

A curt nod and she is rushing back into her car. Henry and I wave goodbye as she drives away. I hover my hand near Henry's until he happily accepts the gesture. We turn to one another with bright smiles as I lead him into the ice cream parlor.

"Hello ma'am, what can I get for you two today?"

I take a long gander at the young man, instantly remembering his familiar face. My jaw almost hits the floor as I gape at the man in shock. The same frazzled man from all those years ago. The young boy I thoroughly embarrassed for scolding because he called me ma'am.

"Rocky Road!" Henry squeaks as he stands on his tippy toes to peer over the counter.

"What do you say Henry?" I ask firmly, knowing all too well how strict Regina is with manners.

"Rocky Road, pleeeeeeease!" I smile down at the excited young boy before me and nod.

My stomach tosses and turns while we sit down to enjoy our ice cream. I am so nervous, but Henry is oblivious to the tension building around us. I really don't know what to say to him. We spent some time together, but we were never really alone, beside the one time on the Ferris Wheel.

"You should try getting some of that into your mouth," I tease as most of the chocolate treat is smeared across his face. He giggles but never stopping his forceful licks.

"Are you and Aunt Ruby close?" I ask not really knowing what else to say.

"Mmhmm."

"And Aunt Belle?"

"Mmhmm."

 _Hmmm what do I say to him?_

"Robin?" He stops mid lick, his eyes shifting back and forth before he shrugs his shoulder.

"He's nice," he simply replies and resumes his attack on the cold treat.

"Why did you shrug your shoulders like that?"

"I don't know. He's nice, I just don't think my mommy likes all his kisses," he shrugs again prompting me to turn my head and cover my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Are you close with your grandparents?"

"I don't know them. They live far away. I've never met them," he confesses.

This answer catches me off guard. I know Regina's parents only live twenty minutes away. How have they never met their grandson? Henry's named after Regina's father. She was so ecstatic about bringing Henry to meet her father.

"Auntie Zelena is fun! She always brings me toys!"

 _Well at least Zelena visits._

"That's wonderful. I always liked your Aunt Zelena. She's so much fun."

He smiles and nods along as his tongue sweeps across the Rocky Road as if the dessert might disappear before him.

"Did you know my daddy too?" He questions with his big green eyes glued to my face.

 _Shit_! I don't know what Regina told him about his father. I should have asked her more about him, so I was better prepared.

"What did your mom tell you about him?"

"Not much, just that he lives in another country. They weren't married."

I feel like he is pushing me for answers, by the way he is holding my gaze. His curious green eyes are burning holes right through my mind, waiting for me to finally surrender and divulge all my crucial information.

"Yes. I knew him when your mom did."

"My mom said he was very nice."

He glares at me with such force I wish the floor would just open up and swallow me whole.

"Yeah, he was a very nice guy. He always made me laugh."

I didn't want to reveal too much and end up pissing off Regina therefore her not trusting me and revoking my time with Henry before it even began.

The little boy takes the last bite of his ice cream and wipes his face with a napkin.

"Come here kid, you didn't get it all," I laugh as I dip a napkin in my water and wipe his face.

"Can I have your water? I'm thirsty!" He complains.

"Manners?" I tease while he rolls his eyes in return.

"Please!"

I hand over my water and watch as he slurps the entire drink down.

"Are you going to hang out with my mom a lot more now?"

I search his eyes wondering what I should say. I would love to spend as much time as possible with both of them but I'm not quite sure how this will all work out. I don't even know if this is a one-time thing or if she's willing to allow some more time with Henry.

"Well...would you like me to hang around more?"

"I like you Emma!"

"I like you too kid," I excitedly announce while ruffling his hair just a little bit.

I escort the young boy outside of the ice cream parlor just as they were closing at eight o'clock. Regina's car is already parked outside waiting for us. My heart instantly sinks knowing I have to say goodbye once again.

Regina's door flies open, exposing the angsty brunette, hurrying to our side. I could only assume how worried she was during this past hour.

"Did you have fun?" Regina inquires, bending down to face her son.

"Yes!" Henry beams, practically glowing, "I really like Emma. We should hang out with her more." He attempts at whispering but fails miserably inspiring carefree laughs to erupt from Regina and I.

She glances over her son's shoulder successfully evaporating any oxygen left in my lungs. Those enchanting brown eyes that I fell in love with so many years ago, lock onto mine. So much pain is hidden in those orbs and I know I am fully responsible, yet there is a small glint on hope shining through and I swear I see a faint smirk cross her lips. She is quick to throw up her professional mask, denying herself from her true emotions.

"Jump in Henry, its bed time."

The cheerful little boy turns around and crashes into my body one last time for a hug. I do my best to indulge in every second of this hug. The warmth of his skin, the smell of his familiar shampoo, the way his tiny arms are squeezing with all his might, but most importantly the way this one hug in filling the rotting hole in my heart when I left him behind five years ago. I'm really unsure when Regina will grant me time with her son again so I soak it all up.

"Thank you, Emma, for the ice cream! You're the best!"

He runs back to the car and jumps inside, buckling his seatbelt without being told. Whether I'm just being bias or not, I know he's so smart and so well behaved and that has everything to do with Regina.

"Sleep well kid!"

Regina shuts the door and departs toward her side of the car without another word or glance in my direction.

"Thank you, Regina," I call out while rocking nervously on my heels. She cranes her neck to offer me a simple smile and curt nod in return. "Would you like to maybe have dinner this Saturday?" I blurt out and mentally kick myself for how forced that sounded.

"Are you asking me out...on a date? I'm with Robin. That's highly inappropriate," she snaps easily slipping back into her snippy persona from the first time I met her.

"Oh um, no. Just two friends, catching up."

"I don't-"

"Please?" I sway back and forth with my hands shoved deep into my front pockets. "I want to gain your trust again. Strictly friends."

"I will think about it."

"That's good enough for me. Have a good night and thanks again!"

I watch as she scrambles into her car expressing just how uncomfortable she is with our situation. My lips can't decide if I want to frown or smile in this moment. I can stand here and pout about the poor decisions I made in my past and drown in self-pity about losing the love of my life and son.

Instead, my face morphs into a giddy grin as I watch her car drive away. She was nervous. Regina Mills was acting exactly like she did when we were first met and that alone is sending my heart soaring. After all these years, I still have that effect on her. I know I have a lot to make up for, but I will do everything I can to prove, I will never hurt those two ever again.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

_Regina Mills_

After everything Emma confessed in front of the Tilt-a-Whirl, I'm having a hard time staying angry with the insufferable woman. I _want_ to be furious with the blonde, but when you love someone that much, it's very easy to forgive them without a second thought.

I know our time has passed now. I am with Robin, but I noticed she doesn't seem to acknowledge him when he's around. Emma looks right through him as if he doesn't even exist.

The other night at the fireworks, Henry devoted all his time to playing with Emma. My son followed the blonde everywhere she went, constantly seeking her attention. He even ignored Roland which was very unlike him, those two boys are inseparable.

Emma purchased glow sticks for Henry and the two of them chased each other around pretending to have an epic battle of sword fighting. They danced around together swinging the glow sticks in the air, Emma even pretending she was wounded by my son. The beautiful scene warmed my heart because that was a moment I always hoped to see when Emma told me she was keeping him.

I always dreamed about what our lives would be like together, the three of us, walking hand in hand, laughing, playing, cuddling on the couch together...but she left. I still enjoyed all those precious moments with Henry, even though she was gone. Now she's here again and I'm watching all my dreams come true.

My fork aimlessly brushes my food back and forth across my plate, while my mind plays an intense game of chess with itself. Constantly moving pieces in my head to figure out my best options to win this battle for my future.

After I picked Henry up from the ice cream parlor, I allowed my son and Roland to play upstairs while Robin and I ate dinner together. I knew my boyfriend had to work late this evening, so I waited to eat with him.

My phone vibrates loudly against the dinner table, breaking me from my inner turmoil as the device skids across the marble surface. I peek over at the screen to find Emma's name shining brightly. I scoff, roll my eyes and reach for my glass of red wine.

"Who was that?" Robin mutters around a forkful of lasagna.

"Emma," I roll my eyes yet again and gulp down more than a sip of my wine.

I met Robin two years ago. Henry and Roland attended the same preschool and I always saw the ruggedly handsome man whenever I dropped my son off. I knew he was recently divorce, so I never engaged in any sort of conversation, except for the casual hello.

About a year ago, he began striking up polite but slightly flirtatious conversations with me on our walks back to our cars. Eventually, he asked me out for coffee. With his deep blue eyes, resembling the tranquil waves of an ocean, I found myself sputtering yes, fairly quickly. His sandy blonde hair is always groomed to perfection, but his strong jawline and toned body express his masculine demeanor.

I found myself stumbling rather quickly into a relationship with the man. He's always very polite and putting my needs and concerns first but I still find myself keeping him at a safe distance.

"Was there more to the story than what you originally told me?" My boyfriend questions with his face scrunched tightly, expressing his confusion.

"What do you mean, dear?"

"It just seems like there's a lot more tension there than just a friend leaving her baby behind. I don't see Emma looking at Ruby or Belle the way she looks at you."

Robin straightens his posture and shifts in his seat until he's sitting just a little taller. He's never been the jealous type in the past year we've been dating but I'm wondering if Emma has lit the match that will soon start a fire, awakening his green-eyed monster.

"That's probably because I'm the one who took her son in and raised him," I suggest casually, taking another hefty sip of wine.

"Regina you can be honest with me, was there more between you and Emma?"

His thick fingers stretch forward between us in attempt to intertwine our hands. I jerk my hand away without even thinking.

"No, don't be silly. We were friends," I stand up in a rush effectively ending the interrogating and bring my plate with me to the sink.

I place my dish into the sink and begin scrubbing the pots and pans from earlier. My mind starts to drift away once again. I no longer have control of my thoughts, I'm constantly thinking about Emma.

She's looked absolutely gorgeous tonight. That woman always did look beautiful in just jeans and a t-shirt. Especially the way she was interacting with Henry, so effortlessly yet there was so much love between the two of them. He resembles her so much. Their green eyes both sparkle in the same way when they are exciting. Their crooked smiles shined as they stared at one another, like they shared some deep dark secret.

Strong fingertips skim across hips before digging into my flesh and pulling me back against his broad chest. I blink once to clear my head as he sweeps my hair to one side.

"If you don't want to talk about Emma, that's fine, we don't have to. _But_ I think you need to express what you are going through right now. I can only imagine how difficult this situation is for you." He places a gentle kiss to my temple and holds me close.

"I understand your concern, but I think this is something only Emma and I can work out together."

I drop the sponge into the sink and spin around in his arms. Robin smiles kindly and nods not wanting to press the issue any further.

"It's getting late, so I'm going to grab Roland and head home."

I nod just as his lips connect with mine. I keep my lips sealed shut because there are far too many conflicting emotions tormenting my mind to allow his demanding tongue in my mouth.

I wait until after Robin leaves and I am in bed before I check my phone to see what Emma had to say earlier.

I curl up beneath my duvet and inhale sharply. I don't _want_ to check her text message but I'm not one to be rude, so...

 _Emma: I can't believe that kid I embarrassed six years ago still works at that ice cream shop!_

I laugh to myself thinking about our first time eating ice cream together. There's no need for me to reply, I can simply leave it at that.

 _Me: I know._

There. I kept my message short acknowledging her message but not really leaving room for any further conversation.

 _Emma: Remember that was the day I taught you about the rules of conversation with ice cream._

 _Me: I do._

Does she not understand that I'm being short with her?

 _Emma: You were so cute and shy back then._

Cute? Is she trying to flirt? I should have never responded to begin with it. I need to terminate this conversation.

 _Me: Good night Miss Swan._

 _Emma: That reminds me, how come you don't want Henry to know my last name? Doesn't he have yours?_

This woman is so frustrating. Can she not take the hint? I guess I'm also to blame because I continue to answer the woman.

 _Me: He has both. Henry Daniel Swan-Mills._

 _Emma: I honestly didn't know that. I thought you would've taken my name out for sure. Swan-Mills is really cute. It has a nice ring to it._

Is she still flirting? She never did understand social cues or when enough is enough.

 _Me: Yes, it does. Good night Miss Swan._

 _Emma: Good night Gina!_

There goes the last bit of strength I was clinging onto for dear life. _Gina_. I haven't heard that nickname in five years. Some of my most favorable moments occurred when Emma and I were cuddled up in bed together. The soft breathless whisper of Gina would fall from her lips. I never allowed anyone to ever call me by a nickname but with her...

I honestly don't know how long I can keep her at bay.

XXXXXXXXX 

"Are you gonna get out of the car?" Ruby teases while I continue to stare blankly at the door handle. My mind is spinning like a vicious tornado cycling through all my emotions and memories, tossing them in the air to jumble my sane judgement. "Regina!"

I groan forcing out all my pent-up frustrations. I spin around abruptly in my seat and glare at my friend in annoyance.

"Why did I ever allow you to talk me into this?"

"Because, I know what's best for all three of you. This will be good. You and Emma need to hash it out, so we can _all_ move past this. It's time."

"Why is now the time?" I cross my arms over my chest like a stubborn child and throw myself back into the seat.

"Emma has been back in your lives for almost two months now. I have known that girl since I was sixteen, she's not going anywhere. So, in order to have a healthy relationship between the three of you, you need to say everything that needs to be said and lay out all your cards on the table."

"This isn't some poker game. This is my life, Henry's life!"

"Listen, you wouldn't keep allowing these ice cream outings with Emma if you didn't want her apart of his life. Clearly you think having her around is a positive influence for Henry, otherwise you would never allow her to see him, correct?"

"Well-"

"Correct! So, with that being said, get out of the car Mills!"

I huff and puff like a disgruntle teenager as I climb out of Ruby's car.

After Emma invited me to dinner, I became very indecisive about our status. I agreed to dinner but then I cancelled and rescheduled and cancelled again. I pleaded with Ruby to come along as a buffer. I was still very unclear on what I wanted from Emma, so I assumed if Ruby was there, no lines would be blurred. Strictly friends, like Emma promised.

"Hey!" Emma calls out, waving Ruby and I over to her booth.

We decided on a casual burger joint to make this evening less of a date as possible. I denied the suggestion of Granny's knowing too many familiar eyes would be gawking at us like we were animals at a zoo exhibit.

I slide in the vacant spot across from the blonde while Ruby slides in next to Emma. Ruby barely allows enough time for her ass to meet the seat before her greedy hands are reaching for the appetizers.

"Pretzel bites, yum!"

"Thanks for coming guys, I'm really glad we were able to make this happen," Emma sincerely declares while she nervously tucks a piece of golden locks behind her ear.

"Uh, free food, of course I'm here," Ruby announces while stuffing her face with another soft pretzel.

"I'm not paying for your food," Emma deadpans.

"Regina is." I roll my eyes at the free-spirited woman and kick her shin with my boot beneath the table. "Ow! What the hell?"

"Way to make things more awkward," I retort.

Offering to pay for Ruby's meal was a guaranteed way to drag the woman along to this painful situation.

"Hello, I'm Tiff and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" The tall redhead waitress questions as she sets down a few extra napkins.

"Three rum and cokes. Keep them coming because we will need all the liquid courage available to make it through this dinner," Ruby mocks, instantly eliciting a deep blush to spread across Emma's cheekbones.

"I hate you," Emma whispers as she leans into Ruby's side.

"I can leave," she quips back pointing to the door with a wicked smirk across her face.

"Don't you dare," I threaten narrowing my eyes at the brunette. She chuckles to herself while popping another pretzel into her mouth.

"So, how's Henry?"

Emma leans forward into the table granting me her undivided attention. There's still so much hurt and anger from the damage she caused to my heart that I just want to reach across the table and shake the damn woman.

"The same as two days ago," I flatly reply.

"It feels like a lot longer," the blonde mumbles mostly to herself, but I hear her sorrowful words.

"Longer than five years?" I quip but the moment those words leave my mouth I instantly regret the petty reply, as they leave a bitter taste in my mouth.

Both sets of eyes flick toward mine, further adding to my embarrassment and regret. I shift awkwardly in my seat under their intense gaze. Ruby is narrowing her eyes at me, silently scolding me for my behavior. While out of the corner of my eye, Emma's eyes are much softer, and five years of her guilt is transparent while she stares at me in humiliation.

"I'm-I... I apologize, I shouldn't-"

"Please don't apologize. You don't have anything to apologize for, I was the one in the wrong and I know you're still angry with me. You have every right to be," Emma sincerely states just as the waitress makes her appearance to drop off our drinks.

The blonde slumps back into the booth appearing like a kicked puppy. All three of us ramble off our order to the waitress, hoping the woman will disappear from our torturous conversation. When the waitress vanishes, we fall into an insufferable silence.

My palms grow moist as I clench my fists from my anxious nerves. I haven't truly felt this uncomfortable in a public setting since before I met Emma. A burning wave ripples violently up my spine prompting me to sweep my hair to one side from the uncomfortable heat.

"You two really don't need me here to sit in silence," Ruby finally breaks through the muted atmosphere. I'm not quite sure if she was teasing us or she was just desperate to get the hell out of here.

"Emma," I breathe out, straightening my posture in preparation to finally have the conversation I've been dreading for far too long. The blonde snaps her attention back toward me, connecting our eyes. I know she is terrified of the next set of words to spew from my mouth. "What is your plan regarding Henry?"

Just the mention of my son's name eases her troubled mind causing a smile to dance across her thin lips. Emma sighs and rests her arms onto the table between us. Her fingers interlock expressing just how nervous she truly is. This woman was never an anxious person. Emma always kept her cool under most uncomfortable circumstances but now as I watch her fumble before me, I can't help but think maybe she has changed.

"I don't want you to think I would ever take him away from you. I know you are his mother. I would never tell Henry otherwise. I would never want to confuse him or upset him in anyway. Honestly, I just want to spend time with him. I just want to be his friend."

"Emma-"

"Please, before you say anything. I know I was wrong. I know I don't deserve him but I swear to you he's been on my mind every day for five years. I really did have his best interest at heart when I left. I wasn't fit to be a mother. I was clearly unstable from the postpartum and I needed to help myself before I could come back into his life. I worked through all of that, I promise you."

"She has Regina, she's discussed some of her sessions with me, so maybe I could understand because I was still very angry with her as well," Ruby quickly adds defending the person we both mutually agreed was in the wrong. "I was apprehensive at first as well, I'm just as protective over Henry as you are Regina, but I can't deny all Emma's efforts to fix everything she went through."

"Okay, so again, what do you expect to accomplish here tonight regarding my son?"

"Exactly what we are doing now. You have no idea what those hour visits to the ice cream parlor mean to me. I know I am more than lucky for you to allow those meetings. So, thank you very much. If we could continue that, that's more than I could have ever hoped for."

"That's all you want? Take him out for ice cream for an hour a week?" I suspiciously question while locking my eyes onto hers, attempting to detect any lies hidden in her eyes.

"Yes. I mean maybe after a while you would allow me to take him to the park instead of out for ice cream. Or maybe a movie later down the road, but that's all I want. I just want to spend time with him."

Tears slowly well up in those enticing green eyes. The warm liquid illuminates her orbs creating the illusion of her golden specks sparkling like a star against the midnight sky. Why are her eyes always so intoxicating? I shake my head attempting to knock out all those inappropriate thoughts, so I could focus on the situation before me.

"A year from now you aren't going to demand sharing custody or something ridiculous, are you?"

Her trembling hand stretches across the space between us before I have time to assess the situation. Her clammy palm rests on top of my hand forcing my eyes to dart down and stare hopelessly at the connection.

"I promise you, we never have to tell him who I am. You are his mother and I mean that."

My eyes are still stuck on the overwhelming sensation that's pulsating between our hands. I wonder if she can feel the same warm vibrations rippling through my blood and traveling up through my chest to kick start my heart.

Finally, Emma jerks her hand away as if someone just poked her with a sharp needle. Those watery eyes cast down toward the table as she hides her hands in her lap. Luckily, the waitress pops in front of our table and begins passing out our food. We all mutter a small thank you, politely dismissing the redhead from our miserable table.

Throughout our dinner we engage in small talk, mostly about Emma's job and where she's living so I can feel more comfortable about her lifestyle around my son. We spoke briefly about Ruby and Belle just to keep the conversation light. After our plates were cleared away, the waitress dropped off the check.

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom real quick," Ruby informs us as she rises from her seat.

Emma nods, reaching across the table for the bill. I gently place my hand on top of the black leather booklet to still her actions.

"I offered to pay for Ruby's meal so please allow me to take a peek, so I know how much I owe."

"No, it's fine. My treat."

The blonde flashes me her infamous cheeky grin, a smile I haven't truly seen since she was pregnant. The small action inspires my heart to flutter rapidly in response.

"No, I insist on paying my half," I demand while tightening my hold on the check.

"Oh, come on, please. It's the least I can do." She attempts to pull the book from my grasp, but I firmly hold on. "Think of it as a thank you, for coming to meet with me tonight. You didn't have to, you don't owe me anything, so please let me say thank you by paying for this meal."

I eye the woman carefully as my fingers slowly release the check. She flashes me another bright, ear to ear grin and suddenly I'm losing all self-control. The world around golden shiny locks seem to evaporate from existence. The steady buzz from the crowded restaurant falls deaf to my ears. All that's left in my mind, is the young girl I met six years ago. The playful, overly enthusiastic, cheeky, insufferably nosy woman who clawed her way into my heart.

 _I hate how much I still love her._

"Where is Ruby?" Emma questions as she places her credit card inside the black book and slides the check back across the table.

Her voice snaps me back to reality forcing my unwanted lingering emotions to hide back behind the walls I built around my heart. I glance around the restaurant in search of the bathrooms, but our friend is nowhere to be seen.

"She has been gone longer than she should have been," I comment absentmindedly as my eyes continue to wander around the room.

"I'll text her," Emma mumbles. I pull my glass closer and sip the remainder of my Rum and Coke. A harsh exhale forces its way from Emma's nostrils. I flick my eyes toward the woman across from me and tilt my head to the side waiting for her explanation. "So, she ditched us. She said to make sure you get home safe."

"What?" I screech a little too loudly causing a few heads to turn in our direction. "Let me see!" I hold out my hand, silently demanding her phone. Emma easily hands over the phone without a second thought. I read the messages carefully and huff in annoyance. "I can't believe that woman. How could she just leave us like this."

Emma shrugs completely unaffected per usual Emma behavior. She snatches back her phone and slips the device into the back pocket of her jeans.

"Well at least this gives me an opportunity to speak with you alone."

My eyes flick toward green ones that are frantically shifting back and forth, unsure of where they should settle.

"Seriously? The minute Ruby's gone you want to discuss us?"

"I do."

She offers me a warm smile before her lips wrap around her straw and finish the last of her beverage. I remain silent as I glare at the frustrating woman sitting across from me. I don't want to discuss us. I don't want her to know about the feelings I have been harboring for six years now. I should be over her, especially after everything she has done to me, but then I see her smile and moments later I'm lost in the abyss of her enticing green eyes. My heart starts to pound, my mouth dries up and my palms become slick with sweat and suddenly I'm a love-sick teenager all over again.

Emma sighs and pushes the empty glass across the table. She runs her anxious hand through her long blonde hair and exhales rather loudly.

"Gina, I'm so sorry for everything that happened between us as well. I..." she pauses while squirming in her seat, most likely from my intense gaze. I'm just too curious to hear what she has to say to peel my eyes away from hers. "I think we are both to blame on that end. I'm not sure why you never said anything about how you felt. I... well at first Neal had just left but I felt this magnetic pull toward you despite my heartache." A warm rush floods my limbs from her admission alone. "The first time we kissed, too many emotions clawed their way to the surface, but you were so nervous and unsure about everything and I didn't want to scare you off. So instead I acted like it was all for fun." A large knot was rapidly growing in the back of my throat listening to her talk about our past, this is all too much for me. "Then when I found out I was pregnant and you stuck by my side," the tears were building quickly in her eyes, but they clung to those green orbs, refusing to fall. "You were there every day, encouraging me, supporting me while I was falling more in love with you." I bit down on the inside of my lip to fight away all my emotions that threatened to come spilling out, knowing I would burst like dam and end up a crazed sobbing mess. "When I moved in, I tried so many times to tell you, but I always chickened out. I was terrified that you were just being a good friend. I didn't want to risk losing your support and love because I wanted something more."

"And I didn't want to scare you off and risk losing you or the baby. I thought it was better to remain friends, so I at least had both of you in my life than not at all."

"So, we both were too scared to express our feelings and risk losing the other person, but in the end, we still lost each other."


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

_Regina Mills_

Three months since Emma came crashing back into our lives. She has kept her word, only asking to visit with Henry once a week for a trip to our favorite ice cream shop. Yet, I find myself inviting the other woman to the park or sometimes the movies without a second thought.

I know I have to end things with Robin because my heart isn't dedicated to our relationship anymore. I actually don't know if I ever really loved the man. I cared for him, there's no denying that, but love? As my mind wanders back to memories of my relationship with him, I see a friendship. Robin is very attractive, attentive and sweet but I just don't feel the same type of affection for him as I do with Emma.

My son invited Emma over to watch a movie tonight. Of course, the young boy sees this evening as an innocent, fun activity but I'm terrified. Robin is working late this evening and his son is with his ex-wife. So, it's just going to be us three and I'm not sure how to handle this situation.

We've been friendly on our outings, honestly, we have easily fallen right back into our friendship, just without the sex portion.

"What movie are you going to pick?" Emma asks Henry as he scans his collection of movies.

Mother and son were both kneeling on the floor admiring at all the labels perfectly lined up below the television. Whenever those two were next to each other, I carefully inspect every inch of their faces. Henry resembles his birth mother so much, it's almost uncanny. He has her thin, pale lips. A light dust of freckles splayed across his nose, most people don't even recognize that Emma possesses the same feature. Not to mention, the green eyes with warm golden specks contrasting beautifully against one another.

"Lion King. Wait no, Aladdin. Hmm. Toy Story!" Henry shouts as he tries to decide.

"Snow White?" Emma suggests triggering a disgusted look by my son.

"Too girly! Besides my mom loves the villain. She says they're people who've had their heart broken too many times, they are just misunderstood."

My cheeks burn crimson at my son's declaration. Emma peeks over into my direction with a sly smirk dancing across her lips.

"Lilo and Stitch!" Henry finally chooses as he pulls the movie from the shelf and rushes over to me, so I can pop it in the DVD player.

Henry insists laying on the loveseat by himself, stating that he's a big boy now and needs his own space. His tiny little body crawls up onto the couch and instantly curls into the fetal position. I sweep his hair off to one side while I cover him up with his favorite blanket and stuffed monkey.

Emma graciously stays attached to the armrest on the couch. My body is twitching with nerves as I sit down on the other end of the couch. The entire middle cushion along with half a cushion from each of our sides is keeping us a safe distance apart.

My eyes are straining onto the screen in front of me. Colorful cartoons dance around the television along with my son's adorable giggles, but nothing is registering in my mind. I can practically feel the heat radiating off the woman that is almost an entire couch away from me.

"I'm cold," Emma whines.

My face contort into the most dumbfounded expression I think I have ever displayed. There's no way she's cold. I flash her a stern look before reaching behind me and tossing her a fleece throw blanket from the back of the couch.

Her long-toned legs stretch across the couch, her feet resting casually in front of my lap. Then she proceeds to cover her legs with the blanket, as well as mine. My eyes flick toward her face to discover her infamous goofy grin plastered across her face.

"Now my legs are squished," I state coldly.

"Well here," Emma reaches forward and yanks on my feet, encouraging my legs to stretch across the couch.

She covers my legs once more and securely holds my feet in her lap. My heart is thumping in my ears from the way she is clenching my feet. She slowly begins to rub the bottoms of my feet beneath the blanket. My breath catches in my throat and that's when I realize I forgot how to breathe.

 _I really should stop her, but wearing heels all day..._

Her strong fingers gently knead the sore spots in the arch of my foot. My body is slowly melting into the couch from her magical fingers. I try to fight against the calming sensation but then my eyes are drifting closed.

I can feel Emma shifting at the other end of the couch. Her foot slipping between my legs provoking my eyes to pop open. The blonde is leaning over the couch, examining Henry on the other sofa.

"He's asleep," she giggles to herself.

"Yes. That boy can never finish a movie."

She smiles softly, a peaceful contentment gracing her face while she focuses back to the television.

I think I felt her foot slide closer, but I can't tell.

"Ohana, means family. Nobody gets left behind, I learned that the hard way," Emma mumbles most to herself.

I am so caught off guard by her brief confession that my mind doesn't register her foot sliding in closer. Then, Emma's heel is _there_ and slowly adding pressure to my center. I twist my lips and glance at the flirtatious blonde. Her eyes are locked onto the screen in front of her, ignoring my glare. She presses her foot a little further and slides her heel up and then down very slowly.

A delicious wave of heat ripples through my blood inspiring my heart to take off running. A gratifying electrical spark of arousal bursts through my center. My breath catches in my throat and I almost yelp in response.

"Emma you do realize your foot-"

"Sshhh, I'm studying..." she winks playfully.

I swallow thickly as one of our most embarrassing intimate moments comes flooding back to me. Enough time has passed where I can now laugh at the awkward situation when Ruby walked in on us in the kitchen. I try my hardest to suppress my laughter.

"Studying what?" I breathe out while her heel adds more pressure to my aching core.

"How long it will take you to make that sexy little humming noise you always make when you're turned on."

She didn't bother looking at me when she answered my question. Her eyes stayed focused on the television while her fingers continued to massage my feet and her foot was doing its own type of massaging.

"Emma, you know I'm with Robin," I demand but even I could hear my voice waver.

She adds a little more pressure hitting my sensitive bundle of nerves, sending a rush of pleasure through my body. I bite my lip not wanting to give in to her. I watch the blonde smile in victory because she knows my body too well. She knows I'm fighting with my instincts.

"Emma, remove your foot," I command.

"If you really want it gone, you remove it."

The infuriatingly flirtatious woman still wasn't looking at me and that itself was turning me on even further. She is making me crave her attention.

 _Dammit, I don't think I can move her foot._

Something must have registered in her mind because her foot was slowly sliding away from my heated center. I almost whimpered from the loss of contact. I _wanted_ her foot back.

Emma stands abruptly from the couch and walks over to Henry. She bends down slightly and scoops my son into her arms. Henry nuzzles into her chest as she places a loving kiss to his forehead. She begins walking away so I quickly stand up to follow her.

The blonde carries him to his room and lays my baby on his bed. She carefully pulls the blankets over his body to tuck him in. I watch my two favorite people with so much love. Right now, even though this may not be real, we are the family I had always hoped for.

My heart is exploding with so much love for both of them. I watch from the doorway as Emma runs her fingers through his thick, brown locks. Too many distant memories of Emma rocking Henry to sleep as an infant, in this very room, cloud my mind. She kisses his cheek one last time before making her way toward me. Her fingers curl around the doorknob as she gently closes the door, leaving it cracked for some light to seep through.

That's when I pounce, all my morals and inhibitions running out the door, leaving me nothing more than raging hormones. My hands latch onto her firm arms, slamming her shoulders against the wall. I press my body flush against hers. Our eyes are locked, our breathing is growing erratic and I am internally struggling with what I should or shouldn't do.

I just can't resist her any longer. _God, I want her_! I attack her lips with a rough, sloppy kiss. She reacts immediately. A sweet sound of her sexy whimper vibrates against my lips while her hands slide to the back of my neck, pulling me in closer.

With determination, Emma flips us, causing a heavy thud as my back hits the wall. Her hands snake their way below my ass, her short nails digging deliciously into my bottom for a rough squeeze before she lifts me up. I wrap my legs loosely around her waist while her body is pressing firmly against mine, holding me securely against the wall.

Her mouth dips down for the most sensitive spot on my neck, that she is all too familiar with. My head falls back as she sucks the flesh between her teeth. I whimper from the eminence pleasure vibrating through to my core. I run my fingers through the long blonde tresses that I've missed so much. Her teeth are still sinking into my flesh and I know tomorrow I will regret that mark, but I don't have the willpower in me to stop her. No, I almost want her to mark me. I _want_ to be hers once more.

Finally, she releases my skin with a pop. I yank on her hair, hard, forcing her to look into my eyes. I connect our lips once again feverishly before she takes a step back from the wall inspiring my legs to tighten around her tiny waist.

The love of my life carries me to the room we once shared and lays me down across the bed slowly, never once breaking our passionate kiss. Long limbs slither their way up my body as our lips drag effortlessly across one another's, pouring all our pent-up aggression into that one moment.

Emma pulls away slowly but is still close enough for our noses to touch. She runs her fingers through my hair, staring deep into my eyes.

"I missed you so much," she declares but her voice cracks expressing how much she truly means those words.

I watch intently while her eyes fill up with tears. I hear her loud gulp as she tries to fight them from spilling over the edge. I'm overflowing with emotions and trying to think clearly isn't an option right now.

"I missed you too," I vow through a husky moan.

I lean forward to capture her lips once again.

This time we move slowly, savoring how one another tastes, how our tongues sweep softly against one another. I miss the way her soft lips felt against mine. Kissing this woman always did more to me than I could ever explain and right now my body feels like its on fire.

 _I can't believe she's back._

I reach up to slide my hands beneath her shirt, but my hands are trembling with anticipation. Emma sits up abruptly, breaking through our intimate bubble and leaving me absolutely confused. I slide up underneath her petite body, but Emma stays seated upon my lap. She doesn't utter a word, she just stares quietly into my eyes.

"What's wrong Emma?"

"I need you to know, I am so in love with you. I have been for six years. Even when I was interrupted, I still could have told you and I didn't," she cups my jawline and gently caresses her thumbs along my heated cheeks. "I love you so much. I will never leave you again. I was an idiot, for not making you mine all those years ago and I can't waste another opportunity. You need to know I love you."

My bottom lip begins to quiver, my eyes are burning as the tears form and I swallow down the lump in the back of my throat. A cold shiver travels down my arms prompting my body to shudder violently.

"I love you too Emma. I always have and always will," I croak out.

Emma pulls my face to hers and kisses me with every ounce of love she has. I shudder as the kiss deepens. I have never once felt some much love and compassion from another person before.

Emma pulls back slowly, holding my gaze. Her fingers finding the bottom of my shirt. Her movement is painfully slow as she pulls the material up and over my head. My hair swaying as the shirt comes off and Emma tosses it aside.

"God you're beautiful," she smiles, biting her bottom lip shyly.

For some strange reason I feel extremely shy as well, as if this is our first time being together, causing me to cast my eyes down. The blonde ducks her head to connect our eyes once more before she kisses my lips again, explaining that she is right here with me.

Her fingers run lightly up and down my back in the most tantalizing touch. My hot flesh breaks out with goosebumps, forming a smile on my lover's face. She knows exactly what she's doing to me.

I slide my fingers through her hair. I need a fistful of those golden strands wrapping around my fingers. The way she moans in response sends a rush of need straight to my center.

Emma unclasps my bra, hastily tossing it across the room. She breaks our kiss but only for a moment, so she can strip away her own shirt and bra. I watch her every move, smirking at how sexy she looks as her arms flex from her task. I use both hands to grip her biceps, running my hands up and down, feeling every indent and toned muscle her body has to offer.

The gorgeous woman before me slips into my lap as we connect our lips once more before I feel her fingers sliding into my pants. I gasp as her fingertips tease my throbbing nub, she is dancing around the sensitive area, never actually touching it. I pull away from her wet lips and immediately find my way to her left breast. I suck her perky nipple into mouth. I use the tip of my tongue to swirl around the erect bud before I bite down. Emma hisses in response as her head falls back, exposing her long neck in the most erotic way.

I hold her tightly around the waist with one hand. With my free hand, I push her soft shorts to one side, along with her underwear. My fingers relish in the heat emitting from my lover's center, along with her wet arousal. I skim the outside of her smooth folds in an attempt to tease her just like she's doing to me. Her hand stills in my pants, silently informing me that she is loosing her train of thought.

I shift, tucking my legs beneath me, still holding Emma firmly in my lap. I guide my former lover to slowly lay down. Her legs wrapping around my waist, her back is laying against my thighs while her shoulders and head are resting on the bed below us. I pull her shorts off, staring into her green eyes that dance with excitement, hoping I can convey my love with this one look. I band down placing a single kiss to her smooth mound.

"Looks like you planned for this to happen," I note, watching as her chest breaks out into a deep red blush that slowly travels up her neck and flushes her entire face.

I know this woman, better than I have ever known another human in my life. There's no possible way that she was this smooth and bare unless she had planned to seduce me tonight.

"You could never be too prepared for a moment like this," she pants with an adorable smile gracing her face.

"You little devil," I smirk as I rub the inside of her thighs. "How long have you been planning this?" My fingers skim across her pale thighs until I reach her dripping wet entrance. Emma shakes her head vigorously as her eyelids flutter closed.

"I... didn't plan...this," She stammers as her eyes pop open, so she could meet my gaze. I know she is trying to articulate the truth behind her words but is losing her concentration because I am lightly grazing her entrance, spreading her essence at a snail like pace.

"I love how wet you are." The words fall from lips, completely taking myself by surprise.

"Only for you Regina," she breathes, those green eyes disappearing behind her heavy eyelids. I run my index finger up and down her entrance a few times to build her desperation. I slip one finger inside her clenched walls.

"You're so tight."

"I told you, I haven't slept with anyone since you. Five years is a long time. So, I need you to stop teasing!"

A carefree laugh rips from lips from her playful scolding. She looks absolutely adorable with her eyebrows pinched together, begging me to stop teasing her aching center.

"Yes, Miss Swan!" I agree obediently.

Another finger presses its way in slowly to meet its partner in crime. I watch with a permanent smile gracing my face as her body stiffens while I stretch her silky walls.

I'm gentle at first, allowing her time to adjust to the intrusion. My fingers begin thrusting a little harder into her wet center. I press my thumb down onto her awaiting bud causing the blonde to thrust her hips forward. My free hand skates up her tight abdomen toward the middle of her glistening valley between her breasts. I palm her right breast that is heavy with need. I possessively squeeze the mound that used to be mine and watch intently as Emma starts to come undone.

Her naked form is on full display for my greedy eyes. I can see every movement her sexy body makes as she squirms under my touch. My hips begin grinding underneath her bottom subconsciously. Her moans are a strangled high-pitched sound that I have never heard her produce before. I slow down my tempo and lean forward, hovering over her slick flesh.

"You're going to have to be quiet, we don't want to wake our son," I whisper and freeze momentarily.

 _Did I just say **our** son?_

Emma nods vigorously as her hips gyrate frantically into my fingers, eager for more. I resume my previous pace despite my insecurities about calling Henry our son.

My fingers are sliding in and out with ease as I ram into her warm mound. Emma is struggling to hold back her cries of pleasure and control her body. Her hands are flailing around trying to grip anything she can come in contact with.

"Regina...this angle...I, I can't," she is completely out of breath and her voice is hoarse. "It feels too good, I'm gonna-" I lean forward and with my free hand, I cover her mouth.

I strive to push deeper and faster working feverishly for her orgasm. I know I am hitting her sweet spot inside when she rasps out a yelp. Her cheeks are painted a bright red, her skin is shining with sweat, her breasts are bouncing up and down as I ram into her center and I have never seen anything so erotic in my whole life.

"I'm gonna," is muffled from my hand against her mouth.

Warm lips part again allowing her teeth to sink into my palm as her body begins to shake. Her thighs clench like a vise around my hips. I watch as the woman I love, falls apart beneath me from my touch.

She reaches out and grips my arms, pulling me down on top of her with force. Her mouth is desperate for my kiss as she slams her lips against mine.

"I never want to let you go," she gasps.

Once her breathing returns to normal she flips us over and devours my wet center. She's aggressive and desperate, something I never really experienced before, even with her. It didn't take long before she had me screaming her name.

Our legs are weaved together so tight, it is nearly impossible to tell whose legs are whose. Our arms are draped possessively across our midsections as we both draw loving circles against one another's backs. The tip of my nose is brushing against hers as we gasp for air, exchanging warm breaths between us.

"What are you going to do about Robin?"

Her voice is barely audible, if I wasn't staring directly into her eyes and breathing in her air, I would have missed the question. A type of question I knew was coming but was secretly hoping I had more time.

"I don't know. I mean, no...I know I have to break it off with him. I just don't know how. Especially with Henry and Roland involved. This is exactly why I didn't want to bring Henry around Robin right away."

Soft lips brush against mine delicately while she whispers, "It will all work out in the end. It always does, right?"


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

_Emma Swan_

"Of course, you slept with her!" Ruby exasperates, throwing her hands in the air a little too dramatically.

"Don't you think that's rushing things? Especially since she's still with Robin?" Belle questions cautiously while she gently places our coffee mugs down in front of us.

"It just felt right. We've been in love for six years. And you two told us constantly that we should admit our feelings, now we have," I shrug casually with a devilish smirk dancing across my face.

I know what we did was horribly wrong, but I can't stop this grin that seems to be permanently etched into my cheeks. I love Regina Mills with all my heart and I know this is right, I know we are meant to be.

"Ugh you two are exhausting," Ruby groans while rolling those playful eyes at me.

" _Anyways_ , Belle what's up? Why did you bring us here?" I ask focusing my attention to the smaller brunette.

Belle had texted Ruby, Regina and I to come over to her apartment earlier. Regina said she wouldn't be able to come over because it was getting late and Henry had school in the morning.

"Well I wanted Regina to be here too, but I guess I'll tell her later. I'm engaged!"

Belle's dainty hand comes flying out across the table, showing off her elegant engagement ring. One large diamond sparkles beautifully in the light, holding its own against the smaller diamonds dancing around it. Ruby and I both squeal with delight as Ruby yanks Belle's hand, so we can inspect the ring closer.

"Aw Belle, I'm so happy for you!" I announce as I stand abruptly from my chair so I can pull my best friend into a hug.

"This is amazing!" Ruby screeches as she follows my lead.

"So, we are going to have an engagement party next weekend. So, mark your calendars, you're going to be bridesmaids," Belle giggles prompting Ruby and I to nod with pure excitement.

"Will we finally meet his son?" I ask.

"I don't think so, he says they drifted apart. He hasn't seen him in almost ten years. He actually doesn't even know where he is," Belle explains.

My phone vibrates in my back pocket, distracting me from my conversation.

 _Regina_.

My heart flutters just from reading her name. I open the message to find the most adorable picture of Regina and Henry. Her thick lips free of makeup are pouted out while Henry is showing off his cookie that's clenched between his teeth. The text below reads, _we miss you!_

 _I am so in love with them._

My heart is in a frenzy as my fingers fumble to type back a response.

 _Me: I miss you both so much! I'm coming over to watch movies and cuddle!_

 _Regina: Are you forgetting it's a school night? Henry's just having some milk and cookies before bed._

 _Me: Awww, you just broke my heart._

 _Regina: BUT I'm free tomorrow morning after I drop him off at school. You're still staying at Ruby's, right? Will she be home?_

 _Me: Yes. I haven't found any available apartments that are nice enough, yet, but that's not important. Ruby leaves around seven in the morning. So, eight thirty?_

 _Regina: Yes Swan_.

 _Me: Can't wait Mills!_

"Wow! What has you beaming like that?" Belle questions with a sly smirk suggesting that she probably has an idea behind my goofy love sick grin.

I open up the picture and place my phone on full display, so the girls could see my adorable loved ones.

"The caption said we miss you!" My smile is from ear to ear and I can't control it, even if I wanted to. My cheeks were actually growing sore for how much I've been smiling.

"That's freaking adorable!" Ruby gushes.

"Awww, you three make me so happy!" Belle coos sweetly.

"Me too!" I confess while my thumb subconsciously runs across the picture.

My heart is breaking that I can't actually touch them right now, but I know I can't just jump back into their lives. This is a delicate situation, but I am more than happy to wait as long as Regina feels is necessary.

"Don't screw it up this time!" Ruby demands tearing my mind away from my wandering thoughts.

"I swear I won't!"

I pull the phone closer and continue smiling at the two most important people in my life.

XXXXXXXXX 

"Fuck Emma!" Regina gasps as she buries her face further down into the mattress to muffle her erotic cries.

My fingertips press down into her slick flesh, running my hands from her plump bottom, up her trembling back to her shoulders and squeeze some life back into her breathless body. The sedated woman blows out a long and shaky sigh before she flips over onto her back. Those enchanting brow eyes peer up at me with nothing but love forcing my insides into mush.

"This is so wrong," she confesses but I can tell by the permanent smile on her face, she doesn't really care.

"Since when has that ever stopped us?"

I suggestively run my hands up her thighs while biting down hard on the corner of my lip. I gaze down on the beautiful brunette below me and wonder how the hell I ever won her heart.

"Stop looking at me like that!" She squeals while slapping my bicep. "We don't have time to go again," she quips just before I jump on the bed to lay down next to her. Regina rolls onto her side and leans forward for a quick chastise kiss. "I have to go! I have a class soon," she scrambles off the bed and begins rummaging the floor for our clothing.

My white tank top comes flying through the air, but I catch the garment with ease and slip it over my head. I lean against the headboard and watch my drop dead gorgeous brunette dress herself.

Once the woman is all dressed, she leans over into the mirror to inspect her makeup. Her fingers dab beneath her eyes before she applies a little more eyeliner. She then proceeds to apply a cherry red lipstick that has me licking my lips. My lips twitch, craving the idea of smudging the newly applied lipstick and claiming her as mine all over again.

"Are you just going to sit there and gawk or you going to help me zip my dress?" She smirks teasingly, glancing my way over her shoulder.

"Or you can just come back to bed..." she rolls her eyes while I wink in return.

Regina strolls back to the bed and slowly turns around, so I can zip her dress. I scramble to my knees and drag the metal zipper up her back. I place a small kiss to her shoulder but allow my lips to linger just a little longer. Regina's head slowly turns around to face me with her bottom lip pulled in between her teeth. I love when she bites her lip, it has to be the sexiest thing I have ever seen.

I lock my arms around her petite waist and pull her back down onto the bed. As my lover falls on top of me she laughs wholeheartedly and swats at my arms to release her.

"I can't be late. You remember me as a teacher, don't you? I'm very strict," she playfully states just as I set her free.

Regina climbs off my bed, but I'm not too far behind, following the beautiful brunette like I was some lost puppy and she has a pocket full of treats.

"I'll talk to you later Swan."

"I'll be waiting Mills!"

Those freshly painted lips connect with mine for the most delicious kiss, that leaves my eyes closed for a few extra seconds after she pulls away.

After Regina leaves, I make my way down to Granny's diner for breakfast. I have about an hour before I have to be at work, so I thought I could visit with the older woman.

I sit down in a booth and order right away. My mind instantly swarms with thoughts of my son and Regina. I pull out my phone and open the picture Regina sent the night before. I smile like a damn fool at the two adorable faces displayed before me. I didn't even notice Robin had slid into the booth across from me.

"Emma?" I jerk my head up to see Regina's boyfriend staring at me curiously.

"Oh hi, Robin." I shift uncomfortably in my seat and quickly pull my phone off the table. I slip the device in my back pocket and sit on my hands to control some of my nerves.

"I know I should talk to Regina about this, but she refuses to have a conversation about the topic. Sometimes she can be so closed off," he scoffs casting his eyes down toward the table.

"Well her heart has been through a lot."

"Yeah and I get that. I also think you have a lot to do with that." My eyes grow wide from his presumption as he holds my gaze. I mean he isn't technically wrong but still, he has some balls to flat out say that.

"I've asked her before if there was something between the two of you before you left. Something more than just friends but she always walks away from the question."

"Well that's between you two," I shrug catching a glimpse of Granny across the restaurant. I honestly just don't want to make eye contact with this man.

"Are you in love with her?" My mouth suddenly evaporates all the moisture inside. I would never say anything without Regina's permission. "I'll take it by your silence you do love her."

"Of course, I love her. She took in my son when I couldn't take care of him. She's the mother of my child."

Robin leans dangerously close across the table. His long index finger pokes out, pointing angrily at me.

"No, no. You switched my words around. I asked are you _in_ love with her." His finger comes down, poking all his frustrations out on the innocent table. "There's a big difference between loving someone and being _in_ love with someone."

My eyes shift back forth as I scan his face in search for some answer, but he is very good at hiding his emotions. I contemplate my options. I could tell him the truth about my feelings without incriminating Regina in the process.

"Yes, I'm in love with Regina," I admit, barely audible for anyone to hear.

Robin falls back in the booth and exhales a long breath. The man sits there shaking his head, refusing to look at me as his anger brews deep inside. The thick silence builds an invisible but very uncomfortable wall between us.

"Do you love her?"

I break through the deafening silence not able to take one more second of its despair. Regina's boyfriend finally lifts his eyes to meet my gaze.

"Excuse me?" He spits coldly.

"Do you love her? Oh, I'm sorry, are you _in_ love with her?" I question sarcastically.

There was something about this man, I could not stand. He has a smug attribute about him that makes me want to crawl across this table and backhand his scruffy face.

"I've spent the last year of my life with her. Of course, I do."

"Henry is _our_ son. You have to understand that the three of us are a family. We belong together. We deserve to be happy and under one roof. If you could, wouldn't you want that for your son?"

I try my best to keep my cool and explain this situation between Regina and I as best as I can, in a way that maybe he can understand.

"You had your chance and you gave both of them up. I'm the one that's been there for them."

"You're right, I screwed up last time but I promise you, I won't let that happen again. I will fight for my family back," I claim with determination.

"I don't think Regina will let her guard down around you again."

"Well, we'll just have to see about that, won't we?"

I shrug casually but the ear to ear grin is a dead giveaway. Robin squints his eyes at me like he is trying to read my mind. He stands up hastily from the booth and storms away without another word.

As soon as he is out the door, I reach into my back pocket and pull out my phone. I scroll through my messages and send Regina a text, knowing she is probably in class already.

 _Robin confronted me. He asked if I'm in love with you and I said yes._


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

_Regina Mills_

The hustle and bustle of the students gathering their belongings falls dead to my ears once I reach inside my bag to find her name waiting for me across my phone. A stupid, sappy grin blooms across my face, informing me that I might be in deeper with this blonde than I had suspected. Well, that was until I opened my message and read that Robin confronted her about us.

I hoist my heavy bag over my shoulder and lock the classroom door before I leave. My heart thumps wildly in my chest matching the clicking of my heels in a scrambled tempo as I rush to my car. I scroll through my contacts and with a shaky thumb and press Emma's name. Too many thoughts run rampant through my mind of how the conversation between my boyfriend and my former lover could have gone.

"Hello Miss Mills, how was class?" Her flirtatious, playful banter booms happily through the line. I roll my eyes at just how adorable she truly is.

"Fine thank you." I don't waste another minute as I dive right into the purpose of this call. "So, what happened with Robin?" I ask nervously while I unlock my car and slip inside.

"Uh, he asked if I'm in love with you and when I hesitated to answer, he said that meant I do. So, I admitted it." She pauses for a moment but then her words come pouring out to reassure my anxious mind. "I didn't tell him anything else. I promise. He has no idea about this morning...or the other night," she explains to help calm my nerves.

An adorable giggle escapes her mouth pulling at my heart strings and morphing my unconscious frown into a shy smirk.

"Well thank you for not saying anything. I'm on my way to speak with him now," I state just as I pull out of my parking spot and head straight for my destination.

"Can I come by later tonight, when I get off work? There's some things I think we need to discuss."

"Of course, just let me know when you are on your way."

"Perfect. I will see you later."

"Goodbye Miss Swan," I tease before I end the call.

I toss my phone into the cup holder and blow out an uneasy breath, attempting to calm myself down. Robin has always been a reasonable man but then again, we never really had a disagreement about anything. I am fully aware that he's going to want an explanation about my past with my son's birth mother and I will answer all his questions, I'm just dreading this topic.

My tires roll slowly into my boyfriend's driveway. I throw my car into park and kill the engine. I release another breath as I peer up at the two-story home. Now that I'm here, I'm more conscious at just how incredibly difficult this will be.

We have shared our lives together for one year. Our boys have become the best of friends and now I'm responsible for ripping that away from them. I cannot resume this relationship if my heart is just not in it. It's not fair to Robin or I if we stay in a relationship for our children's sake. My heart is set on Emma Swan and it's about time I stop playing games and be with the love of my life.

My finger pokes the doorbell, creating a soft melody while I wait for Robin to answer. I fiddle nervously with my fingers and knuckles, twisting and yanking against the flesh until the front door swings open. The instant my boyfriend discovers it's me waiting on his doorstep, his face falls with disappointment.

"So, I take it Emma talked to you?" He questions with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes, may I come in? There are some things we need to discuss this."

He nods in despair but opens up the door further, granting me permission to enter his home. I stand nervously in his foyer not knowing where I should start.

"Would you like a drink?" He offers, pointing toward the kitchen.

"No thank you."

"Well I have a feeling I'm going to need one," he deadpans and walks into the kitchen without another glance in my direction.

I follow behind the agitated man and sit down at his kitchen table. I study the way Robin pulls a beer from the refrigerator and takes down half of the alcohol before he even sits down across from me. We both know what's to come, it's inevitable. The tension is rapidly building between us and now I just need to figure out how to navigate through this conversation.

"Well obviously you know why I'm here," I exasperate, not being able to handle the awkward atmosphere that is wrapping around my throat and slowly choking the life out of me.

"I would say so. Emma confessed her love to you?"

A disgusted expression flashes across his face but only for a moment before he quickly regains his composure. He always did his best at masking his emotions.

"Yes, Emma told me how she felt." I take a deep breath and try my best to mentally prepare myself for what's to come. "When we first met, she was with Neal, Henry's father. We were strictly friends at that point. When Neal left, we became closer. We crossed the line of friendship plenty of times, but we still claimed we were only friends. We were both in denial of our true feelings for a very long time. Once Henry was born things changed. The night she left was the first time we both admitted how we truly felt, but it was too late. Now that she's back, it wouldn't be fair to you if I stayed in this relationship. My heart belongs to her."

My abridged version of my relationship with Emma pours out of my mouth as Robin listens intently with a stoic face. I shift uncomfortably from the way his eyes bore into me, silently judging me with hate.

"What makes you think she won't leave you again?" The way he speaks is so monotone it leaves behind an eerie feeling crawling up my spine.

"I can tell she has changed. _We_ have changed. Things are different this time around."

"She's been back a little over three months and you're willing to risk our relationship for her?"

"It's not that I'm risking our relationship. I can't be with you if my heart belongs to her. How can I stay with you when I want someone else? Do you really want to be with me if you know I love someone else? That every time we kiss, I'm picturing her, would that make you happy?"

"Well when you put it like that, no."

"Exactly. That's not fair to you and as selfish as this may sound, that's not fair to me either. Emma and I are soulmates and I know we belong together."

"She's going to hurt you again and this time it won't just be your heart, it will be Henry's too. Then what?" He spits coldly while leaning across the table, forcing my eyes to meet his.

"Like I said, it's different this time. There's really nothing you can say to make me stay. Even if Emma and I decide that we don't want to continue a relationship together, I still would end this between us, because my heart isn't in it anymore," I express trying to make him understand that our relationship really doesn't have to do with Emma.

I want him to realize that just because I am ending our relationship doesn't mean that Emma is all to blame. I need him to comprehend that our relationship wasn't going to continue much longer anyways. I wasn't in love with him, but I didn't want to flat out say that and hurt his feelings. At the end of the day, I still care for the man.

Robin snatches up his beer and lifts the bottle to his mouth. As the cold rim rests against his lips he chuckles to himself and shakes his head. He then proceeds to finish off the rest of the cold beverage before slamming the empty bottle back down onto the table. I wince the slightest bit from the ruckus but I play off the action as if I am straightening my posture. I don't want him to see the wary disposition upon my face.

"Marian always hated you," he growls, peeking through his eyelashes to catch my reaction. "Too bad my ex was right about you."

My blood instantly boils to scolding hot temperatures. I stand abruptly, scraping the chair against the floor and almost knocking the damn thing over. Robin just peers up at me through his cold eyes full of anger. A smug smirk tugs at the corner of his lips knowing he was able to slither his way under my skin. I storm off before he has the opportunity to say another word and slam the door behind me.

XXXXXXXXX 

Later that evening after dinner, Emma came over. She helped me put Henry to bed which my son was ecstatic about. The way his face lights up when she's around, melts my heart. The mother-son bond they share is apparent whenever they are around each other, even if it has only been three months. It's as if he knows, as though he can sense the medical makeup that runs freely through this blood, attaching him to the blonde woman he just met.

The bottle of wine gurgled as the white liquid flows in a steady stream into the glass. I tilt the bottle back and proceed to pour another glass. I gently set the wine down upon the coffee table and hand a glass to Emma. She smiles kindly and offers a small thank you in return while I graciously sit down beside her on the couch.

I know what's to come. I know the conversation that needs to finally be freed from being captive for over six years now. I am just terrified of what the end result could lead to.

"So how did everything go with Robin?" Emma questions with her green eyes pointedly inspecting me.

The wine glass barely grazes her thin lips before she pulls the cool liquid into her mouth. The action was hardly a sip, simply a taste to wet her lips because her sole attention is focused on me.

"Just awful. It ended with me storming off and slamming the door behind me," I explain as the feeling of frustration comes rushing back.

Emma leans forward and with her free hand she squeezes my thigh. "At least it's all over now." She offers a sympathetic smile in my direction before her hand glides across my leg in a soothing way. Her loving ministrations force a familiar tug between my legs, _almost_ distracting me from the topic before us.

"So, what did you want to talk about Swan?"

"Us," is all she exposes in a shy manner. Emma sips her wine again, never once breaking eye contact.

"What about us?" I ask with one of my eyebrows raised.

My fingers twist the stem of the wine glass around as I grow anxious. I can't even find the strength to drink my glass of wine. I just need to hear her thoughts about us. I just need to make her mine after all these years.

"Regina, I never want to be apart again." I swallow thickly knowing this is it.

This is where six years of torment finally comes to an end. The clouds from our disheveled, stormy life, were finally breaking away, exposing the tiniest sliver of hope shining down upon us. Emma sets her glass down on the end table and shifts in her seat, granting me her full attention.

"I've lost you both and I never want to go through something like that again. I've seen my life without you two and I never want to relive that depressing life again. I want to be with you. I want us to be a couple. I want all three of us to be a family. We can start off slow if you'd like but I want to be yours and I want you to be mine. No more games," Emma confesses, exposing all her true intentions for me and my son. _Our_ son.

Five years I've waited for this moment. My heart is swelling with love from her words alone. My lips are already leaning forward, being pulled into hers like they were magnetized. My lips connect with her plush lips forcing both our eyes to flutter close. We take our time to memorize the feel of one another's lips as we barely move in this sweet moment.

"Emma, I've wanted this for a very long time. Nothing would make me happier," I whisper faintly against her lips.

I cup her cheeks and rest my forehead against hers. I want to memorize this moment. I inhale sharply taking in that warm vanilla scent that always knows how to relax my body. I listen to the steady rhythm of her breathing while my thumbs skim across her silky skin.

"So, we're doing this?" Emma curls her finger around my wrists and hold on like her life depends on it. "We are together?"

"Damn straight," I smile with confidence as she presses her delectable lips against mine once more.

This heartfelt kiss sends a wave of relief rippling through my body, leaving me not only relaxed but warm, content, like she wrapped me up in a blanket and cuddled into me.

"What do we do about Henry?" There is a sudden break in her voice and I know how difficult this is for her to mention.

"This is a lot for a five-year-old to take in," I start to explain but she is quick to cut me off.

"I agree. Maybe we should just tell him about you and Robin breaking up first."

"Yes, and once you start coming around more, we can explain our relationship to him," I suggest while she nods in agreement.

"Is that when we will tell him about me being his other mother too? Or would you like to hold off more? It's totally up to. Your decision. I don't want to-"

"Emma, stop." She clamps her mouth shut and squeezes her eyes shut to calm herself from the rambling rant.

"We will tell him that you're his mother as well, when we explain we are a couple." Emma's warm smile expresses her relief just before she pecks my lips.

"I really do love you," she whispers.

"I love you too."

That night Emma stayed in the bed we once shared. I wish she didn't have to sneak out before Henry woke but we both agreed to stay friendly around him for right now. Everything was starting to fall into place. When she left, she took a piece of my heart, but now that loving piece is back. Everything for the first time, in a long time, feels normal once again and I can't wait to spend our time together as a family.

 _She's finally home._


	30. Chapter Thirty

_Emma Swan_

Henry didn't seem too phased by his mother's break up with Robin, which didn't surprise me the least bit. Henry always kept his distance from the man and as the boy so kindly put it, _mommy didn't like all his kisses_. Regina cushioned the blow explaining that he would still see Robin's son, Roland, at school.

As much as Regina and I were dying to pick up exactly where we left off, we knew that wouldn't be possible with a five year old around. I would refrain from sleeping over but if I did _accidentally_ fall asleep I would be out the door by six in the morning, knowing damn well that kid has my DNA running through his veins. Henry is not a morning person at all.

For the first month, we would only bring Henry around me twice a week. Each outing was fairly short, resuming our previous arrangements with ice cream visits or trips to the park. Regina was the one who initiated most of the visits. It's cute how she used my son as bait to dangle in front of me. A perfect excuse for her to see me and never have to admit that she secretly wants to spend time with me.

By the following month, our visits increased. Regina, Henry and I were having dinner together most nights. More movie nights cuddled up on the couch together which turned into a lot more _accidental_ sleepovers.

Three glorious months with the loves of my life. I never had a family growing up, so I make sure to indulge in every moment spent together. I never take one single second for granted. I've seen the pathetic excuse for a life without them and I vow to never let them slip through my fingers again.

Regina had an early work meeting, so she asked if I could take Henry to school this morning. Of course, I happily obliged, loving our time spent together. I honestly can't get enough of him.

I pour the thick maple syrup onto his pancakes and slide the breakfast in front of Henry. His little legs are hanging, swinging back and forth from the barstool as he sits at the kitchen counter. His head is bobbing along as he hums some song I can't make out, while he shoves forkfuls into his mouth.

 _I want to squish him!_

I start packing his lunch, making sure I add something healthy per Regina's request.

"You're here like all the time," he comments, slightly startling me from my task at hand.

I clench my chest for dramatic affect and gasp at his words.

"Ugh! Do you not like me? That's it, I'm leaving!" I tease eliciting the most adorable sound of giggles from my favorite little boy.

"No! I like you Emma. You're the best!"

"Good because I like you! You're the bestest!" I lean across the counter and tap his freckled nose. His little nose scrunches up as he smiles brightly. "But you know your mom had an early meeting." I pause and duck my head down, so I can catch his gaze. "Wait, are you old enough to stay alone?" I joke around causing another outbreak of laughter.

"No! But even when my mom is here, you're always here too."

Through his thick brown eyelashes, he peers up at me with inquisitive eyes. I squint my eyes at the young boy and ponder what he is trying to get at.

"Okay kid, what are you trying to ask me?"

Henry simply shrugs his shoulders while setting down his fork.

"Can I be done?"

"One more bite and you can be done," I instruct in which he obeys, taking one last bite. "Okay go brush your teeth and come right back down. We have to get going," I order.

With an ever-growing loving smile upon my lips, I watch my son jump down from his stool and run up the stairs. I shake my head, wondering where the hell he finds all that energy from while clearing his plate. I wash his dish and place it on the drying rack like I've seen Regina do.

 _I feel so domesticated._

XXXXXXXXX

Later that evening I head back to Regina's for dinner. Henry was upstairs washing up for dinner, so I thought I should tell Regina about my conversation with him from this morning. I understood that he was trying to imply something but couldn't really understand how he should go about it.

"I think we need to talk about telling Henry about us soon. He kept saying that I'm always around, this morning. He wasn't asking questions, but he kept making a note of it," I explain as I set the table for the three of us.

"That's Henry's way of asking a question, without having to _actually_ ask it," she rolls her eyes like she is annoyed with this habit of his but the way her eyes sparkle with love is a dead giveaway. The brunette chuckles to herself demanding my eyes to show her all my attention. "After dinner we can sit down with him and tell him."

"Tell me what?" Henry's little voice questions startling his mother and I.

"I guess before dinner," I giggle but Regina is turning ten shades of green prompting my mouth to snap shut. I could only imagine how nervous she is about this future discussion.

"Henry come sit down. Emma and I would like to talk to you about something sweetie," Regina gently explains as she picks up her son and sets him down on the stool. She places her hand upon his knee and cups his cheek with her free hand. A genuine, adoring smile graces her face as she stares deeply into those curious green eyes. "Mommy loves you so much." Henry nods his head with a mile-wide grin.

"I love you too!"

She smiles with so much love, I could practically feel the warm tender admission rippling off her body. My thumbs hook into the back of my jean pockets as I keep a safe distance behind her, not wanting to overstep any boundaries.

"Remember how you asked about your dad and I told you he lives in another country?" Henry nods along, swinging his feet. "Well your dad and Emma were boyfriend and girlfriend. Emma was pregnant with you but your dad had to leave to another country." Regina pauses allowing Henry take in this information. His face scrunches up as he thinks about what Regina is saying. I thought she was going to talk about us being a couple, but she went straight into the two-mommy topic...alrighty then. "Emma gave birth to you and together we took care of you for the first month. Emma wasn't able to take care of you anymore, so I did."

"So... you're my...mommy?"

Henry swivels in the bar stool, turning his full attention onto me. I could clearly see the struggle upon his face. His little legs instantly stopped swinging as he stared bewildered by the new information.

"Yes Henry. I'm your mom but Regina is your mommy too. She raised you and has been there ever since I found out I was going to have you," I explain gently.

I want to be sure that he still looks at Regina as his mother. She deserves all the credit and I _need_ him to understand this.

"So, I have two mommies?" Henry asks, still unsure of what was unfolding before him. Those beautiful green eyes shift back and forth between Regina and I.

"Yes sweetie," Regina confirms, sweeping her thumb across his cheek.

"Why couldn't you take care of me?"

A small pout forms on my lips as I study the young boy. I want to be honest with him, as best I could toward a five-year-old. I take a deep breath and take a timid step closer.

"I was young. I still had to go to school. I wasn't ready to be a mommy but I knew your mom was. I loved you so much and I wanted what was best for you. Your mom was the best thing for you. Don't you think she's the best mommy ever?" I ask glancing in Regina's direction with nothing but love in my eyes.

Henry nods and smiles peering up at Regina through owl eyes. My girlfriend leans down and places a lingering kiss to his forehead.

"I love you so much Henry."

"I love you too mommy."

Regina pulls her son into a warm hug and holds on tight. This amazing woman is clinging to Henry as if her life depends on it. I know she is nervous about revealing the truth and is worried that this new information could somehow damage the bond they share.

"Now there's one more thing we need to talk about," the brunette reveals as she pulls away.

"Emma and I love you a lot. We also love each other very much. She's going to be my girlfriend and I will be hers. Does that make sense?"

Regina rushed through her explanation, placing her anxious nerves on full display.

"Ummm. Not really. I thought you liked boys? Robin was your boyfriend. And Emma your boyfriend was my dad?"

 _Oh boy this is complicated for a little boy._

"Yes, he was my boyfriend," I confirm. "But I love your mom now."

"Okay."

"Henry are you okay with all this? Do you have any questions?"

Regina's usual cool and smooth voice is now wavering from her fear slowly taking over her body. I know in my heart she wouldn't allow us to continue if Henry felt uncomfortable in anyway.

"I don't think so. I think I understand. I like Emma so I'm happy she will be around more."

"And I will be around more. I love you both so much," I confess, locking my eyes onto his forest green irises.

"Do I call you mom too?" He inquires curiously as he cocks his head to the side.

"You can call me whatever you feel comfortable with."

"Well you are my mom, so shouldn't I call you mom?"

"If you want to, you can. If you don't like calling me mom then you can call me Emma."

Henry nods but I can tell he is still confused by this entire situation. I can't really blame the kid, he found out he has another mother and his two mommies are going to date. That's a lot for anyone, let alone a five-year-old, despite how intelligent he truly is.

"Can we eat? I'm hungry," he whines completely ignoring this topic of conversation.

"Of course, my little prince," Regina replies as she picks him up into her arms.

The brunette squeezes her son tight and kisses his cheek before setting him down. The rambunctious kid runs off to the kitchen table without another word spoken, leaving us behind. Regina's head falls to my chest as she lets out a long-exaggerated breath. I laugh to myself while placing my hands on both sides of her face, forcing her to meet my gaze.

"That went really well. Don't worry, he's going to be fine. You raised an amazing little boy."

My girlfriend offers me an adorable weak smile that inspires my lips to push forward into a delicate kiss.

"Come on, let's go have our first dinner as a real family."

XXXXXXXXX 

The chicken sizzles dispersing the most mouthwatering aroma of garlic and spices while I flip our dinner. I adjust the knob to a low setting and spin around with nothing but excitement radiating off my face.

Henry's body is jerking back and forth as he desperately tries to keep in sync with the upbeat rhythm booming throughout the kitchen. My feet shift between my tip toes and my heels as I squirm closer to my dancing son. The most carefree giggle bursts from his thin lips the moment my hip bumps into his small frame causing his feet to lose their balance and he staggers.

I curl my fingers around his hands and wiggle his arms until his whole body is squirming around. His laughter is contagious, the most satisfying sound I have heard in my life. I drop one hand and twist his other, silently instructing the young boy to spin around.

I bend down and wrap my son into my arms. A small grunt escapes my mouth, this kid is solid and a little too big to be carrying around, but I need to make up for lost time. We have only known each other as mother and son for three months now. I spin him around the kitchen encouraging another wave of giggles to match the volume of the music.

"Emma? Henry? I'm home," Regina calls out from the front door but we continue floating around the room in pure joy.

My girlfriend makes her appearance but lingers for a moment in the doorway. She folds her arms across her chest and leans against the wall. A smile spreads wildly across her lips, expressing just how in love she is with both of us.

"Hi," I breathe once we lock eyes over Henry's shoulder.

Regina smirks before pushing herself off the doorframe. She stalks her way toward us with a predatory glint dancing in those enchanting brown eyes. My dancing slowly comes to a stop, but my heart continues thumping to the beat. I'm just not sure if it's from all the dancing or from the way my girlfriend is staring me down right now.

Regina is the one to break eye contact first once she turns her attention to our son. Her sexy smirk morphs into a loving smile that's usually reserved for only Henry. She brushes her fingertips through his thick brown locks and places a sweet kiss to his forehead.

"Hi, my sweet boy, are you two having fun?"

Henry nods enthusiastically while panting, trying to catch his breath from all our impressive moves.

Regina turns her attention toward me, we both lean forward for a quick peck since our son is practically between us.

"Hi," I mutter again through a wide goofy grin.

"Hi," she sighs in content.

Henry squirms in my arms so I allow the little boy to slide down my body to his feet.

"Dance mommy!"

Henry tugs on Regina's hand inspiring my smile to grow even wider. I spin around toward the stove and check on our dinner but out of my peripheral vision, I watch as Regina spins Henry around the kitchen.

"Did you finish unpacking on your day off?"

"I did. Everything is all put away because I know you so well," I smirk while keeping my attention on the chicken in front of me.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, that if I didn't put everything away today, we would be on our way to the hospital from your nervous breakdown."

I try to keep a straight face and force myself not to look in her direction. It's not long before I'm stumbling from her sudden shove against my shoulder which causes me to chuckle.

"I am not that bad."

"Oh yes you are Regina. Henry? What's your mom's most favorite thing?"

"Cleaning," our son deadpans with an eye roll that matches his brunette mother's.

"I don't appreciate this new thing where you two gang up on me," my girlfriend pouts.

I stretch forward and steal a soft kiss from those full pouty lips. Regina's frown quickly transforms into a smile that reaches her enchanting eyes, before she turns around to set the table.

Regina and I are quickly disturbed from our tasks when the music cranks up to the highest volume. Henry is standing with his hand caught in the cookie jar so to speak as a playful grin sweeps across his face.

"Dance mommies!" Henry yells over the loud music pulsating through our kitchen but I'm frozen in this moment.

This is the first time Henry has ever called me anything but Emma. My heart races with the unbinding love of freedom. Earning Regina's trust back has meant the world to me and fixed the gaping hole that I've been carrying around for five years now, but Henry acknowledging me as his mother has sent my heart soaring. Not only has my heart been mended back together but now it's free, safe and bursting with nothing but unconditional love.

My thoughts are quickly pushed away when Regina presses her front into my back and wraps her arms around my waist. Her warm breath tickles my ear as she leans in close to whisper words for only us to know.

"He called us mommies." I nod slowly as my eyes fill with happy tears. "This moment is something I always dreamed of." My girlfriend presses a gently kiss just below my ear before squeezing me tight.

"Dinner can wait," I mumble as I whip around to face my beautiful girlfriend.

Those brown eyes are shining bright as the tears glisten in the light. I press my lips firmly against hers before dragging her to the center of the kitchen where Henry awaits. He's giggling and already shaking his little butt before we join in on the fun.

This is a moment that will forever be in my heart. Nothing else around us matters, everything can wait. Right now, I want to indulge in this precious moment with Regina and _our_ son, Henry.


	31. Chapter Thirty One

_Emma Swan_

"Henry, please," I plead with the rambunctious little boy, "I need to get you dressed."

"I'm not wearing a tie," he growls as he runs into the other room, stomping his feet with every step. I groan in response and push myself up off the floor.

Six months living with Regina and Henry and not once has he ever fought me the way he is right now. My son is boiling with rebellious anger and I'm clueless as to why.

I have been arguing with Henry for the past half hour now in Belle's hotel suite. Regina left as soon as she was ready to pick up our flowers for Belle's wedding. My two friends are dressed in their fancy gowns, hair perfectly in place, makeup painted flawlessly just watching me fail miserably as a mother.

Finally, Ruby steps in, taking pity on my soul and follows Henry into the other room.

"Henry please do it for Aunt Belle, it's her big day," Ruby softly encourages hoping to coax the little boy into putting on the damn tie.

"Please Henry, it would mean the word to me," Belle implores as Henry stands there with his arms folded across his chest, asserting his power over us.

"You're not my mothers," he snaps at the brunettes causing me to lose what little patience I had left for my son.

"No, but I am," I seethe as I take a step closer, "now I'm not going to ask you again. Put it on!" I bellow as my hand jabs in the space between us, forcing the tie into his face.

"You're not my mother either, you just got here!" He yells in my face as tears well up in his eyes.

I swear I could feel my heart breaking in two the moment those words left his lips. Instead of allowing myself to wallow in pity, my emotions flip into pure rage.

"Excuse me?" I question in disbelief. "I've been here for the last nine months, I'm not going anywhere!" In this moment, I know I have lost the upper hand and all my sanity was flung hazardously out the window.

"That's how long you were with my mom last time before you left us both!" He shouts as he slams his tiny foot into the carpet below. There is nothing but fury burning in his eyes as he stands his ground and stares me down.

"Damn, he's too smart for his own good," Ruby mutters from behind me. I quickly shoot her a pointed look that reads very clearly for her to shut the hell up.

I bend down on one knee, so I'm eye level with Henry. I reach out to take his hands in mine, but he snatches them away before we ever make contact. His lips are twitching in disgust while his nose flares with hot anger.

"Henry, I'm not going anywhere. I've made that mistake before, I won't do it again." I sigh when he continues to glare at me with nothing but hate. "I love you and your mom very much. We are a family now. Nobody can take that away."

I try my very best to control my temper. I know I need to be calmer and more understanding so that maybe he could believe in my words, but all I see when I look into his eyes is disappointment and anger.

"I want my mom!" He demands as he clenches his upper arms with all his might.

"Well she's out picking up the flowers right now."

Henry turns around and storms off into the bathroom making sure he slams the door hard enough for all of us to wince. I jump to my feet and scurry toward the bathroom door. I turn the knob but to my surprise he locked me out. I groan to myself while my knuckles tap furiously against the wooden door.

"Henry! Open up, now!"

"No!"

"Dammit Henry! I am your mother, open this door!"

"No!"

My body breaks out into a full blown sweat as I step away from the door. My cheeks burn crimson as my body buzzes violently in anger. I am furious and completely embarrassed at this point for not being able to control this situation. He's my son, I should be able to calm him down at times like these.

I storm off back into the living room and rip a pillow from the couch, burying my face deeply into the fabric. I scream all my frustrations into the innocent pillow just as my girlfriend makes her debut. Regina corks one perfectly shaped eyebrow up as she carries the flowers into the room.

"Here, let us help you," Belle suggests as both women rush over to her.

"What's going on?" Regina hesitantly inquires as she passes the flowers to the other women. "Emma, why were you just screaming into a pillow?"

"Our son is just as stubborn as the both of us!"

"No need to yell dear, what happened?" She calmly asks as she steps in front of me.

"Oh, you know, he said I wasn't his mom and I'm going to leave you guys soon," I sarcastically retort, complete with an eye roll.

"He even figured out Emma's been here for nine months and between the time she was pregnant with him and stayed for a month after was around nine months," Ruby points out with a small smirk.

I hastily shoot daggers in her direction because I know she's amused by this whole situation. Regina is quick to distract my anger by pulling me into a hug.

"He didn't mean it Em, he loves you. You know that, he's just probably having a bad day. Every time we have something important going on he always has a meltdown. He feeds off of everyone's emotions and anxiety. That's what children do," Regina gently explains as she holds me close.

"Well _your_ son, locked himself in the bathroom," I state flatly.

" _Our_ son," she quips before she grants me a quick peck to my lips and pulls away from my embrace.

Regina calmly walks over to the bathroom and leans into the door. Her knuckles lightly tap against the wood hoping to lure out our son.

"Henry, unlock this door," her voice is loving but still holds the authority that she means business and just like that we all hear the soft click before the door opens just enough for his head to peek out.

"Mom?"

"Come out here please," she strictly orders, and Henry obeys with his head hanging low, trying to hide in shame.

"What's this I hear about you saying Emma is not your mother?" Our son simply shrugs his tiny shoulders and continues to stare intently at the ground as if his shoes are spitting glitter. "She is as much your mother as I am. I don't ever want to hear you disrespect her again like that. Do you hear me?" Henry nods as he swallows thickly. "You need to apologize, I didn't raise you to be rude like that."

Our son sluggishly drags his feet in my direction. His head is still hanging in shame as his fists clench tightly at his sides. He takes a deep breath and exhales as slowly as possible. In all honesty, I believe he is trying to buy himself some time.

"I'm sorry," he finally mumbles.

I leaned forward and take hold of his delicate shoulders. I squeeze a little bit just to grab his full attention.

"Henry, look at me." Dark green irises peer up at me while thick tears cling to his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I love you and your mother way too much. You can't say hurtful things like that to us. We are both your mothers and you need to respect that," I explain while he nods along.

"I'm sorry ma," he whispers as he lunges forward and wraps his arms around my neck.

"Okay then. Now will you please let me dress you, we don't want to be late."

"Okay ma."

Ruby hands over his small bow tie, so I can complete the ensemble. I kneel in front of my son and begin attaching the bright orange tie.

"Listen Henry, I understand that I wasn't around in the beginning, but I gave birth to you and I will always be around from here on." Henry nods slowly as his eyes watch my hands adjust his tie. "Now, with that being said, I don't ever want you to think that your mom isn't your mother either just because she adopted you," I firmly explain in which he simply nods once again. "Your mom has always wanted you. Since day one, she was there for you."

"I know," he whispers while he sniffles quietly.

I sneak a quick glance to my girlfriend who is watching us with nothing but love in her eyes.

"Did you know, every time your mom would call you prince when you were in my tummy, you would kick our hands?" A shy smile slowly spreads across my son's lips. "Did you know that your mom is the one who named you, because I had no idea what to call you. If it were up to me, you still might be baby boy."

Henry breathes out a small laugh, finally allowing some of his anger and frustrations to slip away. I smile at my son and press the tip of my nose against his.

"Your mom and I are _both_ your mothers. We _both_ love you with all our hearts and we both promise to be by your side for the rest of our lives."

Henry nods against my nose before I slip my fingers on both sides of his face. I pull his head down so I can plant a tender kiss to his forehead.

"Now, let's get a move on, we can't be late. This is a very special day."


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

_Regina Mills_

The blades of green grass are so vibrant one would assume they were painted green. The sky is a bright shade of blue with a few white fluffy clouds swimming across the endless wonder. White chairs with lavender bows are lined in perfect order with a gorgeous white arch laced with purple orchids for Belle and her husband to say their vows. The weather, the atmosphere, couldn't be more perfect in this moment yet all of that doesn't compare to the gorgeous blonde standing by my side.

Emma's long golden locks fall to the middle of her back with bouncing curls just at the ends. Our dresses are a bright orange, with thin straps at the top and flows elegantly to our mid-thigh. I have to stop for a brief moment because in this dress, with the sun shining a beautiful glow all around her, she takes my breath away.

I stand back, watching my girlfriend straighten Henry's tie once more before we begin to walk down the aisle. I am so in love with both of them that I'm rendered speechless in this moment.

"Are you staring again Miss Mills?" I love the way she says _Miss Mills_ in her drawn out, seductive tone. One hand is holding onto her bouquet firmly but her free hand snakes its way onto my hip possessively while her smile grows wickedly.

"You are absolutely stunning," I whisper as she hovers over my lips. Her warm breath tingles as it brushes against my lips.

"You are absolutely breathtaking," she whispers back as she leans forward to steal a kiss but I'm quick to pull away.

"That can wait until after Miss Swan, I don't need you smearing my lipstick," I demand.

"Just a quick peck," she pouts as she stretches her delectable lips to connect with mine, but I deflect the kiss once more.

"It's never just a quick peck with you," I tease while she smiles in return and nods along.

"True," she giggles just as a woman approaches and orders us to line up.

Ruby leads the way down the aisle, followed by Emma and then myself. Once we are at the front, Henry and one of Robert's nieces walk down the aisle together. Henry and the little girl sit down next to my sister as we wait for Belle to walk down next.

The beautiful melody of the wedding march begins. Belle is absolutely stunning with the sun shining brightly behind her. Emma shifts ever so slightly into my personal space distracting me from the bride.

"I can't wait for that to be us."

Emma doesn't allow me any time to reply before she falls back into her place. My heart slams against my chest and I cannot control the sappy smile that plasters across my face.

By the time I turn my attention back to the bride, she has made her way to the front and the ceremony begins. All of that was quickly ruined by a strange man sneaking his way into the back row while his hands fumble with straightening his tie. My eyes widen while my whole body starts tingling with fear.

 _No, that can't be...can it?_

I glance over at Emma, but she is smiling proudly as she focuses on Belle. My heart thumps angrily in my chest as my eyes flick back at the man. It's him. My head snaps over to Henry who is cuddling into Zelena's side.

 _Oh my god he looks just like him._

All this time I thought Henry looked just like Emma, but no, he looks exactly like Neal. The little hairs on the back of my neck stand to attention while a cold shiver runs down my spine. What is Neal doing here? Did he honestly come back just to see Belle get married? I glance back at Emma.

 _Ugh please turn around!_

Emma is too consumed with Belle and the ceremony to pay any attention toward me or anything else for that matter. I glare back at Neal to find his eyes locked onto my girlfriend, with nothing but unconditional love in his eyes. My stomach turns causing a burn of bile to claw its way up my chest.

Neal isn't paying any attention to the bride and groom, just my girlfriend. I sneak another glimpse of Emma, I can't really blame Neal for staring, she really is beautiful. My thoughts are quickly interrupted when everyone surrounding me starts clapping loudly.

I sigh knowing I missed the whole ceremony staring at that loser. I lead the bridesmaids back up the aisle, but my feet are scurrying a lot faster than the rest of the girls. I rush over to Zelena and Henry and pull my son into a tight hug.

"Regina darling, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," Zelena accuses.

"I think I did," I mumble my reply as I release my son.

Emma startles my mind when she sneaks up behind me and plants a loving kiss to my cheek. As soon as she sees my face she grows serious.

"Gina, what's wrong? You don't look so good."

My mouth pops open to answer but I am immediately cut off.

"Hey you!" Neal playfully coos as he pulls Emma into his arms.

Everyone around us falls completely silent. My girlfriend's face drains from any color as she stays frozen in her ex's embrace. She doesn't even lift her arms to hug him back. The only acknowledgment are her eyes doubling in size.

Now that Neal is up close, I can see he's aged well. He's not the dirty, scruffy man he once was. His hair is neatly cut with product holding it into place. His facial hair is neatly trimmed, and I have to admit he's actually quite handsome.

"Neal?" Emma's voice trembles and cracks as she tries to muster up something to say. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"This wedding is double special for me," he says just as Belle approaches with her new husband. "Pops!" Neal exclaims as he releases Emma and pulls Belle's new husband into a bear hug. I tilt my head to the side as my mind tries to play catch up on the awkward situation.

"Neal? Isn't it risky to be here?" His so-called father inquires as he hugs Neal back.

"I figured it's been long enough. I don't think I'm still top priority," he smiles with a lopsided grin and then proceeds to hug Belle. "Congratulations, girl!"

"I just married your father?" Belle squawks in pure shock. Neal chuckles to himself while everyone else stands dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I guess so," Emma's ex confirms as he continues to laugh but nobody else is joining him.

"Mommy? Who's that man?" Henry curiously asks, peering up at me as he slips his tiny hand into mine. My heart sinks.

 _I think I'm going to be sick._

"Mills! You had a kid? Who's the lucky guy?" Neal questions as his head whips around in search for some man that doesn't even exist. Emma groans along with everyone else making an audible sound of uncomfortable fear.

"My dad is in another country. I have two moms," Henry states proudly with his award-winning smile on full display.

Neal's brows furrow but slowly rise when Henry's free hand slips into Emma's. My tongue suddenly feels way too big for my mouth as I try to swallow down my anxiety.

"How old are you kid?" Neal softly inquires causing Emma to hold up her hand.

"Neal, stop," she states.

"No I want to know," he insists.

"Henry lets go get something to drink," I suggest firmly while I squeeze his little hand.

"But mom, who's that man?"

"A friend of your mom's," I simply reply, pulling him away from the awkward tension.

"Gina, wait," I hear Emma call out as I rush away. I just need to get away, so I can have a moment to breathe. Despite being outside I feel as though all the walls are closing in on me, slowly suffocating me. I need space, so I can think clearly without everyone's eyes on me, waiting for some sort of reaction. "Gina."

The sincerity in her voice causes my feet to stop dead in my tracks. I hold onto Henry's hand for dear life until Emma steps in front of me.

"We need to discuss this, and we need to talk to Neal together," she gently explains, "Let Henry go with your sister so we can figure this all out."

I'm at a loss for words at this point. My brain is fuzzy with unanswered questions and the thought of losing both Henry and Emma at this point. I nod along feeling completely dazed and not able to respond verbally.

"Henry you're going to hang out with Aunt Zelena for a few minutes," Emma informs our son as she gently pulls him from my hand.

I watch my girlfriend slowly walk our son to my sister. She places Henry's hand inside of Zelena's, then proceeds to kiss him on top of his head. Everyone is as still as statues, watching the scene unfold before them. I feel a pang of guilt as I glance over at Belle, we must be ruining her big day.

I didn't even realize Emma is back, next to me until I feel her warm, delicate, lips on mine. My eyelids fall closed as I relish in her touch, finally allowing Emma to wash away my fears. As she pull away, I can see Neal's eyes burning on us.

"Let's go talk about this in private," Emma insists as she slips fingers in between mine.


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

_Emma Swan_

I securely hold Regina's hand as I lead her down to a little pond away from the wedding. We have some down time before the reception, so I thought we better figure this out before we ruin Belle's wedding, along with our night as well. We discover a little bench near the water and I sit down, pulling Regina in close next to me.

"I wonder if he knew his dad was marrying Belle?" I incoherently mumble as my first thought that comes to mind pops out of my mouth. This statement earns myself a death glare from my obviously livid girlfriend.

"That's what you are wondering about?" She snaps.

"A little bit," I mutter as I shrug my shoulders. Regina huffs our her anger and turns her head away from me but I'm not about to let her rage scare me off.

"Regina?" I grip her chin firmly between my index finger and thumb and guide her head back in my direction. "You're not worried about us, now that Neal's here, are you?" I timidly question staring deep into those enchanting cocoa colored eyes.

"What do you think Swan?" She spits coldly as she holds my gaze. I feel like a small child being scolded as her eyes burn right through me.

"I thought we talked about this, I'm not going anywhere. Don't you trust me?" I was starting to feel defeated. What's the point of our relationship if she doesn't trust me?

"I know what he meant to you. _Remember_ , I was the one who sat with you in a bath tub while you cried. I was the one who watched you wither away into nothing while he was gone," she demands with conviction lacing each and every word.

"And if you _remember_ , I kissed _you_ that night in the bathtub. I came out of that dark place because of _you_!" I inhale a deep breath preparing myself to explain as best as I can to calm down my girlfriend's worries. "To me, he's just a ghost of my past. Yes, he was my first love and yes, I may always have a special place in my heart for him, but only because he gave us Henry. But you Regina, are my forever." She sucks her plump lip between her teeth as she ponders over my words. "Gina, remember the night I left?" She slowly nods as her eyes bore into mine. "I told you that Henry was my heart, so therefore I would be forever yours. I mean that, I want you to be my forever. I'm not going anywhere. When I just saw Neal, I felt nothing. It was like I was hugging a brother. When I look at you, my heart races, my palms get all sweaty, just the way you hate them," I tease, "butterflies take over my stomach, my legs turn to mush. I love you," I declare as I rest my forehead against hers.

We both sigh heavily as my eyes flutter close. I press my lips into her plump flesh, stained with red lipstick. My heart flutters as I think about wanting to smudge her lipstick, so everyone knows she's mine. My tongue sweeps across her lips, forcing her mouth open so I can taste the mint still lingering upon her tongue.

Her hands grips the back of my neck firmly as she pulls me closer. My first instinct is to moan in response as a shock of need sparks my core. I break the kiss instantly as my body starts to lose control.

"Regina, we have to stop because I want you so bad right now," I pant as I gasp for air.

My confession must have turned her on even more as her evil smirk, that I love so much, creeps across her face. She lifts one leg and straddles my lap. She casually drapes her arms over my shoulders and rests her forehead against mine.

I cannot peel my eyes away from her mouth. One side is curling up into a grin as she bites the other side down between her pearly white teeth. She is radiating raw sexuality and that is enough to sweep my mind clear of any previous thoughts.

"You are going to be the death of me," I groan as my eyes stay focused on her lips.

Her right hand snakes down my collarbone, allowing her fingertips to delicately skim down my chest, dipping between the valley of my breasts, across my stomach and still right at the hem of my dress. Her brown eyes sparkle with mischief as they hold my gaze.

She slips her hand beneath my dress and slides her hand up my bare thigh. She expertly moves the lacy fabric to one side before her finger sweeps lightly through my damp folds causing my body to shudder. Before I have a chance to blink, Regina quickly pulls away and stands up from my lap, leaving me absolutely bewildered.

"Regina?" I call out as I reach forward and curl my fingers around her wrist before she can slip away.

"I just needed to know if your body wanted me as much as your mind," she winks over her shoulder as she sucks the finger that is coated with my essence into her mouth. I make a very loud gulping noise and groan once more from her sultry move. "Come on Swan, we don't want to keep everyone waiting," she scolds as she turns on her heel causing me to grip her wrist a little tighter.

"Just remember karma's a bitch," I smirk as I stand from the bench. "We didn't even discuss what we are going to tell Henry or Neal."

"For right now, Neal is an old friend, as far as Henry is concerned. Neal, we will tell him he's Henry's father, but not to discuss it now because this is neither the time nor place," she firmly states, and I nod in agreement.

 _I love when she takes control like that._

XXXXXXXXX

Henry was seated with Zelena at their table when we entered the reception hall, hand in hand.

"Moms!" Henry squeals when he spots us strolling over to his table.

"Hello my prince," Regina coos while she leans down to kiss the top of his head.

"Everything alright?" Zelena questions as her eyes shift suspiciously back and forth between Regina and I.

"Of course," I beam while squeezing my confirmation into Regina's hand and stare at my girlfriend like she is the only one in this room.

Of course, that is the moment Neal silently approaches us.

"Why don't you two catch up before dinner starts," Regina suggests as she claims the seat next to Henry.

I lean forward, taking Regina by surprise. I kiss her lips delicately and hum in appreciation prompting a bright smile to grace her face as I pull away. I then proceed to quickly kiss the top of Henry's head before ruffling his hair.

"I'll be right back kid."

"Okay ma," he murmurs while he continues to color the sheet in front of him.

"So you're with Mills now?" Neal interrogates as we walk away but I can't truly tell what tone he is using with me.

Is he jealous? Is he simply curious? Is he confused since I was with him, a man, for five solid years?

"Yes. Regina and I are a couple now."

"I always knew you two had chemistry," he smiles as he playfully nudges my shoulder. I furrow my brows in confusion as we keep walking toward the bar. "Take a seat," he motions to the stool in which I oblige.

"Neal, I-" he hastily holds up his hand instantly silencing me.

"Look Emma, I left you, in the middle of the night. Never to be heard from again. You don't owe me any explanation on your love life now. The only thing I want to know is, is that my son out there?" I take a deep breath feeling a little calmer about this situation from his words.

"Yes, Henry is your son. I think I found out a little over a month after you left."

He nods but we both fall into a long silence. I'm not quite sure what to say in this moment or even take a guess as to what is crossing his mind at a time like this.

"Look, I know I messed up big time, but I have a steady job, that pays well. I'm not doing anything illegal anymore, I promise you. I want to be in Henry's life. Would you and Regina consider that?"

"I think we can talk about it, sure. You have to promise me, you won't hurt him. He's too perfect to have his heartbroken so young."

"I swear Emma I won't let him down. I already hate myself for ever letting you down. I won't make that mistake again."

How could I deny him a second chance, when I myself was still working for mine? I have to give him the benefit of the doubt just like Regina did with me. Neal always had a big heart, that was never the issue between us. I know in my heart he could really love Henry.

"Emma?" I peer up into his eyes that are full of love. He leans forward in his seat, creating a palpable tension between us, our noses not even an inch apart. "I will always love you baby girl, I won't let you or Henry down. Most importantly, I promise I won't ever come between you and Regina."

I gently cup his cheeks and drag my thumbs against his warm flesh just like I always did when we were together. "I will probably always love you. You gave us Henry and he's the most amazing little boy ever."

Neal offers me a genuine smile before wrapping his arms around my back and tugging me into a warm hug. It wasn't long before he sat back in his seat.

"So, what would you and Regina like to drink? Rum and Coke? I'm buying."

"Mimosas please. That's what we've been drinking all day, don't want to change that and end up sick."

He laughs, understanding my point and orders our drinks. Together we walk back to the table where we left everyone waiting. Neal holds out a mimosa for Regina like it was a peace offering.

"I think it's safe to say I'm not a stranger anymore Mills," Neal teases, smiling down upon her.

"Thank you," she responds as she happily accepts the drink.

"Nobody got me a freaking drink?" Zelena snarks appearing slightly offended. We all laugh at the loud woman as Neal holds his hands up in surrender.

"I'll go grab you one. What would you like?"

"Something with alcohol," she mocks as Neal scampers off back toward the bar.

"Everything okay?" Regina questions with her eyes narrowed in my direction.

"Perfect," I smile confidently and place another kiss to those sexy full lips.

"Ewww moms please stop," Henry whines with his adorable freckled nose crinkled in distaste.

"I agree with my nephew," Zelena jokes as she rolls her eyes like a small child.

XXXXXXXXX 

Now that it was time for dinner, Regina and I had to sit at the head table with everyone in the wedding party. Belle was in the middle, followed by Ruby, then myself and Regina at the end. The drinks were endless at this point and I was finding my body buzzing deliciously with the alcohol flowing freely through my veins.

I lean forward on the table, resting my chin onto the palm of my hand, effectively blocking Regina from Ruby and Belle's view. I use my free hand to draw light circles up my girlfriend's inner thigh. Luckily the dress was loose enough, it draped anywhere I pleased to place it.

Regina's hot flesh breaks out into goosebumps inspiring a smile to grace my face. My fingers dance their way up her smooth thigh, but she doesn't even flinch.

Everyone's main focus is on Belle's father as he just starts his speech. So, I tease my way a little further up and push her legs apart. My girlfriend tries to catch my hand between her thighs as she snaps her legs closed but I'm too quick.

I slip my index finger into her silky, wet underwear. At a tantalizing slow pace, I slide my finger up and down, appreciating her silky-smooth folds. I lick my lips subconsciously as I crave to lick so much more. I continue to spread her wetness, that is just for me, all around her core. I glance out of the corner of my eye to catch Regina trying desperately to keep her cool.

The brunette's hand is shaking as she reaches for her champagne flute. She presses the rim to her lips while I study as the cool liquid slides into her mouth.

 _Fuck I want to be that glass._

I slowly slip one finger in her awaiting entrance with ease, knowing she's wet enough for me. I curl that one finger and listen carefully to Regina's breath hitch. I decide to push my luck and slip another finger in. She jumps at the pressure and bumps her knee into the table, which causes the plates and glasses to clink loudly all around us.

Belle and Ruby whip their heads in Regina's direction, which I mimic, to appear as clueless as they are. I also turn my back a little more so the girls cannot see Regina's lap. Thankfully between the long table cloth and her napkin cloaked across her legs, the girls can't see much.

Regina flashes them a weak, apologetic smile and sips from her glass again. I pull my fingers away and lean over into her ear.

"Just making sure I can still make _you_ wet."


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

_Regina Mills_

"Henry we are expecting company; can you turn off your game?" I ask as I make my way into the living room.

Neal should be here any minute and I'm a nervous wreck. I don't know how Henry will accept this news about his real father. I keep introducing new parents to him and turning his world upside down and he's only six. I know Emma isn't going anywhere but for some reason my mind keeps wondering if this means Henry will love me any less.

The doorbell echoes through our townhome, but Emma is the first one to answer. When Emma and Neal enter the living room, I awkwardly shake Neal's hand because I'm not really sure how else to greet the man right now.

"Henry, do you remember my friend from the wedding?" Emma questions gently while Henry nods along.

"Hey kid! Good to see you again," Neal beams as he ruffles Henry's hair playfully.

I sit down next to Henry and Emma claims the spot on the other side of him. Neal follows our lead and sits next to Emma. My heart races knowing what is to come. I already had to introduce a second parent into my son's life and now I have to do it all over again.

"Henry, we have to talk to you about something," I begin as I hold Henry's little hand in mine. He just stares into my eyes not saying a word as my thumb draws random patterns against his soft skin. "Henry remember how we told you Emma dated your dad and he had to leave the country?"

 _I hope I'm saying this correctly for his sake._

"Yeah I remember mom." His dark green eyes sparkle with curiosity as he never takes his eyes off me.

"Well this is Neal," I wave my hand in Neal's direction, "he is your father."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner, kid. I'm really excited to hang out with you, if that's something you'd be interested in," Neal offers sounding a little intimidated compared to his usual calm and smooth self.

"Are there anymore parents I don't know about?" Henry deadpans, completely serious causing Emma and I to laugh rather hard.

"No kid, this is it. I promise. Just us three," Emma states trying to hold back her laughter.

"Okay then. I'm excited to have a dad. I always wanted one!" Henry smiles showing all his tiny teeth except for one in the front that just recently fell out.

Here I was worried about breaking the news to my son, but I never thought how he might actually _want_ a dad. He probably sees all the other kids at school with their dads, I'm sure he has been jealous or maybe confused about everything.

"Alright well if you'd like, Neal offered to take you to the park for a little bit so you can spend some time together. Maybe get to know one another," I explain while my thumb continues slow, soothing strokes against the back of his hand.

I went from raising this little boy alone for five years to having to share him with two other people. It hurts a little bit and there's a pang of jealously lingering in my heart, but I know the more people who love Henry, the better off my son will be.

"Yeah mom! I want to go," Henry squeaks out as he jumps to his feet.

"Okay go get your shoes, then you guys can go," Emma instructs but Henry is already running away across the living room, on a mission.

"He's amazing girls, you did an awesome job. He took this really well for a little boy his age," Neal compliments sincerely.

"Better than when we told him about Emma," I smirk earning myself an elbow to the ribs.

"Not funny," Emma deadpans, reminding me of our son.

My girlfriend had explained everything to Neal at the wedding once she had a few too many drinks. So, he knows now that I've raised Henry by myself for the first five years.

"Okay moms, I'm all ready to go!"

"It's cute how he says moms," Neal points out through a wide goofy grin. Emma and I simply nod in return with matching smiles.

"Okay Henry, be good. Remember your manners and listen to Neal," I order.

"I will mom."

I scoop my son into a tight hug and plant a loving kiss to his forehead. Emma repeats my actions before Henry runs out the door, exploding with excitement.

"He'll be fine. I promise," Neal vows, trying to calm my nerves.

"Call us if you need anything!" I plead in which he respectfully agrees.

There's no reason to fight Neal to keep him away from our son. Eventually Henry would resent me for that and that's the last thing I would want for our relationship. I know Neal would be persistent on getting to know Henry, just like Emma was. He didn't even know about his son and I truly believe if he knew Emma was pregnant, he would've taken his girlfriend on the run with him.

I shut the door behind Neal and blow out a heavy sigh. Emma curls her fingers around my shoulders and connects our lips delicately.

"They'll be fine," she confirms with a reassuring smile. I know she is right and I have nothing to worry about, but motherly instincts are always on high alert.

"Well I have to stop by my classroom to pick up a few things that I left last night. I'll be back in an hour or so," I explain.

"Okay I'll see you soon."

XXXXXXXXX 

I stuff my folder with all the essays that I need to finish grading this week before placing them into my bag. The faint sound of heels clicking against the old linoleum floor echo through the hall. I still my actions and listen carefully as the sound grows louder. I furrow my eyebrows confused by the intruder. My heart begins beating in time to the rhythm of the heels. My classroom is the only class at the end of this hallway and it's a Sunday, nobody else should be here right now.

"Miss Mills?" The all too familiar angelic voice resonates in my ears and calms my nerves.

Blonde curls cascade through the crack of the door as Emma peeks her head inside. I shake my head at my girlfriend and fight back my ever-growing smile.

"Come in _Miss Swan_ ," I command with authority, but my tone quickly changes as she steps inside the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Neal is going to have Henry for a few hours so we have some free time."

She stalks toward me, heels madly clicking away, kick starting my heart once again. I didn't notice until now that she has on a very long coat of mine. My lips twist as I wonder why she would be wearing heels and _my_ coat.

"What are you doing Em?" I quiz before she reaches my desk.

She shakes her head.

"In here, I am Miss Swan and you are Miss Mills. Have you forgotten the rules already?"

She corks an eyebrow up as she holds my gaze, bringing me back to all those years ago when we first met, and I enforced those silly rules between us. The gorgeous blonde stops right in front of me. Neither one of us say a word, we just stare into one another's eyes, allowing our love to pulsate wildly between us.

Her green eyes sparkle with lust, heat and excitement. I can only focus on the sounds of her shallow breathing, the rise and fall of her chest. Her strong grip wraps around my ass before she lifts me into the air and tosses me onto my own desk. I feel a sharp pain as my ass connects with the hard, wooden desk, but I am too excited to care.

Emma steps in between my legs as her fingers rush to the buttons on my blouse. I watch her closely as she unbuttons each one feverishly, as if she has never seen what's beneath this material. She slips her fingers under the blouse at my shoulders and slowly slides the fabric down my arms eliciting goosebumps to pop their way to the surface.

"I told you once before that I would have you on this desk...and that's a promise I intend to keep," she husks, keeping her eyes locked onto me with intensity burning furiously in those irises.

Her green eyes blaze a fiery passion as she begins unbuttoning her coat. My lips part and I try to suck in more oxygen once I realize what she is wearing under _my_ coat.

Between my legs, my blonde goddess stands with her hair flowing down around her perky breasts. She displays a red and black matching bra and thong. This _bra_ is obviously only for show because her breasts are spilling over the top. The silk red fabric stops right at the tops of her nipples, while the black lace wraps around the bottom of the bra.

My eyes fall to her bare stomach, where her tight abs are on full display for my greedy eyes. If I didn't know this woman, I would never have guessed she carried a baby in that perfectly sculpted stomach.

The thong has the silky red fabric across her waistline, there is a gap exposing her pale skin and then the black lace barely exposing her smooth core underneath, that I so desperately crave to touch.

"Something wrong Miss Mills? You seem awfully quiet," she provokes while dropping the coat to the ground. I lick my lips and bite down hard on my bottom lip, begging my brain to say something in response.

"Not at all Miss Swan," my voice betrays me, cracking on the simple phrase, promoting my girlfriend to smile in victory.

"Tell me Miss Mills, since you are my teacher, instruct me on what to do."

"Kiss me," I demand in a breathless whisper, revealing just how lost I am for her body.

Emma takes a forceful step forward. "Where?"

"My lips," I breathe.

"Do you want it rough or slow, Miss Mills?"

 _All this teasing is killing me._

"You decide."

Emma shakes her head in defiance and reaches behind her back. My breathing is erratic as I wait in anticipation for what's to come. She pulls out a ruler from the back of her thong. My mouth dries up as my eyes pop in wonderment. Emma yanks my hand toward her and places the ruler inside.

"You are in charge, _Miss Mills_. When I don't obey, you spank me with this." My eyes triple in pure shock.

"Emma, what school uses a ruler as punishment anymore?"

"First of all... _Miss_ _Swan_ " she demands coldly. "Second of all, it's my game. Follow the rules or I will spank you with this ruler," her words are stern and I instantly feel myself growing increasingly wet from her authority. I take a deep breath and nod, understanding the game.

"Now, Miss Mills how do you want me to kiss those sexy thick lips of yours?" She inquires as she licks her own thin pale lips.

"Slow," I insist inspiring her to smile.

My girlfriend steps closer enclosing the awful gap between us. Her lips are so close I can almost feel them and for a moment I think about begging her to touch me.

"Where do you want my hands?" She mutters as her warm breath hits my needy lips. My body tingles with anticipation, but she is milking this situation for everything she has.

"My thighs," I order in a shaky breath.

I need to compose myself if I'm supposed to be the one in charge. I just can't help the way Emma makes me feel. I lose all control and any sense of stability when she's around. Especially dressed like that.

Emma's fingertips press firmly into my skin as she pushes her way up my thighs and her lips finally brush against mine. The kiss is so light I can hardly feel the shape of her delectable lips. I lean forward wanting to feel more, but Emma pulls away.

"You said slow Miss Mills," she sighs as her nails dig into my hot flesh and trail red marks down to my knees. "Did I fail, listening to your instructions?" She pouts innocently, really slipping into this character she is playing.

 _Dear lord, she's going to kill me. Right here, right now._

"I need more from your kiss. It can be slow but with more passion," I explain and watch my girlfriend try to hide back her smile.

"Yes Miss Mills," her lips connect with mine once more while her palms press forward, up my thighs again.

I think from all the teasing and pent up need my mind is starting to lose focus and everything around me is becoming one giant blur.

This kiss is slow but noticeably deeper than the last. She pours all her love and passion into this one kiss. I can very clearly feel how much she craves me by the way her tongue explores my mouth.

Heat pulsates from my center as my need grows for this woman. I'm becoming frantic from my body starving for more. I suck her bottom lip between my teeth and bite down, taking the control she obviously desires from me. The combination of her whimper and moan have my bundle of nerves throbbing for attention.

"Em-" I start to moan her name but stop myself once I remember her rules. She breaks apart our kiss that instant. Her eyes are darker now as they shift back and forth searching into mine for confirmation of my mistake.

"Did you just say Emma? Didn't I already warn you?" Her voice is low and erotic, something I never heard from her before, but also can't wait to hear again.

"I was clearing my throat," I defend trying to lie my way through this predicament. Her eyes squint as she stares me down, but I hold her gaze, challenging her right back.

"One, for not following the rules Miss Mills and another for lying to me," she commands and steps out of my embrace.

I bite my lip knowing what is to come but I cannot deny the exhilaration coursing through my veins. I can feel the heat and arousal spreading feverishly between my legs.

 _Why is this turning me on so much?_

"Off the desk," she orders, and I obey obediently.

Emma abruptly flips me around by my waist, so I am facing the desk. She is _not_ gentle when she rips my skirt from my hips and down my thighs.

"Step," she demands forcing my feet to step out from my skirt.

The controlling blonde tosses the clothing aside and I yelp instantly when she doesn't waste a minute before cracking the ruler against my awaiting flesh. I gulp down and bite my lip as I wait for the next blow.

Emma roughly grips my hair into her fist and pushes me forward, so I am laying across the desk. My overheated body welcomes the cool wooden desk below as I reach forward and curl my fingers onto the edge in front of me. The smacking sound is a lot worse than the pain as the ruler connects with my bottom. In fact, it honestly doesn't hurt. The sensation only makes me crave her touch more and the ache between my legs to throb harshly.

I hear her toss the ruler back onto the desk. She releases my hair and soothingly rubs the palm of her hand down my back and to my ass. She caresses my bottom with both hands, soothing the faint sting away.

Now my former blonde student just fueled my fire to step back in control. It is my turn to be strict and I am going to have my way with her, with that ruler. I flip back around and stand from the desk, narrowing my eyes upon my lover.

"I thought I'm the teacher, _Miss Swan_? You stepped out of bounce, that was highly inappropriate." I taunt while standing just a little taller. "If you don't intend on failing, you better make sure you follow my instructions very carefully," I challenge with a stoic look.

I can tell Emma is struggling to hold back her smile. She is enjoying this, and I can't say that I'm not. With one hand I grip the back of her neck and pull her in close. I brutally slam my lips against hers and guide her tongue while we kiss passionately. We are all tongues, as we moved hastily, each trying to take more and more of one another.

 _I don't know how much longer I can play this little game._

I push my girlfriend back with my free hand causing her to stumble on her high _fuck me_ heels.

"Let me teach you how to properly give a spanking," I urge in a sultry tone.

Emma examines my moves intently as she takes a step closer. I regally sit down in my chair and tap my legs gingerly with the ruler. Emma slips perfectly into the submissive role and lays across my lap.

"One for teasing. One for spanking me. One for going out in public dressed like _that_. And one for being so damn hot," she nods, understanding.

I slide one finger below the lacy fabric before I snap the material against her plump bottom. I pull back and smack her pale cheeks. A yelp escapes her lips as her body clenches from the sudden contact. I smack her again, harder this time but she moans in response. I gently caress the red marks that contrast beautifully against her white skin.

"Fuck," she whimpers.

I have to know just how wet she is for me so I slip my finger between her thighs to find my girlfriend soaked. She is wiggling back into my touch, attempting to feel more from my teasing fingers. I yank away from slick center and crack the ruler against her flesh again. I lean forward and bite down on one firm cheek earning a delirious hum from the pretty blonde below me. One last final blow and I toss the ruler to the ground. I spread her legs and ease two fingers into her wet center, winning a victorious scream of ecstasy.

I pull my fingers from her core and guide my girlfriend to stand on her own two feet. I stand from my chair and effortlessly hop onto my desk with a salacious grin.

"Now, we are done with this little game. I need you now. Fuck me like you've never fucked me before, Em-ma," I taunt as I spread my legs suggestively for my blonde lover.

"Fuck Gina," she doesn't waste another second before rushing over to my side.

My gorgeous woman climbs on top of the desk and shoves me down to lay upon my back. She is on all fours, hovering above me as she leans down to connect our lips. Everything from that moment on is a rush. There was so much teasing leading up to this point, we are both too hopeless. There is an urgency that neither one of us can slow down.

Emma slithers her way down my body. She drapes one of my legs over her shoulder and goes savage as she licks and sucks my clit. My vision blurs while I cry out from the most unimaginable euphoric state. She thrusts two slender fingers inside my wet entrance without any warning, but I am so wet, she is sliding in and out with ease.

She continues to attack my sweet spot as her tongue is ruthless on my throbbing bud. Just wanting her touch so much is enough to send me over the edge. She has my hips spinning out of control while my hands are digging into whatever I can claw at. I am blacking out from the pleasure as I scream her name over and over again. I feel my release explode through my body and for a brief second, I think I might actually pass out from the pleasure vibrating through my body.

Once my trembling limbs begin to calm down I start to flip us over, but Emma holds me down in place.

"Stay," is all she says before she kisses me lovingly.

She works her hips in a perfect rhythm to build another orgasm for me. It doesn't take much before we are both quivering against one another's slick bodies.

"I love you too much," she confesses as her body relaxes on top of mine.

"I know the feeling," I agree as I run my fingers through her long blonde curls.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

_Emma Swan_

" _Are you almost ready beautiful?" Neal asked with his hand held out for me to take._

 _I lifted the bottom of my white dress and turned around to face my son's father. My heart pounded furiously but my head was already nodding. I watched with a giddy grin as his smile spread from ear to ear._

 _"You look absolutely stunning Em!"_

 _My face felt like I slept with a hanger in my mouth because I couldn't suppress the permanent smile plastered across my face._

 _"Thank you," I shyly whispered as I peered down at my dress once more._

 _"Are you nervous?"_

 _"Nope!" I laughed and walked toward my dear friend. "I am so excited. Neal," I sighed and allowed the words to run freely from my lips. "...she is my everything. I love that woman more than I ever thought possible. I'm so honored that she agreed to be mine. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together. I want to have more babies with her..." Neal started giggling like a little girl, "...and raise them to be little sassy geniuses just like Regina. I want to retire somewhere quiet, so our grandkids can run around and make a ton of noise! And I want to die, lying warm in her arms. There's no better feeling than being in Regina's arms. I feel like the world can't get to me when I'm safely wrapped up in her embrace. I love Regina Mills with everything I have."_

 _Neal's cheeks blushed a deep crimson while I shift nervously between his feet. "Well then...let's do this!" He smiled brightly and offered his arm once again. I locked my arm around his as we both smiled lovingly at one another before he escorted me to the beach._

 _I stepped out into the warm evening sun. The sandy beach felt warm as it slipped between my toes. The sky was painted a beautiful combination of orange and pink that reflected off of the ocean water._

 _Henry was dressed in a white button-down shirt, that was rolled up to his elbows from the heat. He looked absolutely adorable with his khaki shorts and peach bow tie to complete his fashionable appearance. Not one of us wore shoes since we would be tracking through the thick sand._

 _I watched as my son walked to the edge of the shore line, the water just barely reaching his tiny toes. He securely held our rings in a small, red box with both of his hands. He smiled up at Belle's husband who was ordained to perform this ceremony._

 _Ruby and Belle walked down with their arms linked together in their matching peach bridesmaid dresses. They were simple yet elegant enough, but I truly admired the way the fabric flowed beautifully in the wind._

 _My heart stopped when I saw Zelena walking Regina down the aisle. Her white, lacy dress popped against her tan skin. The bottom was flowing with each step she took toward the shore. I swear she looked like an angel gliding through the air._

 _I quickly pulled Neal and rushed us toward my fiancé. I couldn't wait another minute. I needed to make her mine for once and for all. I'm not sure what Robert was reciting because all my attention was focused on Regina but then my future wife began to speak._

 _"I vow that I will never leave your side. I will be next to you with whatever life throws our way. I will love, honor and adore you in sickness and in health until death parts us," Regina vowed as her eyes twinkled in the evening sun and swelled up with tears._

 _"I vow to drive you crazy. To push your buttons and infuriate you," with that everyone started to laugh, "I will be an idiot, but only for you. I will never leave your side again. I will be there, every step of the way. I will love, honor and cherish you, in sickness and in health until death parts us," I declared with love inspiring tears to trickle down both our cheeks._

 _"You may now kiss the bride."_

 _Regina and I both tossed our small bouquets carelessly behind us. Her warm delicate fingertips grazed my cheeks as she cupped my face, compelling my heart to pound for only her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed my lips firmly against hers. We both broke out into a smile before we pushed forward to deepen the kiss. I lifted her up from the ground and heard an adorable squeal break from our lips._

 _I gently placed her back down to the sandy beach below us. She pulled away from our kiss and rested her forehead against mine. "God, I love you Emma Swan-Mills!"_

 _"God, do I love the sound of that name, Regina Swan-Mills!"_

My beautiful wife. Regina and I have been married for a little over a year now. We planned a small beach wedding since we don't have family. Regina still hasn't talked to her parents since the day she kicked her mother out of her life. So, Zelena, Belle and her husband, Ruby, Neal and Henry were the only ones that attended. Which was fine by me. Everyone who needed to be there, was.

Neal has been nothing but supportive and helpful in any way possible when it comes to Regina, Henry and I. He has been a great father to Henry from the moment he stepped into our son's life. Neal usually has Henry on the weekends or anytime he asks to see him during the week. We are all very flexible with sharing custody and it just seems to work for all of us.

Henry is about to turn eight in just a few short months, with our baby boy not so little anymore that propelled us to think about extending our family. Regina and I decided that we do want more children, so we have been going through the process of artificial insemination. Regina is the one who will carry our baby because she wants to experience the joys of pregnancy. Honestly, I'm ecstatic she volunteered because I am terrified of going through postpartum again.

I softly shut the door behind me because I know how angry Regina will be with me because I'm late. In my defense, we had an appointment with the doctor earlier, so I had to make up for time loss. I have so much paper work piling up on my desk and I refuse to let a child slip through the cracks.

"Hey guys, I'm home!" I call out as I take off my shoes and place them neatly by the door, not wanting to upset my wife any further. "Guys? Where are you?"

 _Nothing_. I huff feeling a little annoyed that neither one is answering me and make my way through the house.

I stroll through our living room, through the kitchen and finally arrive in the family room. That's where I find Henry leaning into Regina's side. My wife is staring off into nothing but empty space. I frown, when I notice how oblivious she is to her surroundings.

"Regina, what's wrong?" I carefully question, placing one hand upon her shoulder and the other on her thigh. She doesn't even take the time to look at me, which causes a sharp pain to slice right through my heart.

"The doctor called," she mutters.

"Henry can you give your mom and I a minute please?" I ask turning my attention toward our son.

"It's okay Emma, he already knows."

"I found her crying earlier and she told me what happened," Henry shyly confesses knowing all too well this topic is not for his prying ears.

"Basically," Regina croaks out, her voice strained from her previous cries. "The doctor told me after looking over all my lab results, there's a very low chance that I would be able to carry a baby. He explained everything in detail, which we can discuss later," she motions toward Henry in which I nod, "but he said since this process is so expensive, and you already had a baby, we might be better off if you did it."

My heart feels like the organ was being ripped my chest. I know how much she wanted to carry a baby of her own. I know how badly she wanted to experience all those precious moments of carrying a child.

I rest my forehead against the side of her head and wrap my arms around her waist. My eyes flutter closed as I whisper into her ear. "I am so sorry, Regina."

"Mom really wanted this baby," Henry interjects, meeting my gaze with his eyes full of concern and his heart on his sleeve.

"Don't worry Henry we will still have a baby. Maybe not how your mom wanted, but we will still have one," I confirm with confidence.

Regina pulls away from touch just enough to read my eyes. Her brown eyes, glossy with tears and red from all the crying, shift frantically around my face in search of any doubt.

"What do you mean?" She whispers.

"I'll go through with the process," I explain a little further.

"What? You said you wouldn't because of postpartum."

"I know but that was before, when I thought you could do it. Now that I know you can't, I'll step up. I would do anything for you Gina," I pronounce as I lightly connect our lips. She doesn't kiss back though, she just stares into my eyes silently. Dumbfounded. "You should know by now, you're my world. I'll do anything to make you happy. I'll be okay this time around. I know I have your help and Henry's. If it happens again...we will both have the knowledge we need to nip it in the bud. Okay?" I ask ducking my head to see her enchanting brown eyes.

"I love you Em," she announces before she kisses me for real this time.

"Moms," Henry groans as he darts his head in the opposite direction. Our son is at that age where cooties and love are more disturbing than any monster.

"Sorry kid," I mumble as I pull away from my wife.

"I'm making a jar, every time you guys kiss in front of me, you owe me a dollar!"

"Think again little boy," Regina quips sternly.

"If it weren't for your mother's kissing, you wouldn't be here!" I tease.

"I thought if it weren't for you kissing my dad, I wouldn't be here?" Henry instantly sasses right back.

"Well if your mom and I didn't kiss, she wouldn't have taken you in when I couldn't take care of you!" Regina and Henry both laugh at my lame attempt to cover up my mistake but luckily, he nods in agreement.

"Fine, you win this round mom!"

"Go get ready for bed Henry, we will be up in a minute to tuck you in," Regina orders in her motherly tone.

"Okay..." he grumbles as he shuffles out of the room.

"Are you sure about this Em?" Regina asks once again, expressing her concern for the topic.

I cup her face with both hands, gazing deep into her chocolate brown orbs that I always seem to get lost in.

"I promise you, I am one hundred percent sure. I've never wanted something more in life because I know it will make us happy and keep our family growing." I place a small kiss to her lips to seal my vow. "Now come on, let's go tuck our son in."

After we put Henry to sleep, Regina and I were cuddling close in bed. We were lying face to face with our legs entangled. I was lightly dragging my nails all around her smooth back to help calm her over anxious nerves from earlier today.

"Regina, why didn't you call me right away after you got off the phone with the doctor?"

"He actually called me to come back to the office, so he could tell me in person. I didn't think he was going to give me news like that. Once I left I was so lost in my own thoughts, I just drove home and cried. I didn't even realize when Neal dropped Henry off. I just couldn't stop crying." Her voice cracks from the thick emotions crawling up her throat. "I wanted to carry a baby so desperately."

"I know Gina, but you should've called. I could've been there for you. Promise me you won't do this again. I need us to be open at all times."

"I know, I'm sorry Em, I really didn't mean to leave you out. I will make sure I include you next time."

"I just want to be there to help you and comfort you. I love you."

"I know," she murmurs as a few tears finally escape her swollen eyes. "I love you too."

We both fell silent and it wasn't long before I heard her breathing steady and her limbs relax against mine. I kiss her head and continue with my motions against her back. I want her to sleep well tonight and I know I need to keep her body content.

XXXXXXXXX 

I am perched quietly at the edge of the bed, studying the way Regina's eyelids flutter while she sleeps. Despite yesterday's tragic news there's still a ghost of a smile gracing her flawless features. I swear this woman is more beautiful now than she was when I first met her, nine years ago.

I lean down and place a delicate kiss to those plump lips that are free from her usual lipstick. "Good morning," I whisper against her mouth inspiring her eyes to slowly pry open.

"Good morning," she repeats as her limbs stretch away the tiredness from yesterday.

I offer my wife a steaming hot cup of coffee, prompting her body to slide up in the bed. She rests her back against the headboard and happily accepts the morning caffeine. I smile to myself as I watch her take a small sip, relishing in the taste with her hair all in disarray from her sleep.

"So... I already called the doctor to make an appointment for today. I'm going to have all the necessary blood work and whatever else they need to do, to make sure my body is ready for insemination."

"Are you serious, Em?" She timidly inquires as she grips her coffee mug a little tighter.

"Of course, I am. Did you think I was lying to you last night? I told you, we are going to do this. Would you like to come or are you going to stay here?"

"Of course, I'm going to come with you. We are doing this together," she demands with pure joy radiating from her body. She leans forward to steal a short but sweet kiss.

"Good, get dressed. We leave in one hour."


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

_Emma Swan-Mills_

"Henry! Come on, you're going to be late," I yell through the house as I finish making his sandwich for school. I lick the peanut butter off the knife and carelessly toss the utensil into the sink.

"You're going to cut your tongue one day," Regina sasses as she enters the kitchen, which inspires me to stick my tongue out at my wife.

"I'm pregnant leave me alone," I defend as I resume making Henry's lunch. Regina simply laughs at my childish ways and shakes her head.

"How are you feeling? Is it different than last time? I know the first three months are the hardest," she interrogates me with genuine smile.

"I feel a lot worse this time around. I want to throw up everywhere...all day!"

"Disgusting." Her usual pristine face morphs into a horrified expression. "Do you have to be so graphic?"

"Yes. Yes, I do if you want to understand," I smile in victory just as the doorbell rings to interfere with our lovely banter. "I'll get it, you go see what's taking _your_ son so long. He's going to be late."

"That's because he's _your_ son. Running late is your expertise!" She mocks as I slip away from the kitchen.

The doorbell rings again, slightly irritating my pregnant hormones. "I'm coming," I bellow through the long hall.

I jerk open the door to discover an older woman standing on our porch. She is dressed to impress in a high-end pantsuit. Her brown hair is styled to perfection and flowing elegantly around her shoulders. She is definitely much smaller than her high heels are presenting her to be. She smiles at me, but I can tell it is anything but sincere.

"Can I help you?" I ask, resting my body against the doorframe.

"I'm here to speak with Regina," she coldly replies.

"And you are...?" I drag out the question while her eyes scan my body up and down. I feel as though I'm being placed under a microscope, so she can detect all my flaws.

"You must be Emma." I furrow my eyebrows not understanding who this woman is or what she wants with my wife.

"Yes, and your name is?"

"Cora." My heart plummets. I can feel all the blood draining from my face. Regina's mother, what the hell is she doing here? "I can tell by your expression you know exactly who I am. Now I would like to speak with my daughter," she demands in a stern tone as if she has the upper hand in this situation.

"I don't think that's a good idea. She doesn't need any added stress to her life," I retort just as coldly as she is speaking to me.

"That's why I'm here, dear." Well now I know where Regina gets her _dear_ from. "My daughter told me Regina was going through a hard time since she found out she cannot conceive a baby."

"Well Zelena should have never told you that. I will speak with her about keeping our lives out of her mouth. Especially with you!"

Rage is drumming viciously beneath my flesh as I stare this awful woman down. A warm hand slips over my shoulder, instantly relaxing the anger that threatens to escape.

"Who's at the-" Regina's words trail off once she sees the woman who betrayed her all those years ago. "Mother?" Breathlessly falls from her lips.

"Hello dear. I came to see how you are doing."

Henry wiggles his way between mine and Regina's legs and smiles up at the stranger before him.

"Is this my grandma?" He asks with such hope dancing in his sparkling green eyes.

"Henry, we have to get going. You're going to be late for school," I insist taking his hand into mine, deliberately ignoring his question. "Do you have your lunch?"

"Yes, everything is in there," Regina answers in a daze while she continues to stare at her mother in shock.

"Come on Henry," I tug his hand urging him to follow my lead. Regina shakes her head, clearing her mind from any torturous thoughts and closes the door behind us.

"We have to get going mother. You shouldn't have dropped by like this unexpected. It's highly inappropriate," Regina demands as she grabs Henry's other hand and the three of us walk toward our car together.

"I think you need to speak to me, dear. Zelena told me about your awful news."

"Now is not the time nor place," Regina commands as she slams Henry's car door, once he's inside.

"Easy," I complain, narrowing my eyes at my angry wife.

Raven locks whip back and forth as she shakes her head. I know my wife well enough to know her emotions are bubbling over and there's no calming them at this point in time. Regina opens her door and steps only one foot into the car.

"Goodbye mother." She slinks down into her seat and shuts her door.

I climb into the driver's side and examine the way my wife is fuming in the seat next to me. Her arms are folded protectively across her chest, fighting against anyone who dares to speak a single word.

"Are you okay?" I ask cautiously knowing damn well she's not.

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"So, was that my grandma? You called her mother," Henry notes once more.

My eyes shift to his in the rear-view mirror and then over to Regina. She closes her eyes and exhales a slow shaky breath. I remain silent allowing her the time and space she may need right now. Regina turns around in her seat, so she can speak to our son properly.

"Yes, that's my mother. She wasn't very nice when I was growing up and as I grew older she said some hurtful things, that I just can't forgive her for," Regina does her best to explain, while I am silently praying Henry won't ask for further details.

"Maybe she's sorry and wants to fix it?" He offers with a smile, being the young naive little boy that he is. Regina reaches her hand out and lovingly rubs his knee.

"Maybe sweetie, but I don't know if _I'm_ ready."

"Okay mom," he shrugs as he turns his attention to something out the window.

Regina turns back around, eyeballing me with concern. I know she's worried over many things right now, so I stretch over the console and squeeze some reassurance back into her knee.

Once we dropped Henry off together, we drove back home. Regina is supposed to have the morning off, but we still enjoy driving our son to school together. On days like today, I usually drive her back home before heading off to work.

"Now that Henry's not in the car, do you want to talk about it?" I suggest while holding her hand protectively in mine.

"There's not much to talk about. She's a cold-hearted bitch and I'm done with her games."

The tension rolling off my wife is terrifying, and I'm not really sure what I can say or do in this exact moment.

"I know you're upset. I also know that a part of you wants to talk to her...to see what she has to say."

"Yes, but why? Just to get hurt again? Just to be let down once more by the woman?"

"I understand. It's up to you and I'm here to support any decision you make on the subject."

Regina turns her head to hide away any true emotions that might be displaying across her face. She remains quiet the rest of the drive home, but her thumb continues to glide over the back of my hand to keep her distracted. I can't imagine the struggle she is going through. I don't know what I would do if I were in her position. That's her mother and I know she wants to forgive her and have her apart of her life, but I also understand she's tired of being let down by this woman, time and time again.

We pulled into our driveway to find Cora's car still sitting in front of our house.

"Why is she still here?" Regina exhales through gritted teeth.

"Why don't you just see what she wants?"

"Are you not coming with me?" She interrogates with anger lacing her tone.

"I have to go to work. I really don't want to be late and have to make up for the time later this evening. If you don't want to talk to her alone, tell her you have a class and she can come by later this evening when I'm home. We can talk to her together."

Regina nods and leans across the middle console. My wife clenches the top of my shirt and yanks my body against hers. She kisses me feverishly, throwing me off just a little bit but I don't hesitate to kiss her back with just as much fiery passion.

Her warm tongue is exploring every part of my mouth as her free fingers grip the back of my neck as if I might disappear. A low hum breaks from her throat and that's all the motivation I need to keep up with her pace. I use one hand to cup her face, deepening this aggressive kiss. Regina bites down on my bottom lip and drags the tender flesh between her teeth before she ends the kiss.

Her infamous evil grin slips across her face as she winks at me. "Love you." She opens the door and kicks it even wider with her foot.

"Why do I get the feeling that was all for show?"

"Because I want to piss my mother off as much as possible before she leaves," her voice is sweet and bubbly causing me to laugh in response.

"If you'd like I could take you, right here, right now on the hood of the car?"

My wife laughs hard at my words and leans forward for one more peck to my lips.

"Have a good day Swan, I love you," she playfully teases using my maiden name.

"I love you too, Mills!" I sass right back before she shuts the door.


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

_Regina Swan-Mills_

I watch as Emma slowly pulls out of the driveway while I produce a corky wave goodbye. My wife smiles brightly, showing off her cheeky grin that does certain things to my heart, before she drives away. I sigh as I walk to my mother's car, knowing she has been eyeballing me the whole time and now I have to face this woman alone. How, after all these years, does she believe now is an appropriate time to barge her way back into my life?

My mother steps out of her overly expensive vehicle, that screams, ' _Look at me! Look how much money I have_ '. She doesn't bother walking any closer as she just lingers in the doorway, expecting me to come to her.

"Now that you are done making a scene, are you ready to have a proper discussion?" Her words are ice cold, sending a chill down my spine.

 _I hate how she still intimidates me after all these years..._

"Well I hope you enjoyed the show mother. I have a class and if you wish to speak with me, you can return this evening. We can have a _proper_ conversation including Emma," I explain formally because old habits die hard. Even after all these years my mind is still trained to speak properly for my mother.

"Oh, come now dear, there's no reason to have your blonde toy around when we speak."

I grit my teeth as a hot burning burst of anger rages through my blood. After all this time, my so-called mother is still doing her best to degrade me. I know whatever jab she can stick into a conversation, she will stab away.

"First of all, she is my wife!" I seethe, "second of all, insult Emma again and I will never speak to you ever again, that's a promise." My mother chuckles as she waves off my threat.

"Calm down Regina, stop being so melodramatic. I will see you this evening at seven sharp," she commands as she spins around effortlessly and completely unaware or maybe just unaffected by the anger radiating off of me.

"I mean it mother, don't step foot in my house tonight if you plan on insulting Emma or Henry!" I warn as I turn on my heel and hop into my car as if I have somewhere to be.

My hands shake violently as I start my engine. My mind races with too many disturbing thoughts of how everything and anything could go wrong tonight. I peel out of my driveway, screeching my tires against the pavement below. I drive off in such a rush with murderous thoughts on my mind, I hardly recognize the drive out of my subdivision.

XXXXXXXXX 

The water gushes from the sink as I rinse the last of our plates from dinner. My nerves are shot at this point from spending the entire day worrying about what's to come with my mother's visit. While cooking dinner, while eating my meal and even now, cleaning the dishes, I feel lost and only functioning because the autopilot button switched on in my head.

My wife is dragging a large spoon through the Rocky Road container while our son waits patiently at the kitchen island. Henry's practically licking his chops staring at his other mother preparing his dessert. Rocky Road has always been his favorite, just like his blonde mother.

"Is that enough?" Emma innocently asks as she displays the bowl, with only half a spoon full. The amount is not even deemed worthy enough to call a bite.

"Mom," Henry whines her name with big puppy dog eyes in hopes she will take pity on him.

"Mommy's pregnant, I need the rest for myself," Emma enthusiastically defends her actions before she pops a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. My wife slowly drags the spoon against her velvety tongue in the most teasing manner.

"Your mom used to eat so much Rocky Road when she was pregnant with you," I inform Henry. A small smile tugs at the corner of my mouth from just the thought of Emma and I back then, so young and carefree.

"Remember when you went out to buy me a pint and Ruby walked-"

"Stop right there Emma!" I scold holding up a hand.

My wife leans forward and bites my open palm. She scrapes her teeth against my flesh with her adorable nose crinkled.

"You're impossible," I mock rolling my eyes.

"You're adorable!" She counters with a cheeky grin.

"You're both annoying!" Our son complains contorting his features into a disgusted look.

"Don't call your moms annoying," I reprimand as I shoot Henry a stern look.

"Aw Gina, we got our first ' _annoying_ ', I'm sure we are going to hear the sweet sounds of, ' _mom you're_ _embarrassing me'_ soon," Emma teases in a sticky sweet tone as Henry rolls his eyes once again.

"Can I please have my ice cream now?"

Emma leans on her elbows across the island and pouts out her thin lips. Henry holds her gaze in challenge while I watch both of my two-favorite people with nothing but love.

"Tell us, you love us!"

"Fine, I love you moms," Henry groans as his eyes dart toward his feet. His freckled nose and cheeks flush from embarrassment only prompting smiles to form from Emma and I.

My wife scoops more ice cream into his bowl and slides the bowl across the countertop. Henry is quickly to catch the bowl with both hands and smiles shyly into his dessert.

"Man, what are we going to do with you when you're fifteen," Emma mocks and I can't help but smile at the two.

I love their playful little banter. My eyes drift down to Emma's stomach, still flat and no signs of our tiny peanut growing inside. I love our little family and can't wait for the next one.

I wonder if our next baby will resemble Henry? Or if this little one will be the spitting image of Emma. I wonder if it's a boy or a little girl hiding in there. I wonder if Henry will be too old to pay any real attention to his younger sibling.

All my wandering thoughts are quickly interrupted when the doorbell rings. My heart stops brutally knowing who awaits on the other side. Emma flashes me a half smile before she resumes eating her ice cream, straight from the container, just like a child.

I leave my two children behind in the kitchen and trudge my way to the front door, dreading the disapproval and judgement that waits on the other side. I take one deep breath to compose myself and yank the front door open. To my surprise _both_ my parents are standing on my porch.

"Daddy!" I squeal throwing myself against his chest.

I haven't seen my father in ages. I know my mother has her husband on a short leash, but I forgive him for following her foolish orders, I am just so happy to see him. My father wraps his arms around my torso and lifts my feet off the ground, despite the fact that I am now taller than the man. He's just a few inches shorter than I and the extra weight he's put on doesn't go unnoticed. I sigh when I realize he's just growing older and his almost bald head is just a reminder.

"Regina," my father gasps as one hand protectively cradles the back of my head as if I were still a small child.

Emma must have heard my squeal because she comes running into the living room with curious eyes and an excited smile forming upon her lips. I pull away from my father and introduce him to Emma. She smiles brightly knowing how much this man means to me, well to us since our son is named after him.

"It's very nice to finally meet you. I always wanted to meet the man our son is named after," Emma confesses kindly while she shakes my father's hand.

"May I meet the young man?"

"Of course, dad," I say with a smile that just won't quit. I just can't seem to contain the happiness bubbling over.

 _My father is finally here._

All four of us walk into the kitchen and for a brief moment I forget my mother is still present. I'm too consumed by the joy of finally having my father around.

"Henry, we would like for you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Mills," Emma introduces carefully. Her face is a dead giveaway to her anxious nerves. I think, she might not know what the proper thing to say is in this moment.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Henry says politely before his child instincts take over. "So, you are both my grandparents? Are you here to make up with my moms? Are you going to come around more?"

"Henry," I warn, effectively snapping his mouth shut, appearing slightly shy all of a sudden, most likely from embarrassment.

"It's quite alright Regina," my father interjects, "yes we are your grandparents and yes we are here to talk to your moms." He smiles fondly at our son, sending a burst of overwhelming love to flutter deep within my heart.

"Henry why don't you head upstairs and give us adults a few minutes to talk please," Emma suggests. Henry nods while slipping from his chair and out of the room without any further discussion.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mills, please make yourself comfortable," Emma insists as she motions to our kitchen table. "Would you like anything to drink?" She offers and I smile to myself at how she is trying so hard to be an accommodating host.

"Water is fine for both of us," my mother replies without checking with my father first. My father nods in agreement just as he always does, as if he ever has a choice. My heart aches for the way my mother treats him but it's his own fault for never defending himself.

"So, mother, why did you come here?" I inquire taking a seat across from her.

Emma walks stiffly over to our table and hands my parents each a glass of ice water before taking her seat next to me. She slides one more glass down in front of me. I lean into her side and kiss her cheek briefly as a thank you.

"Zelena explained you were trying to conceive a child but the doctor told you it wouldn't be feasible. She informed me you were having a hard time accepting this fate. I thought it was necessary for me to offer you support," her words are cold and stern, like always. Anything that comes from her mouth is never heartfelt, just words she assumes are necessary to speak.

"Well thank you for your concern mother, but Emma and I are doing just fine," I reach across my lap taking Emma's hand into mine as I glance at the gorgeous blonde. "She has helped me through this tough time and has been nothing but supportive and loving."

Emma smiles in return and squeezes my hand beneath the table for moral support. I know the reassurance has nothing to do with my fate and everything to do with my mother's presence. I turn my attention back toward my parents to find my father smiling from ear to ear, with so much love and pride. While my mother's face is blank, masking all her emotions.

"I see," is all my mother states.

"Emma will be taking my place and carrying our child," I announce even though I probably shouldn't have. If I know my mother this statement will most likely cause another argument.

"That's wonderful news Regina. I am so happy for you," my father beams from across the table and I can't help but wonder how much trouble he will be in for speaking out of turn.

"Thank you, daddy, that means a lot to me. We love Henry so much and we can't wait to add more to our family," I confess smiling with excitement, one more time at my wife. She mimics my grin with such pride causing my body to feel all tingly inside.

"Cora, isn't there something you would like to say?" My father prompts as my mother rolls her stern eyes and exhales very rudely.

"I would like to begin on a path working toward rebuilding our relationship," my mother proposes firmly as she glares at me. I just can't seem to decipher if she is being genuine or if this is some kind of game to her.

"Why don't we take it slow and see what happens," I counter, "this...is a start. We will see where it goes from here."

"Wonderful," my father exclaims through a heartfelt smile. My mother's lips are pressed firmly together as she nods curtly in agreement.

After a few more minutes of awkward conversation, we politely escort my parents to the door and say good night. I close the door with a heavy heart as they walk out and rest my head against the wood. I breathe out a deep sigh as Emma hugs me from behind and whispers lovingly into my ear.

"It was a start."


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

_Emma Swan-Mills_

My eyelids are growing heavy at this point from working such a long day. Working late tonight was by choice this evening because I was accomplishing something that in the end would benefit me. Regina and Henry were out to dinner with the Mills' tonight. I know my wife wanted me to come along as a buffer, but I had too much work piling up on my desk.

Around eight in the evening, my phone vibrated across my desk, demanding my attention from all my paperwork. I unlock the phone when I notice Regina had sent me a picture message. The second I open the message, a wave of nervousness strikes me to the core.

The picture is absolutely adorable, but the reasoning of the picture leaves me on edge. This picture has Regina and Henry both with pouty lips while a chocolate lab is squished in the middle of my family. I swallow the dry lump in the back of my throat and attempt to calm myself down. She better not have bought a dog because we never even had a conversation about pets.

 _Me: Gina...please tell me that's a stuffed animal._

 _My Wife: I cannot tell a lie._

 _Me: Regina...please tell me that Neal bought a dog because he's lonely._

 _My Wife: Try again..._

 _Me: Regina Swan-Mills! That better not be our dog!_

 _My Wife: But she's so cute! Think of her as Henry's early birthday present._

 _Me: You didn't even discuss this with me. You want us to take care of a dog and a newborn?!_

 _My Wife: The baby won't be here for another seven months. Besides she's already trained, she's five years old. She was going to be put down. You would want me to just stand there while they kill this cute, innocent animal?_

 _Me: You're so dramatic._

 _My Wife: Her name is Cocoa. Henry named her after all the hot chocolate you two drink._

 _Me: Not fair! Trying to butter me up._

 _My Wife_ : _I would love to butter you up..._

 _Me: What does that even mean? Stop trying_ _to be cute. I'll be home in a little bit._

 _My Wife: We love you!_

 _Me: Mmhmmmm..._

XXXXXXXXX

The whole way home my mind was running through things I would like to say to my wife about her unexpected purchase, but I know I won't win this battle, Regina has always had me wrapped around her finger.

The moment I step into our foyer, Cocoa is right there to greet me. I expected her to jump all over me, maybe knock me down but she is sweet, I have to admit. Her wet nose brushes against my hand as she sniffs and takes in my scent. I run my palm over her head and down her neck, admiring how soft her chocolate coat is.

I kick off my shoes and head into the kitchen in search of my wife with a loyal dog hot on my heels. Regina notices my presence right away, sauntering over to me with a sly smirk upon her face. Those thick pouty lips stained in blood red lipstick puckered out to steal a kiss from my lips. I hastily divert from the contact and narrow my eyes at my wife.

"No kiss?" She innocently questions with her lips still pouting out dramatically.

"No, I'm mad at you!"

I toss my giant envelope onto the counter and huff purposely to prove my point. Regina eyes the envelope carefully but chooses not to comment just yet.

"Come on, isn't she cute? And well behaved?" She brags while she stares with adoration at the newest intruder.

The chocolate brown dog is laying between our feet. She's half asleep already and oblivious to the fact that she's the topic of conversation right now.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I roll my eyes and cave because I know I'm going to lose this argument in the end, so I might as well just give up now. "I just wish you would've discussed it with me first."

Regina drapes her arms around my hips and tugs me flush against her warm body. She's not much shorter than I am but I still enjoy peering down into those enchanting brown eyes that shine just for me. Her warm breath smells sweet and I know there's a glass of white wine not too far behind.

"I know. I'm sorry. This wasn't planned, honestly," she insists and pecks my lips carefully.

"Okay, fine," I roll my eyes one more time to express that I will drop this, but I'm still not thrilled about the situation. "How was dinner with your parents?"

Just like that Regina's walls that her mother forced upon her coming rushing back up. Her arms fall from my waist and she sighs with the weight of the world crushing her shoulders. She strolls over to the refrigerator, attempting her best to distract herself from her deep, wounded emotions. My wife pulls out some leftovers and proceeds to warm them up.

"Fine. It's great having my dad around, but dear lord my mother is trying."

"I know but at least you are all trying, right?"

"I know." There's a small hesitation and I know she's searching for a subject change. "So, what's with the envelope?" She inquires as she watches the numbers descend on the microwave screen.

"Well seeing as how you reconnected with your parents...I decided that I wanted to find mine."

"Really?" Regina whips around with pure joy lighting up her face.

"It was a closed adoption, so I know they couldn't really find me. Not to mention how my first family placed me up for adoption when I was a few months old and then I was bounced around after that," I explain as Regina places my plate of food down in front of me.

"Thank you." She kisses my cheek lightly and remains silent, waiting for more information. "So, since I have access to a lot of files at work, I was able to find some things out."

"May I?" She asks pointing to the envelope. I nod and begin to eat diverting my attention from the envelope that could possibly change my life. Regina opens the envelope and pulls out the papers inside. Her eyes are serious as they drift across the paperwork while I continue to eat. "Aww they were only sixteen when they had you?" I nod in response because there's so many emotions clawing their way to the surface just thinking about my birth parents. "So, Mary Margaret and David Nolan from Portland, Maine?"

"Yup."

I stand from my seat and walk anxiously to the sink because the amount of nervous electricity coursing through my body is too overwhelming. I need to move or do something to keep my body calm. I rinse my dirty dish and place it into the dishwasher.

"So, are you going to try and contact them?"

"I would like to," I shrug feeling slightly insecure about actually speaking with them.

"Well that's wonderful. I am here for you. I know this is a lot so please don't get all Emma on me and close yourself off. Talk to me, about anything regarding this, your fears and even your hopes."

"I promise," I vow with a genuine smile, hoping she can see the sincerity behind my promise.

"Are you going to call them?"

I twist my lips as I think about what I really want to do. My nerves are starting to consume me, so I bite down on my bottom lip and weigh my options. My fingers curl around the edge of the sink as my heart pounds furiously in my chest.

"Uh, to be honest?" Regina nods, silently encouraging me to continue. "I think I would prefer just showing up at their house and talking to them in person. It says they are married and I have their new address."

"Would you like me to go with you?"

"Yes of course."

XXXXXXXXX 

My fingers strum against the steering wheel not at all in sync with the music playing in the background of my mind. My body is buzzing with adrenaline pumping through my veins as we drive to Portland, Maine...to meet my birth parents.

 _Is this even real?_

Regina and I dropped Henry off by Ruby's for the weekend along with our newest member of the family, Cocoa. Regina and I never really do anything for just us, so we decided to make this trip a mini weekend getaway. Besides our honeymoon, Regina and I haven't spent any alone time together, so we deserve this weekend to reconnect.

My wife points to a gravel driveway, silently instructing me to pull in. I turn the wheel and listen to the rocks pop and crunch beneath the rubber tires. I toss the car into park and climb out in a rush. Even though the trip was one two hours, my body is anxious to move around and stretch my limbs.

The house we rented was definitely a beach home, painted purposely in light blue and white. When we stepped inside, the obvious beach theme was decorated across every inch of the house. Anchors, boats, seashells and fish were displayed all around the home. It was actually cozy and to be honest, I felt relaxed.

"Do you want to relax a little bit?" Regina asks as she set our bags down inside the bedroom.

"No. I just want to get this over with. I'm so nervous." My voice trembles with anticipation and I am just pleading for this to all be over with.

"Alright, we can do that. Let's go," my wife kindly offers, flashing me her brightest smile to settle my nerves.

Just one look at this beautiful brunette and all my fears wash away. I'm so lucky to have her by my side right now because truthfully, I'm not sure I would have ever found the courage to do this without her.

Regina thought it would be best if she drives since I appeared to be having a panic attack. The ironic part of her observation was I wasn't panicking at all. I mean yes, my palms were sweaty and my heart was racing but on the inside I was numb. I followed the motions, but I felt like I was lost in a dream.

 _I am about to meet my birth parents._

So many unanswered questions over my entire life were about to be answered. Do I look more like my mother or father? Or maybe I'm the perfect combination of both? Maybe they don't even want to see me? What was their reasoning for giving me up? Do they regret their decision? Would they slam the door in my face?

"Here," Regina simply states as she turns off the car and squirms in her seat to face me.

 _Here? Already? I'm not ready..._

My wife gently takes my hand into hers and squeezes lightly. I nod once and proceed to open my car door. Regina follows my lead and meets me on my side of the car. Together, hand in hand we walk the pathway leading to the one story, brick home.

"Cute," Regina acknowledges gingerly and clenches my hand again to keep the blood flowing through my veins.

"It is," is all I can say.

"Are you okay?" She softly whispers as her eyes stare intently at the side of my face, but I can't find the strength to look at her.

"Uh huh."

All my attention is on this small red brick home, that holds the two people who brought me into this world. Regina's warm delicate touch brings me back to reality. She cups my cheeks and guides my face to look at only her.

"Everything will be alright. It always is in the end, right?" She beams with pride knowing she just quoted my favorite thing to say to her. "I'm here, no matter what."

"Thank you," My eyes flutter closed for just a brief second to calm my nerves. "I love you."

"Love you too."

We follow the stone path leading to the house where Regina rings the doorbell for me. I drop her hand, hating the feeling of my sweaty palm against hers. Shuffling sounds come from the other side of the door before it swings open.

"Hello," the older man greets us with his hand gripping his doorknob tightly.

This man doesn't look too much older than I am, but if this is my father he is only sixteen years older than I am. The man stands tall and proud, but his baby blue eyes are soft and actually quite calming as I stare into them. His blonde hair is short and neatly trimmed but a tad darker than my color.

 _I should probably say something..._

"Hi, um...are you David Nolan?" I timidly inquire, shifting back and forth between my feet.

"Yes I am. How can I help you?"

My mouth pops open to answer but a young boy, maybe fifteen, pulls the door open wider and pops his head out.

"Is Josh here?" He questions eagerly but his face falls when he sees only Regina and I, not his friend.

 _This kid looks like my twin._

"No Leo. Please excuse my son. Teenagers." The man playfully rolls his piercing blue eyes and focuses his attention back to me. "I'm sorry, how can I help you?"

"I uh," I was a little thrown off discovering that I may potentially have a younger brother. I try desperately to formulate words, but my tongue is far too large for my dry mouth and nothing is coming out.

"This is actually a rather private yet important conversation. We were wondering if you and your wife were available to speak?" Regina thankfully jumps to my rescue.

"Uh, sure. Let me grab my wife and we can step outside," David suggests as my wife and I nod in unison.

It didn't take very long before a shorter woman with short jet black hair, steps outside with David. The first thing I observe are her green eyes that are identical to mine.

"Hello, I'm Mary Margret." The woman kindly offers her hand in which I happily accept the gesture.

"Emma," I mumble incoherently as I stare shamelessly, still shell shocked that I am in the presence of my birth parents. A day, I never thought realistically possible.

The couple before me both turn into ghosts with their mouths hanging agape. I try to comprehend why they are acting this way but I'm too lost in this moment to think straight.

"E-Emma?" The woman stutters while she clenches painfully tight onto my hand.

 _Do they somehow know I am their daughter?_

"Yes, I believe I am your daughter," I shrug awkwardly, not really knowing how to act right now. "I," I pause to clear my throat and hope to calm my nerves that are clawing just below my flesh. "I work for a foster system and I was able to track down your information. I hope that's okay." I mutter mostly to myself, feeling like a small child with their hand caught in the cookie jar and continue. "I know it was a closed adoption but seeing as how the couple gave me back and I never had parents. I wanted to meet you two," I ramble on as Regina's fingers gently intertwine with mine, reminding me that she is right there with me.

"Emma," Mary Margret breathes out and I'm not actually sure if she knows my name slipped past her lips. "...they kept your name," Mary Margret pronounces in a loving tone.

The woman's free hand flies up to her chest and clenches the area like someone is crushing her heart. Yet, my mind is tripping over the fact that she's implying that they might have named me.

"Wait, what do you mean, they gave you back?" David steps forward full of concern as he crosses her arms over his chest and leans down into my personal space. I feel like a teenage once again and he's waiting for some explanation as to why I snuck out...yet again.

"Um, when I was a few months old...I don't really remember why...I was really young the last time my social worker explained everything to me." I take a deep breath, forcing all those terrible memories aside. Memories I haven't thought about since I met Ruby and Belle. "They sent me into the foster system and after that I was never adopted. I just bounced around from one foster home to the next," I explain truthfully while I watch the couple closely, wondering what could possibly be running through their minds right now.

Stunning green and blue eyes well up with thick tears, surely blurring their vision. Mary Margret is the first to break through the dam, allowing the liquid to trickle down her pale cheeks. She cautiously takes a step forward while she opens her arms to me.

My heart pounds so fiercely in my chest I'm convinced each one of them can hear the erratic rhythm. I'm not exactly sure what would be appropriate in this moment. I want to hug my birth mother...but I don't. I want to scream and shake the woman for ever abandoning but I don't. How can I feel so angry by her actions when I did the same thing? I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree.

Mary Margret retracts her arms but then she's opening them all over again. "May I?" She timidly asks with fear written across her face. I gulp down all my apprehension and nod, hoping the woman will come to me.

 _And she does._

My birth mother takes the last step forward enclosing the space between us and enveloping my entire body into a tight...loving hug. I exhale slowly, finally allowing myself to relax and be free from all those haunting thoughts. All those nagging questions that were planted in the back of my mind from being abandoned, slip away.

Mary Margret holds onto my body with everything she has while she cries out even harder. Warm tears escape her jawline and drop onto my shoulder, soaking my shirt. Soon my eyes are leaking as well, and I am a sniffling mess.

"We never wanted to give you up. We were underage, and our parents wouldn't allow us to keep you. We loved you so much. That's why we named you. David and I named you, Emma. We think about you every day." Mary Margret's words come out in a rush as her body trembles violently against mine.

I feel nothing but satisfaction in her arms. Even though I am taller than my mother, I still feel like a small child once again in her embrace. Hearing her sweet confession and knowing that they loved me enough to name is more than enough to mend that broken piece of my heart.

Mary Margret steps back, frantically wiping her tears away. "I'm so sorry," she giggles to herself and shakes her head in embarrassment.

"It's okay, I understand," I sympathize with the older woman, knowing all too well what she is going through, since I myself have been through the same thing with Henry.

Mary Margret rubs her palms against her jeans and holds out her hand toward Regina. "My apologies, you've been standing here, and we've been ignoring you. I'm Mary Margret." A light pink tint dusts across the woman's high cheekbones as my wife happily accepts the gesture.

"Regina," my wife introduces herself with a genuine smile.

"This is my wife," I add to the discussion proudly but, yet I am still a little nervous how my birth parents might react.

This is always a sensitive subject. Our society believes that we have traveled so far and have overcome so many grueling obstacles, but the sad reality is, there are still people who don't necessarily accept this type of love.

"Oh, hello!" Mary Margret beams and shakes my wife's hand with over excited enthusiasm.

"Hello, nice to meet you," David politely says while taking a turn shaking Regina's hand.

"Um...we also have a son, Henry. He turns eight in a few short months." I'm not quite sure what compelled me to blurt that out, but I feel like this couple would _want_ to know.

"Hear that, hun? We are grandparents,"

David chuckles and Mary Margret quickly follows suit.

"Would you two care to come in? We can talk and get to know one another," Mary Margret invites us with hopeful eyes and a genuine gleam in her eyes that expresses love.

I glance over at my wife who is already smiling and nodding eagerly. "We would love to," I confirm as we follow the couple inside.

We sit down with my birth parents in their cozy brick home for a few hours. We talk about everything and anything we can think of. They enthusiastically explained how they fell in love, how I came about, what they do for a living now and they even introduced us to my brother, Leo. David and Mary Margret actually told Leo about me a long time ago, so this wasn't a shock to him at all. My brother is a very sweet young man. He was so inviting and welcoming, just like his parents. All three just over joyed to finally meet me.

I told them stories all about my life growing up, my family that I have now and what I do for a living. Finally, as the night progressed Regina and I decided to head back. The Nolan's invited us out to dinner tomorrow evening and we happily accepted. This entire process went so much better than I could have ever hoped for.

When we arrived back to the house we were renting, I was too excited to sleep. The minute we walked through the threshold I slammed Regina against the door and kissed her feverishly.

"There's something I want to try..."


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

_Regina Swan-Mills_

I watch through heavy eyelids as the love of my life pulls back from my lips. "There's something I want to try," she mutters with a playful grin slowly invading her face.

I study my wife as she slowly pulls out from my clutches and turns around on her heel. She sprints on light toes through our rented home and makes her way to the back patio. She yanks the heavy door open and peeks over her shoulder in a sly manner with a wolfish grin spreading across her face.

As I take a few steps forward she disappears from my view into the warm evening outside. Once I am outside, I shut the heavy glass door behind me and peer out into the ocean.

The cool wind from the beach whips around my body causing me to wrap my arms securely around myself on instinct. Despite how warm the midnight air just might be. I take in every detail about this glorious moment. I listen as the waves crash along the beach, calming every muscle that aches in my body. My head falls back to absorb the serene sky dusted with beautifully twinkling stars and a full moon that's glowing vibrantly.

I step off the patio just in time to watch Emma running toward the water. I examine the way her back muscles tighten as she lifts her shirt up and over her head, aimlessly tossing the clothing onto the sandy beach below. Little specks of sand fly up from below Emma's feet as she continues to run. Halfway there my wife's bra is discarded. When she is almost to the water I watch her firm ass shimmy out of her shorts and silky thong. I am frozen in place, watching the blonde woman before me.

I begin my journey walking down the sandy beach picking up my wife's garments along the way. I try to soak up this moment. The way the moon bounces off her pale skin, causing her body to glow in just the right spots. The way she moves around so effortlessly without a care in the world. I have never seen Emma look so free than in this moment. I can tell all the pain from her past is finally being healed.

 _She is at peace._

Emma starts walking slowly into the water, allowing the waves to crash into her thighs. Her naked form turns around with a teasing smile dancing upon her face.

"Come on Mills!" I shake my head in defiance but I'm still smirking at the courageous blonde.

"No way Swan!"

"Why not?" She bellows over the amplified sounds of the waves crashing into the shore. Her thin lips are pouting out like a small child begging for a piece of candy.

"This is a public beach! Anyone could see us."

"Look around, there's nobody here. Besides, if someone did see us...who cares! We will never see them again," she shrugs carelessly before she falls back into the water. I shake my head again and roll my eyes at her playful side that I find absolutely adorable. Soon her soaking wet locks pop out of the water. "The water feels amazing!"

"I am not skinny dipping, in the ocean...on a public beach," I insist firmly as Emma attempts to splash me. Her open palms smack against the water near her thighs.

"Don't make me come get you!" She threatens flashing me a devilish grin.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Yes, I would, and I would toss you in with all your clothes on too. So, you might as well strip and join your wife."

"Not gonna happen Em," I firmly state once again prompting my wife to stalk her way toward me.

The way her hips sway effortlessly as she walks through the water has my body tingling in all the right places. My wife honestly looks like she belongs in some Sports Illustrated magazine, the way her toned body glistens with the ocean water clinging to her naked skin. She runs her fingers through her wet hair and I wonder if she knows what she is doing to me.

I thought about taking a step back, but I am too distracted by my bare wife. I watch carefully as she approaches me. Her skin breaks out into goosebumps as the cool wind sweeps across her wet body. I beg my brain to snap out of this ridiculous daze, but I can't, even though I have seen Emma naked thousands of times.

Her full breasts, that are beginning to grow again from another miracle inside of her, are bouncing up and down as she stalks closer. Her nipples are erect from the chill in her body. Or maybe because she is just as turned on as I am.

Without any warning, Emma scoops me up and swings me over her shoulder. I screech my disapproval as I realize I didn't even put up a fight. Her palm comes crashing down hard against my ass, vibrating loud echoes into the still of the night.

"Emma Swan-Mills, put me down this instant. You shouldn't be lifting anything heavy," I order while my legs flail about only encouraging my wife to tighten her hold on me.

"I will put you down if you join me for a swim," she bargains as she smacks my ass once more.

"Fine!" I yell before my body slides down her slippery skin.

Once I am finally stable on my own two feet, Emma connects our lips for a passionate kiss. Her long, delicate fingers find the hem of my shorts and tug the clothing down my thighs. She breaks the kiss, so she can continue dragging the shorts down my legs. She bends down right in front of me and I place one hand upon her shoulder to step out of my clothing.

Her green eyes shine as she peers up at me with a giddy grin and she tosses my stuff into the pile with hers. Emma stands back up, gripping the hem of my shirt, inspiring my arms to lift above my head. Not once do we break eye contact as she slides my shirt up and over my head. Her fingers lightly brush across my bare skin as she pulls the straps down from my bra before unclasping the back of the lacy fabric.

She yanks my body flush against hers, ultimately knocking away any brain cells I have left. I am suddenly lost in the moment. Her swollen breasts press into mine as she kisses me feverishly. A soft moan falls from my mouth as her fingers trail lightly up my back and her erect nipples skim across my flesh. I can already feel the heat between her legs and I know neither one of us will last long.

Emma breaks our kiss but interlocks our fingers, dragging me to the ocean waves. The water is colder than I anticipate, forcing a new wave of goosebumps to pop across my flesh. I try to walk slowly allowing myself time to adjust to the temperature but my wife tugs on my arm causing me to crash into the salty water. I close my eyes and mouth just in time before a wave slams into me. When I spring up from the water Emma is giggling like a little school girl.

"You're the worst!" I scream out while slamming my fists into the innocent water.

Emma continues laughing as she swims toward me. She pulls me into her arms and I instinctively wrap my legs around her waist while my arms drape around her neck. I study the way the water rolls down her face all the while she is smiling at me with nothing but love.

"I love you Regina," she declares before her mouth crashes into mine.

My heart explodes with passion and love. Her tongue plunges deep inside my mouth and I know she is pouring every emotion into this one kiss. Her one arm is wrapped protectively around my waist as the other hand cups the back of my neck. We float along the water, bobbing up and down from the waves gently rocking us. We are wrapped tightly in one another's arms as our tongues dance around each other.

I slide one hand down her body, under the water and to her smooth mound. I lazily drag my index finger all around her folds. She hums in appreciation as I deepen our kiss. I want to swallow all the little noises she makes when she's this aroused. A wave of heat spreads through my veins as I continue teasing the woman I love, but honestly, I am really teasing myself.

I drop my legs from her waist and guide her legs to wrap around me instead. I hold on firmly below her ass and start walking us out of the water, my lips never leaving hers. Once I reach the shore, I carefully lay my wife down and climb on top of her chilled skin.

"I love you so much Emma," I whisper eagerly against her thin lips before resuming our kiss. Emma's hips buck forward as she craves for my touch. "Let's go inside," I suggest just as I begin to pull back but Emma locks her arms tightly around my neck, jerking my body back down.

"No. We are going to have sex on this beach."

"Em, no-" she shuts me up with her fingers skimming my wet entrance while connecting our lips once more. A deep shudder racks through my body and I know I am not going anywhere.

I move to the most sensitive spot of Emma's neck and suck the flesh between my teeth, careful not to leave a mark because we are meeting up with her parents again tomorrow. I don't want them to think any less of her...or me for that matter.

I alternate between licking and biting the area while I trail my left hand down her slick body. My fingers skim between the valley of her breasts and straight down to her awaiting center. I slip two fingers along her heated core, spreading her warm, thick arousal all over. Emma squirms beneath my touch and a deep moan erupts from her mouth. My body flushes from the sound alone, encouraging me to move forward.

I pepper a trail of wet kisses down her throat and bite down lightly on her collarbone as my fingers continue their torture. I kiss a little further down to her heaving breasts. I suck a perky nipple into my mouth and release the bud with a pop. I repeat this action on her other breast, making sure to be gentle since I know her breasts are sore from our baby.

I use the tip of my tongue to form a path, all the way down her abdomen, tasting the salty water from the ocean. I don't waste another minute as I lick up her entrance, earning another moan as her hips roll, begging for more. I plunge my velvety tongue as far deep inside my wife as I can stretch. Her raspy moans are turning me on even more, so I use my thumb to circle her trembling nub.

"Gina," she breathes, her fingers curling around my shoulder and her nails digging deliciously into my flesh.

My fingertips glide dangerously up my wife's thigh so I can place her leg gently over my shoulder, feeling little sand particles cascade down my back. I skim my tongue along her silky folds up to where my thumb is hard at work, circling and drawing out the most sensual sounds from my lover.

I lick her swollen nub faster than she licks her ice cream forcing her leg to quake against my shoulder. I deftly slide two fingers deep inside her sleek walls, stretching her leg further into her abdomen as I push forward.

Emma's body instinctively flings forward, her lips part so she can scream out with pleasure. Her hands are running ragged through my hair, thoroughly causing a wreck as I work for her orgasm. I curl my fingers prompting my wife to clench my hair even tighter. A moan breaks free from my lips from the delicious mix of pleasure and pain while she holds me in place. Emma's entire body shakes from the vibrations rippling against her clit.

"Harder," she pants and I obey picking up my speed. "Fuck...I...ugh..." Emma begins her incoherent rambling, a sign that always proves she's unraveling quickly. "I'm.." she gasps before her hoarse voice screams out into the night.

Those toned legs stiffen as her walls tighten like a vice around my fingers. Emma's distinct sweet release coats my fingers and I move eagerly to lap my tongue around the mess I have created. Her slick body is trembling below me, before I can even blink, she is yanking me down on top of her and holding onto me as if I may disappear.

I delicately press my lips against hers and slowly explore her mouth as she comes down from her high. When I feel her body relax against mine, I extract myself from her grip and take off running at full speed toward the house.

A loud grunt erupts from Emma forcing me to turn around when I'm near the patio door. I allow myself one minute to gawk at my wife and admire her thin, yet athletic, naked body, that is bending over to gather all our clothes. I shake my head and giggle to myself before I scurry inside and head toward the shower to rinse off all the sand that is clinging to my skin.

The hot water cascades down my body as I brush away the stubborn sand. A relaxing hum of contentment stirs in my throat as I relish in the warm water loosening my tight muscles. I close my eyes and take in this glorious moment just as my wife invades my privacy. I chuckle to myself as she sneaks behind me and presses her cool front to my back. Her erect nipples thrust into my skin, eliciting tiny little bumps to liberate from my skin while the pads of her thumbs skim across mine.

"Sooooo we just had sex on a beach," Emma acknowledges into my ear.

I spin around abruptly but never allowing our bodies to part. The water is creating a path like a calming steam starting from Emma's sculpted shoulders, down her full chest and disappearing someone between our conjoined bodies.

"Yes, yes we did." I proudly state with a short peck to her lips.

"That's definitely a moment I won't ever forget." She smiles at me like I am her entire world and all the air vanquishes from my lungs.

"Never," I mutter finding myself lost within those mesmerizing green orbs. "So you're almost out of your first trimester..." I point out while my fingertips drawn random circles against her lower back.

"Yes I am."

"Does that mean the insatiable Emma Swan will be returning?" I mischievously inquire earning myself an adorable giggle in return.

"I believe that's how this whole thing started," she winks dramatically and slides her arms around my neck, ultimately pulling me in closer.

"Oh, blame it on your pregnancy. You know you wanted me Miss Swan!" I tease through a cocky grin.

"Oh, I did, but my hormones administrated the push I needed," she places a delicate kiss to my swollen lips and lingers, not wanting to break this precious moment between us. "And I'm so thankful for those hormones because they found my one true love. And now...well, I'm forever yours."

 _A/N: Thank you all for your loving and supportive comments! Keep an eye out for Forever In Her Heart! Seven years later Regina and Emma find themselves in a predicament they never could have predicted..._


End file.
